All Boys Camp Original Version Trilogy
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: This is the original version, it differs from the rewritten version currently posted starting at chapter 10. Bella goes to an all boys music camp, hoping to be able to write that she plays an instrument on her college applications. Edward finds the shy dark-haired boy intriguing and he questions his own sexuality. Will Edward's dark past interfere?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm reposting the** **original** **All Boys Camp at several peoples request. It was a trilogy and to curb confusion on what to read first, I'm posting them all together as one story. The real changes from what is currently posted start at chapter 10 if you've already read the rewritten version and don't want to start over again.**

 **Keep in mind these were rewritten for a reason. People complained about it and I fixed several things and just cut out others altogether. This is the whole story as one solid piece, no alterations and I promise you, IT WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. Please trust me as a writer to write something you'll enjoy.**

 **ALL BOYS CAMP TRILOGY PART 1: JUST ONE OF THE GUYS**

 **BY SAVANNAVANSMUTSMUT**

 **All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 1 - Beefing up my college application**

 **Bpov**

"Are you sure about this, Bella?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. I was sure, though most people would hesitate to chop off almost two feet of hair. But I was determined. "It's so beautiful, dear; it just breaks my heart to do this. I've never seen more healthy and perfect hair. It seems almost a crime to cut it all off."

"It's gotten to be too much for me to deal with," I lied. She sighed and continued to comb out the tangles of my thigh-length hair. I had been blessed with good hair genes, and I would eventually grow it back, but I needed this now. The stylist gathered my hair into a low ponytail and fastened it into a long thick bundle with several elastic bands.

"Would you like to donate it?" she asked. Doreen was a kindly woman with a wide grin that reminded me of the Cheshire cat, and hair the color of new fallen snow. She had obviously been doing this a while.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

I had chosen a style that would look like a boy's haircut but was still a bit longer on top, swept back on the sides and spiky around the neck. I held my breath as Doreen picked up her scissors and quickly detached the captured mass hanging down my back. My head suddenly felt several pounds lighter, and I quickly hid the tears that had escaped the corners of my eyes as she laid the shorn bundle on the counter in front of me. She then wet my hair and began snipping away the remainder of my femininity.

My new persona would make me look like a skater dude. Too bad I could barely use my feet. There was no way I could handle a skateboard. As she worked, Doreen asked why I was really cutting off my hair and I used the excuse that it was getting too hot. Summer was upon us, school had just ended and the camp I planned on going to was starting in a week. I told her that having to deal with hair as long as mine in the heat and rustic setting of the camp would just be too hard. That was partly true, but had I had another option, I would have dealt with my hair. However, for what I was doing, it would be a dead giveaway that I was someone who was somewhere she shouldn't be.

I wanted to learn the clarinet but I didn't want to join the band. My parents were always pushing me to be more social but I didn't feel comfortable at school or anywhere. I hoped that would change when I went to college.

Luckily for me, my little stepbrother, Seth, was small statured and about my size. He was a couple of years younger than I was, but for a kid he was pretty cool. He stayed out my hair and told his friend, Jake, to stop staring at me, so I thought he was alright.

I was usually the one that did the laundry, and since they were sorting out winter and summer clothes, I took his jeans and stored them in a duffle bag to take with me. I needed shirts still. I knew it would be more difficult to get them. I suspected he might catch me sneaking them. I was right.

"Bella, what are you doing with my shirt?"

"Just…um, going to wash it?" I was a horrible liar.

Thankfully, Seth was a patient kid. He just smirked at me. "So, are you really going to tell me?"

I shook my head no. I thought he was going to let me go, but as I was sneaking out the door he called to me again.

"Hey, Bella, you mind taking this shirt instead and giving me back my Rolling Stones one."

I knew the jig was up because I was not holding the Rolling Stones shirt in my hand. The one in my hand was Spiderman.

I walked over to take the shirt from him but he pulled his desk chair out and had me sit. He walked over to his door and locked it and then turned back to me.

"Ok, now are you going to tell me what this is about?"

I knew Seth was cool and wouldn't rat me out so I told him everything. I wanted to learn an instrument. It looked good on college applications but I didn't want to join the band and I had found the flyer that he had brought home from soccer practice about a music camp for boys that were involved in sports and could not attend band camp.

He let out a deep breath. "Bella, you realize this is insane, right?"

I just shrugged, "It's only for a month. What's the worst that could happen?"

He rubbed his face and then looked at me as if he had decided something. "Fine, but I'm going with you. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

I was about to protest but he shook the shirt in front of me. "My clothes, my rules. You're my sister; it's my job to look out for you."

I would have objected, but I was really shy and quiet, and it would be nice to have someone there that knew me and could help me if I got into a scrape.

Later that afternoon, Jake had come over and I heard Seth telling Jake about going to camp. Jake, being the loser he was, didn't want him to go and tried to talk Seth out of it. I panicked when I heard Jake finally say, "Fine, you're not leaving me in this hell hole alone. I'm going with."

I wanted to run in and object, but what could I say without giving myself away? Seth glanced at me standing in the doorway and shrugged. Jake turned and looked at me and gasped. "What the hell did you do to your hair? You look like a dude!"

"Thanks," I said in a small voice and ran to my room, trying to think of a way not to blow this.

 **A/N: This was just a short introduction. Seth is Bella's stepbrother and Jake is Seth's friend.**

 **Dollybigmomma beta'd this, so give her some love!**

 **On with the story. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters**

 **Chapter 2 - Cabin Mates**

 **Bpov**

I never did come up with a plan, nothing that wouldn't end up drawing too much attention to me, anyway. I invested in an ace bandage to bind up my chest and practiced acting like a dude, with Seth's help. I worked hard at masculating myself, but I sucked at being a guy, plain and simple. However, I was determined that nothing was going to keep me from my goal.

So a week later, the three of us stood at the bus station. When Seth and I walked up, Jake took in my appearance with a confused expression.

Seth finally spoke. "It's an all boy's camp, so this is my brother, Rick."

"Rick?" Jake asked. I just nodded.

He smirked at me, "You are so going to owe me, Bellarina."

My mouth dropped open in shock but Seth was the one that put him in his place. "She owes you nothing, Jake. You'll keep your mouth shut or I'm telling your mom about what you have under your bed."

Jake flinched and Seth pulled me behind him. Jake cut his eyes at me, dying to say something but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. Whatever Seth had on him must have been good. We waited the last twenty minutes in silence. The bus drove up and as we were loading our things, a large Jeep drove up blaring loud music.

"Jake, you old bastard, what are you doing here?" a loud jolly voice yelled.

I turned to see a huge dark haired guy patting Jake on the back.

"I've decided to learn to play the trumpet," Jake said holding up an old beat up case and I wondered where he got it.

"Cool, man, cool," said the dark haired guy. "Who are your buddies?" he asked.

"That's my friend, Seth, and…" he paused and smirked, "his little brother, Rick."

Emmett noticed the pause and took in my form. I had banded down my fairly generous B cups and donned baggy boy's clothes to hide my curves. My now unshapely form was not good for a seventeen year old girl, but I was a decent size to pass for a fourteen year old boy. I definitely looked like a scrawny, nerdy teenage boy, but a boy all the same. Seth stepped in front of me, blocking their view of me. I was suddenly thankful that he decided to come along.

I was shoving my bag under the bus, or at least I was trying to when I felt someone come up behind me. It felt electric and it surprised me. I turned to see who was standing there and lost my balance. I looked up to see a green eyed god laughing.

"Hey, man, didn't mean to startle you. You need a hand?" he asked pointing to my bag.

I nodded yes dumbly not trusting my voice.

He sauntered over and shoved my bag in and to the side and slipped his bag in with ease. I was still sitting on the ground staring at him dumbly.

"You alright?" he asked.

I suddenly felt stupid for sitting on the ground staring like a moron. I nodded and dusted off my hand. I almost expected him to offer me help getting up but then I realized I was supposed to be a boy. I picked myself up off the ground and tried to look tough, ignoring the sting of my scrapped hands.

"What do you play?" the boy god asked me.

"Clarinet," I stumbled out and he smirked. I realize now the clarinet was not a very manly instrument.

"To each his own," he said and strode over to where the dark haired boy was talking with Jake and another blonde haired boy.

Seth bumped me. "Stop staring and shut your mouth. You're a guy, remember," he whispered.

I turned a deep red. I was not doing well and I was grateful Seth was along. I quickly shut my mouth and trained my eyes on the ground. I decided the ground would be the best place to keep my gazed diverted.

The bus ride wasn't supposed to be too long but when I was about to pull out my book, a collection of Jane Austin stories, Seth grabbed my arm and shook his head at me. He reached into his bag and pulled out an old worn copy of Star Wars and passed it to me.

"Guy's don't read that crap," he said.

So I started reading Star Wars. I had never read it before and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At least it would give me something to do.

Cabins were assigned by what music genre we were going to study. I had picked classical because I thought it would be the most relaxing and figured the other guys in the group would probably be just as nerdy as I was.

Seth didn't know what I had picked so Jake and he chose the same group, which was big band to my surprise.

When we arrived I quickly found my name on the cabin list. I read the names of my cabin mates.

Edward Cullen

Jasper Whitlock

Emmett McCarty

They sounded just as nerdy as I was. Edward probably had a nasal problem and Jasper sounded like a guy with asthma, Emmett just sounded like a wedgy waiting to happen. I smiled thinking I would be most comfortable with this group of nerds and went to go find my cabin.

I heard loud boisterous laughter coming from my cabin and recognized it as the dark haired boy's voice from the bus station. I was worried he was bullying my cabin mates. I was trying to figure out what I was going to do when Seth came up behind me. "Everything alright?"

"That's my cabin," I pointed to the now silent building.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked and I nodded yes.

He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward. There was a common room and two doors. The dark haired boy and the blonde boy came walking out of one of the doors.

"Best two out of three, man, come on!" the blonde begged.

"No way, man, I won top bunk fair and square," the dark haired boy laughed.

Seth cleared his throat and the pair looked at us. I was silently pleading that this was some mistake, that they really weren't my cabin mates.

"Hey, Seth, right?" The dark haired boy offered Seth his hand and so he took it.

"My brother, Rick, here is in your cabin," Seth motioned to me, and the blonde haired boy's eyes lit up in amusement.

"You're Richard Swan? Cool, you're bunking in with Edward over there," he pointed to the other door. "I'm Jasper and this is Emmett." He offered me his hand and I tried to give it a manly shake but failed horribly.

At least I wouldn't be sharing a room with them. I glanced at the door and started over to it when it flew open. The green eyed god stood before me and I stumbled back tripping over my bag. He smirked down at me.

The blonde boy, Jasper, spoke again. "Edward, meet your bunk mate, Rick."

I thought I would die. This was what I got for lying about being a boy. Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Stop staring at him," he whispered.

I hadn't even realized I was doing it again. He closed my mouth for me and I heard Emmett giggling. "You're going to have fun with that one."

Edward gave him a dirty look and then glared at me. This was not going to end well. I was suddenly very worried. The green eyed god seemed nice at the bus station but I really didn't know him at all.

The room was small with one set of bunk beds; it looked like Edward had taken top bunk. I threw my bag on the chair in the corner and opened the door on the far wall to find a bathroom. There was a door on the other side that I assumed went to Jasper and Emmett's room. Great, I would be sharing a bathroom with three guys, but I guess I knew that was what I was signing up for. I made a mental note to remember to lock both doors at all times when in there.

After orientation we were broken up into groups by instrument and ability. There were only two other guys playing the clarinet and as I walked into the class they were both complaining about their mothers making them learn a 'pussy' instrument. I figured I needed to say the same.

I was hoping they would be scrawny like me, but they weren't. I was fast learning that everyone at this camp was well built and popular. It took some time for me to realize that it made perfect sense because they were all athletes. I was such an idiot for thinking I could blend in with them. I was surrounded by large, well built boys everywhere I went. Too bad indulging in the eye candy around here could get me decked if I wasn't careful!

After three hours of clarinet lessons I was actually getting the hang of it. I was pleased when our teacher started us on a classical song, Ode to Joy by Beethoven. I was thrilled when I realized I was actually doing fairly well for a beginner. After our lesson we had free time. There were various sports and stuff we could do, none of which I would ever be able to play, so I quickly made my way back to my room and decided to practice.

I was so thrilled with my progress in one day. I was sure that I had made the right decision coming here. I had just played the song for the fifth time through when I heard clapping. Startled, I spun around and fell down.

Edward started laughing. "You fall a lot, don't you?"

I just blushed in response.

"So, can you play anything else? You seem to have that song down."

I shook my head no and he smirked at me. "Beginner then?"

I whispered out a yes.

He didn't say anything more. When I looked up he was undressing. I gasped in shock and curled into a ball, hiding my face and willing myself not to peek. The sight I had glimpsed was amazing and I had to hold my head in my hands to keep it from popping up and staring at the god- like boy. Was there any way he wasn't perfect?

"Rick?" I heard him say, "You alright there?"

"Mmm hmm," I mumbled out.

"Hey, Rick, would you feel more comfortable if I changed in the bathroom?"

I let out a breath. I wanted to say no, I wanted him to strip so I could ogle him, but I needed to keep up this ruse and that was not going to happen if he was changing in front of me. Also, it would be less suspicious since I planned on never changing in front of him.

"Yeah," I finally squeaked out.

I heard him laugh and then the bathroom door closed.

To my surprise he did not come back into our room.

I did, however, hear Emmett yell, "Hey, fucker, what the hell?"

I also heard Edward and Jasper laughing loudly.

It made me smile to hear them enjoying themselves, even though I wasn't part of it. I stretched out on my bed and pulled my Jane Austin book out from under my pillow. I figured the boys were going to take off and so I could sneak a few chapters in of quality reading. Emmett's voice was extremely loud, though, and it was hard to concentrate, especially since they were talking about me.

"How are things with your new boyfriend, Edward?"

"Fuck off," was Edward's response to Emmett's taunt.

"He try anything yet?"

"He's not gay, Emmett."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he freaked out when I went to change in front of him."

"What, he didn't sit and stare longingly at you some more?"

"Fuck off. I think he's just shy and maybe a little overwhelmed."

It was sweet of Edward to defend me. I really needed to work harder at not staring at him. Especially since his friends were giving him flack for it.

My thoughts were cut off by a loud commotion and a slamming of doors. I quickly tucked my book into my pillowcase, as it sounded like it was coming my way. Just as I did, Edward came flying through the door laughing and a soaking wet Emmett was hot on his tale with a water balloon the size of a basketball.

He threw it at Edward, but of course Edward dodged it and it hit me, soaking me through.

"Shit, dude, sorry about that," Emmett apologized.

I crossed my arms over my chest instinctively and then looked up and realized all three of them were looking at me.

Edward was the first to talk. "What happened to your chest? You bust a rib?"

It was then that I realized they could see through my white shirt and could see my bandage holding my breasts down. I couldn't help the blush that rose under their scrutiny. I was soaked and started shivering.

"I need to change," I whispered and grabbed a shirt and disappeared into the bathroom.

My heart was pounding so hard. I did not like them looking at me. I heard soft talking but nothing I could make out and then I heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey, Rick?" It was Edward. "I have an extra ace bandage if you need it. I mean, if that one's wet."

He was right. I really should have thought about bringing some spares. I opened the door a crack and peeked out. He was holding it out; the look of concern on his face was sincere.

"Thank you," I barely squeaked out and shut the door.

I was surprised when I came out of the bathroom and Edward and Emmett were still there. I glanced over to my bed and noticed my blanket was missing. Emmett saw where I was looking and filled me in. "Jasper took your sleeping bag out and hung it up on the porch to dry. Sorry I got it wet, dude. I really wasn't aiming at you."

"I know," I said as I made my way to my bed. "It's alright." I curled up in the back corner of my bed in hopes that they would leave me alone. No such luck.

Jasper came trotting in with a big smile. "I found a good sunny spot; your sleeping bag should be dry in no time."

"Thanks," I murmured and waited for them to clear out.

Edward sat down on the edge of my bed, capturing me in his vivid green eyes. "Hey, Rick, what sport do you usually play?"

It took me a moment to register that he was talking to me and then I blushed, realizing that I wasn't listening to him, just staring at him again. I quickly looked down at my knees trying to gain my composure and think up a lie. Everyone here was into a sport of some type. Of course, if Edward was asking me, they might want me to play something.

"I'm not very good," I blurted out and he just smiled. "My dad tries to encourage me, but I usually just watch," I muttered quietly trying to be vague about playing any particular sport.

"That's fine, maybe we can give you some pointers?" he offered.

That was very nice of him but I really didn't want to play anything. It was actually dangerous for others to be near me playing anything.

"I'm really clumsy; I'm just going to read," I mumbled, my cheeks flaming.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Jasper offered.

Why were all my cabin mates good looking? At least Jasper didn't fluster me like Edward did.

I smile at them to let them know I appreciated their invitation. "No, but thanks anyway."

Emmett slapped Edward's back and the sound made me jump and bump my head on the bunk bed. "He said no, so let's go, dudes." Emmett ignored Edward's glare for smacking him. "We'll be at the basketball courts if you change your mind."

I nodded in response; maybe I would go watch in a little while. They noisily filed out of the cabin and once I knew they were gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. I pulled my book out to read a few more chapters, thinking that this being a guy business was harder than I thought.

Go figure.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Characters are Stephenie Meyers**

 **Chapter 3 - Bunk Mates**

 **Bpov**

It was only half an hour before dinner and so I thought I would go see if the boys were still playing basketball. I didn't want them to think I was rude or anything. Ok, maybe I just wanted to ogle my hot sweaty cabin mates. Yeah, that was more like it, but I was going to play it off as trying to make friends with my cabin mates because I was supposed to be a guy.

I was in luck. I could see the basketball court in the distance and they were playing three on three with some other guys I hadn't met. I was going to make my way over to the bleachers when creepy Jacob Black cut me off. "Hey, Bella."

"Jake!"I snapped at him annoyed and got in his face. "Are you trying to blow my cover?"

"Right, Rick." He smirked and I rolled my eyes and started to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, don't be like that. I just wanted to hang out with you, Rick."

"Go away, Jacob." I pulled away from him but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer.

"Come on, I think you owe me something for keeping your dirty little secret."

"The hell I do, keep your fucking hands off of me."

"What are you going to do? Tell your brother?"

I was so pissed I didn't even hear them coming up behind me until suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and yanked me out of Jake's arms.

"What the hell, Jake?" Emmett shouted.

I realized Edward was the one that had pulled me away from Jake. Jasper and Emmett were punching their fists into their palms threateningly. "You got a problem with our cabin mate, Jake?"

Jake just smirked. "No, actually," he winked at me, "Rick and I are good friends from way back."

"That's not what it looked like to me," Edward shouted at him.

"It was just a misunderstanding. I'm sure we'll straighten it out later." I couldn't believe Jake was still smiling.

Jasper glared hard at him.

"I'll see you later, _Rick_." He waved to me and not thinking, I dropped my head onto Edward's chest, upset. I realized what I did when I felt him patting me awkwardly on the head. I quickly jumped back and apologized.

"No problem, kid. Why don't you stick with us? We'll keep the jerks away."

I nodded ok.

Emmett yelled, "Dinner time!" I got the impression he was a stomach with feet. I was pretty hungry myself, so I followed them to the canteen to eat.

Seth noticed me walking with them and saw how they were all glaring at Jake. I watch as Seth talked with Jake and then shoved his stupid laughing ass. Well, at least Jake was honest, the annoying jerk.

Seth jogged over to where we were sitting and slid in next to me. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, Jake's just being his usual pleasant self," I said sarcastically.

Seth wrapped his arm around me. "I'll keep a closer eye on him, alright?"

I nodded yes and Edward decided to change the subject, "So, Seth, your Rick's older brother right?"

"Yeah, stepbrother, actually," Seth corrected.

"So, you'd know what sport he's in?" Edward asked and I tried not to panic. I had no idea what Seth would say.

Seth laughed and I glared as everyone else looked confused. I punched Seth's shoulder.

"I play soccer, but Rick, he doesn't play anything. Well, at least not very well. He's just here because I came and he didn't want to be stuck at home alone for a month with our sister. She's like living with a land piranha. "

Everyone at the table smiled widely. Jasper, who was sitting next to me, patted my shoulder. "That's cool, man. If you want you can still hang with us. We can still give you a few pointers."

"Just watch yourself," Seth warned, "He' a walking accident. If you get hurt playing with him, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I can just watch," I offered. "It would probably be safer that way."

Everyone started laughing again.

I guess they didn't realize we were deadly serious.

 **Epov**

My bunk mate was a curious fellow. When I first saw him at the bus station he was fighting with his bag and making no progress. When I offered to help, he just stared at me which was a bit unnerving, as he had these wide brown innocence eyes. It was as if he was looking right through me. I brushed it off, knowing the camp was huge and he would be easy to avoid. But then his brother, Seth, brought him to my cabin. I could tell by the way Seth looked after him that he was probably a bit of a nerd and shy. He answered most things with nods or whispered and when he wasn't staring at me he was staring at the floor. I didn't get what was up with this kid.

I had finished up with my concert performance class and was going to change into more comfortable clothes so I could play some basketball with the guys. When I entered the cabin I heard Ode to Joy. I knew it was Rick. He played it once and then started right in playing it again. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I could tell he was enjoying himself through the music he played. I opened our door and watched him dance around as he played. It made me want to laugh but then I also understood the feeling. I just couldn't dance around with my piano. This kid was going to be a natural; he had real talent. I couldn't help myself; I clapped at the end of the song and startled him. Of course he fell. It seemed every time we ran into each other he was falling down.

I was surprised when he freaked out when I started changing in front of him. I went to the bathroom so he would feel more comfortable and I wondered about his odd behavior some more. Emmett thought he was gay but he didn't seem to be, I figured he was probably just shy. Of course, when he was hit with the water balloon and it was revealed that he had an ace bandage wrapped around his ribs, I began to worry a little more for this kid. I wondered if someone was hurting him at home. Jasper and Emmett agreed that we should befriend the kid. I offered him my spare ace bandage and he took it, thanking me quietly. He was so timid and shy and avoided the question about his ribs. In fact, he avoided most questions about himself and seemed to be trying to hide out in our room. He didn't seem upset that his sleeping bag was wet, which made me wonder if he was used to being picked on.

Of course, that was proven not much later. Imagine our surprise when we heard our little cabin boy swearing heatedly at Jacob Black. It was obvious that Jacob had a grip on him and wasn't letting him go. He towered over little Rick, and it pissed me off that he was picking on such a little kid. Jasper and Emmett were fast on my tail and quickly to agreed with my assessment that Jake needed his ass kicked. It pissed me off that Jake kept his smug look the whole time, taunting Rick even through our threats. I felt bad for the kid; Jake probably gave him a hard time a lot at home. Poor kid was so relieved he dropped his head on my chest. For a minute I thought he might start crying and I really didn't know what to do if he did. I was relieved when he didn't. I felt bad, though, when he jumped away from me when I patted him. I didn't want him to be scared of me but I was glad he decided to stay with us.

His brother, Seth, noticed the glare we gave Jake and we could tell from a distance he was pissed and fighting with Jake. He came over and checked on his brother and my suspicions were confirmed when Rick said sarcastically that Jake was just being his usual pleasant self. That really pissed me off.

I could tell Rick was uncomfortable discussing it so I asked about what sport he played. I wasn't all that surprised to find out that he was just tagging along with his brother and actually was not good at sports. He was a lot leaner looking than his stepbrother, whom I assumed to be about the same age. They were the same height but when they sat next to each other, poor Rick looked like a pansy. Really, he could have been a girl he was so scrawny and his features were so soft. He was lucky to have a brother like Seth that looked out for him.

"Maybe we could see about getting him into weight training. That doesn't require a lot of coordination," Emmett suggested as we walked back to the cabin. Rick was walking a little ahead of us with his brother and we watched as the poor kid seemed to stumble along and his brother reached out several times to steady him. They seemed rather close for stepsiblings and must have been good friends for Seth to stick up for him like that.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him about the weight training tonight, see if he is interested."

I watched as Rick gathered his night clothes. He was bending over his bag when I noticed his gluteus seemed rather tight. Rick shifted and then fell over. I looked up at his face to see that he was blushing. I felt like an idiot because this poor nervous kid caught me staring at his ass. I was not gay. I was just picky about the girls I dated, but definitely not gay.

As Rick looked up at me, I couldn't help but think he looked familiar. I had a photographic memory and usually could place people's faces that I had seen before, but I couldn't place him and it was driving me nuts. He jumped up nervously and scurried into the bathroom to change.

Maybe he would settle down when he was dressed and my eyes were not on him.

He ran out of the bathroom and practically dived into his bed. I asked if he would turn off the light, seeing as I was up on the top bunk. It was just easier for him to do it. He didn't answer me, just hurried to the light switch and then back to his bunk. I heard a thump in the dark and I knew he'd fallen or stubbed his toe. I didn't hear a sound from him. Not even a whimper. The kid was a geek but he was a tough one.

"Hey, Rick?" I called to him.

"Huh?"

"Emmett, Jasper and I were talking. We know you're not good at sports but thought you might like to try your hand with some weights. It wouldn't hurt to beef up a little so next time Jake harasses you, you can belt him."

He was silent for a moment and then I barely heard him as he acknowledged me in a little whisper.

"Okay."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 4 – Jake**

 **BPOV**

I walked silently to the weight room with the guys. They were talking back and forth, fighting over the best work out for me, and I wondered if this was really a good idea. I should have been avoiding them, not hanging out with them. But they did provide me some level of protection from Jake.

Edward kept looking at me oddly and it made me nervous. I didn't think he was gay but I caught him checking out my ass last night and that made me very uneasy.

What if he figured out my secret?

I did my best to avoid eye contact with him. His green eyes were very distracting and made me forget what I was doing. Emmett passed me some one pound weights and Jasper nodded in approval.

"Now, you let us know if this hurts your ribs, Rick," Jasper said encouraging me to do some curls.

Emmett lay down on a bench and Edward spotted him as he did bench presses. I watched Edward for a moment and then my eyes found Jasper again.

"I think you'll have to wait until your ribs are healed before you can try bench pressing," he offered.

I just nodded my head yes.

"So, how do you know Jake?" he asked and for some reason I blushed.

I really didn't know why. Maybe it was because Jake was always making lewd remarks.

"He' a friend of Seth's from the reservation. They knew each other before my dad married his mom. My dad fishes with Billy, Jake's dad, so we've seen each other before. We were friends when we were little, but as we got older things changed."

That was the most honest answer I could give him. I was horrible at lying but I found in most cases I could tell the truth and be vague and let people make their own assumptions.

"So, you used to be friends?"

"Well, not really, more like friends of convenience. When I came to visit my dad in the summers he would take me fishing with Billy and Jake. We would get bored and go play because there was no one else to play with," I said with a shrug. Jake wasn't that bad when we were kids. For some reason, once I started to grow boobs he turned into an ass.

The rest of the week went much the same. We had classes in the morning and after lunch we had free time, which the boys used to pump me up. I ended up spending most evenings soaking in the tub trying to relieve the soreness. I felt like my arms were going to fall off. I did, however, gain almost an inch of muscle and the guys were impressed. My curves also became more pronounced, but I did well to hide them.

I noticed the guys conversations gradually got cruder. They were missing girls. I knew Jake would be missing them, too. To my surprise, Edward said very little about the opposite sex. He also continued to look at me oddly. I was really beginning to wonder about his sexual orientation. The hot guys were always gay and he was definitely hot.

It was late at night when he broke the silence.

"Hey, Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been to Port Angeles?"

I decided it was best to be honest, as there was no way I could tell a believable lie.

"Yes, of course, it's not like there's a lot to do in Forks."

"I swear I've seen you before, but I just can't place you and it's driving me nuts."

"Um, sorry?"

"No, it's not your fault. You see, I have a photographic memory and I know I've seen you before. I just can't place where. Do you mind helping me before I go nuts and ask my father for a CAT scan to see if my brain is still working?"

"Ah," The truth was, I was worried he actually could place me, but then again I would remember if I had ever seen someone as handsome as him, and I was sure we had never met. Maybe he did need the CAT scan. "Okay."

"Alright, first question, have you ever been to any sporting events?"

"No. I try and avoid those kinds of things."

"Okay, how about the movies? I'm sure you spend Friday or Saturday night down at the theater."

"Not nights, I hate being around all those mushy couples. I go to the matinee on Saturdays sometimes if there's something I really want to see, but there hasn't been anything in a while."

"Well, where else do you hang out when you come into town?"

"Um, the bookstore and sometimes the music store."

"That's it!" Edward snapped making me jump. My heart was pounding and I was praying he didn't actually remember me.

"What's it?"I finally asked him as he sat quietly.

"That must be it. That's the only place we both go, I must have seen you there at some point now I just have to remember when. Thanks, Rick; I knew I wasn't going crazy."

I lay back, uneasy. I hoped he didn't remember me and I knew he would never remember Rick. I still had three more weeks of this; I needed to keep him in the dark. Seth had been keeping Jake busy, for which I was thankful. Of course, I should have known it would not last.

The next morning Jake caught me in my cabin alone. The guys had hurried off to breakfast while I waited for the hot water to return in the shower. When I heard the clomping of hiking boots, I was sure it was one of the guys returning for something. I almost jumped when I saw it was Jake standing in my room alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to escort you to breakfast."

"I can get there fine by myself, thanks."

"Come on, Bella, don't be like that."

"Rick!"

"Fine, _Rick_ ," he said exaggerating my fake name. "Don't be like that. We used to be friends."

"Yes, 'used to be' being the operative part in that sentence."

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"Ah, yes it does. I'm not interested in what you're offering me, Jake."

"What, aren't you getting sick of this game you're playing?"

"What game?"

"You know, being a boy?"

I rolled my eyes, "And what are you going to do to help me, Jake? Do you think you can make me feel like a woman?" I said laughing at my own joke.

"Ha ha ha," he said blackly. "No, but if you want to complain about the nasty boys you're living with," he glanced into the filthy bathroom, "You have my ear."

Jake left without a word, and as I stepped onto the porch, Edward came into view. He glanced at Jake, who was heading off into the woods, and then back to me with a worried look on his face. He hurried up to me and asked if I was alright and I assured him I was fine. He continued to watch me closely, which made me nervous and stumble more than usual. Instead of letting me fall like usual, he reached out, grabbing my shoulder to steady me. The sensation that shot through my body was unlike anything I had ever experienced. When Edward cleared his throat, I realized that I was staring at him again. I quickly apologized and thanked him for catching me. He seemed more uncomfortable than usual. I decided it was probably best if I tried to avoid him when we got around the others.

I obviously couldn't trust myself to keep my eyes in check!

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Characters are Stephenie Meyers**

 **Chapter 5 – Bonding**

 **Epov**

I decided to go back and check on Rick when I ran into a worried looking Seth, who was searching for Jake. I figured I didn't know where Jake was but I knew where Rick was. I was hurrying down the path to our cabin when I saw Jake step out of our cabin. Moments later Rick came out looking more annoyed than anything. I asked him if he was alright and he quickly and quietly answered he was fine.

It was as if the kid was stuck in a library the way he talked. I wondered if he was really okay and if he would tell me if he wasn't.

He stumbled and I reached out and caught him like I had seen his brother do a hundred times, but when my hand touched him something shot through my body. I didn't know what it was but it felt nice and it took me longer than it should have to move my hand. I nervously cleared my throat when I realized my mistake. If I was trying to convince Rick I wasn't gay, I wasn't doing a good job of it.

He apologized to me, for what I wasn't sure. Tripping maybe, but that couldn't be helped. He thanked me for helping him in a quiet library voice and I assumed he probably went to the library a lot because he was frequently stashing a book under his pillow. He was a book nerd. That was something we both had in common. The fact that he hid it was the other thing we had in common.

He stumbled again and I almost reached out to him. I wanted to touch him again and that worried me. I shouldn't want to touch Rick, that was just wrong. He righted himself and when we entered the hall he found his brother, Seth, and sat with him.

Jasper, ever the perceptive one, asked me what was up and I told him, "I think I make him nervous."

Rick obviously felt uncomfortable anytime he was alone with another guy. The fact that he caught me looking at his ass and then holding on to him longer than I should probably didn't help my case for not seeming gay. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked to trade bunks with Jasper. I buried my sorrows in the mush they called breakfast.

Emmett was tapping annoyingly on his plate and finally Jasper whacked my shoulder, so I looked up. Emmett had that look in his eyes. The one that usually ended with us hiding from the police and looking for our pants. Never a good combination, by the way.

"I have an idea that might get Rick to open up," Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

Yeah, this was a bad idea already.

"My buddy, Jack, decided to come along with me, and so did his brother, Daniel, if you get my drift," Emmett said eagerly.

Yeah, this was a bad idea. "You want to get the poor kid sick?"

"No," he whispered too loudly. He should take whispering lessons from Rick. "I don't want to make him sick, just get him to talk a little. I mean, he's been with us for over a week and all we know is he doesn't play sports, his brother is cool, and Jake's an ass. The last two facts aren't even about him. You said yourself the kid was shy. Maybe a little help from my buddy will help, huh? Huh?"

Basically, Emmett just wanted an excuse to get smashed. We didn't have classes tomorrow morning and, well, tonight would be the best time for some seriously depraved behavior.

Rick had been MIA for most of the day. I saw him hanging around his brother, Seth. Jake usually wasn't too far away, but it looked like Seth could keep Jake in line. I wondered again how old Rick was. I knew from Emmett that Jake was a year younger than us but it looked like Seth may have been a year younger than him.

Emmett was right, which seldom happened. Rick was very good with saying nothing about himself. We had hung out with him for a week and we knew virtually nothing about him. I hoped that he would be willing to loosen up and have a drink with us. I needed more clues to who he was. I still had not placed him and it was starting to distract me.

The fact that I wanted him to trip again to see if I felt that weird feeling again was just crazy. I wasn't gay; I knew that. I had kissed a girl and been aroused before. I didn't go all the way because I didn't think I was ready. I wanted it to be special. I sighed. I sounded like a fucking girl. Maybe I was gay. No, Rick was just very feminine looking, that was all. I'd bet he could pass as a girl if he tried. He was just messing with my head by looking that way.

We were sitting in a circle on the floor when Rick came in, stepping softly like a girl. I had to teach him to stomp like a man.

"Rick!" Jasper and Emmett shouted at him joyously causing Rick to jump and stumble, almost falling on me. It was sick of me to wish he had just to see if that strange feeling was a fluke.

Emmett held up his bottle of Jack Daniels and smiled. "Come on, buddy, no classes tomorrow! We're celebrating!"

Emmett smacked the floor noisily with his large hand. Rick's nervous eyes took in each of our faces. I was pretty sure I was smiling at him as Jasper and I waved him over.

"I usually don't drink," he whispered. We almost didn't hear it.

Emmett answered him. "Hey, don't worry, we'll take it easy on you and we won't be leaving the cabin, so you'll be safe."

Rick looked nervously at me and I widened my smile trying to reassure him. Jasper passed out the shots, handing one to Rick who was actually shaking now.

"Just down it fast," Jasper encouraged him.

To our surprise Rick downed the shot like a pro and didn't even cough. Emmett and Jasper cheered him on as they passed out another round of shots. Rick once again downed it fast and I found myself hoping he ate a big dinner. After the third shot Emmett started talking as Jasper poured out the fourth shot of the night.

"So, Rick, you have any ladies waiting for you back home?" Emmett fished.

Rick shook his head no.

"No lady friends?" Emmett fished again.

"Um, well, I have a friend who is a girl. Her name is Angela, but she likes Ben."

"But do you like her?" Emmett pushed.

"Yeah, she's a good friend."

"So, do you think about her when you…?" Emmett made a jacking off motion with his hand.

Rick almost spit his drink and shook his head no.

"So, who do you think about, Ricky boy?" Emmett continued.

Rick was ten shades of red as he whispered. "I rather not talk about who I think about when I masturbate."

Jasper and Emmett grinned when Rick said the word 'masturbate'.

I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"I'll bet you think of nice big round tits, right, Ricky boy?" Emmett egged him on.

Rick cleared his throat and then took another shot. "I…um…" Rick was obviously nervous. "I'm an ass man." The room fell silent and Rick turned redder. "I like to imagine having something to hang onto while..." He put his hands in front of him as if a girl was riding him.

Emmett high fived him. "Yeah, man!"

"So, you like any girls at your school?" Jasper asked him.

Rick shook his head no. "Girls don't like me," he whispered.

"That's not what I asked. I'm asking if there are any fine girls at your school," Jasper explained.

"The girls at my school are all shallow and stupid air heads. Angela is really the only girl worth talking to and she's into Ben. I figured the air heads will be weeded out in college."

I couldn't help it. I loved his logic and started laughing. "That's awesome! I love that you can see what flakes high school girls are."

He blushed and took another shot.

"Edward's waiting until college to find a girl, too. Emmett and I took the only two decent girls in school," Jasper smiled.

Rick looked at me confused. "You could get lots of girls, why don't you?"

Now it was my turn to feel uncomfortable.

Emmett decided to answer for me. "Eddie here isn't a man whore, even if he looks like one. Besides, he's so damned smart that most of them don't have a prayer of even holding an intelligent conversation with him. We'll be seniors next year, but our boy here pretty much already has college finished and is working on medical school shit at the speed of light," Emmett beamed. "By the time we graduate, he'll almost be ready to start his residency. Have you ever heard of anything so badass? Our little Eddie is a fucking Einstein!"

"Yeah, he may act like an idiot and be socially retarded, but this guy's IQ is so high, they damned near can't measure it. It's a good thing he's waiting to find his ideal woman. She's going to have to be something special to deserve Edward," Jasper slurred, tossing back another shot.

"Really, our school is full of nothing but skanks, so he's better off not diving into that cesspool. There's no telling what he would catch if he messed around with any of them. His dick could totally fall off, and he needs to have that for the ladies at college!" Emmett laughed before downing another shot.

To my surprise, Rick raised his shot to me. "Here's to college conquests then!" he said with a strange look on his face, but then he straightened up and smiled widely at me.

I knocked his glass and smiled back. He was a pretty cool kid, even if he did look pretty goofy for a dude.

Jasper and Emmett went into detail describing their girls, Alice and Rosalie. I tuned them out, not interested in my friend's breasts. Five shots later we were all feeling fine and so it was time to ask some good questions.

"Rick, what grade you going into?" I asked.

He must have been a little drunker than I thought because it took him a while to answer.

"I'm going into tenth."

"So you're what, fourteen? Fifteen?" Jasper asked.

"I'll be fifteen this year in September."

"Nice," Emmett said. "Seth is your age, right?"

"Yeah, Seth will be fifteen in November."

"That rocks, it must be cool having him for a brother," Emmett offered.

Rick smiled genuinely. "Yeah, Seth's a cool brother."

"You have any other siblings?" I asked.

"Seth has a sister named Leah. She's a real bitch, but that's it. I was an only child until Charlie remarried."

"Edward's an only child, too," Jasper offered. "Emmett is dating my twin, Rosalie."

"You let him talk about your sister like that? That's sick, man," Rick snapped at him.

I just started laughing and everyone looked at me. "What? He's right; it's fucking sick for you to listen to Emmett talk about your sister."

Jasper was too drunk for a comeback so he just stuck out his tongue, making a face at me.

Emmett decided to change the subject. "What classes you taking? Home Ec? That class is awesome, it's full of chicks and there's food."

"I already know how to cook," Rick said as if it was common knowledge.

"Yeah, what do you cook?" I asked curious.

"Anything!"Rick slurred. "I could…I could cook you…you..."

"Food?" I offered.

Rick smiled "Yeah, I can cook food really well. I mean, iron chef is shit compared to me!" he bragged.

"You like cooking?" Emmett asked.

"No, but I like not getting food poisoning. My mom, Renee, is shit in the kitchen. After my third case of food poisoning I told her…I told her, 'You stay the fuck out of my kitchen. You're going to kill us ALL!'" Rick swayed and slurred.

We were all laughing; he was obviously drunk and hilarious. I was pretty sure we were all fucked up at this point.

"I thought you lived with your dad?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, just moved here in January. I lived with my mom in Phoenix most of my life."

"Phoenix, nice and hot. Lots of sun, right?" I offered.

"Yeah, nice, warm, brown," Rick let out a sigh.

He obviously missed it and I wondered why he moved.

"Why did you move here then?" I finally asked

"My mom remarried."

"And you didn't like the guy?" I asked.

"No, Phil was fine, he could even cook. I just..." He screwed up his face.

"What?" Jasper asked and we wondered if we would find out the mystery behind his broken ribs.

"They were newlyweds and they would fucking go at it like rabbits all over the place. I mean, some thing's you're just not meant to see your mother do." He took another shot. "They were so fucking loud it was sick. I mean, that's my mom. Nasty!"

We all burst out laughing.

"Luckily, Charlie and Sue are much more discreet. I swear, if I hear them fucking, I am moving into the forest and becoming a herman."

"You mean a hermit?" I suggested.

"That's what I said, a herman!" Rick slurred at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

Jasper filled his glass again, spilling it as Rick swayed. Rick took his drink and raised it. "HERMAN!" he yelled and downed it.

He suddenly started laughing and fell over.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Leah's a bitch!" he yelled.

"Yeah, you told us that," I reminded him.

"Her room is next to theirs," he started laughing harder. "I'll bet she's a bitch because she can hear them!" He laughed some more and then finally caught his breath. "She should be a herman!"

"Why doesn't she move in with her dad?" Jasper asked.

"He's dead. Died of a heart attack. Sucks to be her. She's stuck listening to them. HERMAN!" he yelled one last time and fell back laughing.

After his laughing fit he fell silent. I checked on him. He was passed out.

Emmett lifted his glass laughing. "To Herman!"

Two shots later and Jasper was calling it a night. Emmett asked if I needed help with Herman and I told him I could get him. The kid probably didn't weigh more than a buck. I waited until Emmett and Jasper were safely in their rooms before I decided to pick up Rick. I didn't want anyone around to witness my reaction to picking up this kid. I wondered if I would feel it again.

I lifted him carefully and he nuzzled into my neck and sighed. I kept telling myself he was asleep and didn't know what he was doing. My whole body warmed as I held him. I turned my head to see if he was waking as I moved him and caught the scent of strawberries and flowers.

To my dismay, I felt myself getting hard. This was insane. Why the fuck did this kid smell like a chick? I quickly laid him on his bed and stepped back. I looked at him from across the room. I couldn't understand what I was feeling. I was a guy that liked girls. I knew I liked girls. I didn't want to like guys and this was just a kid. I didn't understand why I was reacting like this to him.

His features were soft and feminine and it didn't help that he smelled like a girl or stepped softly like a girl. It didn't help that he was shy and picked on, making me feel protective of him. I didn't understand why my body reacted to him like this.

Three more weeks of this was going to drive me insane.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 6 - The Morning After**

 **Bpov**

My head felt like it was exploding. I cracked my eyes open and groaned at the light. I knew I shouldn't have drunk so much but I was trying to be one of the guys. I needed to be drunk if I was going to listen to a bunch of guys talk about masturbating. That was just nasty.

The problem was, I didn't remember much about last night. I remembered laughing a lot so I hoped I had a good time. I was hoping I didn't out myself, and if I said anything, I hoped the guys were too drunk to remember anything or make sense of it.

I looked around slowly as moving my head hurt like hell. Edward was nowhere in sight. I laid back and sighed. I had a very vivid dream of him carrying me off with him. I wasn't sure if I could face him at all without blushing. I heard a knock on the door and then Jasper appeared.

"Hey, dude, I brought you some water and Edward told me to get you some pain killers out of his medical kit." Jasper dug through a red duffle bag and pulled out a couple of pain killers. He handed them to me and twisted the lid off the water bottle.

"Drink it all. You need to flush out your system."

I knew that. I knew I should have stopped drinking JD and start drinking water about five shots in but I didn't and now I was paying. "Jasper, I don't remember much of last night."

"That is alright. You didn't do anything to embarrass yourself." He cringed for a moment and then said. "Um, don't be surprised if Emmett calls you Herman."

"Herman?"

"Yeah, you said if you had to listen to your parents have sex you were going to move out in the forest alone and become a Herman."

"Herman? That's a hermit."

He started laughing and it was a little too loud for me so he stopped and said sorry. "You kept insisting it was a Herman. It was pretty funny. I'm pretty sure that name is going to stick."

"Great," I fell back. The name Herman would magnify my nerd status as a boy. Thank god it would only be for another three weeks.

I was pulled from my musing by Emmett's booming voice. "HERMAN!"

He walked in pounding his chest and laughing. If my head didn't hurt so much I would probably laugh. "Hey, man, how you feeling this morning?"

I gave him a thumbs up sign and he laughed again and Jasper, sweet man that he was, shushed him. "Let his pills kick in, man."

Moments later Edward came in looking at me nervously and I hoped I didn't do anything to make him feel uncomfortable. He pulled a bag from behind his back. Grease was seeping through it. "It's fresh from the kitchen and perfect for a hangover. Hopefully, it'll put some meat on your bones," he said handing it to me.

I opened up the bag to smell a heavenly greasy sausage filled biscuit with egg.

"Thanks," I whispered.

I ate the sandwich, eager to get rid of my hangover. Emmett handed me another bottle of water, which I also drank pretty fast. My mouth still tasted like ass. I hated that. That was why I usually didn't drink. Playing the guy I was supposed to be, I got up slowly and announced I was going to take a piss and wash the ass out of my mouth, which caused them all to laugh loudly. I grabbed my bathroom bag and locked the doors.

I didn't plan on coming out for a while.

 **All Characters are Stephenie Meyers**

 **Chapter 7 – Proof**

 **Epov**

We had been at camp for two weeks, and ever since our drinking session, Rick had avoided me. I had heard him whispering my name at night when he was sleeping and that made me wonder more about him, and myself.

Was I attracted to him because he was gay and so was I? I didn't know how that worked. I heard people couldn't help it if they were gay and gay people always knew when someone else was, too. Was that what this was?

I swore I liked girls. If I allowed myself to fantasize, I still got hard thinking about girls. Hell, maybe I was bi.

I found it hard to look at Rick when he was around. I think Jasper noticed my awkwardness around Rick. He asked me if everything was ok and I said everything was fine.

Later that evening, Rick came out of the bathroom rubbing his hair with the towel and the smell of strawberries and flowers filled the air. He wrapped the towel up on his head like a chick would and I wondered again if he was gay. "Rick?"

He looked up startled and pulled the towel off of his head. I don't think he expected me to be there.

"Yeah?" he asked carefully.

"Are you gay?" I finally asked.

His eyes popped wide.

"It's alright if you are. I was just wondering if you were, you know? I had some questions if you were."

He made a choking sound and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I assure you, I like people of the opposite sex," he finally spoke nervously.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

His eyes darted down my form and I might have been mistaken, but it looked like lust flashed through his eyes just before he frowned. He just nodded his head yes and quickly dove into his bed out of sight.

The next day Rick went to breakfast with Jasper and Emmett and I lagged behind. As soon as they were out of the cabin I grabbed Rick's bathroom bag. I opened it and was shocked by what I saw. There was strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and Freesia body wash. There were also some girly facial stuff, pink razors, and a pink and purple hair brush. The most baffling thing was an almost empty tampon box.

What the fuck?

I zipped it back up and put it back in its place. I opened the duffle bag he had and looked in it. It was full of guy's shirts, socks and pants. I didn't see any underwear until I dug down under the flap at the bottom, where I found…pink lace? I quickly tucked it back down in the bag. I was pretty sure now that Rick was a girl. Even if he was gay, he wouldn't need those tampons, that was for sure.

I zipped up the bag and fell back on the ground and let out a huge relieved sigh. I wasn't gay. I was just horribly attracted to a girl. Wait, what if she was gay? She said she was attracted to the opposite sex, but she was dressed as a boy when she said it so did that mean she liked girls? I had to talk to him, or her, and figure this out.

When I arrived at the breakfast table the guys were all talking about spelunking in the caves just outside of camp. James, one of the camp leaders, was putting together a trip. Emmett and Jasper were trying to talk Rick into going. I thought this would be the perfect time to sneak off in a private cavern for a little chat. "Yeah, man, you should totally go with us. I'll keep an eye on you."

He looked at me nervously and then finally agreed, realizing no one was going to let him back down. After breakfast we all loaded up our packs and started to hike. I watched Rick nervously, as his pack weighed as much as him and caused him to fall over when we put it on him. Poor kid was going to be sore tonight.

We hadn't hiked too far out of camp when we came to some caves. We were hiking in and spending the night inside and going to explore some more and hike out tomorrow. Over all, it sounded pretty cool.

We hiked in for about two hours before we came to a huge cavern. James announced we would be spending the night there and we could look around, just not to go far. We needed to stay in pairs. I took that opportunity to grab Rick as my buddy.

I pulled out my smaller pack and a flash light and we headed down a tunnel. We watched a couple of guys go to the right so I led him to the left so we could be alone.

To my surprise he explained the process stalagmites and stalactites are made. He seemed like a smart kid and curious as he examined everything. He stumbled a few times but caught himself on the wall.

I went a little further ahead where there was a path that was a ledge. Rick stopped, looking at it nervously. I called to him to follow me. I had the flash light so the kid had to come. I should have listened to him. He was a few steps out when he started to slip. I ran to catch him, slipping myself. The last thing I heard was Rick saying, "Oh, shit."

 **Bpov**

I knew going into a cave was not a good idea. I had learned about them in science and I could tell the guys were not going to back down, so I just gave in.

I was regretting it when they put my pack on my back.

I really needed to learn to say no before I got myself killed.

I was thinking that as Edward called to me to walk out along a ledge. Granted, it did look like a path, but I was pretty sure I would fall. I just didn't have a talent for staying upright. I had only taken a few steps out when I slipped. Edward tried to catch me but he fell as well.

I said, "Oh, shit," and he pulled me closer to him just before we hit the ground, or I should say before he hit the ground. He had pulled me on top of him so I landed on him. It knocked the wind out of me but I was fine.

I knelt next to Edward and pushed his hair off of his face.

"Edward?" I called to him. "Edward!" I called a little louder and tapped his cheek.

He let out a groan.

"Thank god." He was alive.

Someone so good looking shouldn't die in a cave, even if I never had a chance with him because he was gay. I noticed the ground felt squishy and looked around for his light. I grabbed it quickly and looked to see what we had landed on. Mushrooms, lots and lots of mushrooms.

Edward started coughing as he caught his breath. I was sure he had the wind knocked out of him, too.

"Are you okay?" he rasped.

"I'm fine thanks to you. Are you alright?"

He moved slowly, feeling around, trying to figure out what he had landed on.

"Mushrooms," I answered his unasked question.

"Lucky me." He sat up and when he moved his legs he groaned loudly.

"Are you okay? Is something broken?"

"No, but I think I may have twisted my ankle pretty badly. Hand me my pack. I have an elastic bandage in there."

I quickly handed him his pack and he pulled out a first aid kit. He opened it and sighed, resting his head on the box.

"What?" I asked.

"I gave it to you at the cabin. I don't have another one."

I suddenly felt really guilty. He must have seen the look on my face because he told me it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, now what?" I asked.

"We wait. I'm sure they'll notice we're missing and then come find us. I'm sure James has a first aid kit with a bandage in it I can use. Then we can get out of here."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, no reason to be sorry. We're going to be fine. I shouldn't have dragged you out on the ledge. I've seen you walk."

I punched his shoulder and told him to shut up.

He laughed and pulled out a couple of pain pills.

I offered my canteen to him because I wasn't sure where his landed. He took a drink and looked at me oddly.

We sat silently for a while. It seemed like he was trying to get up the nerve to talk to me about something. I really hoped it wasn't about being gay. I had no idea about anything to do with being gay and I would hate to say something that would upset him.

He shifted and groaned loudly again when his ankle moved. He shifted his pant leg up and I could see it was swelling. I instantly felt bad. I had a bandage with me that I didn't need. As the minutes ticked on I felt more and more guilty. He seemed to be getting more and more nervous by the minute.

It started making me nervous.

 **Epov**

I wanted to ask if she was a girl. I needed to out her and have her confess she was. It was hard to think of her as a girl when all I knew of her was presented as a boy. The problem was, my body somehow knew she was not a boy and reacted to her accordingly.

Of course, I couldn't come out and say 'Hey, Rick, I dug through your stuff and found your tampons and all your pink shit'.

Just thinking the words made me uncomfortable.

I had to find another way to out him, or her, I meant.

I licked my lips, tasting the remains of the lip gloss that was on the canteen she had shared with me and I smiled. I had a legitimate clue.

 **Bpov**

After sitting silently for so long he finally blurted out something that shocked me. "Are you wearing girl lip gloss? Because your canteen tasted fruity like lip gloss."

I blushed and wondered if he could see it in the dim light. How did I explain a guy wearing lip gloss? It was colorless, so I assumed I was safe, and I was until I shared my drink with Edward.

"It's clear," was the only thing I could think of.

"But it's lip gloss, like a girl would wear?" he asked.

I shifted away uncomfortably not sure how to answer. I realized lying at this point was stupid because he already knew. I shrugged and wondered if he saw it.

He let out a sigh. "Rick, are you a girl?"

If I was a real guy I would be offended, but honestly, I was relieved that I looked enough like a girl still to be recognized.

To answer his question and relieve my guilt, I reached under my shirt and pulled out the bandage. I moved down to his hurt ankle and carefully started wrapping it.

When I looked up at his face, I noticed he was staring at my now prominent breasts. I pulled my coat closed and blushed as I moved away from him.

I was surprised to hear him whisper, "Oh, thank god, I'm not gay."

I didn't fully understand what he meant by that or what it had to do with me being a girl.

"So, Jake and Seth?" he asked.

"Seth is my stepbrother and Jake is an ass, but yeah, he knows. That's why he's being such a douche."

Edward started laughing and it made me smile. It was hard not to smile when he smiled.

"So, what's your name? I mean, you're not really Rick, are you?"

"No, I picked Rick because it was short for Richard, you know, dick? It would be the closest thing to me actually having one," I said with a smirk and he laughed "My name is Bella. Well, Isabella, but I go by Bella at home."

"Bella, that's nice, I like it."

I laughed this time. "Thanks, Edward isn't such a bad name, either."

"Please, it sounds like a geek name."

I laughed at him, remembering I thought it was geeky when I first read it on paper, but seeing the man behind the name proved to me that it was definitely not geeky.

"Not as geeky as Jasper."

Edward guffawed.

I went on. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jasper just as much as the next guy, but when I saw his name I was pretty sure he would have asthma and thick glasses."

"Dude, that's cold," he defended his friend.

I just shrugged. "It's cool, I was pleasantly surprised. All my bunk mates turned out to be hotties, so it was all good."

"Hotties? I think you've been hanging out with Emmett a little too much."

"I think you're right," I laughed. "Point is, names don't really mean anything, you're not a geek and neither is Jasper, despite your names," I smirked as I said that and he threw a mushroom at me.

We had chatted quietly for a few hours before I began to worry. His flash light began to flicker and Edward noticed that I shivered a little.

"You cold?" he asked

"Just a little. I hope they find us soon. I'd like to warm up by the fire. I wonder what's taking so long," I voiced my worries.

He motioned to me to come over to him. I wasn't really sure what he wanted from me. I stared at him for a moment.

"Oh, come on, Bella, I won't bite unless you ask me to."

I rolled my eyes at him, trying to hide my nerves. I wondered if he could see it in the dark.

I moved closer to him and his scent engulfed me. I fought to stay focused. He was just trying to warm me up, not hit on me. Edward was much too gorgeous to be interested in someone like me.

I nestled under his arm and rested my head on his chest. I lost control of my hands as they ran over his muscular chest. He didn't seem to notice, though. Thank god, that would have been embarrassing.

He wrapped his coat around me, letting me know he was just trying to keep me warm. I inhaled his scent deeply again and instinctively snuggled in closer wrapping my arms around him without even thinking.

He squirmed a little. "Hey, that tickles."

I was mortified for half a second, thinking he was just trying to get me to stop touching him, but as I moved my hand to slide it out of its position, he jerked and laughed again, proving he really was ticklish.

Our position was just too tempting.

I looked up with an evil smile and started to tickle him on purpose.

 **Epov**

I laughed uncontrollably and I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed like that.

It felt good.

Tickling was an odd thing; you loved it and hated it all at the same time. You laughed loudly and uncontrollably as your body jerked to get away. I couldn't even remember the last time I had been tickled.

I decided to return the favor.

I quickly pinned Bella and tickled her belly and sides, moving up her body. She tried to fight back and tickle in return, but she was squirming and jerking around too much to have control over her limbs.

Her laugh was beautiful. I loved it and wanted to tickle her forever just so I could hear it. I had always been selfish like that.

Fate had other ideas for us.

As she squirmed, her leg jutted out, kicking me in the leg I was supporting my weight with.

I crashed hard, landing right on top of her unrestrained breasts. Her beautiful, unrestrained breasts. I landed with an 'oof' and she reached out, catching me and wrapping her arms around me to keep me from falling to the side. She held me tightly to her chest, with my face buried in her hair that smelled so damn good.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry; I hope I didn't hurt anything important."

Her hand traveled down my back toward my ass, but stopped before she reached it. For a moment I was hoping she had the nerve enough to check my goods herself.

"I'm…" I groaned, "No, I'm fine." And I was except for the raging hard on I had from feeling her breasts against my chest as her hot little hands ran down my back.

It didn't help that she shifted her legs to either side of me, bending her knees so she could push herself up. She did so without warning me, and when she scooted forward sitting up, my face ended up right in her breasts.

Her soft warm breasts.

Scratch that, they weren't that warm because they both had peaked into firm points from the cool air in the damp cave. Fuck, I wanted to lick those.

I let out a groan again because my cock ached.

I looked up at her worried face. She had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked truly concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

I must not have been convincing because she quickly slid down my body, clutching me tightly against her chest. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry."

"No no, really, I'm fine." I tried to think of things to make my hard on go away.

Her little hand cupped my cheek and in that moment I wanted to kiss her so badly. Thank god she was a girl. Her brown eyes looked into mine and I couldn't look away. I wanted her so much.

Her eyes snapped to the left and that was when I realized what she was doing. There was a sound coming from above us. I quickly moved back and tossed her my coat. It was bigger and would hide her breasts. She put it on quickly without question.

"Edward? Rick?" I heard Emmett's booming voice call.

"Yeah, down here," Bella called.

Jasper's head peeked over the ledge first. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, I just twisted my ankle on the landing. The mushrooms cushioned our fall."

"Mushrooms?" Emmett asked. Did he ever stop thinking of food? I looked at Bella, not sure how we would get up to the path.

"Yeah," Bella answered him. "How do we get out of here?" she asked.

"Hold on!" Jasper called. "I'll go get James; he'll know how to get you out of here."

I heard her groan. "That guy creeps me out," she whispered to me and I chuckled in response.

She wasn't kidding, though. She pulled my coat tighter around her and helped me up. She practically hid behind me as James showed us the way back to camp. She went straight to our tent and did not come out.

I made my way there with a bowl of the stew we were having and felt bad when I saw her shivering in the corner of the tent. She let out a sigh of relief once she realized it was me.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked like a douche.

It was obvious that she wasn't. I handed her the bowl and she thanked me. It didn't go unnoticed that she didn't say she was fine. She ate her stew quickly and set the bowl in the far side of the tent.

"Are you staying?" she asked timidly.

"Here?"

"Yeah, I mean are you going to bed?" Her big brown eyes met mine. They looked so vulnerable.

"Yes, I'm staying."

She nodded her head, pleased with my answer and wiggled into her sleeping bag. She looked over at me expectantly and so I climbed into my sleeping bag as well and she smiled sadly at me.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked

She glanced nervously at the tent door. "Yeah, just don't leave me, okay?"

I reached out and took her hand. "You can't be a herman yet," I teased trying to lighten her mood.

She giggled softly and smiled. "Thanks."

She ended up holding my hand all night. Really, she had no reason to thank me. I wanted to touch her, even if it was just her hand. Just that little contact with her caused a warm feeling to spread through my body. I loved the feel of her skin and couldn't stop myself from rubbing her hand with my thumb. She dozed off quickly after that.

I lay there listening to her breathe, wondering what tomorrow would bring now that she was finally a she.

 **A/N: Well the cat is out of the bag. Edward has confirmed she is a girl and it is obvious he is very attracted to her. The next chapter is lemony so skip it if you are underage.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **This chapter gets Lemony so if you are underage, move along…**

 **Chapter 8 - Take what you can get**

 **Epov**

My dream was vivid and good. I was pushing into Bella's wet warm body and my fingers tweaked her breasts. She moaned my name and pressed against me as I took her from behind. My other hand was rubbing her, getting her closer and closer to climax as her body bucked against me, giving me even more pleasure. God, she felt so good I was about to come.

The intensity of this dream caused me to wake.

I opened my eyes and wondered if I was still dreaming. One of my hands was on Bella's breast the other in her pants, pushing her to orgasm, causing her to buck and push against my very hard cock.

"Oh, fuck," I whispered out.

I didn't know if I should keep going or stop. She seemed to be enjoying herself but she was fast asleep. She could be dreaming of a boyfriend back home or a girlfriend for that matter. I never cleared up that little fact, either. I was about to pull my hand out when I heard her moan my name.

"Oh, Edward, so good, faster..."

I nearly came right then.

I was so fucking hard it wasn't even funny.

Her words egged me on, so I decided one of us should get their climax if they could. I kissed her neck, sucking it softly and licking it. She tasted so damn good. I couldn't stop myself from thrusting against her. I had never wanted a girl so bad in my entire life.

She moaned softly and whispered my name again. God, it sounded so good on her lips. Her face was flushed. Her pink cheeks were beautiful. My hand was drenched in her juices. I had never done that to a girl before. I had thought about the mechanics of it before but to actually do it was something entirely different. I was glad I listened to all that dirty locker room talk because apparently some of those guys actually knew what they were doing.

She started to stir and I, being the pussy I was, decided to pretend to be asleep. I mean, both of her hands were covering mine, encouraging my actions. Maybe she would think it wasn't me.

Yeah right, as if a girl would dream something like that without someone touching her.

She pulled away from me and I couldn't help the groan that left my mouth as she left me. My body fell back and I kept my eyes closed, trying to avoid getting yelled at.

I heard her whispering, 'Oh, my god! Oh, my god!' over and over and I was just waiting for her to explode, yelling at me.

"Shit shit shit," she whispered and then I felt her grab my hand and she started wiping it off.

All I could think was, 'Hey, I wanted to taste that,' but I wasn't going to push my luck with her.

"Oh, fuck," she said after my hand was clean.

Then I heard her whisper, 'Please go down,' and I wondered what the hell she was doing.

Then I felt it.

Her hand on my very hard, aching cock.

"Please go down," she whispered again as she stroked it.

Apparently, she thought it was her fault I was hard. If she wanted to take care of it I wouldn't stop her.

I reached up and pulled her down onto me and kissed her softly letting her know I didn't mind being hard for her if she didn't mind me touching her.

She tapped my cheeks as she pulled away. I pouted; I didn't want her to pull away.

"Edward, Edward," she whispered. "Wake up."

I opened my eyes and then kissed her neck, letting her know I knew it was her touching me. "It takes more than a few strokes to get him to go down," I teased.

She sat back and whacked my chest. She looked upset. Okay, so maybe I didn't pull off the sleeping thing like I'd hoped.

"Stroke yourself!" she whisper yelled at me.

I just shrugged at her and started reaching down for my cock to see if she would stop me. Her eyes widened and watched my hand wrap around my cock. I was surprised she hadn't stopped me yet. I was sure she would.

I took two strokes before she cleared her throat and choked out, "I didn't mean here!"

She dove into her sleeping bag and pulled it over her head.

"Just for future reference, you just have to say Emmett's hairy ass. That knocks it right down, but thanks for trying to help this morning."

She wiggled further down in her sleeping bag and groaned. I wondered if she knew what had happened or not. I sure as hell wasn't going to say anything if she didn't.

 **Bpov**

I couldn't believe I did that.

I totally attacked Edward and thankfully he acted like a guy and wasn't appalled. He just laughed it off and joked about it. I had no idea if he knew what I had done with his hands. I had never had a wet dream so vivid. I was pretty sure I was forcing poor Edward to touch me in my sleep.

I knew I was attracted to him, I just didn't realize how much my subconscious was attracted to him.

 _To grab his hands like that was so not me!_ I blushed at the thought.

I had quickly cleaned the evidence off his hand but I hadn't counted on his response to touching me in his sleep.

Of course, he was probably dreaming he was touching someone beautiful and hot, so yeah, his dick monster was completely sticking out through the fly in his boxers.

I jumped back when I first saw that thing. It was HUGE!

How was I supposed to hide this evidence that was so obviously staring at me? How did you make those things go away?

There was only one way that I could think of and I was not even sure of it. So I grabbed it, remembering a chat I had overheard Seth and Jacob having.

God, guys were sick.

I gave it two, maybe three strokes, begging the thing to go away when Edward reached up and pulled me down against him, kissing me.

My body felt like a live wire with my lips against his. I suppressed the urge to grind against him. He still had his eyes closed and didn't know it was me.

As much as I hated it, I needed to stop him and wake him up before he opened his eyes and freaked out.

Of course he didn't freak out. He acted like a guy and encouraged me to touch him more.

That was just sick and wrong.

He was obviously more of a manwhore than he let on to his friends. Apparently, he would let anyone get him off. Well, that wasn't going to be me. After his little display, I hid in my sleeping bag wishing he would go away. I hated that I liked him and that I was attracted to him. He continued to joke about it as if it was no big deal. It was a big deal to me, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

Stupid jerk.

 **Epov**

I had tried to play it off as nothing and lighten the mood but that didn't go over well. At least she didn't hit me.

I was such an ass.

I dressed quickly and waited outside the tent for her. I knew she didn't want to be left alone and I couldn't blame her. James kept glaring over at our tent with his beady green eyes. Someone needed to smack that glare off his face. I didn't like him scaring my Bella.

Emmett and Jasper showed up, handing me a bowl of some mush that was pretending to be oatmeal. When they asked me how my ankle was, I remembered that I had the bandage that Bella was using to hide her breasts.

"You know, I'm feeling kind of warm. I think I'm going to take off my jacket." I pulled it off and tossed it into the tent, not looking. I heard a muffled thump and felt bad because I was pretty sure I'd just whacked Bella with my coat.

"Sorry," I mumbled in the direction of the tent.

I could hear Jasper and Emmett chuckling behind me.

All I could think was yeah, assholes, laugh it up so she never speaks to me again.

It was much later that she came out wearing my coat. Emmett announced her presence by screaming "Herman!" so loudly it echoed off the walls.

She looked at me timidly and I gave her a smile and nodded in her direction, trying to hide how pleased I was that she was wearing my coat.

Emmett was oblivious but Jasper noticed how James kept looking our way, especially after Bella finally came out of the tent. We packed up fast and because I was injured, we ended up going back to camp instead of exploring more of the cave.

I went straight to the nurse's station and Nurse Victoria seemed to be just as pissed at me as James was. She handled my ankle roughly and it hurt like a bitch. I stared at her as if she was insane as he asked if I did recreational drugs and then scoffed at me when I told her no. What adult does that?

She wrapped my ankle again telling me it was just a sprain and to stay off of it and keep it up for the next week and that it would be fine.

I hurried out of there so she could get back to filing her nails, or whatever the hell I had interrupted, and hobbled back to the cabin.

I had passed the basketball courts where Jasper and Emmett were playing one on one. I let them know I was out for a while. They told me 'Herman' was at the cabin and he could keep me company.

When I got to the cabin, I could hear the shower running. I didn't think anything about it because Bella always took her clothes into the bathroom and came out completely dressed.

I made my way to my bunk and lay down, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of what to say to her so she wouldn't be so weird around me. I knew I really fucked up and I needed to make it right.

My breath caught when she came out of the steam filled bathroom.

She was wrapped in a towel.

Her legs and shoulders were bare.

There was no fucking way she could pass as a boy with that body.

She still hadn't noticed me and bent over her duffle bag, causing the towel to pull tightly around her ass. My god, my dick ached remembering its curve.

I was so dead.

Her back was to me and she started to open the front of her towel causing it to sag and expose her perfect feminine back. It dipped past her curves and I groaned audibly, unable to contain it.

 **Bpov**

Edward went straight to the nurse's office when we got to camp and the guys dumped their gear and invited me to play basketball. I told them no thanks. I wanted a shower.

A long hot shower to wash all the dirty cave off of me.

I went in my room and dropped my gear. I sank into the little chair and kicked off my boots.

My body ached; that pack was enormous.

What the hell did we need all that gear for, anyway? We didn't even use half of it.

I stretched, listening to my poor back pop. Hot water, lots of hot water. That was what I needed. I stumbled to the shower, barely remembering to grab my towel, and thanked whoever it was who decided a tub shower was needed in the cabins. I turned the water to hot and sank down into the tub.

I stayed there, dozing off as soon as all my tight muscles were loosened.

I don't know how long I was in there but I awoke when the water started to feel cool.

I stretched and groaned and listened for a moment. The cabin was completely silent. I glanced across the boxer trashed bathroom and realized I didn't have my clothes with me. I sighed, realizing I'd better get up and get clean before the boys came back.

My mind drifted back to my dream I had last night. To feel Edward's arms wrapped around me felt so perfect. I could almost feel him kissing my neck in my sleep.

I hated that I wanted him.

I moaned at the ache forming between my legs and busied my hands washing my hair before they could get distracted. He wanted me to touch him. I was nearly a stranger to him but he pulled me down kissing me.

I stopped that train of thought.

Remembering how that felt was not a good thing while I was naked. I didn't have much if any experience with boys. There wasn't anyone that caught my eye and I was much too drunk to remember my make out session with Mike Newton. I do know it didn't go very far because when I woke up the next day we were both still fully clothed.

It wasn't that I didn't want to have sex. I just hadn't found anyone that could make me want to. That was until Edward but we were both fast asleep when that happened.

I had no idea if I would want to do it awake.

Besides, he probably only wanted me because he hadn't seen a girl in weeks.

The poor boy was probably starving for female attention. There would be no way he would want me if we were back home.

I groaned. I was right. I would never have a shot with a guy like Edward.

I leaned on the cool tile. I would probably forever be stuck with the Mike Newton's of the world. I scrubbed my body and shaved my legs pouting.

I wanted Edward Cullen; why not take him while I could?

He may regret it later but I never would. To lose it to a god like him would be amazing and I wouldn't mind disappearing into his background. I knew I didn't belong in his group but maybe I could have him for just a little while.

Maybe I should stop pouting and just take what I could get while I could get it.

I got out of the shower with new determination. I would stop being a bitch and try and take advantage of my situation while it was presented.

I towel dried myself and listened for a moment; the cabin was still silent. Good, I thought to myself as I slipped out of the bathroom. I shook out my short hair. It did dry so much faster now. I dug out my clothes and was about to drop my towel when I heard it.

A groan came from behind me.

I spun around and fell down of course because I could do nothing gracefully.

Edward was on his bunk. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you."

He jumped down from his bunk and then collapsed in front of me landing on his bad ankle.

My towel suddenly felt really small as I tugged at it to cover me. "Are you alright, Edward?"

I scrambled to get up, helping him to my bunk, holding onto my towel for dear life.

I laid him down on my bed and tucked my towel under my arm and undid his shoes. He needed to have his foot elevated. That was probably why he was back here.

"Do you have ice for this?" I asked as I carefully took the shoe off his bandaged ankle.

"No, the nurse didn't give me any. I think she was just trying to get rid of me."

I grabbed his pillow and tucked it under his foot. His eyes never left me, making me feel hot all over. I finally turned to look at him. "You should keep it elevated."

He just nodded yes, not breaking eye contact with me. I felt my insides coil in excitement just from him looking at me.

I had to move.

I stood up and he grabbed my hand.

"Bella," his face was pleading. "I'm sorry I was a dick. I swear I'm not like that really. I don't know what got into me, but I swear I'm not like that."

He pulled on my hand making me sit next to him on the bed. "I don't want things to be weird with us. I don't want you to hate me because of what I did."

He looked so sweet pleading with me.

I hated what he was saying. He was basically telling me that he would never touch me like that again. He looked so sad. I wanted to comfort him. I ran my fingers through his hair and his eyes closed and he smiled. I like that he had that response. I felt his hand land on my hip holding me in place as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Things won't be weird. I'm sorry I freaked out on you when I'm the one that started it. I've just never, um, touched someone like that before."

His eyes opened to see my blush. "I've never had anyone touch me like that."

"What? The girls are usually more skilled?" I teased

He pouted and sat up, wrapping his other arm around me. I felt my body getting hot all over.

"Bella, I told you, I'm not like that. I've kissed a few girls but I don't mess with them because they get all clingy. I've seen it happen to my friends."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"So, you don't want to mess with me?"

 **Epov**

Mood swings must have been a girl thing because one minute she was pissed at me and now she was taking care of me. She teased me about not being skilled enough for me. Then I swore I didn't mess with girls. What was even more unexpected than this towel wearing goddess taking care of me was her response.

"So, you don't want to mess with me?"

She looked so sad as she spoke. I didn't want her to be sad. Some part of me ached to see her smile.

I needed it.

Before I knew what I was doing I was kissing her. She hesitated for a second but then threw herself into it and it was amazing. She bit and tugged my lip and pushed her way into my mouth. I pulled her up onto my lap as she tangled her hands up in my hair.

My whole body felt like it was a fire burning out of control I wanted to touch her everywhere and be touched everywhere by her. I needed to be closer to her. I pulled her down on the bed with me and rolled her under me.

Then she did the most amazing thing. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled my shirt up off my body. I let her pull it off of me and couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face as she ran her hands over my body. She took me in with lust filled eyes and licked her lips.

I needed those lips now.

I attacked her lips with new vigor and pressed myself against her apex. I was hard and I wanted her to feel what she was doing to me. I attacked her lips again and she met my enthusiasm. I moved down her neck to the edge of the towel. I just about jizzed my pants when I realized she was completely naked under there. I wasn't sure what to do next.

I'd never gotten this far.

Well, I never went this far. I could have if I'd wanted to but I just never wanted to.

I looked up at her not sure what to say or do. I was pretty sure I should ask if I could take her towel off. I mean, exposing her chest was a lot different than exposing mine. I must have paused too long because she slid herself down and started kissing my neck. I was fighting against my body. I was going to lose it if she didn't slow down.

Then she taught me something new about my body.

She licked my nipple.

How the fuck did she know to do that?

The moan I let loose was embarrassing. I didn't know guy's nipples were sensitive. I heard a ton of shit about girl's nipples in the locker room but no one had ever said shit about guys.

I was so enamored with the feel of her mouth on my chest that I almost missed her undoing my pants. I said almost. I definitely noticed as she shoved them and my boxers down to my knees. I was basically naked in front of a girl.

I had never been naked in front of a girl before.

She kissed up to my neck and lips, moving back into place under me.

Then the most embarrassing thing in my life happened.

She unwrapped her towel and the sight made me lose it.

I jizzed wildly all over her.

It shot across her stomach as I pulled back, afraid it would get in her face or something. I ended up releasing all over her girl parts and thighs, too. I couldn't believe I did that to her. She had every right to kick me out of her bed and laugh my ass out of the room. I felt like crying.

God, I was such a fucking loser.

 **Bpov**

I was starting to believe he was inexperienced when he stopped kissing me and starred down at my towel confused. I figured I would take the initiative and show him what I wanted him to do to me. Apparently, he liked me licking his nipples. I used the distraction to push him a little further, undoing his pants. He did seem a little unsure about himself and if I was going to get the most out of my Edward time, I needed to push his boundaries.

I moved back into position under him and smiled up at him, letting him know it was his turn to have free reign over my body like I took from him.

I opened my towel and his eyes literally bugged out of his head. They locked onto my breasts and he started cumming all over the place.

Apparently, he liked my breasts.

I looked up at his face and could see he was mortified.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he started chanting.

Maybe he wasn't the cocky jerk I thought he was if the sight of a pair of breasts set him off.

I wiped off what I could and then stopped him from crawling off of me. "Hey, it's okay, don't worry about."

He was looking into my eyes as if he was searching for something and he may or may not have found it as he just let out a sigh and dropped his head onto my stomach.

I ran my fingers through his hair remembering he liked that.

I grabbed his chin and pulled it up so he was looking at me. "Come here," I commanded and he crawled up my body. I pulled his face down to mine. "Just lay with me for a while."

He nodded okay and I pulled his lips down to mine, kissing him softly to let him know it really was okay. I felt him kick his pant off the rest of the way and then pulled the blanket over us. I snuggled back into him taking the position I woke up in. The only difference was both of his hands were safely clasped in mine away from any body parts.

Still, to feel his body pressed against mine was heaven.

He was so warm and his muscles were so firm. I could feel the ripples in his abs and pecks as I snuggled back against him. I had to fight the urge to grind against him. I didn't know what the hell had gotten into me, but I definitely wanted Edward Cullen and I wanted him bad.

The fact that he was so sweet and innocence just made him more attractive to me. I honestly was a little shocked at his reaction but I was glad he found my body exciting.

My chances of losing it to Edward Cullen were looking good.

 **Epov**

I couldn't believe how sweet and understanding she was.

Any of the girls I knew from school would have laughed in my face and told everyone. She made me feel like it was really okay. She kissed me to punctuate her words like a promise. She really didn't mind that I came all over her.

In fact, she didn't look at me disgustedly at all.

She just snuggled into me and fell asleep.

I had never met a more perfect creature in my life. My last thought before I fell asleep was that Bella was amazing and I thought I was falling in love with her.

"Oh, my fucking god, it can't be. Oh, Lordy, Jasper, I'm going to fucking die. He's seen me in the shower, dude!" I heard Emmett whispering loudly because Emmett could do nothing quietly.

"Shut up, Emmett. Give them a chance to explain," I heard Jasper say.

"This whole time he's…Fuck, that explains so much, I mean, who really wants to wait? Not a fucking straight teenage guy."

What the hell were they talking about?

I had yet to open my eyes when I felt Bella stirring in my arms. She pressed back against me and I felt her push my hand up to her breast. I had never felt skin so soft in my life. I felt her breast peak and she ground into my growing erection. She turned in my arms and I opened my eyes, only seeing the wall and the angel before me. She had yet to open her eyes but I knew what she wanted. Her lips puckered, looking for mine so I gave her what she wanted and kissed her.

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD! THEY'RE KISSING! EXPLAIN THAT!" Emmett screamed an octave higher than normal.

Bella shot up pulling the blanket up with her, covering her chest. I quickly pulled her back down to cover our bodies. They were my friends but they were not getting a free show from my girl.

I was on my back now and Bella was hiding her face in my chest with my arms wrapped tightly around her.

I looked at the two idiots I called friend standing in my room. "Hey, guys."

Jasper scratched the back of his neck looking at the floor. "We came to get you guys for dinner." He cleared his throat as if he was uncomfortable. I didn't know why, he was fully clothed.

"How can you do this to me? Why didn't you tell us? This is so wrong." Emmett was really freaking out and I hadn't figured out why yet.

Jasper cut off Emmett's rant. "It isn't necessarily wrong, we would've just liked to have known, you know, before now, like a few years ago or whenever you, um, figured it out."

Jasper was making no sense at all. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bella surprised me when she started chuckling. She looked up at the guys and laughed, "You think he's gay?"

Emmett cleared his throat, "Um, isn't he?"

"Bella's a GIRL, Emmett!"I yelled at him as if saying it louder would actually get it into his thick scull.

Bella covered my mouth and shushed me giggling.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

She pulled her hand out from under the blanket and waved to him wiggling her fingers.

Emmett guffawed. "I knew there was no such thing as a guy being as pussy as you! Fuck, you're too tiny and you smelled funny for a dude."

Bella scrunched up her nose at that comment.

"You noticed that, too!" I said excitedly. She looked at me shocked.

"What, you smell pretty like a girl, guys don't smell like that."

"Well, as long as you like it."

"Yes, I definitely do, you were driving me nuts. I thought I might be gay because of you. You shouldn't mess with a guy's head like that."

She rubbed her body against me. "You don't want me to mess with you?" she said suggestively.

I let out a groan. "That's not what I meant and you know it," I whispered. God, she was such a vixen and I loved it.

I started kissing her. Her body was distracting me from the others in the room. I vaguely heard Jasper shoving Emmett to the door while he complained that I was a lucky bastard getting to share a room with the only girl in camp.

Yes, I had to agree with him. I was definitely a lucky bastard.

Bella pushed down, grinding against me. I so was hard I felt like I was about to burst. Bella slid up and down my cock not taking me in, just rubbing against me. She was so wet and it felt so good. I had to stop her before I embarrassed myself again. I quickly rolled her under me stopping her actions.

"Slow down," I whispered.

She gave me the cutest little pout and I had to kiss it.

As I leaned forward I felt my tip press slightly into her entrance. I groaned as she squirmed against me. I was so sensitive and it was right there. The thought of plunging deep inside of her set me off.

"Fuck." Why couldn't I hold back with her? I hid my face in her neck. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

She kissed my shoulder and ran her fingers through my hair.

God, she was so perfect.

I kissed her neck to her lips and she kissed me back making me feel like I was floating.

She pulled back and smiled at me, "Dinner?"

"Yeah, we should probably go." I answered her, feeling a little disappointed in myself even though she didn't seem to be upset.

I flopped on her side of the bed. My legs didn't feel like they could support me yet. She didn't say anything and sat up, her bare back to me. I pulled her back into bed so I could kiss it. It was so soft and perfect. I loved the feel of it pressed against me. She hummed in pleasure and I was glad she still wanted me to touch her. Then her stomach growled, letting me know my girl needed food.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked.

She was quiet for a minute. "Last night. That stew you brought me."

I groaned my disapproval; she needed to take better care of herself. "Bella, you need to eat."

She smiled over her shoulder at me. "Join me for dinner?"

I sat up and kissed her neck. I loved the way it made her shiver. "Definitely."

She pulled away and I let my hand drag down her body as she stood up. God, she was beautiful. How the hell did she pass as a boy?

Then she did the most amazing thing. She bent over in front of me. I let out a groan. God, she was hot. I got up and moved behind her. She stood up as I pulled her back against me. "You're definitely not a boy," I whispered.

She giggled. "No, I'm not."

There was a loud knocking on our door. "Come on!" Emmett yelled. "My stomach is going to eat itself if we don't go eat now!"

"We're coming!" I shouted back to him.

"Don't announce that, you fucking bragger, just get your ass out here," he snapped back.

It took me a minute to figure out why Bella was giggling. Emmett and his sick jokes.

I rolled my eyes.

 **A/N: Just so you know, what Edward and Bella did in this chapter could get you pregnant so don't do it unless you're prepared for the potential consequences! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Characters are Stephenie Meyers.**

 **This chapter is lemony, too, so move along, little ones, this is not for you.**

 **Chapter 9 – High**

 **Bpov**

Edward couldn't seem to keep his hands off of me. I loved every second of it. I quickly cleaned myself up in the bathroom and got dressed. I looked back at my towel knowing it was covered in his juices, proof that he was attracted to me. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

When I stepped into the common room of the cabin he pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck. "Ready, Love?" he whispered.

His voice was sex itself.

I melted instantly. "Yup."

I tried to hide the fact that I was doing back flips of joy on the inside. We were about to step out on the porch when Jasper stopped us.

"Uh, guys? Unless you plan on outing her you might want to, um…" Jasper made a motion pulling both of his hands apart.

Edward pouted as I slid out of his arms. "Fine, dinner and then straight back here," he commanded as his eyes bore into me.

I just nodded dumbly not trusting my voice to answer him.

When we stepped into the dining hall Seth pulled me away from the guys. He had a serious look on his face.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I don't like how Edward is looking at you?" he glared in Edward's direction.

I looked back to see Edward checking out my ass. Jasper threw his roll at Edward's head to get him to stop. Edward barely noticed it and looked at Jasper questioningly.

I just laughed.

"This isn't funny, I think he knows," Seth whispered.

I smiled at him. "He does."

His eyes popped wide. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to a table in the back corner. Jake sat down right as we did. I wondered where the hell he came from.

"How the hell did he find out?" Seth grilled me.

"Don't worry; he isn't going to say anything."

"Bells," he whispered. "How?"

I rolled my eyes. "I may or may not have forgotten to take my clothes with me into the shower. I may look like a guy hidden in your baggy clothes but it's pretty obvious that I'm not when I'm naked.

Jake shifted uncomfortably. I knew what I did and I did it to him on purpose. Served him right.

"He saw you naked?"Jake asked almost whimpering

I just shrugged. "It's okay, I've seen him naked, too, so we're even."

God, I wished Angela were here to talk to. I really needed girl talk right now and these boys were terrible at it.

"What?" Seth practically yelled.

I threw a grape at him to get him to shut up.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? If he's blackmailing you I swear I can take him," Seth promised like the sweet brother he was.

"Keep your voice down," I warned. "He's not blackmailing me, okay. I happen to find him attractive."

It was Jake's turn to chime in. "But you don't find anyone attractive."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just because I don't find _you_ attractive doesn't mean I don't find _anyone_ attractive."

"That's not true; you've never been on a date since you moved to Forks. I know," Jake announced.

I threw a grape at Jake but he just caught it in his mouth and smirked.

"I don't like this," Seth griped

"You don't have to. I can handle myself." I popped the last grape in my mouth and stood up to leave. I smiled over at Edward's table. It didn't look like his eyes had left me.

I headed down the path to our cabin alone, but I wasn't alone for long. His warm arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground. "Where do you think you're going, little girl?"

"Hmm, I was feeling hot and sleepy," I teased. "I was going to strip down naked and take a nap."

He groaned in response.

"Care to join me?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

We barely made it inside the cabin before he started kissing me. He pressed me against the wall and pulled my body tight against him. He gripped my butt as if he was afraid he would fly off the planet if he let go.

He pulled back. "Sorry, I just really hate not being able to touch you."

I smiled at him pleased. He pulled me into our bedroom and I undid the belt that held Seth's pants on my body. They slipped down barely hanging on the curve of my ass. I knew I just had to give it a quick tug and they would fall to the floor.

"Wait."

I couldn't help the pout that I made when he stopped me.

He moaned. "Please, don't make this harder."

My heart raced, was he done with me already? Was I that undesirable?

"Hey, whatever you're thinking, stop it," he said pulling me into his arms. "I just want to talk to you and get to know you a little better."

I breathed in his scent and tried to relax. I didn't want to say too much about myself to him because I was afraid he would find out I was a geek.

"So, how about we start with an easy question, how old are you really?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen on September thirteenth."

He smiled widely. "Well, at least it's nice to know I'm not a pedophile."

I looked up at him confused. "I'm going to be eighteen in June. If you were really fourteen I would be robbing the cradle."

"Well, I'm not; I'm actually nine months older than you. So now how are you going to get rid of me?"

"Who said I wanted to get rid of you? Maybe I like older women?" he teased.

"Lucky for you I like younger men."

He hummed with pleasure as he started to attack my neck. "Do you have any questions?"

He finally pulled away from me and sat down on my bunk. I knelt down in front of him and took off his shoes. I pushed him back and propped his foot up. "You're supposed to be keeping this elevated."

He just nodded okay again.

I was about to go get ready for bed when he pulled me back to him. I landed on top of him very ungracefully and I was worried I might have damaged his goods, but the way he started kissing me let me know nothing important had been hit.

 **Epov**

I hated that I didn't get to eat with Bella but it gave me a chance to talk to the guys. I knew I could count on Jazz for some help, but Emmett I wasn't so sure about. I leaned in close to Jazz once Emmett was thoroughly distracted by his food.

"Hey, Jazz."

He looked up at me waiting.

"How, um," I cleared my throat and tried to make the words come out. I felt my face heat up.

"How what?"

"Do you, um, you know, shit." I took a deep breath then whispered quickly, "I need to last longer."

His eyes popped open wide for a second and then he cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter how long, just that she gets hers," he winked at me.

I thought about what he said. My eyes found her again. She was sitting with her brother and Jake. She seemed to be in a serious discussion with Seth and Jake was shifting uncomfortably. I saw him adjust himself. Fucker was hard for my girl. I growled. I wanted to attack him. BACK OFF!

"Hey, Edward, so how old is she really? She isn't fourteen, is she?" Jasper asked.

I glanced back at Bella.

She threw a grape at Jake and he caught it.

"I don't know," I answered Jasper.

I watched her pop a grape in her mouth and leave.

"I guess I better go find out," I said and took off after her.

I grabbed her from behind but she didn't fight me as I lifted her and ran to our cabin I had been away from her for too long.

I pinned her to the wall, kissing her and grabbing that sweet little ass. It was mine. I was claiming her. I pulled her into the bedroom because I didn't know if Emmett and Jazz would be joining us soon but I wanted to be alone with her when I talked to her.

When I told her that I wanted to talk, she just about panicked. I pulled her into my arms. I didn't know what was with this beautiful girl but for some reason she thought I didn't want her, which was absolutely ridiculous. I mean, I came on her twice. It should be obvious that I was attracted to her.

I was pleased to find out she wasn't a little girl but almost eighteen. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted all of her. I pulled her down on the bed and kissed her madly so she would not question my motives.

"Bella, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I whispered.

"Yours," she answered seriously and my heart soared.

I wanted her to be mine, too. I had to kiss her again.

After a few moments of snuggling into me I stopped her from going any further. I really did want to know her as a person. She was so good at keeping herself closed off and hidden. I needed to be let in.

"You said you were learning clarinet to put on your college applications. Is that true?"

"Yes," she answered timidly.

"What do you want to go to college for?" I asked. I didn't understand why she blushed. I didn't think she would be going to college to become a stripper.

 **Bpov**

Edward kept pushing to know what I wanted to major in. It was stupid and I didn't want to tell him because then he might figure out what a nerd I was. I was afraid if he knew he would stop wanting to be with me.

"Come on, Bella. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he said wiggling his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh.

As my giggles died down he pulled me tight into his arms. "Okay, little girl, I'll go first. When I grow up I want to be a doctor like my dad."

That surprised me. I thought he would be something that had to do with music. He seemed to enjoy it and I had even heard the teachers chatting about how talented he was.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

"I'm just surprised is all."

"What, you don't think I could be a doctor?"

"No, I know you could, I'm just surprised." Now that I thought about it, it made complete sense that he would go into medicine. He had a massive first aid kit and a duffle bag full of medical supplies that I assume he got from his father.

"So what kind?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "Pediatrician."

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised," he laughed

"Is that what your dad is?" I asked.

"No, he's a surgeon."

"So, why pediatrics?" I asked really curious.

He smirked. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you want to be."

I flopped off him and groaned. I wanted to be a librarian and to tell him that would prove I was I huge geek.

"Really, Bella, what do you want to be? Do you know?"

I could lie and tell him no, but somehow I think he would see through it like he had seen through everything else.

"A librarian," I mumbled hoping he wouldn't catch it.

To my surprise he let out a groan and pulled me tightly against him. "Fuck, Bella, you would be one hot naughty librarian."

I couldn't help but smile as I ground against him. He pulled me down into a hungry kiss. I would take advantage of his lust filled mind. I didn't want to think about when it would clear and he would figure out that I shouldn't be with him.

He pressed between my legs and I felt my body react. I needed to be closer to him. I hated that we were still clothed. I quickly pulled my shirt off and as soon as I loosened the bandage over my breasts it fell to my waist.

He moaned and bucked against me in response. I loved how he reacted to the sight of my body. I leaned forward to kiss him and quickly found myself under him. He had thrown his shirt off quickly and was pressed against me as we kissed again.

My stupid baggy jeans were in the way. I started to squirm out of them and felt his hand slide down my waist to hold me still.

As if I would try to escape, I scoffed internally.

Horny boy was nuts if he thought that was the case.

As soon as his hand hit my lacy boy shorts he realized what I was doing. He pulled back and looked down panting hard. "Fuck, Bella, I'm never going to last if you wear shit like that."

I could see his very prominent bulge and I was ready for it to be released. I ran my hand up it reaching for the button and he was gasping for air. I stopped and looked into his deep green eyes waiting for him to settle down a little.

After a few moments he smiled at me and nodded for me to go ahead. I sprang him free from his confines and again I was taken aback by his size. I'd never actually seen another guy so I had nothing to compare it to, but that thing looked like it could do some damage.

I used my feet to kick off my jeans and push down his clothes. Once they were out of the way he went straight for my breasts. At least he didn't lose it right on sight this time.

When his tongue curled around my nipple my body arched up to meet him. I wove my fingers into his hair and moaned his name holding him in place.

I heard him curse as his body stiffened. I knew what had happened. I felt his juices oozing down my boy shorts. He rested his head on my chest in defeat.

I was running my fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. I heard him start to apologize but I stopped him, pulling his face up to mine and kissing him soundly, letting him know it didn't matter.

He collapsed next to me and I wiggled out of my sticky underwear and chucked them onto the floor and smiled.

"If you wanted me to take them off you could have just asked," I teased.

His face turned a deep red with embarrassment but I would have none of that.

I climbed up his body and kissed him again, whispering against his lips, "I love that you lose it so fast with me. It makes me feel sexy."

His arms squeezed me impossibly tight, like he was afraid I would disappear and I felt him kiss my shoulder. "Has there ever been a more perfect girl than you?" he asked in a serious tone.

I had never heard words so sweet and so untrue. I kissed him instead of answering because I was terrified he would find me out for the fraud I was.

 **A/N: Again, what Edward and Bella are doing can get her pregnant so don't do it! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Yes, there is more lemony stuff in this chapter as well.**

 **Chapter 10 – Protectors**

 **Epov**

The next morning I woke, my naked body curled around Bella. She was so soft, so sweet, and so perfect. My morning wood pressed against her. I fought the need to grind into her, but being the perfect creature she was, she ground into me.

Her name escaped my lips and my grip on her tightened. She lifted her leg, catching me in between her thighs and squeezing. How the hell did she know to do this shit?

I remembered Jaspers words. She needed to get hers.

I found the infamous nub that was talked about in the locker room and she seemed to buck harder. I guessed that was the right button. I tried to ignore the feeling of being pressed between her slick thighs. Fuck, she was so wet. I was going to lose it. I rubbed her faster hoping we could lose it at the same time. I felt her reach between her thighs. She pressed me against the lips of her entrance. I was so close.

She pressed me against it. I would enter her if she shifted her hips. She bucked hard and panted out my name. I lost it at the sound of her cumming.

She was beautiful. Her body flushed and her eyes sparkled. I kissed her shoulder and she giggled.

"What?"

"I lost it first this time," she said looking over her should with a smirk.

She turned in my arms and pressed herself against me kissing me hard. She kissed down my neck and licked my nipples and smiled when I reacted to it.

"We should get in the shower before our neighbors do," she nodded to Emmett and Jasper's room.

"We?"

She smiled widely and pulled me up from the bed and then wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "I seem to have forgotten my robe."

She was so funny, sexy and perfect. "I think I could help you there," I said wrapping my body around her.

Looking down at how easy it was for my body to engulf her amazed me. She was so tiny. I assaulted her neck with my lips as she led us forward.

She had just shut and locked our door and was reaching for the guy's door when it swung open.

"Fuck!" I heard Emmett scream and I pulled Bella behind me hiding her from Emmett's view.

"Shut the fucking door!" I yelled as he stood there gapping at Bella's legs. They were the only thing visible anymore.

I saw Jasper grab Emmett's shoulder and slam the door shut.

I was seething mad that the bastard stood there gapping at my girl. My internal tantrum was interrupted by giggling. Shocked by her reaction, I turned to see her covering her mouth trying to not laugh. I had no idea what my expression must have been at that moment but her words confused me.

"What? At least now they know for sure you're not gay. I mean, how did they really know I wasn't a boy?"

It was impossible to predict her reaction to anything.

"Believe me, Bella, you're definitely not a boy and I'm definitely not gay."

"Oh, I'm fully aware of that, Dr. Cullen," she smiled up at me pulling me to her. "I think I would have noticed by now."

I cupped her. "Yes, you would have dangling parts here and these would not taste so good," I said dipping my head down taking her nipple into my mouth.

She moaned out my name and my cock was standing at attention again instantly.

There was a loud pounding on the door.

"Dude! There's only one bathroom and we're waiting!" Jasper shouted through the door.

I felt Bella pull away and I groaned in protest and dropped my head on her shoulder.

"Come on, dirty doctor, let's get you cleaned up," she enticed me into the shower.

Of course, I didn't last long because I was a loser. Why she didn't just ditch me and grab one of the other guys at camp I didn't know. Okay, maybe I did, because she was Bella and she was mine.

I hated that once we stepped out of the cabin we had to separate. I wanted to walk her to her class but she glared at me and called me a naughty boy telling me to 'git'. I laughed at her backwoods slang.

By lunch time I was anxious to see Bella. I ran up to the cabin and stopped when I heard Seth fighting with Bella.

"Has everyone seen you naked?" Seth snapped.

"Hey, little man, don't freak out, your sister has a banging body," Emmett defended.

"You're not helping, Emmett," I heard Bella say as I entered.

She was rolling her eyes but when she saw me her face lit up and she was in my arms instantly. I was thrilled that she seemed to miss me as much as I missed her.

"What's going on?" I asked Seth.

"There are rumors of a girl in camp somewhere," Seth answered.

"He's worried I'm going to be found out," Bella added. "Emmett was just pointing out that it's impossible to know for sure unless they see me naked, which is not going to happen."

If she was discovered they would send her home and I didn't want her to leave me sooner than she had to. "We'll just have to be more careful." I kissed her head and held her against me. I was ready to disappear into our room and be alone with her.

She must have read my mind because she turned to Seth, "Don't worry about it, Seth, we'll take care of it. As for right now, Edward and I are going to take a nap. I'm feeling tired."

She pulled me through the door and down onto her bed. She snuggled into my chest. I loved the feel of her in my arms, she just felt right.

She broke the silence. "I think Seth is right."

"What?"

"I think I need to be more careful. I think I should stay here when I'm not in class." She looked up at me with her deep innocent brown eyes.

I leaned up and kissed her. "That's fine with me."

She smiled widely. "So, do you mind seeing if the guys can bring us back food?"

"Brilliant idea," I leaned up and kissed her again.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"If you keep kissing me like that we're never going to get to eat."

"Speak for yourself. I think I could find something to eat around here."

She blushed a deep red at my words but her stomach growled.

I chuckled in response. "Fine, I get it, you're hungry but you don't have to growl at me."

She buried her face in my arm and I took advantage of her position, pinning her to the bed and kissing her again.

"Even your stomach growling is adorable," I whispered as I nibbled her ear.

I got up and started for the door when I felt her grab my hand and pull me back to her lips. She kissed me again.

"I got to get it while I can," she smiled.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you," I promised kissing her before I slipped out to find us food.

 **Bpov**

Time was moving too fast. I had less than a week left with Edward before we had to go home and back to our lives. I guess it was best that only his close friends knew about us because I knew they would not rat him out for being with a geeky girl. I was sure they would understand him being starved for female companionship because I was pretty sure they were starving, too.

I found it hard not to be near him during the day and ended up running back to the cabin to wait for him. He would never disappoint, always greeting me by picking me up and running me into the bedroom. We had yet to have sex but at this point I didn't think it was a problem for either of us.

We just enjoyed being together.

He told me more about his life, about wanting to be a doctor and opening a clinic in poorer areas where doctors were hard to come by.

My boy was a saint. He was sweet and beautiful and I loved him. I tried to tell myself I was just using him but I had come to the realization that I loved him not long after we spent the night together.

Just the smell of him on my skin had a calming effect like no other. He was so kind, even before he found out I was a girl. Even when he thought I was a weird geeky little boy, he and his friends went out of their way to look after me.

I nuzzled down into his chest. He was still asleep and I wanted to savor the moment while I had it. I felt his arms tighten around me and he kissed the top of my head.

He was awake and not wanting to move, either.

I loved that we both enjoyed this part of the day together.

I licked his nipple and he chuckled.

"So you are awake," his voice was thick with sleep.

"No, I'm not," I said as I nuzzled back down into him.

"Okay, just let me know when you are. There's a pair of beautiful breasts I've been dying to taste all night."

I crawled up his body and kissed his nose. He pinned me under him. His lips were on mine, working down my neck. He always worked fast in the mornings.

He was everywhere and pushing me fast to my release. I found it calling his name and he found his. He didn't bother with being embarrassed anymore because he knew I didn't mind. I just kissed him and thanked him as he handed me a towel to wipe off with.

He made me feel beautiful.

There was a loud banging on the door and Edward asked who it was.

"It's us!" Jasper called.

Edward threw on some shorts and glanced back to see if I was covered. I had the blanket pulled up to my chin and nodded for him to go ahead and get the door.

Jasper made no move to enter. I guess it was pretty evident that I wasn't dressed if Edward was just in boxers.

"They found a kid tied to a tree naked. He had 'I'm a pussy' written on his chest."

"You think they're looking for the girl?" Edward asked concerned.

"It looks that way, and it looks liked they don't mind stripping them to check."

"Who was it?" I asked.

Jasper looked over Edward's shoulder. "Some poor little kid named Jeff."

"Jeff Walcott?" I asked. He was in my clarinet class. I had to admit, of everyone in the camp, we were the three smallest.

"Yeah, that sounds right."

"Oh, my god, Edward he's in my class. There are only three of us. Is he okay?"

"Well, he was taken down and they called his parents to come get him."

I jumped out of bed holding the blanket to my body. "I have to get dressed. I have to go see him."

Edward stepped out to talk with Jasper while I dressed.

When I hurried out to the common room Jasper was waiting.

"Jasper will take you to see him. You stay with him. I don't want you alone, do you understand? One of us will walk you to and from class at all times, alright?"

I would have been annoyed but I was too worried about Jeff to think anything of it.

Jasper walked me to the nurse's office.

When I stepped in I was cut off by the nurse. "No one is allowed in here unless you're in need of attention."

"Please. I just want to see how Jeff is doing. He's my friend, we're in class together."

"Rick?" I heard his voice call to me.

I looked at the nurse with pleading eyes. She rolled hers and stepped back. I ran to where I had heard his voice come from.

"Jeff, are you going to be okay?"

There were obvious rope burns and he was covered in bug bites. "Do they have something for your bites? I can get you something if you need it." I was sure Edward had something. He had some of everything.

"Nah, it is alright. I got some anti itch shit on them already."

"Do you know the guys who did this?" I whispered.

"No, not really, it was dark when they nabbed me and put a sack over my head. You need to watch out, though. They said they would be coming after my friends and you and Jared are the only two guys I really talk to."

I suddenly felt very guilty for not socializing with him more.

"I'm sorry this happened; we're going to miss you."

"Yeah, well, camp was pretty much over anyway. Maybe my mom will let me pick a new instrument now."

We chuckled together and I gave him a fist bump.

"If you need anything just let me know, okay? I mean it."

"Thanks, Rick, that's cool of you. Your friend is waiting."

"Yeah," I glanced back at Jasper. "My cabin mates are cool. When they heard what happened they decided that I shouldn't be left alone anymore."

"It's good that you have someone watching your back. Keep an eye on Jared for me. He isn't going to have anyone now that I'm gone."

"I will. Take it easy, man."

"You, too. See ya, Rick."

I found Jasper and told him what Jeff had told me. He said he would talk to the guys about keeping an eye on Jared, too, and walked me to my class.

When I walked in Jared was sitting alone holding his head in his hands. I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I could see his red rimmed eyes.

"Did you hear about Jeff?"

"Yeah, just came from there," I answered.

"Did he tell you?" he said a little panicked. "They said they were coming for us."

"I know, my cabin mates are cool, they'll look out for us."

Jared didn't seem to calm down at all until after class when Edward and Emmett were waiting for us.

Emmett patted Jared on the shoulder. "Hey, little dude. Herman tells me you need a buddy to hang with."

"Herman?" Jared asked.

I just shook my head. "That's what he calls me."

"Okay?"

"Come on, man, we're going to get your stuff. You're going to bunk with us. I hope you don't mind the couch," Emmett said walking off with Jared.

I looked over at Edward and he shrugged.

When we got back to the cabin I made sure all my girl things were put away. They had been left out since everyone I was rooming with knew I was a girl, but now I was back to hiding again.

Edward made sure the door was closed and started kissing me franticly. "It's going to be so much harder to do this with your friend here."

"I know, but I don't want him to get hurt."

"You're so sweet, my Bella."

I moaned in response, reaching for him. He was pushing me back onto the bed. We were both lost in a cloud of lust when Emmett's booming voice announced their arrival.

Edward groaned. He was big and stiff and if he had to shove himself back in his pants I knew it would be uncomfortable.

"Just a minute," Edward called.

He was standing next to the bed about to pull up his pants when I grabbed his hips and pulled him forward. He was going to say something, but his words caught in his throat when my lips hit his cock. He lost it instantly just like I knew he would. I swallowed and smiled up at him.

"See, now it'll fit."

He laughed. "You really are amazing, you know that?"

He kissed me one last time and pulled me off the bed so I could dress quickly.

When we stepped out of our room Jared looked up at me and smiled. Emmett was going on about his friends, Jack and Daniel, coming over tonight and insisting that Jared needed a little help relaxing.

I was finding that getting drunk with the guys became a time to discuss women's bodies. I held my own knowing more about a woman's body than anyone did.

Edward thought it would be fun to talk about his girlfriend, Bella, and how hot her body was. Emmett and Jasper were snickering the whole time.

Five shots in and Jared started going off on his old cabin mates. Apparently, they were assholes and he thought they may have been the ones to attack Jeff.

Seven shots in, Jared laid back and passed out.

I quit drinking at four shots remembering the killer hang over from last time. Edward stopped at six and as soon as Jared laid back, he leaned over and kissed me. Jasper and Emmett decided to retire once Edward jumped on me.

Well, Jasper pulled Emmett into their room leaving us alone with a passed out Jared. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around him as we stumbled towards our door. I was giggling when we bumped the wall, but Edward almost dropped me when he heard Jared's voice.

"Holy shit! You're gay?"

I looked down at Edward not sure how he was going to answer. Would he out me or play gay?

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 11 - Saying goodbye**

 **Bpov**

Jared's statement pulled Emmett and Jasper into the room. They saw Jared standing with his mouth hanging open shocked, and me in Edward's arms.

"Dude, it's not what you think," Emmett said but was punched by Jasper in the shoulder.

Edward kept me behind him as if he was trying to shield me from the accusations. Jasper motioned for Emmett to block the door and Jared looked like he was getting worried.

"You're going to keep your mouth shut about what goes on in this cabin or we'll tell everyone that we know you're the girl," Jasper threatened.

I squeezed Edward's hand. This was too much. The threat was too harsh. Jared did not deserve this kind of treatment.

"Stop it, you guys!" I begged. Jared was a good guy.

"Bella, don't, we don't know if we can't trust him," Edward whispered and gave me a fierce warning look.

I glared back. "Jared is my friend," I nearly growled.

I walked over and stood next to him and he stepped away from me a little. Apparently, Jared was a homophobe.

Emmett started laughing when Jared stepped back from me. "Nice friend you got there, Herman."

"Shut up, Emmett. You acted the same way when you thought Edward was gay!" I chided him.

He stopped laughing and then Jared looked at me again stepping closer. "He _thought_ Edward was gay?"

Shit, cat was out of the bag now.

He was looking at me more carefully now.

Edward was just shaking his head annoyed. "Are you trying to get yourself kicked out of camp? All it takes is one slip, that's all and then you're gone. I don't want to lose you, not yet."

Jasper stepped up again. "The threat is the same. If word gets out that Bella, or Rick, is a girl we'll deny it and say it's you and you'll be the one tied to the tree crying for your mommy. Understand?"

"Bella?" Jared said looking at me again. He let out a breath. "So there really is a girl in camp?"

Edward pulled me back into his arms as if he was afraid Jared would attack me. It was silly that he was being so over protective.

"She's mine, and if you want us to watch your back you'll keep your mouth shut," Edward threatened.

I hated to admit it but hearing him claim me as his turned me on a little, even if he was acting like a caveman.

Edward had me pressed hard against him, his face lingering dangerously close to my neck. I turn to him smiling and kissed his lips. He loosened his grip so I could turn around but I stepped out of his grasp so I could check on Jared.

"You won't tell, right?" I begged.

Emmett spoke up. "Dude, you know what those guys would do to her if they found her."

Jared nodded his head yes. "Your secret is safe with me," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, Jared. I knew I could count on you."

Emmett relaxed his stance by the door and Jasper headed into their room. I guess the discussion was closed.

Edward grabbed my hand, claiming me again and pulled me to him.

Jared's eyes had yet to leave me. "So, what do I call you?" he finally asked.

"Well, here you can call me Bella, or Herman, as Emmett has decided that's a new fitting name, but out there you have to call me Rick, no slip ups."

"I'll just call you Rick all the time to be on the safe side."

I smiled. That was sweet of Jared.

"Thanks for looking out for my girl. We'll watch your back, I promise." Edward offered his hand to Jared and Jared smiled taking it and shaking it firmly.

 **Epov**

When Jared said he would just call her Rick to be on the safe side I knew we could trust him.

I was relieved.

Bella had been attending classes with him every day for nearly a month now and I would assume since it was only him and Jeff in the class that the three of them had gotten close. I was thankful that was the case.

I didn't want to give up Bella sooner than I had to. Once we returned home there would be no cuddling naked in our sleep or waking up and getting her off just to see her body flush and her eyes sparkle. I would have to be like a regular teenager and take her out on a date. For some reason, I didn't think cuddling in the backseat would cut it.

I wondered if she would want to attend Dartmouth with me. We could get an apartment together and I could wake up to her soft breasts every morning. Her hands running down my chest brought me out of my thoughts. I sought out her lips and she readily surrendered them to me.

She was mine.

"It's going to suck when we go back," I whispered.

"I know. I'll miss you," she answered and I would miss her as well. I didn't think I would be able to sleep through the night without her by my side. Her scent was so relaxing, so intoxicating, so perfect, and so Bella. She was everything and I didn't want to let her go.

I didn't answer her, just nuzzled deeper into her. I didn't want to think about what my life was going to be like without her so close. I would make the most of the time I had with her.

 **Bpov**

It was our last day together.

My chest was aching. I knew it was the end of us. He wouldn't be desperate once he was back home. He would have any girl he wanted. I would just be the mistake he made.

I tried to let him know how I felt. I told him I would miss him and I would. Once we got back I would do my best to sever all ties with him and let him go on thinking everything was fine. I would let him know I was okay with him moving on, even though I wasn't, but he would never know that.

Poor plain geeky girls that wanted to spend their lives hiding behind books didn't get to date the handsome rich gorgeous doctor that was off to save the world. I didn't deserve him and I knew he would figure it out sooner rather than later. It was best that I be gone and out of his hair before then.

It would hurt less that way.

We stayed longer in bed, skipping breakfast. Emmett and Jasper took our stuff down to the buses to be loaded. We were supposed to leave in a few minutes.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered as I kissed him. I was trying not to cry but I was failing.

"Hey, don't cry, Love. It's not the end of us. Once I get back from football camp I'll be spending my every waking moment with you," he promised kissing me again.

He would be gone for six weeks at football camp. I would have time to come up with a plan; one where I survived being apart from Edward Cullen forever.

We were climbing onto the bus that would take us to the stop between Forks and Port Angeles. There were a few other guys that would be getting off before us at a few stops. I was sitting next to Edward and dying to touch him.

He reached over and squeezed my hand when no one was looking. That little touch set me off. I'd had enough. These were my last moments with him. I would not let this secret come between us. We were already going home. They could not punish me now.

I reached inside my shirt and pulled out my bandage, unbinding my breasts and letting them bounce free. Edward looked at me surprised as I chucked it. It landed on Jasper and Emmett who were sitting behind us.

I grabbed my shirt, tying it up high under my breasts and shifted my jeans down on my hips, exposing my small waist. There would be no mistaking I was a girl now.

The guys all sitting around us watched the transformation. Some shouting holy shit, some whistling cat calls as I straddled Edward.

He didn't fight me. He pulled me quickly to his lips and kissed me, blocking out all of the rest of the world. His hands roamed my body claiming it and responding to my touch. I wanted him, all of him. I knew I couldn't have him on the bus but I would take as much as he would give me.

When we came to our stop Jasper tapped us on our shoulders. Edward didn't let me off of his lap but carried me with my legs locked around his waist.

We would not separate until it was required.

Jake and Seth had got off the bus before us and dropped the tail gate to my truck, waiting for us. Edward walked me over to the Jeep that was parked in a different spot than Emmett had left it. Someone had driven it down for them, just like Charlie had dropped off my truck for us.

He set me on the front seat, ignoring everyone around us and continued his assault on my neck and lips. His fingers worked my nipples as I ground against him finding that friction I needed so desperately. I needed him. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to give him up.

"DUDE! Seriously? I want to get back to my Rosie, too, so break it up. You can get your car and go see her after I drop you off," Emmett complained.

Edward groaned and started pulling away.

I hopped off the seat and held up a finger to Emmett to let him know I would be just a minute. It never took more than a minute. Edward was fast. I yanked him a few paces into the forest and attacked his pants as I kissed him. I wasn't going to let him forget me too quickly.

I got him free of his jeans and dropped to my knees.

"Oh fuck, Bella," he groaned.

I knew this would be fast.

I took him in my mouth and gave him a quick suck. He almost started cumming immediately.

I let him put himself away as I kissed his neck and he pulled me to his lips.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable going home."

"You're amazing, Bella, you know that? Truly amazing," he whispered kissing me again.

Emmett hollered for Edward one more time, so we came out of the forest and he walked me to my truck. He looked at me surprised when I pulled the keys out of my pocket.

"What? It's a classic," I defended.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, little girl, drive what you want, but just know when it comes to our dates we're taking my car."

I just shrugged, knowing there wouldn't be any.

He shut the door for me and Jacob and Seth piled in. I went to start the truck but it was dead. I let out a sigh. I knew how to fix it.

Jake was about to hop out but I let him know that I could fix it. I popped the hood and pulled out the can of starter spray from under the seat.

Edward and Jasper had walked over to see what was going on.

"I got it, boys, it does this all the time," I said as I wrenched open the old hood.

I made sure my shirt was tied in a tight knot away from any moving parts and stepped up on the bumper so I could prime the engine.

 **Epov**

Bella Bella Bella.

She was all I thought about, all I wanted. She was everything and everywhere. The bus ride home was just what I needed and then she pulled me off into the forest. My god, could she be anymore perfect?

Of course she could.

She cinched up her shirt tighter around her beautiful perky breasts and climbed up into her truck and stretched over her engine. She knew what she was doing. I knew I was getting hard again just watching her tight little ass perched over her truck.

"Hit it, Seth!" she shouted and the monster she called a truck roared to life.

Jasper and I both flinched at the sound, but she stood perfectly calm on the bumper as if it was nothing. She was perfect.

She was a goddess.

I stepped forward and gave her a hand down from the bumper. She thanked me and kissed my cheek.

"You know that was really hot, right?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me surprised. How could she not know how hot she was?

She just smirked at me and grumbled something about men and vehicles. I helped her into her truck once more and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll call you once I get unpacked," she promised, but there was sadness in her eyes that I didn't understand. Maybe she was already just missing me like I was missing her.

I watched her drive away, taking my heart with her.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 12 - Finding home**

 **Bpov**

I held my breath as we drove away. I had to drop Jake off first. I didn't want to cry in front of him.

I pushed my truck as fast as it would go but it still wasn't fast enough for me. Seth and Jake started talking about what they would be doing for the rest of the summer.

Edward would be leaving in a week to go to football camp. I told him I would call him when I got home but I was still unsure about if I would or not.

Could I keep my not being good enough a secret for a little longer?

It would be harder in the real world. I would have to keep him from taking me anywhere that people knew me. So basically we would have to stay home.

I finally pulled up to my house and let out a sigh. I had done well so far. No tears yet. I wanted to wait until I got to my room. I didn't want anyone to know.

I ran up the stairs, only stumbling once, shooting straight for my room, and not saying anything to anyone. I threw my duffle bag on the floor and dove into my bed face first and screamed.

The tears came in waves. Thick and heavy rolling down my face but muted by my pillow. I heard someone on the steps and quickly dried my face and pulled my duffle bag on the bed so I could pretend I was unpacking.

My dad's famous knock pause double knock rang through my room.

"Hey, Dad," I called to let him know he could come in. I didn't feel like company but I knew he would be anxious to see me after being gone for a month.

"Hey, Bells," he said with a smile as he crossed the room to hug me. "How was camp?"

"Good, I can play the clarinet now."

"Well, I'm glad you got your money's worth."

"I did, thanks for letting me go."

"So, you unpacking?" he asked.

"Yup," I said pulling out my coat. I gave it a little shake and something fell to the floor.

Charlie picked it up and looked at it confused. "Bella, why do you have this? Where did you get it?" he said in a deep cop voice. I didn't even know what he had.

"What is it?"

He held up a mushroom, it looked like the ones we landed on in the cave.

"Oh, that's just a mushroom, Dad. They were in the cave we went hiking in. You know me; I ended up falling off the path and landing in a mess load of those things. They broke my fall pretty well, actually. It must have gotten caught in my coat then."

"A cave at camp?"

"Yeah, James, one of the camp leaders, took a bunch of us into it." I didn't understand why he was still asking about it. It was just a shriveled up old mushroom.

"Bella, if you went back to the camp, would you be able to find the cave again?"

"Sure, Dad, why?"

"Just let me worry about that, honey. I need to go make a few phone calls."

My dad was on the phone most the evening so I couldn't call Edward even if I'd wanted to, and I did. I was having withdrawals, horrible withdrawals. How was I supposed to give him up?

It was a little after nine in the evening and I was finishing the dishes when I heard something outside.

I glanced out the window and saw a silver Volvo parked in front of my house. The door opened and Edward's messy bronze hair came into view.

Delicious, was my first thought.

Of course, it was when I realized that he was walking up to my house that I panicked. I had to get to the door before anyone realized he was here. It was too late for visitors.

I rushed out the front door and when he saw me he smiled, which made me want to move faster. I threw myself into his arms and he caught me willingly, holding me tightly.

I hugged him tightly in return, finally feeling grounded for the first time since I was home. He kissed my shoulder, neck and cheek. I finally turned my face up to his so he could kiss my lips. He kissed me deeply, pulling me up to his lips with his arms. My hands tangled up in his hair, letting him know I didn't want him to stop.

When he finally released my lips we were both panting.

"You didn't call," he sounded so sad.

"I'm sorry. My dad has been on the phone since I got home. We only have the one line."

He grabbed my neck and pulled me back to his lips kissing me again. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I whispered.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see you."

I glanced back at the house nervously. I didn't want my dad to find me kissing Edward in the front yard. "It's late, my dad and Sue will be going to bed soon. Can you maybe come back in about an hour?"

"Anything for you."

Then I suddenly got a wonderful idea. "How are you at climbing?"

"I've done some mountain and rock climbing, why?"

"How about trees?"

He smiled catching on. "Should I bring my pajamas?"

"Definitely, or maybe nothing at all," I said remembering the feel of his skin against mine.

I told him where the old oak tree was in the back and where my window was. I would leave it open for him to climb into when he returned.

He bent down and kissed me again before he hurried back to his car and disappeared down the road.

I hurried back in the house, back to the kitchen. I finished cleaning up and told my dad I was heading to bed. He nodded okay and told me he was heading off to bed, too, glancing over at Sue who smiled and followed him.

Good, they were both going to bed.

I hurried upstairs and showered all the camp grim off of my skin. I dressed in the matching boy shorts and tank top I used to sleep in Phoenix.

I made sure the window was open wide so he would know where he should go. I turned off the overhead light and turned on my lamp. I glanced at the clock. It was only nine thirty.

Crap, I still had another half hour to wait.

I pulled out my book and started to read.

I remembered why I loved books so much when I heard the knock on my window frame. They were perfect for speeding up time.

I jumped off my bed and pulled Edward in through my window.

He wrapped me in his arms and I buried my face in his chest taking in my most favorite smell ever.

Pure Edward.

"Is your door locked?" he asked glancing at it.

"Yes, it is."

He smiled and seemed to relax more.

She started looking around the room and I realized what a huge mistake this was. It would be obvious that I was not good enough for him once he saw the things I wasted my time on.

He looked down at my desk with my ancient computer and then over at my bookcase full of classics. I realized then that my closet was slightly open. He would be able to see that it was tiny and full of nerdy clothes.

I was doomed.

I sat down on the bed and waited for realization to hit him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I felt the bed dip and his arms wrap around me.

He was asking me what was wrong. Did he not see that I was what was wrong?

"Hold on a second." He took off his shoes and slid them under my bed out of sight. He wiggled out of his jeans and I noticed he was wearing different boxers.

I had to bite my lip not to laugh but a chuckle escaped.

He turned around and smiled. "What, you like them?" he asked motioning to his boxers.

I just nodded yes.

"Where on earth did you find them?"

"Emmett got them for me. They were part of a bet."

"Dare I even ask?"

He took off his shirt and folded it, setting it and his pants on the floor and then pushed them under the bed. "I'll tell you all about it. Come here," he said climbing into the bed. I snuggled up on his chest and breathed in a sigh of relief. I would have him for one more night.

 **Epov**

I had nearly paced a hole in my floor and checked to make sure my ringer was on and my phone was charged nearly a dozen times. I showered and shaved, keeping my phone in the bathroom with me.

It still did not ring.

Where was she? Did she get home alright? That monster truck of hers did not look that reliable. Was she stranded on the side of the road somewhere?

My mother called me down for dinner. We were eating late tonight because my dad was stuck at the hospital until now.

I watched as my mother greeted my father, hugging him tightly and kissing him soundly on the lips. She loved him; it was obvious. She took his hand and led him to the dining room where the table was set and waiting for us.

"Good to see you home, Son. I'm sorry I'm home late today. Did you enjoy your music camp?"

My mind was still on Bella, I hardly heard the words my father spoke. I just nodded yes in response.

"Good. I always worry that you won't find it challenging enough."

I shrugged in response.

My mother started talking to my father about something. I didn't follow the conversation. I glanced down at my phone.

Still charged, ringer still on, still no calls.

My mother tapping my shoulder pulled my focus back to my parents.

"Are you going to eat, dear?"

I looked down at the food. She had made my favorite, probably to celebrate my return. It was just like Esme to do something like that. She was too sweet for her own good. I didn't deserve parents like them but I thanked god everyday that they adopted me.

"Yes, thanks, Mom, you know I love this stuff," I said shoving a big bite of chicken in my mouth.

She watched me closely, worried for a few moments. My attentive mother would definitely know something was up with me if I didn't pull myself together fast.

I finished my food fast and then asked to be excused.

"I'm going to take my car out for a drive. It's been too long since I've driven my baby."

My dad chuckled when he went with me to buy the car when I turned sixteen. He thought it was funny that a boy my age would want a Volvo, but I had done my research. My baby handled beautifully.

"Alright, dear, you have your phone?" my mother asked.

"Yup," I answered holding it up and then sliding it back into my pocket.

She pulled me over and kissed my cheek. "Drive safely, dear."

My dad waved me over and gave me a hug. "It's good to have you home, Son."

My heart warmed at his words. "Thanks, Dad. It's good to be home." And it was. I loved my parents. I loved that they truly loved and wanted me. I always felt safe at home, but now that I had met Bella I felt anxious. I needed to go check on her.

I raced down the road. My car flying through the rain was no challenge for me, but part of everyday life. I started to slow as I passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

I realized I didn't know where Bella lived. I glanced at the main street. There were only a few roads leading off the main highway.

The only thing open was a little twenty four hour diner. I slowed more, pulling into the parking lot. Bella had told me that her dad was Chief of Police. I stopped a man outside the diner and asked if he knew where Chief Swan lived.

He gave me directions and told me to look for a big old red truck out front. I smiled because I knew that would be Bella's.

I made my way to her house and parked out front. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her truck parked in the driveway. At least she was home safe. I stopped and took in her home for a moment. It was a small clapboard house. It looked like they had turned the attic into a second story. I wondered where Bella's room was.

I opened the door and started up the walk when she came flying out the front door into my arms. My chest seemed to loosen at the sight of her running into my arms. She still wanted me, still loved me. She hugged me as if her life depended on it. I kissed her shoulder and neck, letting her know that I missed her, too. I kissed her cheek and she offered me her lips, which I would never ever pass up.

Kissing her felt like home. Perfection. I wanted to stay there forever.

She looked around nervously and I wondered if her dad was around. I didn't need him coming and shooting me. She sent me away telling me to come back after her parents were in bed. She would leave the window open. She wanted me to stay the night.

I could never tell her no.

I headed back to the diner and had myself a cup of coffee. I called Jasper and told him I needed a cover and then called my parents. They weren't happy about giving me up for the evening but I couldn't bear to sleep apart from my Bella.

I checked the time and made my way back to her neighborhood. I parked around the corner and made my way to her back yard. I slipped in silently, taking in the large oak she told me to climb. I saw the soft glow from her window calling to me.

I made my way up to her window and saw my angel stretched out on her bed reading. She was perfect for me.

I knocked lightly on the frame to let her know I was there and she quickly pulled me inside. She hugged me tightly as if I would disappear, but I understood the feeling.

"Is the door locked?" I asked hoping it was so I would at least have a few seconds to hide if someone came to check on her.

It was, so I relaxed and took in her room. It was just as I pictured it. A desk, well worn with use, with an old computer I was sure she gave a good workout because the letters on all the keys were worn off. She had a bookcase of classics. She even had some of my favorites but she didn't know that. I passed her closet and almost laughed; she was the least materialistic girl I had ever met and she was perfect for me. Her closet was tiny and I loved it.

I looked over at Bella sitting on her bed waiting for me but she looked upset. I didn't know why and I hated when she was not happy. I wanted her to smile.

She didn't answer me when I asked her what was wrong so I decided to get ready for bed and snuggle her. That usually made her feel better.

I heard a muffled chuckle and looked to see Bella laughing at my boxers. I looked down and realized I was wearing the ones Emmett gave me for a bet. I couldn't believe I had put them on. I must have been really out of it when I was getting dressed. If it was any other girl I would have been embarrassed, but this was Bella.

I asked her if she wanted to hear the story behind them and she did. I settled into the bed and let her curl up on my chest.

Perfect, everything was perfect.

Everything was right when she was in my arms.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyers. A special thanks to my Beta and partner in crime, Dollybigmomma, for helping me write this chapter. You rock the funny, chica!**

 *****DO NOT READ THIS WITH A FULL BLADDER OR WHILE DRINKING ANYTHING! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!*****

 **Chapter 13 – Stupidity Knows No Strangers**

 **Epov**

Once Bella was settled in my arms, I started to tell her the story about the night I was given these boxer shorts.

Apparently, Emmett had found them online and since Jasper and I wore the same size, he bought a pair for future use to torment one of us. Emmett was manic about his pranks, bets and dares.

It was just before Thanksgiving and we had been cutting up and talking trash all night to each other. Typical guy stuff. We had been pushing each other's buttons all night and the dares and bets just kept getting wilder and crazier.

Emmett had wanted to start drinking, but I dared him to do his crazy shit stone cold sober. I argued that it would make him more of a man than if he had to pussy out and soothe his nerves with whiskey. Emmett, being the jackass he was, agreed, if for nothing but to save face. Jasper wasn't much better, and not wanting to be called a weak pussy, he also agreed to leave the JD at home.

The last round of bets started with me peeking into Margaret Feinstein's bedroom window without getting caught or falling off the trellis. If I was able to do it, I got to call the next dare and one of them had to do it. If I failed, then Emmett called the next one.

Well, I failed. I got half way up the trellis when the slats under my feet popped, sending me tumbling onto my ass into their huge wet compost pile. I smelled like shit on a hot sidewalk in August, and I was then chased over the back fence by their Rottweiler named Bruce, who grabbed my pant leg as I was scaling the wall, taking my best jeans with him back to his dog house where he proceeded to shred them to rags, including my wallet. Thank god I had left my car keys and cell phone in Emmett's Jeep.

After Emmett and Jasper finished laughing their asses off at my predicament, it was Jasper's turn. Emmett bet him he couldn't climb on top of the high school principals' convertible and take a piss on his windshield and ragtop without setting off the alarm, or falling through the ragtop. Jasper was extremely hesitant about doing this dare, as the principal was already pissed off at them for the last stunt they had pulled over Halloween of smearing Vaseline on all the doorknobs in the school, as well as thinly coating the teacher's chair seats with it and then also rigging the hand blow-dryers in the girl's restrooms to shoot stinky air and dust by lining the spouts with smeared on rotten eggs and mashed up sardines, making a nice little shelf to sprinkle ground up chalk dust.

The first one to succumb to the prank was Jessica Stanley, who had a cold and couldn't smell the already toxic stench coming from the bathroom. Apparently, she had turned the nozzle up to dry her hair before class and when she hit the button, she got a face full of dust and a few chunks of rotten egg scented sardines plastered to her already overly painted face and stuck in her freshly streaked hair. The screams could be heard over half the school, and you could still smell it on her at lunch.

She sat alone that day.

Harmless pranks, but epic fun. Definitely worth getting up at six that morning to sneak into the school through the locker room before football practice!

Jasper made it to the top of the car and was trying to balance himself on the soft car top to keep from falling. He had just gotten his zipper down and pulled himself free from his jeans when the Baker's cat, Lucifer, jumped up on the car in a single bound and wrapped itself around Jasper's leg, sinking its claws into the flesh and taking a full-clawed swing at his exposed boys. Apparently, the Devil went down to Georgia because the sound that Jasper made when the cat's claws connected with his nads sounded just like that part of that song where the devil starts playing the fiddle. The screeching was near deafening as Jasper tried to disconnect the irate feline from his upper thigh, still snarling and hissing precariously close to the family jewels.

Emmett was laughing too hard to notice that Jasper had started kicking, trying to dislodge the cat, causing him to lose his balance. He and the crazed cat both fell straight into Emmett, who also caught some claw action as the cat bolted from Jasper's leg and shot across Emmett's back. Emmett would later claim the scratches came from Rose, but we knew better.

At that moment, the porch light snapped on and we could hear Principal Baker shouting for his wife to bring him his pistol. Jasper managed to get up and stuff his mauled manhood back into his pants as we hauled ass down the street away from the Baker's driveway before Principal Baker could draw a bead on us and give us a few more unneeded holes.

I would like to have said the evening improved after that, but I would have been lying.

Both of us had failed. That evening was shaping up to be crazy. Little did I know what Emmett had in store for Jasper and I. Luckily for me, Jasper went first.

Once into the game of 'Do you Dare?' Emmett could be brutal and apparently he had been planning this for a while.

Jasper started to freak when he saw the sash with the name "Cupid" spelled out on it in large red glittery letters, a child's bow and arrow set and a pair of angel's wings Emmett had produced. Jasper swallowed hard. He would definitely have to drop his manliness quotient while also dropping his pride before he would be able to pull off his dare.

I was next and Emmett produced a stick horse and my boxers. My dare was not as bad as Jasper's, though, that was for sure. Of course, we decided to get even with Emmett by pouncing on him after we were in our costumes and stripping him bare, making him chase behind us, screaming at us to give him back his clothes.

So, at one o'clock in the morning, when all the bars were closing in Port Angeles and people were getting ready to go home, Jasper streaked down Main Street wearing nothing but a pink silk glittery sash, wearing angel's wings and carrying a bow and arrow while singing 'You're the One That I Want' from the Grease musical, wounded manhood dangling in the cold night air. And boy was it obvious Jasper was cold.

I, on the other hand, had to ride my stick horse after him in the My Little Pony boxers singing the My Little Pony theme song. At least my goods were covered. Emmett chased after us butt naked, screaming for us to give him back his clothes. The looks he got from some of the girls when they saw the rows of whelped cat scratches and his impressively flopping package were actually quite complementary. Too bad he was too cold and too pissed to notice them.

We made quite a scene that night, but had a hell of a lot of fun despite the insanity of it all. The cops chased us for three hours before we finally were able to make it back to the house.

Never again, I swore, never again.

Of course, I couldn't make any promises. Emmett, boredom and stupidity were old friends, constant companions, and never a good combination. And Jasper and I were too good of buddies to let him suffer alone. Damn it.

Bella was hiding her face in my chest laughing so hard she wasn't making any sound anymore. I was just happy she was smiling again. I looked down at her perfection and started kissing her shoulder and neck. Her laughing slowed and her lips found mine. I loved how hers sought out mine.

Her legs wrapped around me and her hands slid down my abs, kneading firmly, making me almost lose it on the spot.

"I don't think you need the stick horse anymore, Edward," she whispered as she wrapped her hands around me, "You've got more to saddle up here than I'll ever turn down," she whispered as she made me come undone.

I just hoped that one day soon she'd want to go for a ride!

 _ **A/N: Okay, I don't know if you guys are into YouTube, but this video is my inspiration for Edward's dare. You'll get a kick out of it. There is some swearing so make sure the kids are in bed before you watch it, but it is freaking hilarious. Just go to YouTube and look up 'Robert**_ **Pattinson Bitch 3'.**

 _ **I'm serious, it's freaking crazy so make sure you go to the bathroom before you watch it or you will pee yourself!**_

 _ **The song inspiration for the cat attack was "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by Charlie Daniels Band. If you haven't heard that song, Google it. That noise will set your ears on edge. That was my beta and good buddy, Dollybigmomma's, idea along with the bathroom prank and window peeking. She's so demented, and I love her for it!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 14 - In the closet**

 **Epov**

I woke to Bella pressing further back into me. Our activities last night left us naked in bed and me cursing for not stopping to buy condoms.

I kissed down her neck and shoulder. She was still asleep but she must have been having a good dream. I loved when she dreamt like this. Her hands would cover mine, holding them in place over her breast and her warm wet center. I had yet to figure out who moved whom at night but every morning that was where my hands would be. It was as if magnets were calling them into place.

My fingers played her like a symphony, one that I had memorized well. I had been playing it every morning that she woke in my arms. I loved waking up to her, listening to her pant my name as she became lucid.

I loved how her hands would move over my body. One tangled in my hair the other gripping my ass, pushing me harder against her. She wanted me and I loved that she wanted me.

She pinned me between her thighs like she had every morning and her slick juices provided the most glorious feeling.

I usually was able to hold off until she came, but listening to her and watching her body flush always set me off. I could never last past it. Watching her release this morning just solidified my need to buy condoms. I had never wanted someone as much as I wanted her and the way she held me, gripped me, kissed me and touched me, I think she wanted me, too.

She turned in my arms after our release and kissed me good morning. She nuzzled in my neck and all I could think was life was perfect. It always was when she was in my arms.

There was a loud knock then a pause and then a double knock at her door and Bella sat up wide eyed.

"Just a minute, Dad!" she called.

She quickly shoved me into the closet, grabbing her robe off the closet door and ran to her bedroom door. I listened to the exchange, wondering if I would be caught and killed.

I just knew I would die a virgin.

This just sucked.

"Hey, Bells, you feeling alright? You running a fever? You look a little flushed."

Oh, fuck, he knows.

"No, Dad, I'm fine, just getting ready to get in the shower," she said sounding less than casual.

"Oh, okay. Well, um, I was wondering if you could go for a drive with me tomorrow? Me and some of the guys wanted to check out that cave you told me about."

"Sure, Dad, that's fine. Just let me know what time."

"Well, we would have to leave pretty early in the morning to go so we could get back that evening. There's a big game on. Billy and Jake will be coming over. You mind cooking up something, or do you think you'll be too tired?"

"No, Dad, that's fine. I could make some snacks for you guys. Should I call the kid that was with me in the cave when I fell to help me remember the way out?"

"Um, if you feel that would help. Do they live in the area?"

"Port Angeles, actually. Maybe we should see if they could spend the night on the couch so they don't have to drive out so early."

"Alright, that's fine, I'll have to talk with their parents and let them know what's going on. Liability and all, you know."

"Sure, Dad, I'm sure it would be easy to find their number. Their dad, Dr Cullen, works at the hospital in Port Angeles."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, I know him. Good man, yes I know how to get hold of him. He has a kid?"

"Yup."

"Alright, I'll call and ask about them coming with us."

"Thanks, Dad, I would hate to get us lost in there."

"No problem, Bells. Thanks for helping us out."

"No problem," she said sounding more sincere.

I heard the door close again and then the closet door flung open with Bella smiling widely. "So, how would you like to meet my dad?"

"Now?" I gulped

"No, silly, this evening when you come over to spend the night."

"You're insane, little girl, but I love it."

I snuck out the window and hoofed it back to my car. I was silently thanking Emmett for the My Little Pony boxers because I had left them in the middle of her floor as she had talked with her father this morning.

The little ponies were apparently feminine enough not to raise alarm or make him wonder where they came from. I made a mental note of that and considered getting a few more pairs like that. I think Emmett had mentioned something about Strawberry Shortcake boxers as well. Anything to keep my head from being blown off was a plus.

Bella and I were still on camp time, waking up a little before seven o'clock so we both would be ready for breakfast by eight. My mother, however, was used to me getting up at nine o'clock, so when I stumbled in a little before then she was surprised to see me.

She hugged me and kissed my jaw and I remembered when she used to hug and kiss the top of my head. The top of my head was far out of her reach now and I even had to bend down a little so she could reach my cheek.

I never understood why such a loving woman couldn't have children or why on earth she would adopt me and not a tiny baby. Carlisle told me once that Esme had looked at me and knew I was hers. I loved that she felt that way. In my heart I was hers. I would never do anything to hurt her or Carlisle. Both of them had been nothing but loving and amazing parents.

Esme ushered me into the kitchen where she made me waffles and sausage, claiming I had lost weight eating that crummy camp food. I humored her and told her of the mush they called oatmeal to solidify her claim.

I thought nothing of it when the phone rang. There was a look of distress on her face and she looked over at me and then turned away. I cleared my dishes from the table rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher just as she hung up.

"Is everything alright, Mom?"

She smiled at me but here eyes didn't reflect that smile.

"Yes, dear, that was just your father calling to check on you."

"Oh, what did he have to say?"

"Oh, nothing, he just wanted to make sure you made it home alright."

I could tell there was something up with her. She was acting strangely and I wondered if my father had received the call from Chief Swan.

"Okay, I'm going to go up to my room and take a shower then."

"Okay. Love you, honey."

"Love you, too, Mom."

I hurried to my room and immediately called Bella.

Seth answered the phone and called for her to come and get it. Bella had told me once that their only phone was in the kitchen attached to the wall. She was hoping to talk Sue into upgrading since Chief Swan didn't see the need to.

"Hello."Her voice was soothing, I felt instantly calmed.

"Hey, Bella, how are things going?"

"Not as good as I'd like. My dad talked to yours and from what I could gather he didn't want to let you go with us."

"That would explain why Esme is acting so weird."

"Esme?"

"Yeah, my mom. My dad called and she got all nervous and quiet. She kept looking at me funny."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to upset your family."

"No, it's okay, don't apologize. I was hoping to be able to go with you but I guess I can't."

She let out a sigh.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If you want I can still come over tonight."

"Really?" she asked timidly. Did she not realize I couldn't stay away?

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

I didn't know what she was thanking me for. I wanted to come over for purely selfish reasons. I didn't feel right when I was away from her. I needed her close by me always. She was my addiction and I was in dire need of a hit.

"Same time?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be good. I'm going to miss you until then."

"I know, I miss you already, too." I was so whipped.

"Well, I better let you go; I have chores to do and things to prepare for my dad's friends."

"Alright, call me if you need anything."

"Even just to hear your voice?" she asked sweetly.

"Especially then."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Bye," she muttered and it sounded like she was about to cry.

I hated saying it but I knew it was just until this evening. "Goodbye, Love."

That was the start to the longest day of my life. Ten o'clock that night just would not come fast enough. I didn't have enough to do to keep me busy. I had already beaten all of my video games and Emmett was still entwined in Rosalie's clutches. Jasper did call to see how things went last night and to make sure I got home in one piece.

Apparently, Alice was over and heard him mention Bella. She was squealing excitedly at sonic levels.

I didn't know how Jasper could stand her. He must have loved her because I just heard him chuckle in response and promise her that he would see about going on a double date with us.

When she voiced her relief in me not being gay, Jasper started laughing loudly and told her about the morning he and Emmett found us in bed. Looking back on it now, it was pretty funny. I think Emmett was about to pass out.

Bella called me a little after lunch and I was elated to hear from her.

"Hello, Love."

"Hey," she answered timidly.

"How are you doing?"

"Missing you. I was finally able to clear the kitchen out and get the phone to myself."

"I'm glad. I missed you, too. I think I'm slowly going crazy waiting for ten o'clock tonight."

She laughed lightly. "I know what you mean. I wish I could see you sooner but I don't have an excuse for you to come see me."

"You don't need one, Love. Just say the word and I'll be there."

"The word," she giggled and it sounded like heaven.

"I'm on my way, I'll see you soon," I said full of relief.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my beautiful girl."

I ran down the stairs and toward the garage. I felt like a horse racing for home. Esme's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Edward, where are you headed off to in such a hurry?"

"Um." What did I tell her? Would she be okay with me having a girlfriend? "I'm going to a friend's house."

"Whose? Jasper's or Emmett's?"

"Neither, actually."

"Oh, you made a new friend at camp?"

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"That's nice, dear. Anyone we know?"

I shrugged. I was pretty sure my dad knew Chief Swan but I knew that after this morning's proposal they didn't want me over there.

"Well, what's their name, silly?" she pressed.

I thought fast. "Seth Clearwater, he lives over in Forks."

"Huh, I can't say that I know him. You'll have to bring him by some time for dinner, maybe have him spend the night because it's a long drive."

"I'll ask him. Thanks, Mom."

"Have fun, dear," she called after me as I escaped her interrogation.

I hated hiding Bella from her, but for some reason my parents didn't want me going with the Chief. I had to assume they would think the same of Bella. I didn't want to risk not being able to see her.

My very existence depended on having her as part of it now.

 **A/N: Special thanks to Mariposa525 for the Strawberry Shortcake idea. Who wouldn't love to see Edward in a pair of those? As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 15 - Being safe**

 **Bpov**

Sue was working late at the hospital and dad was busy setting up our trip down at the station. I had no idea what was going on with all that but I had a feeling there was more to it than he was letting on. My dad didn't take leisurely hikes unless a fishing pole was involved.

I was thrilled Edward was coming over. I didn't want to seem too needy. I felt like I was being too needy but he didn't seem to care and was happy to humor me. I was trying not to be clingy. He had mentioned before that he didn't get involved with girls because they were clingy.

I started panicking internally. I didn't want to push him away before I was ready. I only had a week before he went away to football camp and out of my life.

I had decided to hang on to him a little longer. Truth was, I didn't want to give him up at all, but I knew I didn't have a choice. It would just be easier on me if I gave him up before he gave me up.

It would hurt less.

At least that was what I kept telling myself, but every time I thought of never seeing him again my chest ached as if my heart was being ripped out. I just couldn't breathe.

I shouldn't have ever gotten involved with him. He was way out of my league and he was sweet and kind and once he realized I was way below him he would be nice about slipping out of my life. Then one day I would see him out kissing another girl and I would lose it.

No, I couldn't turn into that crazy screaming bitch.

I had to pull it together and be an adult. I had to do what was best for both of us and enjoy the little time I had with him while I had it.

Learning to live without him was going to be impossible. I was just going to have to buck up and do it. I was always a bit of a home body anyway. I would be fine hiding in my room avoiding life. I was sure no one would even notice the change.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a car driving up. I ran to the door and couldn't stop the butterflies from dancing in excitement in my stomach when I saw him. He was beautiful and he was a god. People wrote songs and made paintings of men like Edward and I just couldn't believe he was actually here to see me.

Of course, that was only because he hadn't figured it out yet. He would soon enough I was sure.

He smiled at me and I threw myself into his arms, hanging on for dear life. He was mine for now and by god I was going to enjoy it!

I felt his lips on my shoulder and neck. He knew I loved it. I loved the way his lips seemed to call to me to come out and play. When he reached my jaw I turned my lips to his. His body was calling to mine and mine was desperate to answer him.

"Hello, beautiful."

I couldn't help the blush that warmed my cheeks at his words. I so wished they were true.

"Hey."

"So, do you want to go back inside or do you want to go out?" he asked pointing to his car.

Definitely couldn't go out and risk running in to anyone else.

"Inside," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house. He stopped in the living room and instead of taking a seat he looked around.

It was then I realized my mistake. My father had several photos of me from over the years displayed and they all screamed geek, and if those didn't do it, the ugly old thread bare couch and ancient analog TV would.

He picked up my spring picture from this year and smiled. "Music store, I knew I had seen you before. I finally remember. You were coming out of it and I was across the street. Your hair use to be really long. The wind caught it and you brushed it off your face and I remember thinking 'Wow, she's so beautiful.'"

I laughed at the absurdity and blushed at his words. I had almost forgotten that he had seen me before somewhere and was never able to place me.

"How much did you have to cut off to go to camp?"

"Almost two feet."

"Wow you must have really wanted to learn to play the clarinet."

I just shrugged.

"You're a complex woman, Ms. Bella Swan, but I plan on figuring you out."

I smiled even though his words made me nervous. I hoped he wouldn't figure me out before I was ready to let him go.

"Hey, what's that face for? You did that last night, too. What's wrong, Love?"

He was too good at reading me. I forced a smile and started to kiss him.

He pulled back. "Who's home?" He glanced to the living room entryway.

"No one, my dad is working late, Sue has the late shift, Seth is at Jake's and I don't care where Leah is," I answered seeking his lips again.

"Well then," he said pulling me into his lap and sliding his hand beneath my shirt, tweaking my nipple. His lips were on mine before he finished his sentence and I was glad for the distraction. I turned on his lap so I could straddle him, tangling my hands up in his gorgeous hair as we kissed. He felt so good. I tingled all over and I never wanted it to stop.

I was so distracted I didn't hear the front door until it slammed closed.

"Hey, Bella. Hey, Edward," Leah's voice rang out as if she wasn't even looking or fully registering our presence.

Edward and I pulled apart and looked at her, walking to the stairs as if nothing had happened. Then she suddenly stopped. She turned around mouth gapping. "Edward CULLEN? Are you fucking serious? What drug did you use on him, Nerdella? It had to be pretty damned strong. You know your dad is going to be pissed as hell, not to mention poor Edward when he finally sobers up."

I couldn't believe she was completely embarrassing me in front him. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"I'm not going to sober up!" Edward snapped to my surprise.

Leah just laughed at him. "Right, because obviously you were sane when you decided to lock lips with Chief 'gun toting' Swan's anemic looking geek of a daughter. I mean, any sane boy would totally go there," she said sarcastically.

"Leah!" I shouted at her to shut up.

"No, he should know what he's getting into. You know damned well that you're not worth getting shot over; I mean, come on, you're homely Bella 'the pasty geek who trips over thin air' Swan."

"I happen to think her in inability to walk over a flat surface is cute," Edward said with sincerity, "And she sure as hell isn't homely."

Leah just laughed at him. "Suit yourself; they're your balls, and your reputation to lose." She turned and went to her room.

I was mortified, but worst of all was that everything she said was true. My dad would not shoot him but I wasn't worth the trouble he would have to endure to date me. "I'm sorry," I whispered fighting back tears and losing.

He grabbed my face and kissed my cheek. "Hey, hey don't listen to her. She's just a vindictive bitch, you said so yourself, remember? Herman went on and on about her royal bitchiness while she was drinking."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"That's my girl." He kissed my lips softly. "Now, where were we? I think I was just getting to the good part."

"I think it's all good."

"Mmmm, definitely, but this part of your mouth," he kissed me, deeply exploring until we were both panting, "That's the good part."

"Really? Because I like this part." I grabbed his ass and pulled him against me, squeezing it firmly in both hands as I ground against him.

"Oh, yeah, that is good. I forgot you were an ass man," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but laugh. He knew just how to cheer me up.

I decided to reward him and let him try some of the treats I had made for dad and Billy to eat during the game. I pulled out a plate of cookies and his eyes lit up as he smiled widely, almost bouncing.

"Please tell me you plan on sharing those and you have milk."

I smiled at his child like eagerness and brought him a plate with some cookies and milk. He told me about how his mom used to give him cookies after school. He said he missed it when she started making more grown up foods.

"She usually has a sandwich or something for me. You know, healthy stuff for a growing boy," he rolled his eyes. "But really, some days I really just want a chocolate chip cookie." He leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Thanks, babe."

"Any time. It's the least I can do if you're going to get your ball blown off for me."

He looked at me nervously.

"I'm just kidding! Jeez, my dad would never shoot anybody."

"Bella, your dad is the Chief of Police. I think he's required to shoot people on occasion."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "He won't shoot you, Edward."

"Alright, but you won't mind if I stand behind you when you introduce me to him. I'm pretty sure he won't shoot you," he teased

I whacked his arm.

He whined, "Assaulting me? My heavens, woman, you're abusive."

"Quit your whining, you big baby."

"I will when you kiss it better."

I leaned over and kissed his arm and then he motioned toward his lips. "This needs kissing better, too."

"Really? But I didn't hit those."

"No, but they feel bad."

"Why?"

"You hurt their feeling when you kissed their friend, shoulder, and not them."

I couldn't help but laugh, he was ridiculous. I leaned over and kissed his lips and he quickly pulled me into his lap.

The phone ringing interrupted our kissing. I got up to answer it. It was my dad.

"Hey, Bells, I was just calling to let you know I'd be home soon. I stopped by Newton's to pick up a few things for our hike tomorrow. I should be home in a few. Any chance you could whip something up for dinner since Sue is working late tonight?"

"Sure, Dad, not a problem, I'll get right on it."

"Thanks, Bells, you're a gem, you know that?"

"I know, Dad."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Bye, Dad."

I turned to Edward and frowned. "My dad is on his way home."

Edward looked out the front window, as if he expected Charlie to be driving up right now and he was debating hiding or running.

Silly boy.

"You can go if you want, Edward. You don't have to meet the Chief tonight."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind meeting him, Bella."

"It's okay; he would probably have more questions than you had answers right now, anyway. Maybe you can come over tomorrow night before the game. He'll be in a good mood then and there'll be too many witnesses to kill you," I teased.

He leaned over and kissed me soundly. "If that's what you think is best, Love, tomorrow it is. Do you still want me to come over tonight?"

My face screwed up in contemplation. "My dad said we would be leaving at four o'clock in the morning. He's going to wake me at three o'clock. Do you think you can be awake before then?"

He held up his cell phone, "I can set the alarm for a quarter 'til three."

I leaned up and kissed him. "Perfect, I'll be waiting."

He kissed me again a little deeper.

"God, go to your room if you're going to do that. It's just not sanitary in the kitchen," Leah complained and I wanted to hit her with something but I walked Edward out the door instead.

When I came back in to start dinner, Leah was sitting at the kitchen table watching me as if she was waiting for something.

"What?" I finally snapped.

"How the hell did you finally crack Edward 'chastity belt' Cullen?"

"I didn't crack him."

She just laughed. "What the hell is he doing with you anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe you're just a summer fling," she offered. "You know, just something to tide him over until he can get back with real girls when school starts back up."

It was most likely true; I was probably just a summer fling, so I just shrugged.

"Enjoy it while you can. Edward is a rare and wonderful creature. I don't know how you caught him but I suggest you hold on to him as long as he'll let you. When he finally does wake up and sees the real you, he's going to run screaming, wondering what the hell possessed him."

"I know," I said softly but she heard it and smirked cruelly.

She got up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me to make dinner by myself. Charlie came home a while later and he seemed more preoccupied than usual. He was usually very good at leaving his work at the station but it seemed like tonight it followed him home.

Charlie headed to bed early since we were going to have an early wakeup call, so I snuck into the kitchen to call Edward. I let him know he could come over sooner and he was thrilled. I left my window open and waited for him.

I ran to him when he finally climbed through my window a while later and pulled him into my arms and straight into my bed. I kissed him thoroughly everywhere as we stripped and I pulled him down on top of me. He lost it quickly while grinding against me and was recovering fast as he continued to move above me, pushing me toward my release. We had not had actual sex yet and had not really talked about it but I think he wanted to. I knew my body was screaming for more. I hoped his was, too.

I had pulled the blankets up over us and he was nuzzling my breasts as he ground his now completely recovered hardness between my thighs again. I moaned out his name loudly as we both came this time and then the most horrific thing happened.

Sue opened my bedroom door.

I couldn't believe I forgot to lock it.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked as she stepped into the room. Once she took in the scene, she stood stunned for a minute then finally spoke.

"Bella?"

"Sue, I…" Really, what did she expect me to say?

"Are you on birth control, dear?"

Okay, now I was officially mortified.

"No," I whispered out.

"Edward, are you guys being safe?"

How the hell did she know Edward?

"You know Sue?"

"She works with my dad," he shrugged.

"Well?" Sue waited.

To my surprise, Edward reached into his pants pocket on the floor and pulled out a box of condoms. "We haven't gotten that far but we planned on being safe."

"Good, well, I think you've gone far enough for tonight. Why don't you get dressed and go now," she said nicely but with an undertone of 'don't you dare argue with me'.

"Yes, ma'am," Edward answered, pulling his pants up the side of the bed and Sue moved back into the hallway and shut the door.

I grabbed my robe as he pulled up his jeans and kissed my forehead. "At least I still have my balls; that could have been a lot worse if your dad had found us."

"I'm so sorry."

He smiled and leaned over and kissed my lips. "Don't be, I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." He glanced at the clock. "Or should I say later today."

I smiled at him.

"Sleep, my princess, I'll see you soon."

He kissed me one last time and headed for the door.

"Drive safely," I whispered.

He smiled, "Always."

Sue was standing in the hallway waiting for him. She gave us both a tight lipped smile and I listened for the front door to close. I couldn't believe Sue was being that cool. I had a feeling there would be more to come but she seemed to feel like now was not the time.

I just didn't know why.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 16 - Caving in**

 **Epov**

I knew Sue Clearwater, but I didn't really know her. I knew she was a nurse that worked for my father and everyone called her Sue. I had no Idea that she was Bella's stepmother, Sue.

I think the only reason she didn't call for Chief Swan to come blow my balls off was because she worked for my dad.

She led me silently to the front door. "Do you have your car?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's parked around the corner," I confessed.

"Alright."

"What are the chances of you not telling Carlisle about this?"

"Slim to none."

"That's what I thought."

She nodded as she opened the door. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Sue."

I hurried to my car with my mind racing. How the hell was I going to explain this to my dad? I didn't think having condoms would be enough to appease him and I was pretty sure it wasn't enough to appease Sue.

I just hoped Bella faired okay.

 **Bpov**

I had just thrown my night clothes back on when Sue stepped into my room and shut the door behind her.

"I assume you're in a relationship with Edward?"

"Yes, we met at camp and have been seeing each other since then."

"You know I should've called your father to come kick him out, right?"

I just nodded my head yes.

Sue let out a sigh. "I know Dr. Cullen very well. He's a good friend of mine, and he talks frequently about Edward. I know he's a good kid, what I don't understand is how he ended up in your room."

I glanced at the window and Sue shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Bella. From what I've heard about Edward, he doesn't really date."

"I know," I said shrugging my shoulders. What could I say? He saw me naked and liked it? I think not.

Sue let out a sigh. "I think it would be a good idea for you to go on birth control. I know this would be difficult for your father to handle and it should be something your mother helps you with but she's not here, so if you're okay with it I'd like to help you handle this. Is that okay?"

I smiled and hugged her. She was handling this way cooler than I thought she would. "Thanks."

"Alright, and I do expect you to introduce Edward to your father like a regular boyfriend."

"He's coming over tonight for the game."

"That's perfect; Charlie should be in a good mood then."

"That's what I thought."

"Alright, well you have a big day tomorrow, gets some rest."

"Thanks again, Sue. Goodnight."

"Night."

I really dodged the bullet on that one. At least I hoped I did.

Charlie knocked on my door and it felt like I had just fallen asleep. I guess it was time to get up. I glanced at the clock it was three thirty in the morning. He'd let me sleep in, that was nice of him.

I stumbled out of bed to the shower and dressed in some comfortable old jeans and on old t-shirt. I remembered how nasty the caves were. I was not wearing anything nice into that place. I put a hat on and my jacket. My dad met me at the door with a cup of coffee and a banana muffin.

"I put some sandwiches in our packs."

The thought of a pack made me flinch. My back remembered the last pack I wore into that cave very clearly. I let out a relieved sigh when I saw he had packed just a regular backpack for me. "Thanks, Dad."

"Sure, Bells, let's go."

I fell back asleep before we had even left the driveway, so I was surprised when Charlie woke me.

"Hey, Bells, we're here."

I blinked a few times. It was so weird being back here without Edward and as a girl this time. I stepped out of the car and looked around. I was surprised to see three other cruisers had accompanied us.

Charlie sent two guys to go look around the camp and he motioned for me to lead the way to the caves. It was a lot easier to make the hike with no pack. We were able to make it to the caves in half the time. As we entered I wished Edward was here. His photographic memory would have been perfect for this.

I let out a huff and led the way into the cave. Once we made it to the cavern where we had spent the night, I let out a relieved sigh. I knew I could find it from here. I was just worried I wouldn't be able to get this far.

"It's that way, just down that tunnel."

"Alright, Bells, why don't you wait here and we'll go take a look."

"When it forks, go to the left," I called after them.

 **Charlie's pov**

Ever since I saw what fell from Bella's coat I had been worried about her. I knew she wasn't into drugs. I could tell by the way that she looked at me that she had no idea what it was.

I hoped I was wrong but when I took it to get tested, it came back positive.

I knew it would.

I hated involving my baby girl in this mess but when she told me there were lots more of the mushrooms where that one came from, I knew it was likely that someone was cultivating the illegal narcotic plants for distribution and was a dealer.

They needed to be stopped.

She eagerly helped us through the cavern, directing us to where she encountered them. She had told me it was about a ten foot drop she fell from so when we came to the ledge I pointed my light down.

"About fucking time, Victoria. Give me the bags; I have most of this shit harvested already. And get that fucking light out of my eyes, bitch!"

That was enough for me to know this guy was guilty. I also had several other officers with me who could back up my statement. I hoped this would be an open and shut case and I wouldn't have to involve Bella at all. She didn't even know why we were really here.

I wanted to keep her out of this mess and let her think we were just going for a nice hike. I knew she was smart and knew something was up but I'd rather keep her in the dark. I didn't want her to worry.

"Put your hands up, you're under arrest."

The guy darted out of my light. It was hard to track him in the dark. The cave was pitch black. The other officers with me all had their lights searching for the bastard when I heard my baby girl scream.

We all ran back to the large cavern where we had left Bella waiting. My heart was racing; I had to get to my baby girl.

When we entered the large cavern the guy was holding a knife to her neck while walking backwards toward another tunnel.

"Drop the girl!"I yelled.

"Not going to happen, at least not yet." He moved faster down the tunnel and we all rushed to the opening and I listened for Bella, hoping to hear that she was okay. He had to know she would just slow down his escape.

My heart dropped when I heard her bloodcurdling scream. She sounded like she was falling. We all rushed forward. Two deputies stayed with me while the others pursued the bastard that dropped my baby.

"Bella! Bella! ISABELLA, YOU ANSWER ME NOW!"

I heard a soft whimper and then nothing.

I flashed my light down and my heart stopped. The hole looked to be about a hundred feet down at least. There was no way she would survive that fall.

One of the men with me flashed his light on a ledge about thirty feet down. "Chief, I think I've got her."

She was not moving but I prayed that we would be able to get to her in time.

The guys had pulled out their repelling gear and were quickly setting it up. I grabbed the harness from one of my deputies and he didn't fight me on it.

I hurried down to my baby. It looked like her leg and arm on her left side were broken. Her breathing was labored and she was unconscious. I was worried her ribs or back may have been broken as well.

"Honey, can you hear me?"

She moved her head and groaned.

"Baby, does your back hurt?"

"Daddy," she wheezed out.

"Yeah, baby I'm here. I'm getting you out of here. Now, I need to know, can you feel your legs? Does your back hurt?"

"Hurts," she wheezed and my chest ached. I hoped I didn't ruin my baby's life.

"Your back?"

"Leg," she wheezed, "Arm hurts."

"Your back is okay?"

"Yes," she wheezed.

"Alright, baby. I'm going to get you out of here." She screamed as I picked her, up trying to mind her broken leg and arm.

"Get us out of here!" I shouted in frustration. I hated seeing my baby hurt.

And it was my fault.

 _ **A/N: So now you know what was up with Charlie. I know a few of you were wondering. The reason Edward wasn't allowed to help will be coming up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Warning: Tissue alert stuff coming ahead.**

 **Chapter 17 - Scents**

 **Epov**

I was sitting in my father's office waiting for him to come lecture me. He had just walked in and sat down when his pager went off.

"I'm sorry, Son, I have to go. A patient is getting flown in and I need to get to the roof," he said moving quickly to the door.

He didn't say if I should wait or not and I figured if I wanted to go see Bella this evening, I should wait and show that I took his authority seriously.

He didn't tell me why he wanted to talk to me, just that it was important. I just assumed that Sue had had a talk with him already. I was hoping for a day of reprieve to come up with a good excuse for my actions. As of yet, I still didn't have one other than I loved her, but he would not see that as an excuse for my behavior.

I had waited quietly for two hours, when my mother called me to see where I was.

"I'm still waiting for Dad, he got called away a couple of hours ago and I didn't want to upset him by leaving."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. I'm sure he'll understand. You've waited for him long enough. Find a nurse and let them know that I called you home."

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you in a few." I hung up with my mom and headed out the door.

I saw Sue standing outside a door and walked over to see if she could pass on the message for me. But when her eyes met mine, I knew something was wrong.

I rushed forward and she caught me in her arms stopping me from going into the room. "Edward, Edward, you can't go in there. Not yet, just wait."

"NO! NO! I HAVE TO SEE HER!" I screamed pushing past her. I ran into the room and my heart ached when my eyes settled on her. She was hooked up to several different machines and had a tube running out of her chest, and her left arm and leg were wrapped up. She had stitches on her head.

My Bella was hurt. I crumpled on the right side of her and buried my face in her hair as I took her hand. "Please, be okay, Bella. Please, Love."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Edward?"

I looked up into my father's face, he looked confused.

I glanced over to Sue, who had also stepped in. "Apparently, Edward and Bella are dating. They met at music camp."

"What happened?" my voice croaked.

I was surprised by a deep gruff voice coming from the corner. The dark haired man wore a uniform and Sue took her place by his side. He must have been Chief Swan.

"We went to the caves looking for the place Bella had fallen. We left her in the cavern thinking she would be safe, but apparently he found another way around and ran back to the cavern and grabbed her."

"What? I don't understand. You were going after someone in the cave?"

"We weren't sure if anyone would be there."

"But you knew it was a possibility and you took her anyway!" My tempered flared. Parents were supposed to protect their children, not drag them into danger.

"Edward, that's enough," my father grabbed my shoulder pulling me back. I had not even realized I had advanced on him.

"Did you know about this?" I asked.

"What?" My father was playing dumb.

"Did you know why Chief Swan was taking Bella into the cave? I know he asked if I could come along and you said no. Did you know about this?" I pushed.

"Yes, I didn't believe it would be good to risk you going through something potentially violent again."

"So, you just let him take Bella?" I shouted at him.

"I didn't let him do anything, Edward," Carlisle said sternly.

"You should have told me! You should have talked to me!" I turned to the Chief. "I could have shown you myself, you didn't need to take her. I wouldn't have let her go! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO!"

"EDWARD!" my father snapped, physically grabbing me and pushing me out into the hall. He sat me down in a chair. "You will sit here and be quiet; I'll talk to Chief Swan and hopefully he won't be too mad after your outburst and will let you continue to see his daughter."

I was near hysterical and sobbing so hard I could barely hear his words. He knelt down in front of me grabbing my face. "Edward, did you take your pill this morning."

I nodded yes.

"Good, now I want you to focus on me for a moment. She's going to be fine, Edward. Do you hear me? She's going to have a full recovery, okay? She's going to be fine."

I nodded yes and took a deep breath trying to settle down. My father hugged me tightly. "It is going to be fine, Son," he tried to reassure me again. "I'm going to go talk to Chief Swan now."

I nodded okay and he disappeared into the room. I leaned my head back against the wall and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to control my breathing. I heard my father's voice and tried to focus on his words.

"Chief Swan, I'm very sorry for my son's outburst. He saw his birth mother after she was beaten to death when he was six years old. The crime scene was quite horrific and traumatized him deeply. Because of that, he's very protective of the women he cares about."

Flashes of the night my mother died ran through my head. Her hands were shaking as she tucked me in and told me to be quiet. She sang her special song to me very softly, and then she kissed my head and smiled, but her eyes looked so scared. "I love you," she whispered so quietly. I wanted to say it back, but she pressed her finger to my lips and whispered, "I know, baby. I'll always love you, my smart little green eyes. Always."

I smiled at her and hugged her. She felt so warm and smelled like vanilla. She had tears in her eyes as she kissed my cheek again and then walked out of my room, softly closing the door behind her.

That was the last time I saw my mother alive.

I still loved the smell of vanilla.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Chief Swan said if you're ready, you can come back in. I expect you to apologize for your outburst."

I needed to be near Bella. I would do anything; even apologize to the asshole that caused her this pain, as long as I could stay with her. I nodded my head okay and Carlisle led the way.

I took in the Chief's face for the first time. I had been too upset to fully register him before, but he didn't look angry; he looked remorseful. His eyes looked sad and on the verge of tears. What he did next surprised me.

He walked over and hugged me. "I'm sorry, Son." He released me. "I thought I could protect her. I thought she would be okay."

I didn't trust myself to speak. I just nodded my head in response accepting his apology. I went back to the chair at Bella's right side, taking her hand and settled in. I gently brushed the hair back from her face, fighting back tears as I took in her bruised head and body. I tried to focus on Carlisle's words. He said she was going to be fine. I kissed her hand and rested my head, closing my eyes and trying to fight of the images that attacked my mind.

I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to hear it. I was too little to protect my mother, but I was not too little to protect Bella.

I had failed her.

I hadn't even realized I was crying, until I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder and her voice in my ear. "Dad said she's going to be fine."

"I couldn't protect her," I choked out.

I felt her pull me into her arms, hugging me tightly. "Oh, my sweet baby boy." I nuzzled hard into my Esme's shoulder, inhaling her scent. She always smelled of cinnamon and apples. It was comforting, but it was not my mother, or my Bella.

 **Bpov**

Everything was dark and my body felt heavy. I tried to remember what had happened. I remembered James grabbing me and I remembered falling. I remembered the pain being so intense I passed out.

I could hear the soft sobbing of an angel and I heard the sweet voice of a woman I didn't recognize. "Oh, my sweet baby boy."

I hoped she was comforting the angel that was crying. I wanted to wake up and tell them I was fine, but my eyes didn't want to open.

I took in a deep breath, but it felt odd. I felt like I wasn't breathing right, but I was still getting air. I didn't understand what had happened.

I listened a moment longer to the sobbing and forced my eyes to crack open. I saw the brilliant bronze hair of Edward Cullen. He was wrapped in the arms of an older woman with caramel colored hair. He was upset. I didn't want him to be sad.

I groaned and my voice rasped. It didn't sound right. I saw the pair's eyes widen and heard shuffling around the room.

Edward took my hand and I felt a warm shock run up my arm like always. I smiled at him.

My father's face popped in front of me. "Bella, honey, don't try to talk, okay. Just hold on a second, alright?" He turned to the woman, "Esme, could you get your husband please?"

"Yes, of course!" she said excitedly running out of the room.

I looked over at Edward and squeezed his hand.

"I missed you," he whispered. I wanted to say I missed him, too, but knew that I couldn't.

A beautiful blonde haired man hurried into the room and smiled widely at me. "Bella, it's nice to finally meet you. Do you think you can breathe on your own? Blink once for yes."

I blinked once. I was pretty sure I could.

"Alright, I'm going to take your breathing tube out."

I closed my eyes and felt the pull all through my body. How deep did that tube go? I coughed a little and Charlie offered me a cup of water. I went to reach for it and realized I still couldn't move.

He put the straw in my mouth, so I could drink. "How are you feeling now, Bell's?"

I smiled. "Tired, but fine."

"We have you pretty heavily drugged at the moment. I'm surprised you're awake. The good news is, I expect you to make a full recovery in about six weeks. Your arm and leg were both clean breaks. We were able to fix your ribs and lung with minor surgery. Other than a little physical therapy and taking it easy, you should be able to get back to normal before school starts in this fall."

"Thank you," I rasped out.

The doctor smiled widely at me and looked down at Edward. "I told you she would be fine, Son."

Edward kissed my hand and rubbed my knuckles when I blushed. What a way to meet his parents. I looked over at my dad to see if he had seen the gesture and he just gave me a tight smiled and nodded his head answering my silent question.

He knew about Edward and he was okay with it.

I smiled back thanking him and squeezed Edward's hand again, thanking him for being with me.

 _ **A/N: Okay, so now you know why they didn't want Edward to go. They didn't want to chance him getting caught in another violent situation. You also know why Edward has a protective streak. Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 ***Important A/N at the end!***

 **Chapter 18 - The End**

Edward had brought me books and flowers galore. He sat talking with me about the future, and the more he spoke the more I realized I could not hold him back. He was going to be a great doctor and do amazing things some day. I wanted to hide away in a library and he wanted to travel the world saving people.

When he talked about me going to Dartmouth with him, I laughed and he pouted. I knew there was no way I could afford it even with the scholarships I had won. Those, along with the grant money and maybe a couple of large student loans and I would be able to get through the eight years it would take for me to become a librarian.

Being a doctor would require Edward to be in school for at least eight years as well, but he would be going to help others. He would be going so he could make the world a better place and touch the lives of others. I was going so I could have a legitimate reason to hide in the library all day.

I knew I wasn't good enough for him, but he hadn't seen it yet. I would be leaving the hospital soon, by the end of the week if things healed well with my lung. Dr. Cullen seemed optimistic about my chances of getting out of here.

Edward had gone home to shower and eat when Dr. Cullen walked into my room accompanied by a blonde woman.

"Hello, Bella, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Cullen asked. He seemed more nervous than usual.

"Good, is everything alright?" I asked worried.

"Everything is fine, dear. This is Dr. Jane Caius. She's a woman's doctor, and OB/GYN. Sue has brought it to my attention that your and Edward's relationship is rather serious and suggested you see Dr. Caius."

I couldn't help but blush a deep red. My boyfriend's father was the last one I wanted to talk about sex with.

The woman chuckled at me and patted Carlisle's shoulder. "I can take it from here, Carlisle. I don't think she wants you around for this part."

He nodded and slipped out not needing to be asked twice.

Dr. Caius smiled at me and pulled up a chair next to me. "So, do you mind if I call you Bella?"

"That's fine," I shrugged.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to ask you a bunch of probably uncomfortable question, but I need you to answer me honestly. There's no need to be ashamed or embarrassed, I do this for a living and ask everyone these same questions, alright?"

I nodded yes.

"First, it's important for me to know, are you sexually active?"

I was pretty sure I wasn't, but I kind of was.

She smiled at my confused expression. "Let me rephrase that. Have you had sexual intercourse?"

I shook my head no.

"So, you're a virgin?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Do you know if your hymen is still intact?"

"It should be. I haven't done anything to it."

"Okay. I'm going to do a less invasive exam on you then, alright? I'll be doing an ultrasound and then I'm going to do a pap smear. The first one shouldn't be uncomfortable, but the second test is not so fun, but I really need to do it before we start you on birth control."

I just nodded my head yes and she stepped into the hall and came back in wheeling an ultrasound machine. She fired it up and then uncovered my stomach, squirting a warm blue jelly like goop on me, before running a little wand thing across my abdomen.

Three whooshing sounds filled the room and I thought, wow, I have noisy organs. I could pick out my heartbeat as it matched the beeping monitor next to me. I had no idea what the other two fast whooshing sounds were.

Dr. Caius looked at me with worried eyes. "Bella, are you sure you're a virgin."

"Yeah, I think I would remember that."

"Has semen ever been near your vagina?"

I shrugged.

"This is important, Bella."

"Yeah, I guess it has a few times."

Dr. Caius let out a defeated breath. "Bella, do you see this here." She pointed to a little blob that looked like it was blinking in time with the whooshing sound.

I nodded yes.

"This is what happens when semen gets into a vagina."

I looked at her confused. Did I have some kind of tumor or STD?

"You're pregnant, Bella, with twins."

I couldn't breathe. My chest tightened and it wouldn't let air in.

Dr. Caius quickly put the oxygen mask on my face. "Calm down, Bella. Everything is going to be alright. It's early in the pregnancy; we can terminate it chemically still."

I looked at her appalled. I could never terminate a part of Edward. The babies were mine. "No, don't tell anyone!"

"Bella, they're going to figure it out and fast. With twins there will be complications since your recovering from injuries, and with your young age, there are health risks to consider. You're not going to be able to hide this I'm afraid."

I took another deep breath. I wanted my mother and that was when the answer hit me. I would go back home to my mother's. No one in Forks would ever know.

Edward could have his life.

I wouldn't take away his dream to be a doctor and save people all over the world. "Don't tell anyone. I want to talk to my mother. I want to go home with her," I said fighting back tears at the thought of leaving Edward.

"Alright, do you mind if I sit with you while you talk to your mom?" she asked.

I think she just wanted to make sure I told someone.

"That's fine."

She surprised me when she pulled out her cell phone, turning it on. "I want to make sure your mom has my number, so she can get in touch with me if you need anything." She handed me her phone to use. I dialed the familiar number and waited, holding my breath.

"Mom?"

"Hey, baby, how are you doing? Charlie told me you were in the hospital. I'm on my way to the airport now to come see you."

I burst into tears and handed the phone back to Dr. Caius.

"Do you want me to tell her?" she asked.

I nodded yes.

Dr. Caius put her cell on speaker phone so I could hear my mother's reaction.

"Hello, is this Bella's mother?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Caius, I'm not overseeing the case stemming from her fall, but I was asked by Sue Clearwater to examine Bella and have her put on birth control."

"Oh, that's fine."

"Well, it would have been fine, but I've conducted my examination and discovered that Bella is carrying a set of twins. She only looks to be about six weeks along, so it's understandable that she didn't know she was pregnant yet. She seems rather adamant about keeping the twins and wants to come stay with you."

"Does her father know?"

"No, that's my other problem; she doesn't want anyone to know."

My mother let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll take care of it. Let her know I love her and we'll take care of this. No one has to know yet."

My mother arrived later that night.

She saw Edward sleeping in the chair next to me with his head on the side of my bed.

"Is that him?" she whispered.

I nodded yes.

"Does he know?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh, baby, you have to tell him."

"No, I can't, we're not discussing this now. I have my reasons, Mom. I just don't want to voice them right now," I glanced pointedly at Edward.

My mother sighed deeply. "I talked to your father; he said he was fine with you coming home. He thinks you want to leave because he took you to that cave where you were hurt."

"That's not why."

"I know, baby. You do need to tell your father eventually."

I shrugged. I knew I had to tell him about his grandbabies, but I would figure that out later.

"Just think about it. I have Sue packing up your room."

It was all too real.

My mother was here to take me home.

I looked down at Edward longingly, running my fingers through his hair. He said my name and I smiled. I looked up at my mother, who smiled sadly at me.

"I think he loves you, Bella."

"He doesn't know any better."

My mother frowned at me and Edward stirred in his sleep.

He was beautiful; I couldn't hold back the tears.

Edward woke and made it worse. "Love, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Should I call a nurse?" he panicked.

I shook my head no.

He wiped my tears and kissed my forehead. "Tell me what I have to do to make it better."

I smiled weakly at him. "I want you to go on to be a doctor and save people's lives."

He kissed my lips lightly. "I will, I promise."

I looked over at my mom and Edward looked behind him for the first time.

My mother smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Bella's mom, Renee."

"It's nice to meet you. Would you like a seat?" He offered my mother his chair.

She smiled at him kindly. "You're everything I've heard about you and then some, aren't you, Edward?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "All good, I hope."

"Yes, all very good," she reassured him.

"Since my mother is here, you can go on to football camp, you've only missed one day of it," I said trying to get him to leave. It would be so much easier to leave Forks, if I already knew he wasn't anywhere near it.

"I don't want to go until you're better, Bella," he complained.

"I know, but I'm not going to be all better until school starts. I'll be going home tomorrow. I know Emmett and Jasper are waiting for you. You can't let them down."

"They'll hold my place on the team. Emmett is team captain."

"Edward, it's not fair to put him in that position."

He actually looked ashamed of himself. I pulled him over and kissed him softly. "Do it for me?"

"I don't like being away from you," he whined.

"I know, baby, but I'll be fine. We knew this was coming."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

I smiled watery-eyed at him. "Of course I do, but I need you to go. Your life can't sit on hold, waiting for me; that won't do either of us any good. I need you to go, for both of us." And I truly did.

There was no way I could leave otherwise.

"I'll give you two a moment to say goodbye," my mother said slipping out the door.

I let out a deep breath and pulled him to me.

I kissed him for the last time. I put everything I felt for him into it. I never wanted him to doubt how I felt about him. "I love you. I'll always love you. Always. Remember that, okay?" I pleaded with him.

He smiled at me sadly and kissed me softly again. "I know, you remember it, too." He kissed me a little more intensely.

I loved the way he could make my whole body come alive. When he pulled away I was panting.

"You remember that I'll always love you, Bella. You're my Bella and I'm yours and only yours."

He kissed my nose. "I don't want to leave you, but my evil girlfriend is making me. I'll write and I'll be home before you know it." He kissed my cheek and I gave him a tight smile.

He walked to the door. "I love you, Isabella," he called to me.

"I love you, too, Edward," I called after him and he smiled widely before he disappeared down the hall.

My mother came in and as soon as I saw her, I burst into sobs. She hurried to my side and held me as I cried. I don't know when it was, but I finally cried myself to sleep. When I woke, Renee was going over my care with Dr. Cullen. He looked over at me worried.

I guess he just figured out that I would be leaving Forks. He wouldn't look at me that way if he knew why. I knew he was worried about how Edward would take this. I knew he would be fine. Edward could have any girl he wanted. He had a great future ahead of him and plans that I had absolutely no intention of ever derailing. He would have his dreams and someday find someone worthy of him.

He didn't need me to be happy. Not like I needed him.

And without him, true happiness was something I knew would never be mine.

 _ **A/N: Okay, so this is the end of this leg of the trilogy, since obviously they are no longer at camp. The next part of the trilogy is All Boys Camp Trilogy Part 2: Bella Returns. Don't worry, I believe in happy endings. There is no way I would leave it like this. Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**ALL BOYS CAMP TRILOGY PART 2: BELLA RETURNS**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT, JUST BORROWING!**

 **Chapter 1 – Bella's Return**

 **Bpov**

I looked at my bags and took a deep breath.

I had not been back to Forks in over five years.

When I left with my mom, I had no plans on ever coming back. The doctors in Florida wanted me on bed rest so I took my GED test and passed with flying colors. My mom didn't want me sitting around bored so she set a laptop on my belly with a webpage open to online classes at Florida U.

I ended up taking a full course load online during what was supposed to be my senior year. My mother didn't want me to fail. She was going to push me to reach my dreams once she saw that I had left so Edward could reach his.

Once the kids were born everything changed.

I couldn't look at them and not think of their father. Especially my son; he was the spitting image of Edward, with his bronze hair and green eyes. My daughter, surprisingly, was a little me. Brown hair and brown eyes; my mother said she was a perfect copy of me.

As I cared for my babies, I wondered about Edward and realized I couldn't stay on my selfish path as I raised his children. I changed my goal from librarian to teacher so I could touch the lives of more children. I would not be saving lives like Edward, but I hoped that I would inspire some kids to try and reach their dreams.

When I told my mother of the change, she looked at me worried. She didn't want me to give up on my dream. She knew it only took four years to become a teacher.

"I swear, Mom, it's what I want to do. Besides that, I could maybe work at the kid's school when they start and I'll have all their holidays off and the summers free to spend with them."

My mother finally relented, believing my sincerity and gave in. She didn't harass me about giving up on my dream anymore.

It was my first year as a teacher and it had been obvious that my son was gifted. His pre-kindergarten teacher would often get flustered when he would start reciting stuff to her. I remembered that Edward had a photographic memory and he apparently had passed it on to his son. I, on the other hand, had passed on my shyness to my daughter. She never left her brother's side and they went everywhere holding hands. It was cute the way he took care of her and it made me miss his father so much more.

It was the end of May when I got word that my father had had a heart attack. He swore he was fine but I wanted to see him. I needed to see him. He was taking a break from work to recover, which was perfect. I had the summer off with my kids. He invited me to come stay with them. My room was still open and so was Leah's since she had moved out.

As we got settled on the plane, I passed my son a book. He could read very well and enjoyed reading to his sister. She loved it as well. She could read but not as well as her brother could. He would often help her. They were both advanced for their age because of his gift.

Sue met me in Seattle. She knew I had children but I had never sent pictures of my kids. She was too close to the Cullen's. I couldn't risk word getting back to Edward. I didn't want him to drop out of school to help me because we were making it just fine.

I wanted him to reach his dream.

When my son asked about his father, I told him he was going to school to be a doctor. My son quickly took an interest in biology after that. I could tell he was determined to be just like his father. I had always spoken of Edward with great love. My kids knew that their father was a good man.

Sue met me at the baggage claim. My son was standing behind me holding my daughter's hand. Sue hurried up, hugging me tightly.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here. Where are those grandbabies?" she asked excitedly.

When my son stepped out from behind me, Sue gasped.

"Is Edward…?"

"Yes," I cut her off, "But you're not to say a word to the Cullen's. Edward wants to be a doctor and having a family right now will only sidetrack his studies. I'll not interfere with his dream. We're doing just fine."

Sue let out a sigh. "Alright, dear, we'll discuss this more later," she said picking up a few bags and leading me to her car that would take us to my home in Forks.

 **Epov**

When Bella didn't return any of my letters from football camp, I knew something was wrong. My father finally contacted me and told me that her mother had taken Bella home with her to Florida. I couldn't believe it. I came home from football camp unable to function. After a month of exiling myself to my room, my mother came in to talk to me.

She wanted me to just go ahead and take the GED and start classes at college. I had already been taking college level courses for years and was more than ready. We both knew that I had only been attending high school for the social aspect and I was no longer in the mood to be social.

When I entered college, I was able to test out of most of my classes up front. I just had to get hold of the text book and once I read it through I could ace any test they gave me. I finished my undergraduate degree immediately, and then quickly finished medical school. I ended up graduating with my medical degree years ahead of the norm and just had to do my clinicals. I did an accelerated residency at my father's hospital and graduated with my physician's license just before my twenty second birthday. I opened a pediatric clinic first in Port Angeles and then Forks. I split my time between the two towns because neither had enough kids to keep me busy, but I didn't want to leave.

I wanted to be here just in case Bella returned.

I knew her father still lived in Forks. I drove past his house often willing her to return but she never did.

When in Port Angeles, I stayed with my parents, but when I stayed in Forks, I stayed in a little house on the edge of town.

I had just made it to my home in Forks when I realized I really needed to grocery shop. My refrigerator and pantry were bare.

I sighed and decided to hit the store and load up on frozen dinners. They were so much easier to deal with. I made my way down to the one grocery store, thankful that is was only seven o'clock because the store closed at eight.

I hated going to the diner when the store was closed. Memories of waiting there so I could sneak into Bella's room would flood my mind and I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle reliving those memories again.

No, I did my best not to run out of groceries.

I stood in the frozen section debating on how much microwave chicken I could actually stomach when a little girl came running up next to me.

She was beautiful and perfect. I was sure I was hallucinating. Her heart shape face, mahogany hair and deep innocence brown eyes were exactly like my Bella's.

My heart ached.

I knew I was hallucinating for sure when a little boy that looked just like me came up and helped her grab a carton of ice cream and took her hand and walked away.

I knew I wasn't dealing well with losing Bella. I never did deal with it properly. I didn't have time for therapy but I didn't completely neglect my mental health. Carlisle and Esme saw to that. I had a regular prescription for depression and anxiety, but this was the first time I had hallucinated.

I took the dinner that was in my hand and went straight to the check out. I would call Carlisle and let him know what had happened. I was sure Esme would not mind stocking my freezer for me. I had to get out of there.

 _ **A/N So I promised you I would get the sequel up fast. I hate sad stories so would never leave you all hanging like that. Thanks for reading please review**_.


	19. Chapter 19

**All Twilight Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Dollybigmomma is the goddess with the punctuation fetish and my beta extraordinaire. Worship her!**

 **Chapter 2 - Inner Child**

 **Epov**

I hurried home and threw my dinner in the microwave. I was pacing back and forth waiting for my father to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad! Dad, you have to help me!"

"What's wrong, Son?"

"I'm losing it. I think I've really cracked this time," I confessed

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I was at the store buying some dinner and I..." Fuck, I was really nuts.

"What, Son?"

"I started hallucinating." I sank down on the floor waiting for his response.

"Are you taking your medicine?"

"Yes, it's never done this before. I think I'm just finally losing it."

"Well, what was it you saw?" He was in doctor mode now.

"I was in the frozen section picking out dinner when this adorable little girl came walking past."

"And you're sure she was a hallucination?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm positive because a little boy that looked just like me came up and helped her get some ice cream and then they walked away holding hands."

"Did you want ice cream?"

"What?"

"Did you want ice cream? You said a little boy that looked like you came and helped a little girl get ice cream."

"Dad, that's not the point!"

"You shouldn't deny your inner child, Edward. It's just ice cream."

"Dad, the little girl looked exactly like Bella. She was a perfect brown haired brown eyed baby girl with a heart shaped face. My little boy took off with her!"

My dad let out a frustrated sigh. He had been helping me deal with my Bella issues for a while. He had suggested therapy several times but I always balked at the idea. Now I was starting to think it was a good idea.

"You know what I'm going to say, Edward. You know what you need."

I sighed. "I know, could you talk to someone for me? Maybe set it up for me?"

"Will you actually go?"

"Yeah, I have to. I can't practice if I'm hallucinating. I have to get this taken care of."

"Why don't you get a good night's sleep and see how you're feeling in the morning before you decide to take a sabbatical. Maybe some rest and therapy will set you right."

I let out a frustrated sigh. He was right, my practice was vital to the community. I had to get myself better.

 **Bpov**

Billy and Jake were over when we arrived. It was a Thursday afternoon. The kids had slept all the way from the airport and were bouncing off the walls.

They missed the looks they were getting.

"Edward?" Jake whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, now not another word about it."

He put his hands up. "Fine, fine, my mouth will stay shut if you put some cobbler in it."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Miss me did you?"

"Yes, and your cooking. Sue just puts out bags of chips at game time and since Charlie's heart attack, she puts out spinach chips which are just an abomination to the whole chip community!"

"The chip community?" I asked amused.

"Yes," he said as if he was making a real point.

"Fine, you keep your mouth shut for cobbler, and if you keep others off my back I'll make real snacks for you as well."

"Really? And not just veggie platters, right?"

"Not just veggie platters. But I can't stop Sue from putting them out."

"That's fine as long as I don't have to eat it."

"You never had to eat it, Jake."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy, I have to eat something!" he said patting his tummy.

At that I just laughed. Seth came running in the front door and hugged me. I missed him.

He glanced at Jake. "Did you talk her into making real food?"

Jake nodded eagerly. "Yeah, but we got to keep our mouths shut about…" he pointed over to the kids.

Seth only saw my daughter and he looked at Jake confused, and then Jake pointed back again and my son came into view. "Holy fuck. Edward?"

"Seth, language!" Sue and I both snapped and everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow, it's so weird that you're a mom, Bella," Seth said sheepishly.

He knew he shouldn't swear in front of my kids.

"I know, it took me a while to get used to it, but you know, they just never leave, no matter how many times I leave them at the bus stop. They're just too smart and find their way home," I joked.

Jake's jaw dropped in shock and Seth burst out laughing. "Dude, she's just kidding!"

I looked around the kitchen to see what they had to make for snacks. I wasn't finding anything and I think Seth and Jake knew that would be the case because Jake held up his keys and grinned.

"Grocery store?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're definitely in need of a grocery run," I said.

My kids overheard and started running for the door. "I'll beat you to the car!" He turned to me, "Which car?" E finally asked.

Sue offered up her keys because the kid's boosters were already in the back.

"Grandma Sue's car," I answered and the kids took off out the front door.

When I got to the car, Elizabeth was pouting because she lost to E in the race. Sometimes he forgot about pulling back a bit.

I gave him a meaningful look and he nodded his head. He knew next race to let his sister win.

Jake and Seth piled into the car with me to make sure I was getting the right kind of food.

We went to get the ingredients for the cobbler when Seth said we had to have ice cream with it. I had to agree and sent the kids to get it. When E announced the start of another race, I winked at him and he smiled. He planned on letting his sister win this time.

He was such a good brother.

Once all the food was loaded into the car we started for home. I didn't like the look E had on his face. He finally turned to Seth who was sitting in the back seat with the kids and asked. "Do you know my dad?"

Everyone looked at me for the answer. I just nodded my head for Seth to answer. I learned a long time ago that E was too smart to lie to.

Seth cleared his throat and answered uncomfortably. "Yeah, he went to music camp with me and your mom."

"Music?" E asked excited, "What did he play."

Seth looked to me so I answered. "Piano."

"I want to play piano."

"I think you're a little young for that, don't you?" Jake said and E looked at him insulted.

"We'll go to the music store tomorrow and I'll get you some books on it. I think it might take a little longer to find you a piano, though."

"That's fine." E sat back smugly as Jake looked at me shocked.

"He's really smart, Jake, you better watch yourself around him," I warned with a smirk.

Jake had _no idea_.


	20. Chapter 20

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 3 - Three Tasks**

 **Bpov**

E was poking my side trying to wake me. "Mom, it's tomorrow, you said we could go to the music store today."

I groaned. Sleeping was something that was rare, precious and often interrupted. "What time is it, E?"

He glanced at the clock. "It's nine thirty. Grandpa Charlie didn't want me to wake you until ten because of the time change but I argued with him long enough to get him to agree to nine thirty," he stated proudly.

I let out a sigh. "Alright, E, I'm getting up. I want to shower and eat before we go. Is your sister up?"

"Yup, we're up and dressed," he said proudly.

"Alright, just give me some time. I should be ready to go around ten."

"See, that's what I told Grandpa Charlie."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, off you go, little man."

I shooed him out of my room and stumbled to my bathroom.

I had not slept well. Memories of Edward flooded my mind.

I loved him and missed him, but I would not take his dream from him.

I was the one that pushed him.

It was obvious he had no experience. I may not have, either, but he was fine with keeping his hands to himself.

The twins were my fault and I would not let him bear the weight of them. I knew I had taken advantage of his girl deprived mind at camp.

Besides, we were doing fine; there was no reason for us to interfere in his life.

I was just glad he left a piece of himself with me.

I loaded the kids into the car and headed for the one tiny music store in Forks. It was on the main drag. I was surprised to see a new doctor's office was open just across the way. I was glad it was there and if something happened we wouldn't have to drive all the way to Port Angeles to get it taken care of.

I headed into the store as the kids climbed out of the car. I hoped they had books on learning piano or E would make me go all the way to Port Angeles.

 **Epov**

I felt better after a good night's sleep.

I hurried into the office. I knew I would have a full day of patients. I always did in Forks.

It was almost lunch time when my father called to ask how I was doing.

"I'm doing great. I've seen eight kids this morning and all of them were real," I chuckled at myself.

"That's great, Son, but I still think it would be good for you to at least talk to someone about what happen, just to get a second opinion. You don't want it to happen again, do you?"

I groaned. He was right. "I know, dad. Did you set something up for me?"

"Yes, Dr. Aro Volterra is an old friend of mine and an excellent therapist. He can see you this even at seven o'clock."

"Alright," I sighed.

"I don't want you to blow this off, Edward. Aro is going out of his way and taking a late appointment for you. He knows you're working until five thirty and need time to make it to his office in Port Angeles."

"Alright, Alright, I'll be there. I promise, just email the directions to my phone."

"Okay, Son. I really am just trying to help you."

"I know, Dad."

"Mom wants to know if you'll be coming for dinner afterward or going out? Why don't you give her a call? I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from you."

"I will, Dad. Thanks, I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, Son."

"Bye, Dad."

I sat silently at my desk.

I knew I needed to get up and go to lunch. I only had a few minutes between patients but I couldn't help but feel inadequate because I was a patient myself.

"Dr. Cullen, are you going to lunch?" My RN, Kate, asked.

I nodded yes. I was glad she was there to push me along.

"I'm just going to head to the sandwich shop next door if you need me," I said heading out.

It was a little after eleven and I had another appointment at eleven thirty, so I had to hurry.

I glanced across the street and my heart stopped.

There, standing outside the music store, was me as a child and the little girl.

The little girl looked at what he had in his hands.

"Are you really going to learn to play the piano?"she asked.

"Yup, I am. Do you want me to teach you, too?"

"That would be great, thanks, E," she said smiling a perfect Bella smile.

I stood stunned watching the pair.

The little girl started to pull the little boy's hand, walking away from the store just as he looked up and saw me.

Our eyes locked for a moment and he looked as if he was studying my face.

"E, come on!" the girl whined.

But the little boy didn't budge. He just stood gazing at me as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Edward, let's go!" the little girl yelled as she pulled him.

My eyes snapped to the little girl that called my name.

The little boy turned his attention to the girl and huffed, "I'm coming, Elizabeth."

My heart clenched at the sound of me saying my mother's name. I watched as the pair of them ran off around the building and out of sight.

I walked silently into the sandwich shop.

They had my usual ready for me and handed it to me without a word. I thanked them as I paid and headed back to my office. I knew I had to keep my appointment with Doctor Aro for sure now.

I shifted uncomfortably in the therapist's office. I was a few minutes early and waited for my turn on the couch.

A tall, very old man opened his office door and smiled widely at me. "You must be Edward. Please, come in. It's so good to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." He reached out to shake my hand I took it and tried to push down my nerves. I hadn't said a word to anyone about what I saw outside the music shop and I was anxious to get it out.

"Your father tells me that you have some issues and believe you've started hallucinating?"

I nodded yes.

"Can you describe to me what you've been seeing?"

I started shaking. I knew I sounded nuts, but he was used to nuts, right?

"Last night I was at the grocery store..."

He nodded his head for me to continue.

"A little girl that looked like my Bella came up past me, and then a little boy that looked like me came up and helped her get some ice cream."

"Mmm hmm," he said waiting for more.

"Then he took her hand and they walked away."

"Okay, thank you for sharing that with me, Edward. I know it can be difficult to recall these things. Has this happened again since last night?"

I swallowed hard and nodded my head yes.

He smiled as if he knew something I didn't. It was really annoying and I wished he would just come out and say it.

"Can you tell me about your other experience?" he pressed

I told him what I had seen outside the music store.

He sat quietly for a moment and then looked me in the eye.

"Edward, do you still think you're responsible for your mother's death?"

I cringed at the question. "I was only six," I said softly. Esme was constantly telling me I was only six; there was nothing I could have done.

"I know that, son, but do you realize you were only six and could not stop it?"

I shrugged.

"Do you feel like it's your fault that Bella Left?"

How did he know so much about me already? My stupid big mouthed father.

"She was hurt. Her mom came and took her from the hospital."

"You do know you had nothing to do with her leaving, right? She was a minor and had to leave with her parent."

I shrugged. I just didn't understand why she never came back.

"Let's try an easier subject. I understand that you play piano?"

I nodded yes.

"When was the last time you played?"

The answer was music camp five years ago.

I just shrugged.

"Have you played since Bella left?"

I shook my head no.

"Edward, have you dated since she left?"

The answer was no. No one compared to Bella. No one could ever measure up to her.

"Edward, I have an assignment for you. I think your inner child is trying to tell you something. So I want you to try and appease him. I want you to do three things before our meeting next week again. I think it might help curb your hallucinations."

I nodded okay. I needed to get better for my patients.

"The first one is easy, just eat some ice cream and truly try to enjoy it, okay?"

I shrugged and nodded yes. That was easy enough.

"The next task I want you to do is to sit on your piano bench. I want you to try to play your piano. If you can't that's fine, but I want you to at least try."

I took in a deep breath and then agreed.

"The last task is the most difficult. I want you to ask a woman out for drinks. Not a date, mind you," he said quickly as I was about to protest.

"Just drinks with a friend. Do you think you can do that?"

I groaned.

"Just give it a try and see if it helps, alright?" He stood up and walked over to his desk. "If you have any more hallucinations, please call me. My private line is on the back of the card."

I thanked him and headed home. My parents must have known what he would ask of me because we had ice cream for dessert after dinner.

One task down two to go.

 _ **A/N: So, tasks two and three coming up soon. Thanks for reading, please review.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 4 – Fix**

 **Epov**

After an evening of rolling ice cream on my tongue, I didn't feel any different. I liked ice cream alright but I wasn't craving it. I don't know why my inner child wanted it but I gave it to him in hopes of appeasing him.

I was fighting to sleep. My body just would not rest. I knew I had two very difficult tasks ahead of me to complete. I looked over at my clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. I kicked the sheet off my body and made my way to the music room.

Esme kept it dusted and piano tuned. A stranger would not be able to tell the piano had not been played for five years. I walked slowly toward it and my chest tightened. The last song I had composed was for my Bella.

I finally reached the piano and ran my hands over the smooth top and breathed in the smell of the wood. I could do this. If my inner child wanted me to play the piano I could do this.

I sat down on the bench and opened the cover to expose the keys. I sat there, my hands hovering over the keys, waiting for something to happen but I didn't know what to play. I heard the door creak and looked over to see Esme looking hopefully at me. I instantly felt guilty for not playing for her all these years. She used to love to listen to me.

I would play for her, I decided.

I had composed a song for her and that was what flowed flawlessly from my fingers. She smiled and tears sprang to her eyes as she hurried in and sat on the couch where she had spent many hours of my childhood listening to me play my latest creations. I felt bad for having deprived her of this simple pleasure for so long.

When I was finished she came over and kissed the top of my head, hugging my shoulders.

"Beautiful as ever," she said slightly choked up. I resigned to play for her again very soon.

The next morning I parked up the street from the clinic and started to walk to work. I always parked on the far side of the park just so I could enjoy a refreshing walk through the park and take in the surroundings. It seemed to bring me some peace and I really needed some peace.

I was greeted by a few kids that had visited me before. Tommy Crowley proudly showed me where he had lost his tooth. His mother, Lauren, batted her lashes at me. I groaned a little and waved politely. How was I supposed to ask a woman out when I could barely stand them?

Then it happened again.

I saw the little boy that looked like me.

Little Edward was walking with the little girl again holding hands. They went to the drinking fountain and he lifted her up so she could reach. What was my inner child telling me now? I needed to take a woman out for drinks?

Frustrated, I hurried into my office and closed the door. I had to pull myself together fast. I glanced at the clock. I only had a few minutes before my first patient of the day. I heard a knock on the door. I huffed, annoyed. I knew who it was; my RN, Tanya, probably with my first few patient files. She knew I liked to review them before I saw my patients. I also knew she would do her best to get me to notice her generously enhanced cleavage and give me what she thought was a seductive look.

I took a deep breath. If my inner child wanted me to take someone out for drinks, it might as well be someone easy that wouldn't turn me down.

"Come in," I called.

"Morning, Dr. Cullen," she said as she sashayed toward my desk. "I have your files ready." She set them down, leaning much too far over the desk. Too bad she couldn't have spent some of that money she had wasted on enlarging her chest to buy some appropriate work attire that made her look less slutty.

I knew if I looked up I would get an eye full. I just studied the file in front of me ignoring her predictable attempt. I would take her for drinks but I would not be doing anything else.

"Thank you, Tanya," I said curtly.

She turned and walked over to the door before I got up the nerve and stopped her.

"Tanya?"

"Yes?" she said in the most annoyingly hopeful voice.

I cleared my throat and pushed forward. I had to stop hallucinating.

"Would you care to join me for drinks this evening?"

Her whole face lit up and I suddenly realized I'd probably made a huge mistake. Oh, well, I couldn't take it back now.

"I would love to, Edward. Seven o'clock sound good to you?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Alright, pick me up then," she said and promptly disappeared from my door.

I groaned. Pick her up? That was too much like a date. Stupid inner child was making a mess of my life.

I was at Tanya's apartment at seven o'clock sharp. I wanted to get in and get out fast. I was going to complete my task and hope that I stopped seeing things.

Tanya was dressed in god only knew what but it was barely there and she looked like a complete slut. Bella would never have worn anything trashy like that.

When we arrived, Tanya seemed to strut flamboyantly as if she was a show piece, or maybe I was. I didn't know, but it was annoying.

She pulled me to a booth and I sat across from her sulking, wanting the night to be over with. Tanya continued her assault and I was glad there was a table in between us or I was sure she would have climbed on top of me. Hadn't she ever heard of a vibrator?

Geez, get it somewhere else!

I ordered our drinks and sat waiting silently as she droned on; chattering about god only knew what. I wasn't listening.

Then I felt it.

That electric spark that I used to get around Bella. I could feel myself being drawn to it. I looked over at the bar where I was being pulled to and there she was, sitting there staring at me, looking sad and disappointed.

Oh, my god. Now I was hallucinating Bella.

Wait, what if I wasn't, what if she really was here!?

Emmett called to me, and I thought, this was perfect. I would see if Emmett could see her, too. I turned to look back to where she was and she was gone. My heart sank. She wasn't really there.

I was just getting worse. I asked Emmett to take Tanya home and left.

I didn't know how to fix myself. Listening to my inner child wasn't helping.

 **Bpov**

Dinner with my family was wonderful. I really enjoyed all the exaggerated faces the guys had made over my food and they ended up talking me into cooking again the next night.

I missed cooking for the guys.

After the music store, I quickly took the kids to get groceries for the evening meal.

Jake came over after he got off work and tried to talk E into a game of catch to no avail. I had to laugh, but it was sweet. He was trying to relate to E on a child's level and E was no ordinary child. I had an idea for something else they would surely bond over. I dug out the manual to my old truck and gave it to E.

"Jake here fixes cars for a living; maybe you two could fix Big Red for me."

Jake looked at me confused and E flipped through the manual. "Alright, let's go," he said grabbing Jake's hand and dragging him out back where my old truck was parked.

When dinner was ready I went out back to get them and both my kids and Jake were covered in grease from head to toe.

I stifled a giggle and Elizabeth looked over at me holding a wrench, completely annoyed. She was a bit of a clean freak so I was surprised she wasn't freaking out more.

"I wish I had a camera," I smiled at the scene.

Jake slid out from under my truck and E popped his head up from under the hood. He had somehow fit his whole body down inside next to the engine.

"Seriously, Bells, your boy is quite the mechanic. I'll have to keep him on call if we run short handed at the shop."

E smiled proudly. "We got your truck running, Momma, but it still needs a lot of work. Can we take it to the shop to fix it, please?"

I looked at Jake worried. I didn't have the money to fix my truck.

"It would only cost for parts and it would be at the employee discount since E here is going to be putting them in," Jake grinned.

"How much will that run me?"

"Well, since E here wants to make it an authentic classic, we'll really only be replacing belts and hoses. He plans on cleaning and reassembling the engine himself," he smiled proudly at E. "So that would only be around fifty dollars at most, I think."

"You got yourself a deal," I said reaching out and shaking Jake's hand and then regretting it as it was all black when I pulled it back.

The next morning I climbed in my big red truck and smiled.

It had been too long since I had driven my baby. Seth followed in the car with the kids to make sure I arrived safely at Jake's shop in Port Angeles.

Jake came out and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you got here in one piece."

"Of course. I have the best mechanic in the world," I said proudly.

"Well, thank you," he smiled.

I laughed. "I was talking about E."

He mocked that he was hurt and I punched his shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt that the second best mechanic in the world is helping him," I added.

He laughed and smiled widely. "Well, that's a little better."

He showed us around the empty garage bay that he deemed E's bay. E went around quickly identifying all the tools and where they were so he would be able to find them quickly. I could see Elizabeth standing off to the side pouting.

Usually when E worked on a project he involved her somehow, but this time Jake had taken a lot of his attention. I needed to think of something for her to do.

I looked next door to the shop and saw a play ground and told the kids to go play for a moment while I talked with Jake. E huffed off, annoyed that he couldn't get straight to work, but Jake told him he needed to get the parts out of the storage room for him anyway. He turned to me waiting, knowing we got rid of the kids for a reason.

"Jake, I really appreciate you helping me keep E occupied. He gets bored so very quickly."

"I would believe it with a mind like that," he said smiling. "That kid redefines the word genius."

I nodded, "Yes, but Elizabeth sometimes feels left out. He's usually wonderful about including her in his projects but I'm afraid that's not going to happen this time."

"Yeah, I can see that. She wasn't too happy about being the official tool hander last night."

I had to laugh remembering the three of them.

"I'll find something for her to do in the office. She's really smart, too. How does she feel about cleaning?"

"You caught on that she was a bit of a clean freak?" I noticed.

He chuckled. "You should have seen her face when she got the first smudge of grease on her hand. It was adorable."

Jake was very sweet. "Thanks, Jake. I'm sure she would enjoy cleaning up your office. I think your windows could use some washing, too."

He laughed. "Now who's the clean freak?"

E and Elizabeth came stomping back over. Elizabeth was glaring at him so I was guessing he didn't let her play. Jake opened the door to the cleaning closet and turned to Elizabeth.

"Hey, Elizabeth, you mind giving me a hand with something?" he asked pulling out the broom and her face lit up.

I did have the strangest children.

I spent the day cleaning Jake's shop with Elizabeth and Jake let E work on the truck, only stopping when he had to fix someone else's vehicle.

Seth came late in the afternoon to pick us up. Jake helped me put the kids in the car and then turned to me. "You've been working hard all day. How about you come with me to get a drink before I drive you home?"

"Oh, Jake, I really shouldn't."

"Bella, you cleaned places today that I didn't even know were dirty. You have to let me at least buy you a drink."

Seth smiled and hit the lock button on the car.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Looks like I've been outvoted here."

Jake smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. It didn't feel uncomfortable, just like an old friend or when Seth did it. He led me to his car and held the door for me.

"When did you grow manners?" I snarked.

He laughed. "I've grown lots of things," he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ah, there's the Jake I know and want to throttle."

He laughed. "I was just kidding, Bells. Come on."

We went to a little place that didn't seem too busy and I took a seat at the bar. Jake tried to talk me into a booth but I wanted to get back to the kids.

"Just one drink and then we go. I'm sure the kids are wondering where I am."

He let out a defeated sigh and ordered us something from the bartender. I looked across the room to see if I recognized anyone there and that was when my eyes fell on him. He was sitting in a booth with a strawberry blonde with huge boobs that she was pushing in his face. He sat silently as if he was thinking over something as the girl seemed to try and attach herself to him in any way possible.

It hurt to see that he had moved on. I figured he probably had, but to see it was a different thing. I was finding it hard to breathe. I had to get out of there.

Just as I was about to turn to Jake to ask if we could leave, Edward looked up at me. It was as if he could feel me watching him. His eyes stayed on me, studying me, his expression plain. Then his attention was drawn somewhere else and I made a break for it.

I was sure Jake would understand.

Jake found me sitting on the ground by his car and gave me a worried smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he would be in there."

I held my hand up. I didn't want to talk about it. "Let's just go home, please."

"Sure, Bell's, no problem."

Once I got home I quickly ran through the kid's bedtime routine, then tucked myself in and cried myself to sleep. I hated that he had moved on and I was stuck still loving him.

 _ **A/N: Poor Edward is slowly going crazy. Okay, not really, but he thinks so. I hope you like my story so far. Thanks for reading Please review.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 5 - Esme to the rescue**

 **Epov**

When I got home from the bar I called my father and let him know about what had happened.

When I told him that I had been out with Tanya, he said he would be disappointed, too, if he was my hallucination.

We both knew I could do better than Tanya.

He asked me when the last time I looked for Bella was. I was ashamed to admit it was less than a month ago. There were still no Swans listed in Phoenix, or anywhere in Florida where I heard her mother had moved them. He told me to take a sleeping pill and come by the hospital when I woke up.

I had slept late, very late the next day.

My mom told me my dad was working a shift in the ER. It usually wasn't busy, so I probably wouldn't have to wait long to visit with him.

When I walked in, my chest tightened.

Sitting there was the same little boy with the same little girl. He was reading her an anatomy book. I wanted to shout that I already was a doctor; he didn't have to push me to try that out, too.

Instead, I just rushed to the back of the ER.

There was only one door closed so I knew my dad was in there with a patient. I was losing it and wanted to let him know I would be in his office. I opened the door and looked stunned face at his patient.

I slammed the door and ran to his office.

Now I was imagining other people were Bella. What if I approached someone and harassed them to love me because I thought it was Bella?

I had to get real help now.

I picked up my dad's office phone, trying to hold myself together.

"Mom, I need your help."

She came to pick me up from the back entrance, because I didn't want to risk walking past those kids again. Could you avoid your hallucinations? I would have to ask about that.

My mother drove me to Meadow Falls Mental Institution. She wasn't happy about it, but I insisted and checked myself in.

I felt bad as she left in tears.

 **Bpov**

While we were working on my truck yesterday, my father had tracked down an old electric piano keyboard and set it up in the kid's room.

I was thankful for it, after my long night of crying.

E had kept himself busy until almost eleven o'clock this morning, when I finally woke on my own. I slinked off into the shower and then came out and made lunch for everyone.

My dad watched, excited as I diced up a chicken breast and pulled out the barbecue sauce. He was happy to know boneless skinless chicken breast could actually taste good, when served right.

E filled me in on his progress on the piano playing and Charlie beamed, proud that he had helped with his grandson with learning something new. E had already mastered basic scales and music reading. He was truly his father's child.

Sue had left me the car, so I could take the kids into Port Angeles. E was anxious to get back to work on the truck. I was so glad everyone was helping me keep him busy.

I was walking into the garage, following the kids, when I hit a patch of grease, which wouldn't be a big deal if I was a normal human, but I wasn't known as a klutz for nothing.

Both of my kids walked over the grease patch without flinching. I, on the other hand, slipped and fell down, catching my arm on a piece of sharp metal.

Elizabeth turned to E upset. "See, this is what happens when you don't clean up!" she shouted flapping her arms.

I ended up laughing through the pain.

Jake helped me up and suggested we get it cleaned out and stitched up by a doctor. I wanted to disagree, but the amount of blood gushing from my arm made me reconsider.

We walked into the relatively quiet ER and it made me appreciate life in a small town just a little more. Jake sat down with the kids in the waiting room and I handed E an anatomy book to look up what part of my arm was hurt.

That boy just wanted to know everything.

A nurse called me back and did most of the cleaning on the cut. I felt silly sitting there with a big grease stain on my butt and side, but she was nice and didn't say anything.

When I was somewhat cleaned up, she left, telling me the doctor would be in shortly. The quiet room made me sleepy, so I lay back on the exam table and closed my eyes.

"Bella Swan, as I live and breathe, is that really you?" a smooth voice asked. I open my eyes and couldn't help but smile back at Edward's father.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, it's really me. I'm here visiting my father."

"Wonderful! That's just wonderful!" he said smiling brightly.

I half wondered if he was on something.

"Let's see what we have here. Oh, yeah, that's a nasty cut," he agreed as he examined my arm. "It looks like it'll need stitches."

I sighed, "That's what I thought."

He glanced at my hand. "No ring?"

I laughed a little to myself. "No, no ring, and no prospects for one, either."

He smiled at me again and started to clean the cut a little more thoroughly. "So, tell me, Bella, are you out of school for the summer?"

"Sort of, I'm not in school, but I teach," I shrugged and he smiled widely again, pleased with the answer.

"What do you teach?"

"Kindergarten, I'm working my way up to high school English, hopefully. I'd really like to teach a reading class, too." I wondered if he would mind me asking about Edward. "Is Edward home from school?"

He smiled at me as if he knew something, but wasn't telling. "No, Edward is not in school."

As his words registered, I felt like my head would explode. Not in school? Not in school? Why the hell did I leave, if he wasn't going to bother with school? He was supposed to go to school! He was supposed to be a doctor and help people! I left so he could live out his dream!

"Bella, calm down." I suddenly realized I was shouting my thoughts at Dr. Cullen. "Edward _is_ a doctor; he just finished school extremely early."

I calmed my breathing and Dr. Cullen smiled at me. "I'm sure he would love to hear from you if you have time during your visit."

"I don't know, Dr. Cullen. I don't want to disrupt his life." I shied thinking of him and that woman at the bar. "He probably moved on a long time ago."

"I think he would surprise you," he said cheerily.

Just as Dr. Cullen had finished saying Edward would surprise me, he did. Edward popped his head in the door, looked right at me, and then slammed it shut.

I jumped at the noise and held back my tears.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Edward hasn't been himself lately."

"It's fine, Dr. Cullen. I understand why he's upset with me. I just up and disappeared on him."

"Just let me talk to him, Bella. You'll see, he really isn't upset with you."

I was about to disagree, but he cut me off.

"Here's a prescription for some antibiotics. I want to make sure that cut doesn't get infected. It was pretty nasty."

I took the paper from him and thanked him.

Jake filled the prescription for me, apologizing again for me getting hurt. I just rolled my eyes and told him to shut up. It wasn't his fault I fell.

After sitting around the shop for a while, Elizabeth and I both started feeling antsy. I asked Jake if he could bring E home for me when he was done at the shop and he agreed. I went home and showered, while Elizabeth played with the keyboard in the kid's room. My dad asked if I was okay and I just told him I was tired, blaming it on the time change. I didn't want anyone to know I had seen Edward.

I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to E poking me and Elizabeth patting me. "It's time for dinner, Mom."

I nodded and followed the pair into the kitchen.

They had set the table and apparently Charlie had kept them busy with origami. It made me laugh to see the little swans sitting on the plates.

"Nice," I said grinning widely. My kids always had a way of cheering me up. I held back a giggle as Charlie smiled proudly. I could tell Sue was holding back a laugh, too, as she brought the food to the table.

"Do you have any plans for this evening?"Sue asked.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe a movie night?" I asked the kids and they all nodded in agreement.

After dinner I sent the kids to get ready for bed, so we could have a movie night. I was surprised when Sue called me to the front door.

I stood stunned as I took in the woman that was Esme Cullen. I was sure of it. I had only met her a few times, but some people you just couldn't forget.

"Esme!" I said with a big smile and stepped onto the front porch. I saw Sue head down the hall after my kids and I knew I was free to talk to Esme.

"Bella, it's so good to see you. Carlisle said you were in town." She hugged me and it felt good.

When I stepped back I noticed she looked like she was fighting tears and I wondered what was going on.

"Could we talk for a minute?" she asked motioning to the porch swing and I wondered if somehow she had found out about the kids. Was she upset with me and wanted to see them?

I sat down on the swing with her and she took my hand in hers. "First, let me apologize for Edward's behavior, he has not been himself lately."

"Yes, Carlisle said that, but he really does have every right to be upset with me."

"No, Bella, he isn't upset with you. You see, he thinks he's hallucinating when he see's you."

"What?"

"I know, it's really unbelievable, but true. You've been gone so long he didn't believe his eyes when he saw you. After your little run in at the ER, he checked himself in Meadow Falls Mental Institution."

"Oh, my goodness, Esme. I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have come back."

"Nonsense, my dear, you have family here, you should visit, but I was wondering if you would mind coming with me and seeing him. You see, he doesn't believe me or my husband when we told him you were really here," she sniffled. "I was really upset when he checked into at that place, and he knows my husband will do anything to keep me happy, even trying to convince him to come home by saying you're actually here, but you're really here."

"I'm so sorry, Esme. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Oh, thank you, Bella." She hugged me and then sat back, as if she remembered something. "Did you see him out at the bar with that hussy?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I nodded my head yes.

"Good, good, he really shouldn't be there then. He thought the therapist had made him snap when he told him to take a girl out for drinks. He was sure he had hallucinated seeing you there that night."

"No, I was there and I saw the girl."

Esme wrinkled her nose at me. "Believe me, Bella, _girl_ is too mild of a term for what Tanya is, and I promise you Edward has absolutely no interest in her. He was only doing what his therapist told him."

I couldn't help but feel a little lighter as she spoke. Edward wasn't mad, just crazy. I shook my head at my thoughts.

"So, I know it's last minute, but would you mind coming with me now?" she asked.

I glanced at the door. I would have to see if my dad and Sue would mind watching the twins.

"Just let me check something."

I opened the door and my dad practically fell through. "Hey, Bell's, you going with Esme?"

"If that's alright with you and Sue?" I sent a meaningful glance to the hallway where the kids were getting ready for bed still.

"We can handle movie night on our own," he answered with a smile. "Esme, good to see you again." He reached out and shook her hand. "I hope Edward gets to feeling better soon."

Esme beamed at me. "I think he'll be feeling better very soon."

 _ **A/N: They're finally going to see each other for real finally! Of course Edward still believes he hallucinated the kids so we'll see what happens. Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 6 - Real**

 **Epov**

I sat in the cafeteria poking at my stew. I didn't realize they had hospital food in the mental health hospital. I should have known better.

Dr. Aro Volterra said he would be by in the morning to see me. I called Tanya from my room and told her I wouldn't be coming in. Since I left her alone at the bar claiming I wasn't feeling well, she was quick to offer rescheduling of all my appointments for the next week. I had a feeling this might take longer than a week to get over, but I didn't want to tell her that.

I could feel someone staring at the back of my head. I wanted to turn and glare at them, but chances were good that they were more unstable than I was.

I pushed my food around and looked at the nurses making their rounds with trays of medicine. They were helping people; I was not. Bella's last request was that I become a doctor and help people and I couldn't even do that right.

I had failed her yet again.

I tried to squish the roll I had gotten with my dinner, but it was rock solid.

I could still feel someone staring at me and it was really starting to give me the creeps. I wanted to turn and throw my roll at them to make them stop. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Just because I wasn't helping people right now, didn't mean I could go around hurting people, even if they did stare annoyingly at the back of my head.

What the hell, we were expected to be crazy here. I was about to turn and throw my roll at the staring crazy fool, when a nurse stepped up to me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Dr. Cullen," I corrected.

She smirked. "Right, _Dr_. Cullen. I have your pills ready for you." She handed them to me with a smile.

I knew I was a young doctor, but I was still a doctor and it annoyed me that she was being patronizing. Just then a man across the room stood up shouting, "I'm a doctor, I am! The Fuzzy Wuzzies only listen to ME! Call me by my proper name or I won't take those damn pills."

"Yes, DOCTOR Wuzzy. I'm so sorry for the confusion," the other nurse said, rolling her eyes and handing the man his pills.

He nodded at her. "Apology accepted. Don't let it happen again."

I looked back at my nurse and raised an eyebrow, realizing why she didn't believe me. "Why don't you look me up in your free time? I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Right, Dr. Cullen," she said handing me my pills. I doubted she would.

This was going to be a long stay.

I could still feel someone staring at me, and when I turned, I recognized the woman they had brought in last night shortly after I arrived. She had wild eyes and a crazed look that made me shudder. I felt like I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't place her face. I turned around, resigned to let her just stare. Poor crazy thing.

After the nurses were done, we were all left to sit on our own. I suddenly wished I hadn't rushed here so quickly. I would have to ask my mother to bring me some of my books.

"Edward?"

I heard my mother's voice and turned to see her.

 **Bpov**

Esme seemed very excited to have me with her. We walked quickly through the hallways of the mental institution and it gave me the creeps. Why would anyone come here on purpose?

The poor boy must've really thought he had lost it.

We walked into a large room with a bunch of tables. People were sitting all around the room; none of them were talking to each other.

Scratch that, there were two people in the corner fighting over what one kept calling his Fuzzy staff.

"Edward?" Esme's voice grabbed my attention and I turned, looking to see where he was.

"YOU YOU YOU YOU!" a deranged woman started screaming and pointing at me. Several orderlies came running in, sedated her and carried her out. I had no idea what that was about, but she was seriously messed up.

Once the distraction was removed from the room, Esme and I turned back to look at Edward; his mouth was gaping and he was shaking his head.

Good to know I set the crazy people off before I joined the club.

"Edward, honey, what is it?"Esme asked approaching slowly.

He kept shaking his and finally whispered, "I can see her. She's here."

"Yes, Edward, I know. I brought her with me," she tried to explain.

He looked up and his eyes widened. "You're a hallucination, too?" his brow furrowed.

"Oh, my poor baby boy. No, I'm not. Bella is really in Forks visiting her father for the summer. She was in the ER getting her arm stitched up by Carlisle."

I moved my arm to show him my stitches and he looked at me confused.

"I guess I'm still clumsy," I shrugged.

He stood up and walked toward us. He took his mother's hand, looking at it as if he was trying to determine if she was really there.

"We're really here, Edward. Can't you please come home? You're not crazy. You were really seeing Bella," Esme pleaded with him.

He walked over to me and stood close to me. I felt my body tingle in anticipation and blushed as his eyes locked with mine. His hand reached up and touched my neck cupping it.

"Bella?" he asked.

I nodded yes, hopeful that he would believe I was there. He crashed his lips to mine. I quickly wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me. He groaned as I connected my body to his. He held me tightly against him as I tangled a hand up in his hair.

I couldn't get enough of him. I had been starving for Edward.

He finally pulled away to breathe, but didn't let go of me. He just rested his forehead on mine. "You're really here."

"Yes," I answered still panting to catch my breath.

He stepped back and then sat down, taking a moment. It looked like he was trying to figure something out. He left me aching and feeling empty. I wanted him back.

He looked over at his mother and then to me. "Let's get out of here."

His mother clapped her hands in delight. "We'll bring the car around!" she said excitedly. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me out. Esme could feel my resistance and wrapped her arm around me. "Don't worry, my dear, he'll be out soon."

Even though he was coming with us, I didn't want to let Edward out of my sight for even a minute, especially with that crazy red haired woman screaming like she was at us. She gave me the creeps. I looked back longingly, feeling like I was tearing my world apart just by walking out the door.

Again.

 **Epov**

I walked to my room in shock.

Bella was here. I wasn't crazy after all.

No hallucination would have had that effect on me. She was the only one that was able to do that to me. When our lips met, my whole body exploded in excitement. My cock was definitely standing at attention. I had sat down to hide it from my mother.

I was still trying to find words, but I wasn't staying here as long as she was out there. I had to find a way to be with her. I knew I had to. I was slowly going insane being apart from her. She may have been real, but the little kids I kept seeing were not. I had to pull myself together and be the man she deserved, not some lunatic haunted by his inner child. I groaned, shoving the last of my stuff into my duffle bag.

As I walked down the hall toward the front door, a chill passed up my spine. Call it intuition, but I could feel the presence of danger. I walked past the woman that had freaked out at my mother and Bella's entrance. She looked familiar, but that was common for me. However, this woman was more. When I looked into her eyes, I got the sense that she was way more lucid than they gave her credit for around here.

I looked at the orderly standing next to her and knew that she was here for a reason and not someone I needed to worry about. My girls were safe. However, the look she shot at us sent another chill shooting up my spine and I couldn't wait to get out of there

Bella was waiting with my mother out front. They were both standing next to the car, but seemed to be feeling the complete opposite of each other. My mother was literally bouncing on her toes, but Bella was grinding one of hers into the dirt of the driveway.

She was obviously nervous.

I would be, too, if I had to go to a mental institution to pick up an old boyfriend. I suddenly regretted kissing her. I had assumed too much when I did.

I had to be sure that she was real, though, and that was the only way I could think of solidifying in my mind that her and my mother were actually present.

I gave her a tight lipped smile, hoping she didn't suddenly decide to slap me for attacking her. I opened the door to the front seat and she thanked me and sat down quietly. It took everything in me to just let her sit without pulling her to me for another kiss like the one we had shared inside earlier. I was dying to feel her pressed up against my body again like that. My body had craved her for so long and I wanted to consume her, until she was a part of me that I would never lose again.

I hurried around to the other side of the car and opened the driver side door for Esme where she stood waiting. She was the one that taught me to always get a lady's door, so I would never leave her hanging. She hugged me and tugged me down so she could kiss my cheek. I had to smile at her tenderness. I would never question if Esme loved me. It was evident in everything she did for me.

I shoved my bag across the back seat and slid in next to it. My eyes were immediately drawn to Bella like they had always been. I couldn't help but look at her, but I worried about what she was thinking. I knew my thoughts had taken a turn for the gutter as I wished she was in the back seat with me. My libido was kicking into overdrive as the smell of her filled the car, making my mouth water and my pants tighten uncomfortably. Oh, the things I wanted to do to her right now. My mom would never get over that image in her rearview mirror.

We continued to travel in silence, and I sat quietly watching Bella. Her hair had grown longer since the last time I saw her, and her figure had matured in a very pleasant way. Her breasts were much larger than when she was a teenager, and her hips and backside had rounded into a very beautiful, womanly shape. I was hard again just thinking about putting my hands on that exquisite figure. My memories had sadly not done her justice.

She sat nervously playing with her fingers, not saying a word. I wanted her to speak, but I wasn't sure of what to say.

Everything just sounded wrong in my head.

My mother broke the silence. "I'll be dropping Bella off first. Would you like to visit with her for a while? I could pick you up later?" my mother offered.

I looked over at Bella; she looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack, so I quickly dismissed the idea. "That's okay, mom, it's getting really late. Maybe I could come and visit tomorrow sometime?"

Bella looked a little relieved and nodded her head yes. My mother and I both smiled in relief that she would allow me to see her again.

"Tomorrow then," my mother said patting Bella's hand and then squeezed it before putting hers back on the steering wheel.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough in my opinion.

 **Bpov**

I sat silently panicking in the front seat of Esme's car. Edward had been quiet for the most part. He stared at me as if he was trying to figure something out and I wondered if he truly believed I was there.

When his mother suggested he visit with me, I freaked out.

I knew the kids would be up watching a movie. There would be no way to hide them. E tended to be loud when he watched movies, pointing out all the things that were wrong about it. Elizabeth would harass him to be quiet. It would be obvious to anyone standing on my front porch that there were children fighting inside.

I glanced back at Edward.

He quickly dismissed the idea, saying it was late and he would see about visiting tomorrow. It made me wonder if he would call tomorrow and cancel. I would if I were him. I wouldn't want to see me after running out on him five years ago. The fact that I made him believe he was crazy was just icing on the 'I don't want to know you' cake.

I thanked Esme for the ride and was surprised to see Edward opening my car door. I nodded nervously at him, thanking him and secretly hoped he wouldn't walk me to the door.

He turned to see me to the door, but I quickly stopped him. "I'm good, thanks," I said and ran as fast as my clumsy feet would carry me. I closed the door and collapsed against it.

I was finding it hard to breathe, realizing I was crying when I felt the tears running down my face. My feelings for him were stronger than ever, but I couldn't go there right now. I had kids to take care of and didn't have time to wallow in my sorrow. I wiped the tears away and knew I had to pull it together, before I faced my kids. I could hear them laughing in the other room.

I didn't know if I could handle him not wanting me anymore. God knows how much I wanted him still, and I guess part of me always held on to the fact that he had wanted me just as much when I left. I always hoped that he did actually want me, but I knew that couldn't be true anymore and I hated the way it felt.

It hurt like hell.


	24. Chapter 24

**All Character belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 7 - Kids?**

 **Epov**

Bella ran from the car as if it was on fire and my heart ached.

It was obvious that I had overstepped my bounds when I kissed her. Of course she wouldn't want to be kissed by some freak in a nut house. I sat next to my mother trying to figure out how to fix this. I had to find a way to say I was sorry.

Flowers? No, to romantic for saying I'm sorry I attacked you. Chocolate? To impersonal. I wanted her to know that I still cared about her. What did she love?

Duh! Books.

She was going to school to be a librarian, I was sure she would appreciate a first edition of a classic. I closed my eyes, running through the first editions I had on my book shelf at home. Then I remembered the book she kept under her pillow at camp. It was a collection of Jane Austin stories.

I remembered lying on her bed with her naked and curled around my body. I had tucked my hand under the pillow and hit something. I pulled it out and smiled. She and I were one in the same, whether she knew it or not. I collected first editions.

I had the perfect one to give her.

I ran upstairs and grabbed it off the shelf, anxious to make sure it was perfect. It had to be perfect for my Bella. My eyes darted around the room looking for something to wrap it in.

I had nothing.

I quickly ran out of my room to find Esme. I startled her and then quickly apologized. I pushed the book in her hands and she looked down at it confused.

"I need to wrap this. I want to give it to Bella," I said excited

She smiled widely. "I have just the paper," she said walking out of the room. I followed after her, intent on watching her.

She reached for some paper with wedding bells. "No, not that one."

"I know, dear, don't want to be too presumptuous, do we?"

She moved the wedding paper out of the way and pulled out the perfect gift wrap. I knew I shouldn't have doubted Esme.

That night I tossed and turned, too excited to sleep.

I half wanted to climb into her window and wake her, but I wasn't sure if she was staying in that room again and it would probably solidify that I was insane. It was one thing to climb through a window as a teenager, but to do it as an adult was just wrong.

I finally ended up taking a sleeping pill, so I didn't end up a walking zombie. I wanted to look my best for her the next day.

 **Bpov**

Jake picked E up early the next morning and drove him into the shop with plans to keep him busy for me. Jake was impressed with the work E was doing. He only had to help out to loosen or tighten bolts on occasion and even that had lessened after he had showed E how to use the impact wrench.

Elizabeth and I had kept busy with baking.

I was feeling depressed and so that meant brownies. Fudge, peanut butter, s'mores, mint and any other kind of brownie I could think of.

We went from brownies to fudge and made all the flavors I could think of as well. I ended up covering the kitchen counters and table with chocolaty goodness.

When Sue had seen what I'd done, she laughed and suggested I take some out to Leah on the reservation. I didn't want to leave, half hoping Edward would actually call me, but I knew he wouldn't. I wrapped up a large plate and Elizabeth and I headed out for Leah's.

Leah's place was small, but very Leah. It was loud and open, just like she was. She was happy to see us when I presented a plate of brownies to her topped with fudge.

"So, what's the deal?" she asked "Why the need for so much chocolate."

"No reason," I lied.

She just laughed. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me, Bella, I won't pry. Just know my mom called ahead to let me know you would be coming and mentioned the mountain of brownies you had in the kitchen."

I let out a sigh and she motioned for me to sit down. To my surprise, Seth came running in and took a handful of brownies.

"Hey! Get your own!" Leah shouted and he just laughed in response.

"I swear that kid can smell food a mile away." She glared at Seth, but then saw how excited Elizabeth was to see him. "Why don't you take the little one down to the beach so we grownups can talk?" she asked Seth.

He grabbed Elizabeth, making her squeal and passed her a brownie as they headed out the door. My kids loved my family and I felt bad for keeping them apart for so long.

"So?" Leah asked waving a brownie at me asking what they were all about.

I blushed in response.

"Fine, don't tell me." She sat back and took a swig of milk then continued. "So, are you seeing anyone in Florida?"

I shook my head no and she smiled.

"Still talkative I see," she snarked and I giggled.

"I'm sorry, but no, I'm not seeing anyone. Working full time and taking care of two kids really puts a damper on your love life."

"So, where is your other one?"

"Jake has him for the day."

"Oh, yeah?" she said suggestively, "How are things on that front?"

I blushed, because the idea was just so ridiculous. "He's just a friend, Leah," I said sternly.

"Riiiiight." Her answer was drawn out as if she didn't believe me.

"What?"

"We both know Jake has always had a thing for you, Bella. Why not give him a shot?"

I shook my head no.

That was just ridiculous, I repeated in my head, absolutely ridiculous. I mean, he was Jake, right? I couldn't date Jake. I was still in love with Edward, even if he wasn't in love with me.

My mind drifted to the car ride home, with him staring but not saying anything. He wasn't happy to see me; I was just there. I guess I should have known he wouldn't have been happy to see me. Not the way I was happy to see him.

"Bella!" Leah pulled me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"I said, are you guys coming out to La Push for the Fourth of July?"

"Um, we didn't have plans I figure we'll do whatever my dad is doing."

"Great, he'll be here, too, so I'll make sure we have sparklers for the kids," she smiled.

Leah was being awfully nice. It made me wonder what she was up to. "Thanks, Leah; I'm sure they'll like that."

"Yeah, what are step aunts for, if not to catch the forest on fire?" she said with a smirk and I shook my head.

I found Seth and Elizabeth on the beach looking for beach glass and shells. Elizabeth liked to collect things and have E tell her about them. He was always good at appeasing her, too.

With a sack of shells in hand, we headed to my father's house.

Elizabeth started dozing off. I figured she would. It was a little after one o'clock in the afternoon and she had a busy day.

I put her to bed and went to the kitchen to determine what to do with the brownies I had made. I supposed I could freeze some of them. I had just put a few in a bag when Sue came into the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I take some to work?"

"Please do. I tend to overcook when I have stuff on my mind."

Sue just smiled and took a bag I had already packed and then I handed her a second one as well full of fudge. She just thanked me and took off out the door.

As soon as Sue was out of sight, my dad snuck in the kitchen and stole a brownie. I tisked at him and he stuck his tongue out at me making me laugh. Sue had definitely brought the more playful side out in my father.

"Hey, Bell's, you planning on going anywhere this afternoon?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Would you mind if I took off to check on Billy?"

"He recorded last night's game for you, didn't he?"

My dad just laughed. "You know me too well."

"Go on, go watch your game." I shooed him out of the kitchen, but he snuck back in and stole a bag of brownies, causing me to laugh at his antics.

The house was actually quiet for once, so I headed off to my room and found a book to read. I very seldom had moments of peace anymore, so I would make the most of this one. I stretched out on the couch and delved into one of my favorites. I was only two chapters in, when I heard someone knock on the door. I put the book down and went to see who it was.

My heart stopped, when I saw it was Edward.

He looked perfect, like the god he was, and I panicked.

What was he doing here? Was he coming to tell me to leave him alone and stay away from his parents? Maybe I shouldn't have gone yesterday? I heard another knock when I realized that I hadn't opened the door yet. I quickly pulled it open not thinking.

Edward shoved a package into my hands. "This is to say sorry for kissing you yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

I looked down at what was in my hands confused. It was wrapped in paper covered in bookshelves. The size and shape of it made it feel like a book, but it had a hard back.

Maybe a box?

"Well, are you going to open it?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Um, yes, of course. Come in." I invited him in, but checked the clock. I expected Elizabeth to sleep for another half hour.

He sat down next to me on the couch and I opened the present carefully and Edward teased me for not tearing the paper.

It was perfect.

My eyes watered and I fought back tears.

"Do you already have this one?" he asked confused.

"Well, yes," I said and pointed to the well worn paperback book on the table. "But I don't have a first edition. Thank you, Edward. It's beautiful. Wuthering Heights is one of my favorites."

He smiled widely. "I remembered you liked books. I have a large collection of first editions and thought you would appreciate this one."

"I do, thank you so much."

We were quiet for a moment. I wasn't sure what to say to him.

He finally broke the silence. "So, how is school? Mom said you were here for the summer?"

"Yes, but I'm not in school. Well, I am and I'm not."

He looked at me confused.

"I became a teacher. I teach so I have the summer off," I explained.

I could see disappointment in his eyes.

"I wanted to be a librarian for selfish reasons, Edward. I realized that and decided to do something that would maybe help more people," I tried to reason with him.

He smiled at me. "As long as you're happy with what you're doing, that's all that matters."

"I am." I was going to say more, but was interrupted by the front door opening and heavy boots clomping in.

"Bell's, are you around?" It was Jake.

I jumped up panicked, realizing that Jake would have E with him. This was not how I wanted Edward to find out.

I quickly ran to meet Jake. E was fast asleep on his shoulder, covered head to toe in grease. Even his hair looked black.

I chuckled when I saw him. "What happened?"

"He got tuckered out when he was draining the oil. Is there somewhere you want me to put him?"

He was too dirty to lie down. "I think we're going to have to wash him up before we can put him down."

"I figured as much. There's some orange soap in the front seat made for mechanics. It'll take the black right off."

"I'll go get it. Do you mind taking him to the bathroom and waking him up?"

"Sure, Bells, no problem." Jake headed down the hall and I ran out to the car for the soap. When I came running back in, I ran smack into Edward.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Um, yes?"

"Was that Jake?"

"Yeah, it was."

We could hear the tub turn on. "Is he taking a bath?"

Just as he asked, E was apparently awakened. "MOM!"

Edward looked at me confused.

"Can you just give me a second?" I asked and ran down the hall to settle E down and give Jake the soap.

When I returned Edward was looking at me a little upset. "You have a kid?"

If I thought things couldn't get any worse, E's shouting had woken up Elizabeth. "Mommy?" she called.

I sighed in defeat. "Two," I answered and hurried to settle Elizabeth.

When I came back, Edward was standing by the front door. "It was nice to see you again, Bella. I can see you're busy, so I'll let you go."

My heart broke. He was leaving. He didn't like me because I had kids.

Stupid jerk, they were his kids, but if he was going to act like that, it was probably best to keep my mouth shut. I didn't want my kids to feel this rejection as well. At least I could protect them from that.

"Thank you for stopping by," I said curtly and shut the door behind him.

 _ **A/N: I know you guys are thinking, what the heck? I'll let you know EPOV soon so don't throw any stinky cheese at me yet! Thank you for reading, please review. I promise to update soon!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 8 – Tense**

 **Epov**

I couldn't believe I had slept so late. It was already after eleven o'clock, damn near noon, actually. Stupid sleeping pill.

I ran to the shower and washed up. I felt the scruff on my face and debated back and forth whether or not to shave. She was in college and she saw cool college guys all the time. The scruffy look was in, right?

I ran my hand over my rough face. It felt uncomfortable. I wanted to kiss her again. I shouldn't assume she would let me kiss her again, though.

She was fine with it when she thought I was nuts. I mean, not fine, but she let me get away with it. I was trying to convince her I was sane now.

I wanted her to want to kiss me.

I decided to shave, just in case.

I ran to my closet and tried to find something to wear. I wanted to look good for her. I wanted to look worthy of someone as beautiful as her. I tried on six different shirts and then sat down on my bed frustrated. Nothing I could do would make me not look insane. She had picked me up from the asylum, for heaven sakes. If that didn't prove I was nuts, I didn't know what would.

My phone rang and I answered it quickly, half hoping it was Bella, then realizing that Bella didn't have my number.

I would have to change that.

"Hello?"I forgot to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Edward, it's Alice. Your mom called me and told me you were stuck in your closet."

"What?"

"Look, Edward, she didn't say what you were getting dressed up for, but whatever it is, you can't go wrong in green. It makes your eyes pop. If I didn't have my Jazzy, I would even take a shot at you."

"Um, thanks?" Alice was like a sister to me. The thought of her hitting on me was creepy.

"Hey, no problem. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you, Alice. I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love me."

I quickly dressed in my dark green button down and decided to roll the sleeves so I would look casual. It was her summer break. She was on vacation; she would be casual.

I headed down the stairs, when my mother called to me. "Edward, there's someone here to see you."

She didn't sound pleased. I wondered who it was. I rounded the corner and saw Tanya standing in the entry way holding a container of soup.

"I brought you some soup. It is my grandma's recipe," she offered with her big scary smile.

"Ah, thank you, Tanya."

I led her to the dining room. My mother forced a polite smile and handed me two bowls and spoons. Well, I hadn't eaten breakfast yet, so I might as well.

"Care to join me?" I offered to be polite.

"Oh, thank you," she batted her eyelashes at me.

I served us up some soup. It actually smelled pretty good and looked alright. There were no beaks or feet floating in it. Of course, after I took my first bite, I knew why.

"Wow, Tanya, this soup is so good."

She smiled widely. "Thank you. I knew I just had to dig out my grandma's recipe, when I heard you were sick."

"That's very kind of you. Your grandma has an excellent recipe. It tastes just like Progresso's chicken noodle."

Her eyes widened in panic for a minute, but she covered it up quickly.

"Well, yes, my grandma was an excellent cook."

I just chuckled under my breath. Yeah, granny must be a millionaire, if she sold her recipe to Progresso, or Tanya just dumped a can of soup in a bowl and heated it in the microwave, which was more likely.

Tanya was not very domestic.

My mother must have been within ear shot. "Edward, you'll have to get that recipe from Tanya for me. It never hurts to add to the recipe box."

I smiled up at Tanya as she choked on her soup.

"You'll have to bring a copy of the recipe in to the office, so I can give it to my mom. I'll definitely want some more of this again."

Tanya was getting more nervous by the second.

She just nodded, plastering a smile on her face, "Of course, Edward, anything for you."

My mother interrupted again. She was holding my present for Bella. "Edward, I was hoping you could deliver this package for me today, if you don't mind."

I stood up, relieved for the excuse to ditch Tanya.

"Oh, I can do that, Mrs. Cullen. Edward should rest if he's not feeling well," Tanya jumped in.

"No, no, this is to an old friend. I want him to meet with them. He'll be fine." She winked at me and shooed me out the garage door. I hopped in my car and sped toward Bella's house.

Once I got to the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, my nerves set in. I breathed in deeply. "I'm just going to say I'm sorry for attacking her and give her the gift," I told myself.

She would like it. How could she not? It was a first edition classic. She loved books. I was sure she would like it.

I finally calmed myself, but it was all in vain when I arrived at her home. I sat a few moments, trying to get up the nerve to get out.

"I'm just saying sorry," I told myself again and hurried to the door before could change my mind.

I knocked on the door. I ran my hand through my hair trying to tame it one last time in vain.

Stupid hair.

I realized I had been standing there for a while. What if she wasn't home? I should have called.

I knocked one last time, somewhat relieved I didn't have to face her yet. She obviously wasn't home. There were no cars in the driveway.

The door flew open and there she stood in all her perfection and she smelled deliciously sweet.

I gripped the book tightly to keep from touching her and then realized I was still just standing there starring like a fool. I shoved the book into her hands and she looked at it confused.

Way to go, moron.

"This is to say sorry for kissing you yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you or anything," I stumbled out.

Smooth, Cullen.

I wanted to smack my own forehead.

She just kept looking at it and I started freaking out internally. What if she thinks it was like a liver or something. She did think I was crazy. Fuck!

"Well, are you going to open it?" She had to open it to see that I was, in fact, sane and not a psycho.

She invited me in and we sat down on the couch awkwardly.

She unwrapped the gift insanely slowly, but once she finally opened it, her reaction freaked me out.

She started crying.

Was that good or bad?

Tears were bad, weren't they?

Of course, sometimes when Esme cried it was because of something good. I asked if she like it, if she had that book or not and then she pointed out an old paperback falling apart on the table.

I smiled. They were good tears. I was able to relax a little.

I asked her about school and was shocked to find out that she wasn't in school, but she was a teacher. My confusion must've shown on my face, because she went on to explain that she wanted to help people.

My sweet Bella always wanted to help. She really was perfect. As long as she was happy, I didn't care what she did. She was interrupted by the front door. Someone came stomping in calling for her.

She hopped up as if she was on fire and ran to meet them.

I could just make out some quiet chatter, but no words and then I heard her giggle. I wondered who was making her giggle.

I stood up and headed toward the intruder and saw Jake heading down the hall with something on his shoulder.

What the hell?

Bella came flying back into the house and slammed into the front of me. She looked up at me panicked and gripped tightly to what was in her hand.

"Is everything okay?"

She didn't sound sure about her answer and I wanted to press her for more. I asked if that was Jake and she confirmed that it was. I heard the bath start running and wondered what the heck he was doing.

Was he washing something for her, was he taking a bath?

She said he wasn't, but was still acting weird. Then the most unexpected thing happened. A small child's voice rang out.

"Mom!"

She quickly darted down the hallway toward the voice and was slightly damp when she returned. Jake was giving a kid a bath.

One that called her mom.

"You have a kid?"

But before she could answer another little voice rang out. "Mommy!"

"Two," she confirmed and took off again.

My heart broke.

She didn't love me like I loved her.

She had obviously fallen in love with someone else and forgotten all about me. I couldn't believe I spent all these years pining away for her like an idiot. Did I really think she would wait for me?

Obviously not!

A twenty four year old virgin was a rare thing these days. I should have expected as much. I moved to leave. She was obviously very busy with her children and I was in her way.

God, I was such a fool.

I half wanted to see her kids, though. I bet they were cute. I bet they were perfect, just like her.

I stopped that thought right there. She had moved on. She didn't love me anymore. Being the sweet wonderful woman she was, of course she would be polite and entertain the crazy ex-boyfriend.

I would never be more than that to her.

I had to get out of there. I told her goodbye and she was quick to shut the door on me confirming my suspicions.

She didn't want to see me anymore.

 _ **A/N: I told you Edward wasn't a jerk. Thanks for reading please review.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 9 – Mom**

 **Bpov**

I shut the door on Edward and then slid down it, my body curling into itself because the hole he had just ripped opened in my heart.

I couldn't believe he would act that way.

He was a fucking pediatrician for god sakes. Wasn't he required to like kids to do that job?

How could he not like mine!

I didn't know how long I was there, but I felt warm arms pick me up and move me to a lap.

"Hey, Bells."

Jake's worried voice made me look up and he wiped my tears with his big thumb. He had been so great and he wasn't afraid of my kids. I looked down the hall to where the kids were and as if reading my mind he answered.

"Elizabeth had a bag of shells she's making E tell her about. They're occupied for the moment," he said wiping another tear from my cheek.

I nodded my head okay and then noticed Jake wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What happened?" I asked splaying my hand across his peck. I didn't realize how built Jake was.

He just laughed, "Ah, yes, E wanted to demonstrate the pull of the moon on the ocean. Yeah, you really should have warned me about that," he said with a teasing smile.

"I'm sorry," I said with a little smile. That was the sneaky way of E wanting to splash in the tub. The boy was too smart for his own good.

"Sure you are," Jake teased. "If you wanted me out of my shirt, Bells, you didn't have to have your kid attack me."

"Oh, shut up." I laughed. "It's not my fault you were outsmarted by a five year old."

"A genius five year old, I mean, come on, did I even have a fighting chance?" he playfully defended.

"No, you really didn't," I smiled a little wider.

"There's my smile," he said softly. "Do you want me to kick his ass?"

I pouted. "No," I barely answered.

"Ah, you take all the fun out of it. Is that a mom thing?" he teased.

"Yes, yes it is," I answered teasingly firm.

He laughed and when he did, he bounced me around but held me firmly in his arms. He felt safe and warm. His touch didn't excite me the way Edward's did, but I knew he cared.

I heard Elizabeth scream for me and I let out a sigh. "Mommy, E is messing up my shells!"

E came stomping out to see me. "Mom, she's organizing them all wrong. She's mixing species. That's just wrong," he said in a huff and I could hear Jake stifle a chuckle.

"How is she organizing them?" I asked knowing it was vital to win this battle.

"By COLOR!" he said annoyed.

"E, we've talked about this before. Your sister is a girl."

"I know," he pouted.

"And girls do things differently, right?"

"Yes."

"I believe your sister wanted to make something with the shells, so wouldn't it be conducive to arrange them by color, so she could have a symmetrical pattern?"

"Yes," he answered annoyed.

"Go tell your sister sorry and help her put them back the way she had them."

"Fine," he stomped off.

I had a feeling this would not be the end of it.

"Impressive, I wondered how you kept the boy genius in line," Jake snarked.

I rolled my eyes, "It took years of practice to figure out how to win a battle with him. He still gets me sometimes."

"MOM!" Elizabeth yelled, "E called me stupid!"

I knew I had to get up for this one. Just because E was smarter than everyone else didn't mean others were stupid.

"Edward Anthony Swan, you get out here right now!" I shouted taking the mom stance.

He came sulking out. "I didn't call her stupid. I said the way she was arranging them is stupid."

"What did I tell you about using that word?"

He let out a sigh, "Not to."

"The way she's arranging the shells is not stupid, just different. I want you to go upstairs to my room and lay down. I've had enough of you two for now."

"But, Mom…" he whined.

I pointed sternly at the stairs, with my mom look firmly on my face and he turned and made sure to stomp all the way up the stairs.

When he was out of sight, I heard Jake comment, "Dang, B, you got that mom thing down."

I laughed, "Yeah, well, that happens when you're a mom."

 **Epov**

I stumbled home in shock.

My mother met me at the door and quickly checked my forehead. I must have looked as sick as I felt.

"What happened, honey?"

"She has kids."

Esme looked at me confused.

"She has kids, Mom. Bella has two kids."

I pulled out of her grasp and went to go sulk in my bedroom. The woman I had been in love with for years wasn't in love with me.

I didn't know how long I had been in my room when my mother came in interrupting my sulking.

"Edward, I talked with your father. He's informed me that when he asked Bella about not wearing a wedding ring, she said she wasn't married and had no prospects. I don't see the problem, dear."

"You don't see the problem? You don't see the problem! Mom, she thinks I'm some loon! She only spoke to me because I was her ex boyfriend and a crazy one at that!"

"Nonsense, honey," she dismissed. "I saw the ways she kissed you."

"Mom, I kissed her."

"That maybe so, but she grabbed you and pulled you to her."

She was right on that. She could have shoved me away.

"She also tangled her fingers up in your hair, holding you to her."

That was true, that was one damn good kiss.

"I believe you were the one that stopped it and pulled away."

Again, my mother was right. Bella could have pulled away at anytime, but she didn't.

"She looked so sad when you moved away to sit down."

She did kind of pout.

"And I literally had to drag her away from you, when we went to get the car. She didn't want to leave you."

I looked up at my mother hopeful, "Really?"

"Yes, dear. She still loves you. I don't know why you're sitting here sulking when you could be with her. I know she wants to be with you. It was evident in everything thing she did."

"But she ran from the car."

"Edward, you're hard to read sometimes and you were silent for most of the drive. You probably scared the wits out of her, making her doubt herself," my mother said wrapping an arm around me. "Honey, you may be a super genius, but when matters of the heart are involved, well, you're not."

My mother was right. I had always been terrible at reading people. I always had too much going on in my head. The only reason I had any social graces were because of my mother, Emmett and Jasper. Well, not so much Emmett, but definitely Jasper. Those two had a way of pointing out the obvious, just like my mother had done with the kiss.

"Now, dear, I want you to go buy her the largest bouquet of flowers you can find and apologize for your behavior."

"My behavior?"

"I'm guessing as soon as you felt uncomfortable you ran?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe I should combine a few bouquets?"

My mother smiled.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 10 - Not Hallucinations?**

 **Bpov**

Jake had started rummaging in the refrigerator after I shooed him away. The phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah, she's here. I know, right. Totally, come kick her ass. That would be awesome. See you soon."

He hung up and smiled at me.

"Who was that?" I asked suspiciously.

He just smiled. "Oh, you'll see."

I pulled out stuff to make sandwiches.

"Better make an extra one," Jake warned and I did as he said.

As soon as I put the tops on the sandwiches, my front door opened and my best friend, Angela, came flying in. She was the only one, besides my dad, that I kept in touch with here in Forks.

"Woman, do not tell me that you've been in town for days and didn't tell me!" she snapped full of false anger.

I ran up to her and jumped on her, hanging off her body and Jake laughed. "Why didn't I get that kind of reception?"

"Because I like her," I said coyly.

"That's better," Angela said kissing my cheek.

I took her hand and dragged her into the kitchen, pushing a sandwich in front of her. "Eat," I commanded and so we did, but it did not escape Angela's notice that there were brownies and fudge on the table.

"Okay, lady, what's going on?" she asked and because I loved her and she knew more than anyone did, I spilled my guts, bawling to her.

"Oh, honey, mark my words, if that jerk isn't in my store by this afternoon buying the biggest flower arrangement _I_ ever saw, then he wasn't worth it. You're way too good for him."

"Definitely," Jake agreed.

"Well, I have to get back to the shop," Angela said standing up.

I hugged her, promised to see her again soon and sent her off with a plate of brownies and fudge.

To my surprise, Jake was cleaning the kitchen when I came back.

"What?" he smirked. "You cook, I clean, right?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Go take a load off, Bells; you've had a busy day."

Jake was being very sweet. Maybe he had grown up some while I was gone.

I settled in to read my book, and a few chapters later, Jake came in and kissed my forehead. "I have to get back to work. You good here?" he asked concern showing in his eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I reassured him.

"Well, you know where to find me if you need me, Bells," he said heading for the door.

"Thanks, Jake, I really mean it."

"Anytime, Bells. See you later," he called as he went out the front door.

 **Epov**

There was a flower shop not far from my practice in Forks. I figured I would get the flowers from there to keep them from wilting on the drive.

When I entered the little flower shop, I was surprised to be greeted by name. "Hello, Dr. Cullen."

I looked up surprised and felt guilty for not knowing the girl's name. She must have noticed, because she smirked at me.

She pointed out the front window of her store. First Care Pediatrics was very visible, as well as my name, Dr. Edward A. Cullen MD, beneath it.

"Ah, of course, I'm sorry I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you..."I waited for her to fill in her name. She pointed to her window. _Angela's Flowers_ was written in script. "Angela?"

"Yup, that's me. So, what can I do for you, Dr. Cullen?"

"I need to get some flowers. Um, I think a few bouquets, maybe more."

"Oh, is there some kind of event?" she asked trying to be helpful.

"Um, no, I kind of messed up and want to say sorry. I was thinking bigger would probably be better, so she would know I was _**really**_ sorry."

She chuckled at me and shook her head. She walked toward the back of her store, where there was a couple of chairs and a little table with floral books on it. "Come on, sit down, I need to know exactly what happened, so I can give you the right flowers to fix it. Bigger isn't always better."

"But, my mom said..."

She put her hand up to stop me. "Trust me, I know flowers and I'm a girl. So, what did you do?"

"I kind of freaked and ran when I found out she had kids," I said fixing my eyes on the floor ashamed.

"You're a pediatrician, right? Aren't you supposed to like kids?"

"I do. I don't know why I freaked. I was just taken by surprise I guess, and I was a jerk."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just said I had to go and she practically slammed the door in my face."

She smiled at me. "Yeah, women can tell when a guy is freaked out about stuff like that. The fact that she's a mother just makes her senses more acute. You know the whole 'eyes in the back of her head' thing."

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Hey, don't worry. Now, tell me what her name is. I know most women's favorites. It's kind of my job, since most men can't remember," she added.

"Um, she's just visiting for the summer. I doubt you know her."

"Did she grow up here?" she hedged

"Yes."

"Then I know her; spit it out, what's her name?"

"Bella Swan," I said unable to meet her gaze.

She stood up abruptly and slapped the crap out of me. I looked at her in shock. What the hell?

"You're the Edward she was talking about! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What? You know her? She talked about me?"

"Yes, of course I know her. We've been best friends since high school," she said glaring down at me.

I sat back. I remembered that she said she was friends with a girl named Angela.

I ran my hand through my hair again. If her friend wasn't going to help me, I would have to find someone who would.

She stormed to the back of the store leaving me to let myself out. I gathered my thoughts and stood up to leave, but she surprised me by coming back with a massive floral arrangement, setting it on the counter.

"That'll be one hundred fifty dollars," she stated still annoyed.

I pulled out my credit card, not bothering to question the price.

"Do you want me to keep this on file?" she asked looking at the card

If Bella would let me, I would love to buy her more flowers. "Um, yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "You plan on being an ass again?"

"No, I don't, I just tend to be stupid sometimes without realizing it."

She looked like she was considering my answer. "Alright, I only want to hear from you for special happy occasions."

I smiled. "That sounds good to me."

She pushed a plate of brownies to me. "Want one?"

I was definitely not going to turn down any ounce of kindness this woman offered me.

I needed to be on her good side.

"This brownie is delicious. Whoever baked these is amazing."

She smiled. "I know. Good luck, Edward, you better not make my girl cry again."

"Making her cry is definitely not in my plans. If she does, I'm blaming it on you and the flowers."

She laughed. "Oh, she'll love the flowers, I'm sure of it."

I took the massive floral arrangement and made my way to my car.

I could barely see to walk.

I opened the passenger side door and had to set the massive vase on the floor to get the flowers to fit in the car. It filled most of the front seat and made it difficult to see around it. I guess my mother was right when she said to go big, because Angela had agreed.

I didn't know they made floral arrangements this big.

When I pulled up in front of Bella's house, Jake was leaving. He glared at me, until I pulled the giant floral arrangement from the car.

He walked up and patted me on the shoulder. "Good luck, but if you make her cry again, I'll beat you senseless, even if she tells me not to," he said seriously, then hopped into his car and took off.

So, she had been upset that I left. That was the second person that confirmed it. It gave me a little hope that she would accept my apology.

I made my way up to the porch and had to hold the flowers in front of me to keep them from hitting the porch roof.

I hoped this worked.

 **Bpov**

I was just getting back into my book, when I heard a knock at the door. I wondered if Jake had forgotten something, and if he did, why didn't he just come in like always.

I opened the door and was met by a huge vase of flowers.

I couldn't see who it was and I was confused. "Hello?"

"Um, Bella, I know I already said sorry once today, but I feel it's necessary for me to do it again," Edward's smooth voice came from behind the flowers. I peeked around and saw him shifting nervously.

I knew Angela had something to do with the size of the arrangement. "Angela's?"

"Um, yes, I found her very helpful."

"That's a really big arrangement."

"Yes, well, I'm _**really big**_ sorry," he said nervously and I couldn't help but smile at him.

I moved a few plates of brownies and had him set the flowers on the kitchen table. They stretched out, almost covering the whole table, and they smelled beautiful. Angela had outdone herself on this one.

"They're beautiful, thank you, Edward," I said sincerely.

"They're not as beautiful as you and I'm really sorry I freaked out on you. I promise not to do it again, if I can help it."

I wished he could keep that promise, but if he really wanted to see me, I was pretty sure he would be losing it again sometime soon. I wanted to take advantage of him being here while I could.

I was always selfish like that.

I could feel my skin crackle in excitement with his close proximity and he continued to babble nervously.

"I mean, a woman like you, I should have known. I mean, you're obviously beautiful and to expect you not to date is just ridiculous…"

I silenced him when I stepped closer to him. He got stuck on the word 'I' and repeated it several times before I pulled him down to kiss me and put the boy out of his misery.

Sometimes he just talked too much.

 **Epov**

She pulled me down and kissed me. My body felt like it exploded into flames. It had been too long since I had her in my arms and I wanted her badly. I never wanted anyone else in my life, just her. I didn't care how many kids she had, as long as she was mine.

We both pulled back panting and I heard the creak of a door upstairs. I looked to where the sound was coming from and my heart stopped.

There, at the top of the stairs was my inner child, standing by Bella's bedroom door. Did he want me to take Bella to bed, because that was one task I would happily complete.

I heard Bella's voice, "Edward, bed." Now I was hearing things.

"Edward, bed, now," she snapped. I was sure she said it this time. I was hoping we would be on the same page, but when I turned to her she was looking up the stairs at the boy.

"But, Mom…" the boy whined.

"You can see him?" I asked and she looked at me strangely.

"Edward, go to bed now. I mean it or I'll take away your keyboard," she threatened and the boy begrudgingly went back into her room.

Wait…that was her son? He looked like me! She even named him after me. If she missed me, why didn't she just come home? Why did she have to go and fuck the first guy that looked like me?

"Bella?"

"I can explain, sort of."

"I don't understand; did you fuck the first guy you could find that looked like me?"

"What! No, I didn't!"

"Are you still seeing his father?" I wondered if she took off on him like she took off on me.

"No, I'm not," she snapped.

"So, you just ran out on him like you did me? Did you do the same to the other kid's dad? Do they even know they exist?"

"No, he doesn't know about them, and if you don't watch your mouth, he never will!"

"What do I have to do with you telling their dads about them?"

"God, Edward, are you that stupid?"

A little brown haired, brown eyed girl snuck down the hallway and was watching the exchange. I knew we needed to stop.

At Bella's last words, the little girl gasped. "You're not supposed to say stupid, Mommy."

So I wasn't hallucinating all this time. I was seeing Bella's kids.

They were right there all the time and I didn't even realize it.

I'd thought I was crazy.

At the sound of the little girl's voice, the little boy started coming out of the room again.

"I'm sorry, baby; I know I'm not supposed to say stupid," Bella apologized to her daughter.

Her son had made his way down the stairs and was standing with the little girl now. "I thought you said our dad was nice?"

He thought I was his dad? I wished I was. It sure would simplify things.

"I know, honey, and he usually is. I just haven't gotten around to explaining things to him," Bella said to her son confusing me further.

Did she want me to play dad? Even after what I had said to her? But what about their real fathers? Didn't they have the right to know?

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Bella asked the kids.

They made their way down the hall where the little girl had come from. Once out of ear shot she turned and looked at me nervously.

She took a deep breath and said, "Edward, my son is named after his father."

I didn't understand. We never had sex. I was still a virgin. She couldn't mean me.

Did she meet another guy that looked like me named Edward?

My confusion must have shown clearly on my face.

"God, you're a doctor, Edward! You know you released a bunch of times right next to my…with no protection."

My eyes widened. "Are you s-s-sure?" I stuttered.

Fuck, she was right, that was not safe.

"I had found out I was pregnant the day before I left the hospital. I knew you wanted to be a doctor and travel around the world helping people. I didn't want to stand in your way."

"You, you left, you didn't say anything, and you just left?"

"I thought it would be easier on you that way. I knew you could have me replaced in seconds. I didn't want to stop you from living your life."

"You left. You didn't tell me. How could you not tell me? Did you think I wouldn't be a good father?" I was furious and hurt all at the same time. How could she knowingly take off pregnant with my son?

"Edward, you were only seventeen. I didn't want to tie you down. God, Edward, when are you going to see that you're way too good for me?"

My brow furrowed. I didn't understand. "What do you mean? You're perfect for me, Bella."

She let out a sigh and leaned against the kitchen doorway. "You never did see me clearly. I'm a plain geek, Edward. You're amazing and beautiful, and so incredibly smart. You could have any girl in the world. You shouldn't be tied down to someone like me."

"You don't want me?" I asked then. I hated myself for letting the words slip out of my mouth.

"How could I not, Edward? You know I do. I always have." She paused and I wondered what she was thinking. "I just don't want to hold you back."

"Momma!" her little girl called.

She let out a sigh. "I have to take care of that. You can go if you want." She turned and disappeared down the hall.

Did she want me to leave? She did say if I want. What if I wanted to stay? What if I wanted to talk to her more? What if I wanted to meet my son? Would she let me?

My chest tightened. What if she was still seeing her daughter's father? What if she wanted me out of the way? What if she loved him more? She had to love him more. She probably had sex with him and we didn't even do that!

Man, I wished she would come back.

I sank into a kitchen chair waiting for her to return. She walked back in and stopped, startled. She was surprised to see I was still there.

"Bella, are you still seeing your daughter's father? Is that why you want me to go?" I asked on the verge of a panic attack.

She looked at me confused. "Edward, they're twins."

Her words sunk in slowly.

They were twins.

Twins.

I looked up at her shocked. "You had twins?"

She nodded her head yes. "We had twins," she corrected.

"We had twins," I repeated smiling.

She nodded her head yes.

"So, that adorable little girl is mine, too?" I asked hopeful that there was no other man.

"Yes, she is. They're both yours, Edward," she confirmed.

I started crying and laughing at the same time.

I couldn't believe it, I was a father.

I was a father.

 _ **A/N: He finally knows! I hope you guys still love me even though I made you wait for so long. Thanks for reading, please review**_.


	28. Chapter 28

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 11 - Telling Esme**

 **Epov**

I felt like I was flying.

I came running into the house shouting excitedly.

"MOM, I HAVE KIDS!" I practically shouted in her face.

She smiled widely. "I take it things went well with Bella? The flowers worked?"

"You wouldn't believe the flowers I bought her. They took up the whole damn car!"

"Language, Edward," she chastised me, but without ire. I could tell she was happy for me.

"But that's nothing, Mom, I have kids!"

"That's great, Son. I knew you could work it out. I'm sure her children are lovely."

"No, Mom, not her children, OUR children!"

She laughed. "Alright, Edward, if you want to play it that way. I'm sure your children are lovely."

My mother wasn't getting it, but it didn't matter. "They're perfect, just like she is."

"I'm so glad you're finally happy. When am I going to meet them?"

"Bella and the kids are coming to dinner. Mom, they're twins and they're perfect little twins."

She laughed at me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad it worked out for you, dear. I'll make a special dinner for them, with a dessert even, maybe some cookies to take home?"

"Bella is bringing brownies. Lots of them. Apparently, she bakes when she's stressed, and I freaked her out just as much as she freaked me out," I said laughing.

My mother pulled me down to kiss my cheek. "Wonderful, dear, I told you she loved you."

"I really think she does."

 **Bpov**

I bathed the kids and dug out their best clothes. They were going to meet their grandparents for the first time. Edward had gone ahead to tell his parents about my little secret. I had to say, I was glad he was the one breaking the news to them.

I was also glad I was one town over as it was happening. I just hoped they would settle down a little before we arrived. I didn't think they would make a scene in front of the kids. They had always been very nice.

I went back and forth between dress clothes and casual clothes for the kids.

E finally put his foot down and refused to wear a tie.

"Not before I'm out of school, Mom. Only graduates wear ties," he told me.

I had to giggle a little. He was so cute sometimes.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, wanted to wear a dress. She was such a girly girl. I was not sure where she got that from but it wasn't me.

I pulled out her fluffy slip and she picked out a pretty blue and green sun dress. The slip added extra fluff so she felt like a princess. She insisted I wear a dress as well, so I pulled out a sun dress that I usually wore to the beach. It was the only one I had with me, but she turned her nose up to it.

She ran out of the room and after a few minutes she returned dragging a blue cocktail dress with her.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in my closet?"

"Your closet?"

"Yes, in my room," she said as if that explained everything.

I realized that it was probably Leah's and she must have left it behind.

"You have to wear it, Mommy! You just have to!" Elizabeth begged. I called Leah and handed over the phone to Elizabeth to ask about the dress.

I knew if I asked, she would say no and then Elizabeth wouldn't understand why I couldn't wear the dress.

Elizabeth was more likely to break through Leah's stone heart, or at least Leah would have to explain why mommy couldn't wear it.

"She said yes, Mommy!" Elizabeth squealed excitedly handing me back the phone.

I took it and asked Leah again, "You said yes? Why would you do that to me?"

"Because I know you hate dresses; besides, it wasn't like I was using it anyway. And what's with sicking the munchkin on me like that? I can only handle so much cute in one day," she teased.

"She can lay it on pretty thick," I said smiling at Elizabeth as she carefully laid out the dress for me.

"You got trouble on your hands, Bella. Between her sweetness and his brain, I'm pretty sure they're plotting to take over the world."

"That's tomorrow's plan; tonight we're just having dinner."

"Well, at least I have a night to stock up on my candy bribes."

"Good luck on that," I laughed. I said goodbye to Leah and finished getting ready.

The dress was a bit short for my liking, but the kids insisted I looked pretty. I was really wishing I had time to consult with Angela beforehand, but I didn't, and I didn't think Elizabeth was going to let this one go.

I hurried to the kitchen and packed up a huge container of brownies and fudge. I was passing the flowers, when I noticed some of them were missing from the arrangement.

Sue handed me a beautiful bouquet. "For Esme, I'm sure E will charm her if he gives them to her."

I hugged her tightly.

She knew how important this was for me. "Thank you, Sue."

The drive seemed to take forever and yet went too fast at the same time. When I pulled up to the house, I checked the address twice.

It was massive.

What did two people do with so much house?

For some reason E was suddenly nervous about giving Esme the flowers. He followed closely behind me and for once my shy little girl was marching out in front.

Apparently, she had heard Edward go on and on about how beautiful she was and how thrilled he was to be her dad and she decided that was good enough for her.

It amazed me how quickly she had taken to him.

She just barely reached the doorbell and rang it before we had a chance to come all the way up the steps.

Edward opened the door smiling widely and scooped her up into his arms. "How's my beautiful girl?"

"I'm good," I heard her say. "You should see mommy. I picked out her dress."

I heard Esme's voice. "Oh, Edward she's adorable." I heard smacking lips, so I knew there was a good chance Elizabeth would have lipstick on her face somewhere. I didn't know why I was worried. I knew Esme would love my kids.

I stepped into the doorway with E still standing behind me.

"Bella, your little girl is adorable. Where's your other baby? Edward said there were two."

"He's feeling shy today," I said glancing over my shoulder to see E still hiding and clutching onto the flowers for dear life.

We walked into the house and Edward closed the door behind us, still holding Elizabeth in his arms. He reached out a hand to E, but E just handed him the flowers.

"He brought you flowers," I informed Esme.

"Well, what a little charmer. Let me see the dear boy already," she begged, so I stepped to the side.

Her eyes popped out of her head and her jaw dropped. She looked to Edward and then back to E several times. Her mouth opened and closed several times as well.

Edward was grinning widely nodding his head yes answering her unasked question.

"I know, right! Isn't it wonderful, Mom? I'm a father. I have twins!" Edward exclaimed with much more enthusiasm than showed on Esme's face.

I was just waiting for her to explode. I couldn't believe Edward had not clarified that the children were his.

She started flapping her hands and bouncing as if she were on fire. I thought she was going to blow any second.

I was right, she blew, but not the way I thought she would.

"Oh, my heavens, my babies, I have grandbabies! The most adorable grandbabies! Edward, you have babies, such beautiful babies," she said running around until she finally grabbed a camera. "I need pictures. They're just too perfect not to show off. Edward, stand closer to Bella and show off your babies. Pick up your boy, for heaven sakes! I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it for myself. Oh, Edward, they're perfect. He's a perfect little version of you. You were so adorable as a child, but I think he just might be cuter, and your baby girl, she's exquisite. My heavens, you train him to beat the boys off of her, because she's a beauty. I can't believe it. I have grandbabies! I have to call Carlisle, he has to come home and see for himself! Oh, my grandbabies!"

She went running out of the room and I burst out laughing. "What just happened? I thought you told her?"

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen. I figured she would figure it out for herself," Edward shrugged.

We could still hear Esme in the other room giggling about grandbabies.

Thank God she reacted well.

 **A/N: Did you really think Esme would act any differently? Thanks for reading and please review**.


	29. Chapter 29

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

 **Chapter 12 - Telling Carlisle**

 **Epov**

I loved how quickly Elizabeth had taken to me. She seemed pleased that I was her father and I couldn't be more pleased that I was, too.

E was still a little hesitant around me and that even seemed to confuse Bella, because she said he was obsessed with being like me.

I was relieved on some level to find out the kids were mine. It would have been hard dealing with it if they weren't. Not that I wouldn't have loved them, but to deal with the fact that Bella had loved someone else enough to give herself to them would have been heartbreaking. I was thrilled that wasn't the case.

I still couldn't believe she took them and left without telling me. I kept telling myself that she was just a scared eighteen year old kid, but it still bothered me on some level.

I wanted to kick myself for carrying on so obsessed to her about how much becoming a doctor meant to me. That was what had essentially led to her believing she would mess up my life with the twins.

She explained to me that she never wanted to take away my dream of being a doctor and I explained to her that the only real dream I ever had was one where I was with her.

I treated children daily at my clinics and often wondered what my own would look like. I always imagined having them with Bella. She was the only one I ever wanted to be with.

To actually see them before me was just amazing. They were perfect. Even better than anything I could have ever imagined. She had raised them beautifully. They were sweet, respectful and cared for each other. Bella was an amazing mother, just like I knew she would be. I was on top of the world, when she promised to let me be a part of their lives.

My week was turning out to be amazing. Not only was I not crazy, but Bella had returned and brought my children with her, linking me to her for the rest of our lives.

When she said I could be a part of their family and suggested we tell my parents about the kids, I was ecstatic. I knew Esme would be thrilled. She had pressured me to date often, knowing I wouldn't give in, because my heart was with Bella. She wanted grandchildren. She loved children, obviously, that was why she had adopted me. I felt bad that I had been such a handful growing up that I was all Esme could manage and they had never added to the family.

I sped home bursting with the news that I knew would send Esme into joyful hysterics. Of course she didn't believe me until she saw the kids for herself. She reacted just the way I thought she would.

E seemed to still be nervous around me and Elizabeth was clinging to me for dear life, she wasn't exactly sure about what was going on with Esme.

I kissed her cheek. "She's just excited to have you for a granddaughter," I whispered to her. She still nuzzled into my neck for comfort and I felt pride in the fact that she would turn to me for comfort.

E was clinging to Bella for dear life.

Esme had set the table, so the children were on one side and us on the other, with her at the head. She quickly rearranged the chairs so E could sit next to Bella and Elizabeth could sit next to me. E was very polite and thanked her and I noticed that he helped Bella with her chair. I wondered if that was something he always did or if he was just doing it because he saw me help Esme with her chair. I, of course, helped Elizabeth with her chair, because my princess should expect no less from a man, and I expected her to know that when she started dating. Of course, she was not dating until she was thirty, but still, they would be gentlemen or else.

Esme announced that Carlisle would be late, because he was finding someone to cover for him for the evening. He had been on call and was called in for a patient from Meadow Falls Mental Health hospital. I wondered who it was and smirked to myself.

I couldn't believe I had actually checked myself into that place.

I smiled across the table at E, my little inner child that was real, and he looked down at his plate. I hoped I could get him to warm up to me soon.

I noticed that every time Esme addressed my daughter, Elizabeth would reach out and touch my arm for support. I ended up putting my arm around her and she sank into my side. Esme had made plans with Elizabeth to go dress shopping. They discussed the types of dresses and shoes Elizabeth would like and Elizabeth was sure to mention Bella needed a dress as well. Esme, of course, suggested they all get matching dresses and get pictures done. Elizabeth did loosen up by the end of the night, which pleased my mother greatly.

Carlisle came in a little while after dinner looking tired.

"Difficult patient?" I asked.

He nodded. We both knew he couldn't talk about it, but he also knew I would understand.

"It wasn't Dr. Wuzzy, was it?" I asked.

He laughed in response, and then he realized I was serious about the name. "No, it wasn't Dr. Wuzzy. No, just a crazed woman, sure I was conspiring against her. She was attacked by another woman at the asylum who was raving about my patient doing experiments on her and her unborn child, even though the woman was nowhere near pregnant nor of an age or condition to even consider it a possibility. The whole situation was quite odd."

"Nice, those are always fun to deal with," I chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, she's heavily sedated now. So, what was so important that Esme called me squealing about grandbabies? She'd mentioned that Bella had children, but are you engaged now or what?"

"Not yet, though if things go my way that's where we'll end up," I informed my dad and he patted my shoulder and smiled.

I knew he would approve of my plan.

"So, is that what has your mother in a tizzy?"

"No, it's the fact that Bella was pregnant when she left five years ago that set her off."

My father looked at me confused. "Sue said that you hadn't..."

"We didn't, Dad."

"I don't understand. I talked to you when you turned eighteen and you said you were still a virgin."

"I am, Dad."

"So, was she seeing someone else? I don't see how this is good news."

"No, Dad, she wasn't, but you fail to take into account that we shared a bunk for a few weeks and we were less than innocent in our actions during that time."

"I don't understand."

"The kids are mine, Dad. I had…um...gotten close to..."

My father put his hand up to stop me. "I see. Are you sure?"

This conversation had taken place in the entryway of my parent's home. He had yet to see my kids. I knew once he saw them, he'd know.

"Come meet your grandkids, Dad," I said pulling him with me into the kitchen, where Bella had insisted on helping Esme clean up after dinner. She was perfect.

We walked into the kitchen where Esme was rinsing dishes and handing them to Elizabeth, who would hand them to Bella to load into the dishwasher. E was sitting at the kitchen island eating a brownie with a glass of milk. He looked up at us when we entered and my father stopped in his tracks.

"I know, amazing, isn't it? I wasn't seeing my inner child, I was seeing my kids," I whispered to him.

"Are you sure? I mean, I understand why you would believe her, but it wouldn't hurt to run a test on them," he suggested.

I knew my father would be more difficult to win over than my mother would.

"I don't need a test to know they're my kids, Dad."

He let out a sigh and rubbed his face. "Fine, have it your way." He plastered on a smile when E looked our way. Then he leaned in and asked if I wouldn't mind writing a refill for his prescription of Viagra.

"Viagra is for erectile dysfunction," E stated loudly and Bella dropped the dish she was holding. "You should get your blood pressure checked, because that can affect E-D as well as diabetes and heart disease," E continued.

Bella finally made it around the island and covered his mouth mortified. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "He watches 'How it's Made' and they had that commercial running and so he read up on it before I even knew what he was doing."

"He has Edward's gift of photographic memory and highly advanced intelligence?" my dad asked.

My poor red faced Bella nodded yes slowly.

My father burst out laughing, "Brilliant! I love it! Edward was just a little older than he was when he went off about PMS and the dangers of Toxic Shock Syndrome caused by tampons in the middle of a Walgreens. The lady he was talking to was mortified. At least this time it happened at home with family," he smiled brightly. "He's going to be a lot of fun to raise!"

My dad winked at Bella and then slapped me on the back and pulled me into a hug, laughing hysterically.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed Carlisle and Edward. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lemon Alert!**

 **Chapter 13 – Etiquette**

 **Bpov**

Thank god Carlisle was a doctor and more impressed by E's knowledge than embarrassed by it. We spent the evening listening to stories of Edward embarrassing Esme and Carlisle as he spouted off various tangents of knowledge and lecturing strangers about medical issues. Apparently, Edward was playing doctor long before he was one. That explained the massive amounts of medical supplies he brought to camp.

Edward sat next to me on the couch, Elizabeth next to him and E next to me. I hadn't realized how late it was, until I heard E snoring. I looked down and brushed back his copper locks. When I looked up, Esme was smiling softly. "We have guest rooms you're welcome to use. You really shouldn't drive so late."

"I don't know. I have Sue's car."

"I can pick her up for our shift in the morning. I'll bring her by to get her car if it's still here. I have a feeling Esme is not going to want to give you up right away," Carlisle offered.

I looked over as a sleeping Elizabeth snuggled deeper into Edward. My eyes found his and I could see the pleading look in them.

"Okay, if you think it's alright?" I asked Carlisle.

"I think it'll be fine," he offered and Esme jumped from her seat and I could see that she was forcing herself to be quiet and not wake the children.

Esme had pointed to a couple of guest rooms at the top of the stairs, but I laid both of the kids in the first one.

Edward looked up at me surprised.

"They've always been together," I shrugged, "They sleep better that way."

He pulled me out into the hallway and kissed my hand. "Door open or closed?" he asked.

"Usually closed, but they usually have a night light."

Esme appeared smiling widely. "I found one." She held the night light up like a prize she had won. She quickly plugged it in and shut the door softly. She pulled Edward and I into a hug and kissed my cheek. "I'm so glad we have you in our family, Bella."

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and saw Carlisle had his hand on Edward's shoulders and mine. He had a look of contentment on his face. "Bella, I hope you get a good rest. I trust Edward will show you where everything is."

Edward nodded as Carlisle reached for Esme's hand and they disappeared into a room at the end of the hall, leaving me alone with Edward for the first time tonight.

My skin crackled in anticipation of what could happen.

His eyes bore deep into me and I wanted to get lost in his green pools. I found myself leaning closer to him. His arms started to pull me to him and I gave no resistant. His head dipped a little, his eyes darting from my eyes to my lips as if asking permission, and I answered him by tangling my hands in his hair that I couldn't get enough of. I pulled him to my lips and felt his hands tighten on my body. He pressed me hard against him and I could feel his body as it responded to the kiss.

He was delicious and beautiful. He started walking me backward into a room and I heard a door close behind us.

I had never been with a man and never been this close with anyone, but Edward. It had been a long time since I had been with him. I felt my nerves rise.

It must have shown on my face, because Edward stepped back from me and his eyes darted to his dresser.

"So, um, I can give you some clothes to wear tonight," he said gesturing to the dresser.

"That would be nice. Thank you." I glanced around his room. He had a wall of CD's and a computer desk. He also had a book shelf filled with the most amazing collection I had ever seen.

I was drawn to them and drank in every title, skimming the edition numbers.

All first editions, I gasped, just amazed.

I could just imagine how much work he must have had to go through to track each one down. I was sure he had a story for every one of them.

He made his way over. I could feel the air grow dense around us. The pressure and excitement of his presence was there, even if we weren't touching.

"Do you like my collection?"

"It's beautiful. You'll have to tell me about it someday." I felt his hand slide down my shoulder to my elbow where he move it to my waist and pulled me back against him. He brought his other hand around and handed me a shirt and boxer shorts.

He kissed my neck and then stepped away. I missed him instantly.

"I'll leave you to change," he said softly and headed for the door.

I wanted him to stay. I needed him to stay. I had to think of something fast.

"Edward?"

He stopped and looked at me hopefully.

"Could you help me unzip this dress?" I asked pointing to my zipper. That was innocent enough, right?

He made his way back to me and I turned for him. "Did I tell you that you looked magnificent tonight? This color is amazing against your skin," he kissed my neck as he spoke.

I felt him grab my hips and bring me back against him. His hand cupped the curve of my ass and my breathing staggered. I wanted him to touch me more, but I didn't know how to voice it to him.

I felt him drag a finger up my back to the top of my zipper and I felt a gentle tug as he brought it down.

As my skin was exposed, I felt him place gentle kisses down my back, sending shivers through my body. I let out a soft moan and pressed back against him. His hand came up to my shoulder and slid my dress down exposing my bra. My body coiled in excitement, begging for his touch.

"Please," I begged.

His hand stopped, "Please what?" He actually sounded unsure of himself, silly boy.

"Please touch me."

He devoured my neck as his hands gripped my breasts. I felt the clasp of my bra give way and I was quickly tossed onto the bed where he began his oral assault on my breasts.

I had forgotten how amazing his mouth was against my tender skin. I panted his name as my fingers tangled in his hair. I pulled him up to me and kissed him again. I could feel his want pressed against my apex. This time I was on birth control. There would be no slowing down.

I fought the buttons and pulled off his shirt and my eyes widened when I saw the man he had grown into. His muscles were sharp and taut. I leaned up and licked his nipple remembering how much he loved that. He groaned my name and I smiled against his skin.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you, too."

 **Epov**

Bella stopped me from leaving and my heart leapt. _Please please please want me._

She asked me to unzip her dress. My eyes were immediately drawn to her figure. She truly had filled out nicely over the years. The dress she was wearing accentuated her larger breasts most sensuously, and her waist curved beautifully above her perfect hips.

My hands were drawn to her hips, gripping them and pulling her against me. I wanted to make her mine. I kissed her neck to let her know that I wanted her and she responded to my touch.

I kept trying to reign in my control, but I was losing it fast. When she asked me to touch her, I lost the little grip on my control I had left. I had to have her. I needed to make her mine. I needed to claim her.

She grabbed me and pulled me up to her lips and I pressed against her heat. She took her turn attacking my body and I held still and controlled my breathing. As a doctor and a man, I had learned over the years to control my body better. I would not be a quick shot tonight. I told her I missed her and I did on so many levels, not just physically. I was thrilled that she missed me, too.

I felt her hands travel down my body and undo my pants. She shoved them down just as she used to and my mind flashed back to that little bunk at camp she used to let me hold her in.

Only her panties were in the way now, when I pressed against her and she bucked in response looking for friction and it was heaven. I had missed this so much. I attacked her everywhere my mouth could reach.

When she wiggled out of her panties, I paused. "I don't have anything," I warned her and I didn't. I wasn't involved with anyone like that, so there was no need for it.

"I'm on birth control," she told me and I felt a little pang of disappointment. Had she been with someone else?

"I-I haven't done this before," she said shyly. "I really um, don't know what happens after this point. Is there some sort of etiquette?"

I smiled at her innocence, thrilled that she was able to hang on to it for so long. "No, Love, there's no etiquette. Well, other than I should ask if it's okay beforehand, and you should verbally agree. It also would be polite of me to make sure you're wet and ready for me."

"How, um, do you know this? Have you…?" I cut her off before she could go any further.

"No, I haven't done this, either, but Carlisle sat me down and made sure I knew the important stuff."

She smiled brightly and nodded okay.

"So, I'm your first?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm yours."

"Um, I think my um…thing..."

"Hymen."

"Yeah, I think that's already broken from carrying the twins."

I kissed down her neck. "Wonderful, then this should be good for the both of us."

"Um, okay."

I was noticing she was really nervous. "Bella, we don't have to do anything, you know that, right? We can just sleep like we always did. I just want to be with you tonight, if that's okay."

She smiled brightly, "You really don't mind?"

"Of course not, Love." I dropped down next to her and pulled her against me. "I'm just happy I have you here."

I held her tightly against me, wrapping around her like I used to. She molded perfectly to my body and snuggled back deeper into me.

She held my hands like she always did when she was nervous and I kissed her neck goodnight.

I woke later that night to her pushing back and rubbing against me. My hands were where they had always ended up, on her breasts and her center.

She moaned my name and I wondered if she was awake. I kissed down her neck asking her. She rolled over and kissed me roughly, and my cock that was already at attention throbbed with want.

She was awake.

"I think I'm ready now," she whispered in my ear.

I rolled her over in answer, hovering over her. My body was begging to plunge into her. "Are you sure?"

She gripped me and ran my tip along her dripping wet slit. Apparently, I had gotten her off in my sleep.

"Okay." Now I felt nervous. I hoped I didn't lose it instantly. "I'm going to go slow, just in case."

She nodded her head yes as I pushed forward for the first time in my life. The heat radiating from her was amazing. Her body seemed to grip me as I moved forward. The sensation was like nothing I had ever felt before.

God, I hoped I could last.

I looked down at her smiling face and leaned in and kissed her. I knew if I didn't last, she wouldn't care. She never did, but I wanted her first time to be good.

"Keep going," she whispered. I hadn't even realized I had stopped.

"I'm fine, just push in," she encouraged. I nodded okay and moved forward faster watching her face.

I was in and I was panting trying to keep myself under control. She was so tight. She encased me so tightly and I worried that I was hurting her. She was panting just as much as I was.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded yes. "You can try moving."

"Alright." I pulled back and I felt it all through my body as my stomach tightened in response. God, I wasn't going to last. I pushed forward and she gasped. I looked down at her and she smiled. I pulled back again and this time when I pushed forward again she met me pushing her hips up in response.

My stomach tightened and I gasped harder. She wrapped her legs around me for leverage and plunged me in deeper and we both moaned in response. God, she was heaven. I never understood what the draw was to sex. I never got what the big deal was, but god, I got it now.

I scooped her up with one arm, lifting her off the bed and pressed into her at a different angle. I held her with my arm, rocking her in time with my hips, so we would meet just right. Her hands traveled over my body. One was in my hair and pulled me down to kiss her between gasps, drinking her like water, and the other grabbed my ass and pulled me into her, forcing me deeper. God, so much deeper.

She was mine.

I couldn't hold off much longer. My eyes met hers and it seemed she could read what mine were saying.

"Cum for me, Edward," she whispered.

I did and as my body pulsed inside of her, she responded in kind, pulling me deeper as her body contracted around me.

This was it.

This was all I wanted for the rest of my life.

Her and no one else.

I wanted to keep her forever.

 _ **A/N: I wrote this years ago and I'm laughing at my sex scene. Cheesy as hell and more graphic then I write now-a-days.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 14 - Morning after**

 **Bpov**

I couldn't remember the last time I had slept this well. My back was pressed against warmth and something heavy was draped over my side cupping my breast.

The night before came flooding back to me.

The realization sank in that I was in Edward's arms, his big, muscled, perfect arms.

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and panicked. The kids would be awake and they would come barging in here any minute.

And we were naked!

I shoved Edward off of me. "Edward, Edward!" I tried to wake him, shaking him. He just groaned in response and pulled me down against him.

"Edward! The kids are awake and we're naked! We have to get dressed; they'll be in here any second!" He squeezed me tightly and pinned me under him.

I whacked his shoulder. He had yet to open his eyes, the big lazy oaf! "Edward, we have to get dressed NOW!"

He nuzzled into my neck. "The door is locked, Bella."

I let out a huff. "That never stopped E before."

Right on cue there was a jiggling of the door handle and a little knock. "Mom?" E's voice rang out.

"Yes, honey?" I tried not to sound panicked as I glared at Edward.

"Do you need me to unlock the door?" E asked.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward. "No, baby, I'm fine. I'll unlock it when I'm ready."

"Fine, breakfast is ready. Nana Esme told me not to wake you, but I thought I heard you up, so I came to check," he informed me.

"I'm busy talking with Edward for now, go and visit with Esme. I know she would love to get to know you better, honey," I encouraged.

"Alright," he whined in response.

As soon as I was sure E was out of earshot, I whacked Edward's shoulder again. "See, I told you!"

He chuckled. "The door slowed him down. We have time, Esme will keep him busy."

"He's very difficult to keep busy."

"You forget, she's raised a kid like him before," he reminded me.

He suddenly got an evil smirk on his face and started tickling me.

I squirmed, laughing and kicking.

"Hey!" I warned, "Don't you remember what happened last time?" I was pretty sure I knocked him in the nuts last time he tickled me in the cave.

He slowed his assault. "Yes," he whispered in my ear. He pressed his very stiff cock against me. "This was what happened last time," he chuckled.

I gasped. "It did not!"

He ground against me. "Oh, yes it did, I just didn't do this with it." He pressed harder against me making me moan in response.

How did he know what my body wanted?

He rubbed his body against mine, clouding my focus and pushing everything but him out of my mind. I was panting, silently begging for more.

He pulled back and his tip brushed my opening. "Bella," he whispered my name asking for permission.

"Please," I begged pushing forward taking in his tip.

He slammed into me and devoured me. "God, you taste so delicious," he moaned as he tasted my neck.

Things this morning were more natural between us. There was no awkwardness, no hesitation, just perfection. With each movement inside of me, my body coiled, reacting to Edward's. My release was eminent and I knew it. I just prayed the kids would not be close enough to the door to hear it.

I felt him push deeper and my body coiled inside to spring. He started to throb and I felt his warmth spread through me and I tumbled over the edge of bliss. I panted out his name as he grunted mine. He collapsed onto me trying to catch his breath and I wrapped my arms tightly around him holding him to me. I felt his lips press against my skin kissing me softly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I kissed his shoulder in return.

After what I had done with Edward in Esme's house, I was nervous to face her this morning. I knew she would know what we were doing. It was obvious by my blush and the size of Edward's grin. That, and he kept one hand on me at all times, not that I minded. I loved that he wanted to touch me, to be with me.

I knew the feeling was very mutual.

 **Epov**

I was shaken awake by a panicking Bella. It made me laugh internally that she thought I would not have locked the door. Last night was perfect. Holding her in my arms made me feel content. I didn't want her to get up, so I pulled her down into the bed.

I smiled when she glared at me when our son, OUR SON, (I still couldn't believe it) knocked on the door threatening to unlock it.

She sent him away and I decided to get rid of her glare by attacking her and making her laugh. I tickled her, reminding her of our last tickle fight and I informed her of what really was going on with me in the cave.

She responded to me quickly. I loved how our bodies just read each other. She was so wet and ready for me already. I brushed against her and she begged me by pushing forward, taking my tip in. Could a woman be any more perfect than Bella? I didn't think so.

She was everything to me.

Her arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me to her after I climaxed and I didn't want to move. She kissed my shoulder and I knew I wanted to take care of her for the rest of my life. I just had to convince her to stay. I just needed to show her how good it could be if she did.

"Shower?"I asked.

I felt her hum yes and helped pull her up on her shaky legs. I pulled her against my body to keep her steady and walked her into the bathroom, tasting her neck as we went. She was so sweet. I wanted to lick her everywhere.

I reached into the shower, turning the water on, but keeping her against me the whole time. I didn't want her to leave my body.

When we slipped into the shower and I kissed her lips under the warm water, her hands ran down my body and I knew I would have her again before we left the shower.

When we stepped out of the bedroom, I heard the faint strains of a piano tune, so I pulled Bella down the stairs to a room at the back of the house where our large black grand piano stood in the middle of the room. Elizabeth sat on the bench next to E, while Esme sat eagerly listening on the edge of the couch.

When she noticed us walk in, she jumped up clapping. "Look, Edward, another little prodigy! Isn't he wonderful? He's been teaching Elizabeth all morning. We must get him a piano!"

Elizabeth hopped off the bench and ran up hugging both our legs. "Look, Aunty Alice brought me a new dress! She said we have to come down to the shop and she's going to have a bunch of dresses picked out just for me, and Nana Esme is going to get them for me and we're going to have pictures!"

Bella picked her up to hush her, but she was talking so fast and excited it was hard not to feel her excitement. "Okay, baby, I get it, we're getting dresses," Bella laughed.

"Alice was here this morning?" I asked and saw a flash of jealously in Bella's eyes that I knew another woman. She needn't be jealous; there was no one but her for me.

"She's my friend, too, Edward," my mother defended. "Besides, when I called her and told her we would be coming into her store, she offered to bring some clothes for the kids to wear and take their sizes so she could be ready for us."

I let out a sigh and then turned to Bella and kissed her temple. "Alright, and what did she say about the kids?"

"That my grandbabies are the most adorable children she's ever seen, of course!" Esme bragged and I couldn't help but smile.

"Did you tell them they were my kids, Mom?" I pushed.

"Of course, well, not me, but Elizabeth announced you were her daddy and, well, you just couldn't deny E. It's just too obvious," she defended.

"Did she say anything about telling the others?" I asked.

Esme tapped her chin thinking. "I think she mentioned something about Rosalie and Emmett maybe?"

"Emmett?"Bella asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, I still hang out with him."

"What about Jasper? Is he still around?" she asked curious.

"Yup, Alice is Jasper's wife. I wouldn't be surprised to see him at the store when we get there. I planned on kind of hanging out in the back with him while you ladies have at it," I chuckled.

Bella kissed my cheek. "No sneaking off without me," she warned.

"Never," I whispered in return.


	32. Chapter 32

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 15 - HERMAN!**

 **Bpov**

I loved Esme. That was all I could say. She kept the kids busy and interacted smoothly with them, where most adults didn't know how to be around E. She had no trouble handling the twins and I could tell by her glowing smile and the bounce in her step that she adored every minute of her time with them.

I sat in the back seat as we drove into town, so I could talk to E. I wanted to know what his deal was with Edward. When I asked him, he looked at me with big tears in his eyes.

"Mom, I planned on being a doctor just like him before we met. I'm not one yet and I don't want him to be disappointed."

I hugged my son. He thought Edward would be disappointed in him, when it was the farthest thing from the truth. I would have to talk with Edward about it, so he could handle it. This seemed like a problem only he could fix.

We pulled up outside a little shop called 'Alice's Wonderland.' I smiled at the name. That was a fun book. Elizabeth held Edward and Esme's hands and I walked behind them with E.

"I don't want a tie," he whispered.

I nodded okay. "Not until after graduate school," I said and he smiled up at me for remembering what he had told me the day before.

I didn't get very far into the store before I was attacked.

"HERMAN!"

Only Emmett could be that loud. I was crushed against his chest, trying to gasp enough air to laugh at him.

A familiar voice sounded. "Dude, put her down before you break her. You forget she's a girl?"

"Thank you, Jasper," I said as he pulled me into a hug next.

"How are you, Herman? Long time no see."

I laughed a little and saw Emmett turn his sights on E. "Now, what do we have here? Jasper, she must be into voodoo because she shrunk Edward!"

"He does look a little shorter than last we saw him, doesn't he," Jasper agreed.

E looked up at me as if the guys were nuts.

"They're only joking, E," I soothed him.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"DUDE, did you see that!" Emmett yelled. "He just did the patented Edward Cullen eye roll perfectly. I didn't know that shit was hereditary!"

"Language, Emmett," I reminded him.

"Right, sorry, little dude. So where's the other one? Alice said there were two."

"She came in with Esme and Edward just before us." I looked past them looking for my daughter.

"Ah, Alice was going nuts this morning, when she got back from Esme's. Apparently, she's been given free rein to design wardrobes for the children."

"What?"

"Don't worry, it's on Esme's tab," Jasper tried to reassure me.

It didn't help.

"I thought we were just getting one outfit for a picture?"

"Ah, yes, that was the plan, but they couldn't decide on what the kids should wear, so Esme's getting several outfits and plans on taking lots of pictures."

E groaned.

"I know what you mean, little dude. I'll hide the ties," Emmett said sneaking off and E smiled.

"So, how've you been?" Jasper asked sincerely.

"Good, actually. I'm a kindergarten teacher in Florida," I informed him.

"Awesome, I'll bet you make a cool teacher," Jasper complimented.

"Emmett, you get back here right now!" we heard Alice scream as Emmett came flying out of the back with a handful of ties.

"Don't say I never did anything for you, little buddy," Emmett said as he dashed out the front door and I couldn't help but laugh as E stood shocked by Emmet's antics.

"Come on," Jasper said, "Time to calm the pixie."

He led us to the back of the store, where Edward was sitting on a bench next to Elizabeth as Alice and Esme held up dresses.

"Oh, what about this one, dear? Should we get this one, too?" Esme asked and Elizabeth nodded her head eagerly.

How was I supposed to stop this without looking like the bad guy?

Edward must have sensed my apprehension. He came up to me, but before he got very far, I was accosted by the little black haired demon known as Alice.

"OH, MY GOD, EDWARD! SHE'S GORGEOUS!" Alice came running over hugging me. "You guys are coming out dancing tonight," she sang at me and I looked at Edward confused.

He just shrugged.

"I don't really dance. I'm lucky if I can walk upright," I explained.

"Nonsense," she waved her hand at me and was about to go on.

"No, really," I held up my arm with stitches, "I was just in the ER the other day because of my smooth feet."

Alice turned and looked at Edward sternly. "You let her fall?"

"WHAT? NO! I wasn't even there. I would never let her fall."

"Fine, then it's settled, you guys are going dancing. See, Bella, Edward won't let you fall," she sang again and started dancing away herself to grab some more dresses.

"Edward," I whispered through clenched teeth, "I'm going to look like an idiot."

"Oh, Love, that would never happen. You could never look anything but beautiful."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Serious, Love, I'm an excellent dancer. Besides," he said pulling me against him, "It is all in the leading." I felt his hips move against mine and flashes of their movement this morning ran through my head. I blushed a deep red.

Alice seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Yup, that's what I thought. I'm sure you two had a very good _**talk**_ this morning," she teased. "Esme, you'll watch the kids for them so they can go dancing tonight, right?"

"I'd love to watch my grandbabies. Oh, we could have a little party! I can let the kids pick out movies and snacks and we can camp out in the living room with blanket tents. Remember when we used to do that, Edward?"

I could see Elizabeth was waiting for confirmation that her dad had done this. "You're going to camp without us? Oh, man, you guys are so freaking lucky! You'll have to talk Nana Esme into a sundae bar; it's not a party without one," he winked at Elizabeth and she giggled.

Our kids were going to be so spoiled!

 **Epov**

Bella seemed a bit upset with Alice, so I decided we should go for a walk. E didn't look all that thrilled with being stuck in the shop, either, so we left Esme and Elizabeth to pick out clothes with Alice. Of course, the only way to get the women to agree to this, was to agree to let Alice come over and dress Bella to go dancing. She reluctantly agreed after she saw the three racks of dresses they had planned to make her try on.

Bella found herself a pair of slacks and a tank top at Alice's shop and changed out of the blue dress she wore last night. When Bella emerged from the dressing room, I thought she looked great, but Alice had a cow.

"That's an undershirt. You don't wear a tank top with slacks, that's just wrong."

"Well, I didn't see any jeans in your store," Bella defended.

"That's because I don't carry any. Let me get you a skirt." Alice started off after said skirt and Bella grabbed my hand and yanked me toward the door. "Run!" she whispered.

I smiled as I remembered how sparse her closet was. Bella was not materialistic and I loved that she hadn't changed in that aspect of life. We walked down to the playground and found Emmett. He came running up smiling widely.

"Dude, check it out!" He turned in a circle showing how he had little boy's clip-on ties clipped to his belt. "They're perfect for flag football. We should get a game going!"

I looked down at E to see his reaction and noticed him standing back a bit timidly. "Bella, has E ever played football?" I asked.

"No, he hasn't. He doesn't play many sports," she informed us.

"Oh, is he talented like you?" Emmett asked with a wink.

"No, E was lucky to get his daddy's smooth feet. He just doesn't feel comfortable playing with other kids," she said smiling down at him.

I knew exactly what the problem was. He didn't fit in. I didn't, either, as a child. If it wasn't for Emmett and Jasper I never would have. "I know how that is, E. Don't let it get to you. I'm sure one of these days you will find some good friends to help you out," I tried to encourage.

He moved further behind Bella and I felt bad for the kid.

"How about we head over to Jake's?" Bella asked, and E stepped forward looking up at her hopeful. She turned and looked to me for confirmation.

"Sure, sounds good, if that's what he wants to do," I offered.

"You guys remember Jacob Black?" she said.

Emmett twisted his face. "Jake? He was…" he paused when he saw E scowling at him, "at camp with us, wasn't he?" Emmet saved himself.

I didn't think E bought it, though.

"I'll catch you later, Edward. See you tonight, Herman, save me a dance," he called as he ran from E's scowl.

E pulled Bella's hand and I hung on to her elbow keeping her upright as my son ran toward a greasy shop. Once we crossed the parking lot he dropped her hand and ran inside disappearing all together.

"Where did he go?" I asked only to get my answer from a distant voice.

"Hey, little man, you're just the mechanic I needed." It was most likely Jake.

"Hey, Jake, what can I help you with?" E asked happily.

"Can you see that tiny bolt down there?"

"Sure, I got it!" I heard E announce and I looked at Bella confused. E was working on a car in the back? That couldn't be safe.

"So, did your mom bring you by or did you hitchhike?" Jake joked.

"No, she's here," E answered and Bella slipped through the back door. I waited in the front for a moment, listening.

"Hey, Bell's, glad you could bring E by. I needed a little hand," Jake said cheerily.

"Hey, Jake, you know E just loves the shop. I don't think I could keep him away if I wanted to," she answered.

"Oh, I believe that, that's why I asked if he'd hitchhiked. I wouldn't put it past the little dude," Jake teased.

"Nah, I would've taken the bus," E deadpanned back jokingly.

At least I hoped it was a joke. He shouldn't be taking busses alone anywhere.

I was suddenly very angry that we were here. E seemed to love to be here and I could tell by the easy banter he had with Jake that he really did like it here and was comfortable. That was very frustrating, considering that E was still not comfortable with me.

I was his father, not Jake. He should like me more!

"Do you mind keeping him for a while? I wanted to talk with Edward."

"Yeah, no problem, Bell's, I would never turn down a chance to work with the world's best mechanic," he boasted.

I heard hands slapping. I could only assume he was high fiving my son. I hadn't even had a chance to high five my son.

I was so lost in my jealousy and pouting that I didn't notice Bella until she was standing in front of me with an amused smiled on her face.

"Come on," she smirked and pulled me out of the shop. "We need to have a talk about E, and I don't want him within earshot."

I didn't think Bella could tell me anything that I didn't already know. I had once been the little outcast E was. I thought I knew what he was going through better than anyone could.

Of course, Bella proved me wrong. She sat me down on a park bench and told me how E was worried that I was disappointed in him.

My boy thought I was disappointed in him? He couldn't be more wrong.

I assured Bella that I would go out of my way to let E know how proud and impressed I was with him. I hoped the little change would help him become closer with me. I didn't realize how complicated being a father was. I needed to thank Carlisle for doing such a good job with me. I always felt wanted by him. I always felt his acceptance and pride in me. I needed to convey that to E now. I needed to grow up and be the dad my father raised me to be.


	33. Chapter 33

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

 **Chapter 17 – Toys**

 **Epov**

After my talk with Bella, I started to plan in my head what I could do to help E know how much I cared for him. I remembered the toys my father had bought for me when I first told him I wanted to be a doctor. Okay, they weren't really toys, but I played with them. I was sure my mother still had them somewhere. When I asked her about them, she smiled as she informed me they were in the attic in a box labeled 'Edward's toys'.

I found E sitting with an anatomy book on the couch, while the girls attacked Bella. I knew he would love my toys.

"E!" I couldn't hide my excitement, "I have something for you. Come with me."

He looked at me confused and got up reluctantly. He slowed even more when we reached the attic stairs.

"Come on, I promise you'll love it!" I tried to encourage.

He nodded okay and followed hesitantly.

Once in the attic, I went straight to the box that was marked with big black letters _**'EDWARD'S TOYS'**_.

I showed the box to E and he looked confused. "Toys?" he asked.

I got his confusion. Regular children's toys didn't keep minds like ours occupied.

"Not just any toys, E, my toys," I said smiling. "Since your mom said you want to be a doctor, I thought you might like these," I said setting the box down in front of him. "You can have them if you want them. I found them really cool." I opened the box and he gasped.

"Oh, my," he pause speechless. "They're so…" He couldn't complete his thoughts. His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Go ahead, pull them out and see if you can assemble any."

He looked up at me excited. "Really, you mean I can play with them?"

"Of course, E, I'm not just letting you play with them. I'm giving them to you, Son. They're your body parts now." There was no better puzzle than the entire human body cast in plastic and labeled!

He hugged me and I squeezed him tightly. "I love you, okay? I'm so proud of you already. I love what I know about you so far and can't wait to get to know you better. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before, but I promise to always be there for you now."

I felt his little arms tighten and my heart soared.

When he stepped back he surprised me. "I know why you weren't there for us. Mom said you were going to school to be a doctor. She said it was important to you and that once you were a doctor that she would think about talking to you to tell you about us. She just didn't want to distract you from your work, because becoming a doctor is hard work. That's why I started early."

I pulled him into a tight hug. "I would have dropped everything to be with you guys. Nothing is more important to me than you guys, okay?"

"Not even being a doctor?"

"Definitely not even being a doctor. I would have picked being with you in a heartbeat and would have worked out a way to be a doctor along with being with you."

He nodded his head as if he was finally getting it.

"So," I said pulling out the head. "How familiar are you with the brain?"

His eyes lit up as I pulled the model apart for him to reassemble.

I knew he would love my toys.

 **Bpov**

After my talk with Edward I could see how he took everything I said to heart. I could see his mind working a million miles a minute as he devised a plan to fix things with E. I knew he would be able to handle it on his own. I was so relieved that he took to our kids so quickly.

Of course, I shouldn't have expected anything less. He was a pediatrician. He loved kids already.

Once we returned to the house, I was attacked by Alice. She dragged me off with Elizabeth in tow. Both of them were chatting animatedly about what they were planning to do to me. Needless to say, I was more than a little nervous.

Apparently, they had arrived before us and set up in Edward's room and bathroom.

I closed my eyes and sat on the vanity seat they had waiting for me. I tuned them out as they worked and tried to focus on the fact that I would get to be with Edward again this evening. I loved that idea.

I heard snipping of scissors and tried not to panic. Edward said she was a fashion guru. She did freak out at me wearing a tank top and dress pants. She wouldn't make me look bad, right?

"All done!" Alice announced and Elizabeth clapped her hands.

I opened my eyes and to my relief my hair was still long, but somehow looked fuller and fluffy. I had no idea how she pulled that off.

The makeup they put on me was light and not overstated. Thank god I didn't look like a hooker.

I was still wearing my robe. My clothes were laid out on the bed and once Elizabeth was out of the room Alice handed me a box.

"Put these on before you dress," she said as she slid out the door leaving me to be alone with said box.

For some reason it made me nervous.

I open the side of it and peeked in. I didn't see anything at first. Of course, I knew why once I opened it all the way. There wasn't much to see, just a dark blue g string and a lace bra that didn't cover anything, but seemed to be able to hold it up just the same.

I glanced at my own underwear and then back to the box.

It would be my first night away from my kids in five years. I wanted to be comfortable, but I kind of wanted to see if Edward would be surprised by what I wore under my clothes.

He planned to take me back to his home in Forks, so we would be alone without the threat of E unlocking our door. I wanted to look good for him.

I slipped into the insane undergarments and thought that he had better appreciate my suffering. That stupid g-string was far from comfortable.

I glanced at what was laid out on the bed for the first time. There was a flowing black skirt with brightly colored flowers embroidered onto it. I held the skirt to my waist and was relieved that it actually went almost to my knees. Of course, it was one of those skirts that probably would show my lack of proper underwear if I spun around. I would be sure to warn Edward about that.

The shirt was a plain white cotton button up with somewhat puffy sleeves. It was tight and fitted, and I left the top few buttons undone to show the serious cleavage the little bra produced. I tucked the ends into the skirt and wondered what the hell Alice was thinking when she picked this out. I put on the black flats that were waiting for me and sighed in relief that someone had the sense to make sure I didn't wear heels.

I was finally ready, so I hurried out Edward's door to the top of the stairs that over looked the living room. My heart melted at the site. Edward was sitting with E, both of them excitedly hunched over an old storage box pulling something out and excitedly talking to each other. I knew Edward could fix things with E.

I quietly made my way down the stairs, not wanting to interrupt their time together. I almost hated dragging Edward away from E.

Almost.

When they looked up at me E was smiling widely and Edward dropped his jaw. Honestly, I didn't find the clothes that impressive that they would be jaw dropping.

E looked up at Edward and held his smile at his father's reaction to me. He nudged him and Edward closed his mouth.

"You look beautiful, Mom," E said smirking at Edward.

Edward cleared his throat and nodded yes. I was guessing he agreed with E. He jumped up and took my arm. He still hadn't spoken.

"Are you and Elizabeth going to be okay for the night with Nana Esme?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. She's pretty good at keeping me busy," he shrugged.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom, now go have fun." He was so grown up for his age.

Elizabeth and Esme were bouncing by the front door waiting for us. Esme had her camera ready as we approached. She took a picture of Edward leaning in to me and I hoped that it would turn out good. I wanted a copy of it.

It almost felt like prom night, but I knew I wouldn't be saying no after the dance!


	34. Chapter 34

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

 **Chapter 18 – Mine**

 **Bpov**

Edward wasn't joking that he knew how to move to the sexy salsa beat that pulsed through the club. Oh, GOD, that man could dance!

Edward moving his body against mine made my body temperature rise. I could feel that I was affecting him as well. His solid body pressed into me as I bit back a moan. I wanted him and hated that we were still here. I was so distracted by him that I forgot to tell him not to spin me.

Luckily for me, when he did, it wasn't fast enough to flash my barely there undies at anyone.

When he pulled me back against him I warned him, "I'm not wearing much under there. You might not want to do that again."

He groaned as he pulled me tighter back against him. "Little girl, what am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want to," I answered. I was feeling bold.

Okay, it may have been the margarita's I had had that were making me feeling bold.

He pressed harder against me, trying to find some relief for himself and I smiled over my shoulder at him. "Can you walk with that monster in your pants?"

"You are so naughty," he smirked.

We made our way back to the table, and he kept me on his lap as his hand slipped up under my skirt. I looked at him surprised, but he just kept talking to Jasper as if nothing was happening. I felt him brush the bare curved of my ass with his fingertips and he cleared his throat.

He could try and fake it all he wanted, but it was obvious I was affecting him as much as he was affecting me.

"I'm going to get myself another drink." I slipped off his lap and he grabbed my waist.

"Let me come with you," he offered.

I reached behind me and grabbed his cock through his pants. "You be a good boy and wait here while I get a drink," I chastened him. "I'll reward you later, when we're alone," I whispered the last part.

He immediately sat down and nodded okay.

I heard Emmett laugh and yell something like, "GO, Herman!" but I couldn't be sure.

I shook my head giggling to myself. I was really having a good time and glad I had decided to go out with them tonight.

I slid onto one of the barstools and waited for the bartender to finish up what he was doing. I looked at the bowl of chips and decided against them, when I saw an unkempt man reach into it touching most of them as he grabbed a few.

Yuck, and I knew most guys didn't wash. That bowl of chips suddenly looked disgusting.

"Something leave a bad taste in your mouth?" a voice came from behind me. I looked up surprised to see who I thought was Mike Newton.

"Mike?"

"Bella Swan, you look amazing tonight," he said as a compliment, but it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, well, thank you," I said scooting a little further away from him.

"OH, MY GOD, EDWARD, BABY, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE FEELING BETTER!" a loud female voice filled the bar. I looked over to see what looked like Tanya and two other very beautiful woman circling Edward like vultures.

To my surprise, he stood up and hugged all three of them. They were carrying on a conversation, no longer at a yelling volume, so I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I heard Mike clear his throat. "That chick's a bit loud, isn't she? I've always liked how quiet you are."

I smiled sheepishly at him. He was being kind, but I was still uncomfortable around him.

"Let me buy you a drink?" he waved down the bartender.

"What can I get you, Miss?" the bartender asked.

"I'd like a Coke." I decided if the likes of Mike and Tanya were showing up, I had better sober up a little.

"Would you like some rum in it?" Mike asked me, obviously hoping to get me drunk.

"No, thank you. I think I've had enough alcohol for tonight. Just a plain Coke, please," I reiterated to the bartender. He smiled at Mike's pout.

Mike leaned in a little closer and I scooted a little further away. "So, Beautiful Bella, what have you been up to?"

"I have two kids," I blurted out hoping he would be scared off.

"Oh, really? Well, that's wonderful." He moved in closer and I scooted back again, almost falling off my stool.

His eyes traveled down my body, shamelessly ogling my breasts. "How about you show me how you got those kids?"

I couldn't believe how forward he was being! I was about to give him a piece of my mind, when I felt someone come up behind me. I felt the electric shock run through my body as he touched me. I knew it was Edward.

He placed his hands over both of my breasts. "These are mine and I would thank you not to look at them like that."

I loved that he was claiming me.

Mike's head snapped up surprised. "Hey, buddy, I was just talking to my friend. Why don't you scram?"

I held Edward's hands in place, so he would know not to scram. "Actually, Mike, this is Edward, the father of my two children."

"Are you ready to go, Love?" Edward asked, and I couldn't have been more ready.

"Definitely, let's get out of here and get to the good part of the evening," I answered eager to get away from Mike and thrilled to finally be off with Edward.

 **Epov**

Bella was magnificent. I always knew she was, but Alice had somehow found a way to magnify it. She looked beyond beautiful. I couldn't wait to get her home with me tonight. I was silently praising Esme for suggesting we stay in Forks, so as not wake the kids when we came in. I think she already had the wedding planned in her head and was just waiting for us to give her the okay to release her minions. I was hoping I would get the nerve up soon.

I was not going to lose Bella again.

When we reached the restaurant it looked like some sort of realization hit Bella as her face broke into grin.

"Ah, Mexican, I get it now," she said pointing to her skirt.

"You're too beautiful for words tonight, Bella," I said kissing her hand.

She rolled her eyes at me, not believing me.

I would make her believe me by the end of the night.

Salsa music filled the air as we entered.

"You can dance to this?" she asked.

I took the opportunity to pull her back against me as I moved my hips against her. "It's all in the hips, Love. You'll catch on," I whispered kissing her neck. Her skin was flushed and I knew she was blushing. I loved that I did that to her.

We were in for a wild night.

And I was right.

Bella was driving me insane. I had never been so hard in my life. The way she dismissed me to go to the bar left me reeling. I couldn't wait to get her home.

Of course, Emmett teased me about being whipped, but he had no room to talk. Rose had him on a much shorter leash.

Then the most dreadful sound filled the air.

Tanya.

Her voice alone was enough to make my hard on soften.

I quickly stood and hugged her and her sisters so she would shut up. Kate was surprised to find me well. Apparently, Tanya had gone on and on about how deathly ill I was and how she was nursing me back to health.

She was full of crap.

I told them I was fine and was relieved when Irina insisted her favorite song had just come on and wanted them to go dance with her. Tanya said she would be back and I decided I would go find Bella and get the hell out of there before she could come back.

I growled when I saw some creep leaning in to _MY GIRL_. She was scooting away from him trying to escape, but the scumbag wasn't getting the message.

When he stared straight at her breasts, I lost it. I covered them up and told him to back off. He had the nerve to try and tell me to leave, but I felt my chest puff with pride as Bella's hands quickly gripped mine holding them in place, hiding her breasts from the douche bag and informed said douche bag that I was the father of her children.

When I asked her if she was ready to go, I loved how she answered. "Definitely, let's get out of here and get to the good part of the evening."

I couldn't have agreed more.

I rushed her out of there before anyone could stop us and I didn't slow down, until we were a few miles down the highway.

I hit the cruise control button and looked over at her. She was sitting silently looking out the window with a gentle smile on her face.

I touched her leg and she turned and smiled wider at me. "Thanks for saving me from Mike."

"I don't want anyone looking at you like that but me, Bella. I wasn't really doing it for you so much as me," I confessed.

She shifted in her seat and when she did, it left her legs slightly open. I slid my hand up her thigh a little more and glanced from the road to her face to see if she was okay with it. Her dark eyes were intense and she smiled.

"Curious about what I have on under here?" she pointed to her skirt. I didn't trust my voice to answer, so I just nodded yes.

She chuckled and leaned over to my ear. "Why don't you find out?" she whispered shifting again, giving me more space to explore her wonders.

God, I was raging hard again.

Only Bella could do that to me with just words.

My hand slipped under her skirt and made its way up to her panties. I found a soft satin triangle covered her body. I rubbed my fingers purposefully down it and dipped inside them.

She was so wet for me. I had to get her home fast. I pulled my finger out and licked it, smirking at her reaction. Her chest heaved. She was so ready for me.

I slipped my hand back under her skirt again and followed the edge of the material to the top and then around feeling for the rest of her garment. I groaned when I realized there wasn't any more to it.

 **Bpov**

I loved the reaction Edward was having to me. The car skidded to a stop in front of a cute little house. Not what I expected from a Cullen at all. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my purse.

Edward opened my door, but instead of helping me out of the car, he scooped me out and kicked the door shut with his foot. He ran up the stairs to his little porch, opened the door with his knee and kicked it shut. I expected him to put me down, but he didn't. He ran down the hallway to his bed room, set me on the bed, tore off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before he jumped on the bed.

I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. I loved that he wanted me. He climbed up the bed and paused at my shoes.

"You mind if I remove these?"

"Take off whatever you'd like," I teased.

He growled, throwing off my shoes, not even looking where they went. "That's a dangerous offer," he growled into my lips and kissed me hard.

I was panting when he pulled back. "I'm hoping it'll be worth the risk."

He ripped my shirt open and I knew then he had lost all control and it was hot!

He saw the thin see thru lace bra, "Fuck, Bella, I won't be able to last if you wear stuff like this. I just want to eat you alive," he growled moving my bra off of my shoulders, exposing my pert nipples. He attacked them immediately. His other hand ran under my skirt, his fingers pushing into me deeply, causing me to buck against his hand as I gasped his name.

"You're MINE!" he growled possessively sending me over the edge shouting yes.

The first time we were together that night, he was rough and possessive and I loved it. The three times after that, he was sweet and gentle, whispering how much he loved me through it all. I was his; there was no way I could deny it. I had always been his. That had never changed even when I left, I had left my heart with him and he had done well caring for it, waiting for my return.

The first morning light streamed through the window waking me. I glanced over my shoulder at the man curled around me. His face was tucked down into my neck. He seemed to be kissing me in his sleep.

I wiggled against him and resisted the urge to giggle at his morning wood poking me. I reached back instead and started to stroke it softly.

He moaned in response and pushed more against my hand.

"Mmmm, Bella," left his lips and I smiled.

His hands came to life pulling me back against him, rubbing himself against me as he massaged my breasts.

"Don't you want to come inside me?" I asked.

I felt him hold still and grit his teeth. "Don't say stuff like that. I almost lost it right then."

I rolled over and he looked up at my face asking permission and I smiled and nodded for him to move forward. He pressed into me and we both moaned in pleasure. He was perfect. He leaned down and kissed me softly and nibbled down my neck, just sitting still inside of me. I knew he stopped like this so he could last longer. I also knew that this benefited us both when he did it.

His hands traveled to all the magical spots as he began moving slowly inside me, winding me up. Once he got me panting good and hard he started moving faster. It seemed as a doctor he had studied this quite a bit. He had it down to a science. Most often he would go off first, but always took me with him as his body spurted his warm seed into me.

I gazed up into his gorgeous green eyes and wondered if we would ever have any more children. I shook my head trying to get rid of the silly stray thought. He smirked and asked me what I was thinking. I lied horribly and told him nothing.

He dragged me into the shower, teasing and attacking me until I finally gave in and told him I was thinking about the children. Of course, I didn't mention that I wasn't thinking about our current children, but he didn't press the subject and reassured me that Esme could handle them. I was sure she could, too.

I always thought the twins would be it, but with Edward and his family, it seemed like having more children would be possible. Okay, it was ridiculous to even consider. Edward and I had yet to discuss what roll he wanted to play in raising the twins and what he wanted from me.

I knew what I wanted from him, but I wouldn't push him. I wouldn't make him feel trapped as if he had to do anything that he didn't want to do.

With that in mind, I decided I needed to see about making my plans to return to Florida. I didn't want to get my hopes up and get them crushed and have nothing to go home to. I needed to take care of my kids and be sure I could support my family. I would have to make a 'Plan B' in case everything went wrong.

And I prayed I would never have to implement it.

 _ **A/N: Hope you don't freak too much. Bella is making a plan B, not a plan A, alright, ladies. Thanks for reading, and please review.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 19 - Knees**

 **Epov**

I didn't want to take Bella back to my parent's house to pick up the twins, but at the same time I wanted to see my kids.

My kids.

I was still getting used to it. I was a dad. I had kids. Two beautiful, perfect little children that were mine.

I snuggled into Bella as she glared at my closet.

"You wouldn't happen to have any more comfortable girl's panties in here would you?"

I laughed at her. "No, why on earth would I have girls' underwear?"

She shrugged.

I pulled out a pair of boxers. "This is all I have, Love."

She bent over, her naked form calling to me. Would I ever get enough of this woman? I didn't think so.

She slipped the boxers on and they slid back down, almost falling off her, teasing me more. She rolled them a couple of times causing the cheeks of her perfect little butt to peek at me.

My fingers traced the edge and she peeked over her shoulder at me.

"Will you be getting dressed anytime soon or did you plan on romping around naked all day?"

"That depends; will you be romping with me?"

She pulled me down to kiss her and her hot little hand found my cock. God, it was a magnet for her. He wanted to be in her and nowhere else; fuck clothes, I wanted to wear Bella.

"I have something for you," she hummed against my lips.

I pulled her hips tight against me so she could feel my full hardened length. "Really, because I have something for you, too."

She giggled as she pulled away from me. I was about to protest, but she knelt down and took me in her mouth before I could say a word.

As amazing as her mouth was I wanted to be in her more. She was heaven inside and I wanted it more than this. I wanted to hear her pant in my ear and breathe my name.

"In you," I managed to choke out holding myself back.

She looked up at me from under her lashes and I almost lost it. She pulled back and wiggled out of my boxers, tossing them to the side and then knelt on all fours in front of me. She looked back over her shoulder and wiggled her perfect behind at me.  
I dropped to my knees and plunged into her roughly. She was tight and wet and perfect. She was loud and it felt so good. I realized my voice was just as loud as hers was. If we weren't in the closet, I was sure our voices would have echoed down the street. I would have to remember that the closet was almost soundproof.

She tightened around me, cumming hard and screaming my name. I exploded inside her as her body pulled mine deeper into her. God, I loved her. I never wanted to stop doing this with her.

I fell back, pulling her against my chest and laying on the floor with her. We were both breathing hard, unable to talk, only able to snuggle.

She finally smiled up at me. "So, I think I like your surprise better."

I just laughed and kissed her head.

When we got to my parents house, I could see my father looked worried. I pulled him aside and asked if everything was alright while Bella went to go chat with the kids.

"What's wrong, Dad? Did something happen?" I asked.

"What? Oh, no, the kids are fine; we had a wonderful time with them, Edward. You're a lucky man," he patted my shoulder.

"Why the worried face then?" I asked

"Well, you remember that patient they brought into the hospital from Meadow Falls? She's missing. She somehow managed to escape from the hospital. I don't know how. I had her under a strict regimen of medication to keep her sedated. She's completely off her rocker."

"I'm sure they'll find her, Dad. She may have just tried to get back to Meadow Falls. Some of the crazies actually liked it there."

"I hope so, Son."

 **Bpov**

I didn't think things could get any better than they already were with Edward, but the way he cared for me and claimed me was wonderful.

He didn't seem to want to go back to the children so early, either. I couldn't blame him. I hadn't had a break in five years. Being alone with him was heaven. I wished I could have had more alone time with him, but knew we needed to go check on our kids.

Esme didn't seem the slightest bit flustered when we showed up. In fact, I was sure she had everything under control.

E was putting his brain together and Elizabeth was helping her make waffles.

"Morning, Momma!" Elizabeth smiled at me as if she hadn't even missed me. E waved a brain part at me saying hello. I just laughed to myself.

My kids were happy. Even if things didn't work out with Edward and me, they would still have to come and visit Esme and Carlisle.

Of course, the thought of them flying cross country alone freaked me out a little. Maybe I could move closer. Esme was so good with the kids.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist as Edward nuzzled and kissed my neck. I hoped I never had to give this up. I closed my eyes humming in contentment. When I opened my eyes, I realized we had quite the audience. Esme, Elizabeth and E were all smirking at us. I rolled my eyes at them all and swatted Edward's thighs for making me forget where we were.

 **Epov**

I loved that Bella was embarrassed when I kissed her neck in front of the kids. She wasn't so much embarrassed by what I did to her as how she reacted. I loved that she reacted to me so easily.

I spent the rest of my week off, taking advantage of her reactions. We spent the days with the children and the nights in bed. She stayed with me at our house in Forks.

Yes, I said our house.

That was what it felt like to me.

Our home.

It was just a place to sleep before, but now Bella and the kids made it a home. I set up the kids things in the third bedroom. There was already a full-size bed there for when Emmett was too drunk to drive, but now it was the kid's room.

I talked to Bella about cleaning out my office and making it another bedroom, but Bella said the twins preferred to be together. I knew that wouldn't last forever and wondered if Emmett would mind designing and building a home for us. I would have to talk to him about it.

Bella seemed to claim the kitchen and produced the most amazing meals for us. We fought over who paid for groceries, but I pointed out that I had not had the pleasure of buying the children groceries for the first five years of their lives, so she better just back off or I would start stocking her bank account when she wasn't looking.

She laughed at my threat, but I wasn't kidding. In fact, I wondered if she would notice if I dropped a few thousand dollars into her account.

I had fixed things with E. We spent most days putting together body parts and discussing their medical names and functions. He was advanced beyond belief and highly intelligent, almost eerily so, and could name most of the body parts flawlessly without hesitation. Everything he read or did, he seemed to memorize, just like me. He was going to be an excellent doctor someday.

When I went back to work, E went back to Jake's. It bugged me that he was going over there, but Bella reminded me that E had a project over there he needed to finish.

Bella also informed me that Elizabeth was feeling a little left out. This parenting of two kids was difficult. Just trying to balance time spent between the two so they both know we love them was hard. I asked Bella if she could bring Elizabeth by for a lunch date. She suggested a picnic at the park for lunch. Bella was brilliant. I would never underestimate how smart a mother was again. I had watched her read the kids emotions from across the room more than once. When it came to our kids, she was the expert.

 **Bpov**

I had just dropped E off at Jake's garage with a lunch for the both of them. I was meeting Esme for lunch; I just had to drop Elizabeth off with Edward with the picnic basket of lunch I had made for them.

I entered the pediatric office that was brightly painted and full of books. I recognized Tanya right away, though I was sure she didn't know who I was. We had never actually met. She glanced at the picnic basket and rolled her eyes. I wondered if women frequently brought Edward treats trying to seduce him. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Do you have an appointment?" Tanya asked in an annoyed voice.

"Elizabeth is here to have lunch with Edward," I informed her.

She looked at my excited daughter and then back to me in disbelief. "Elizabeth is having lunch with Edward?"

"Yes, he's expecting her," I told Tanya, still trying to ignore her attitude.

"Will you be joining them?" she asked snidely.

"No, I have lunch plans with Edward's mother, it'll just be Elizabeth and him," I reiterated.

"I don't know if Edward would feel comfortable having lunch with a patient."

"I'm not a patient!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Maybe not today, honey, but we still keep your records on hand. Dr. Cullen is still your doctor."

"I thought he was my grandpa?" Elizabeth asked me.

I laughed a little at the thought and Tanya just looked at us confused. Edward, thankfully, had overheard Elizabeth shouting that she wasn't a patient and came to rescue us from the evil Tanya.

As soon as he stepped into the waiting area, Elizabeth squealed, "DADDY!" She ran and jumped up and he caught her easily pulling her up into a tight hug.

"How's my princess today? Are you ready for our date?" he asked.

He walked over to me kissing me soundly on the lips. "Hello, beautiful, what are you up to while you're in town."

"Your mother and I are going to lunch."

"Ah, yes, don't be surprised if she starts talking to you about redecorating rooms at her house to suit the children."

"I wouldn't be surprised at all. That sounds like something Esme would do."

"Daddy," Elizabeth interrupted, "Why did she call you Grandpa?" she pointed at Tanya.

"Grandpa?" he turned asking Tanya.

She seemed a little pale as she shook her head no.

"She said you were Dr. Cullen," I informed him.

"That's Grandpa's name," Elizabeth defended. "Is he here, too?"

"No, princess, I'm a doctor, too, just like Grandpa, and we both have the same last name, so we're both called Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, well, then you should be called Daddy Dr. Cullen and Grandpa should be Grandpa Dr. Cullen or maybe just Dr. Grandpa so his name isn't so big," Elizabeth stated seriously.

Edward and I hid our chuckles and Edward nodded his head. "I'll let Dr. Grandpa know about the name change immediately."

He turned to Tanya, "Tanya, I'll be at the park today with my daughter if there are any emergencies."

"Daughter?" Tanya choked out.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet Nurse Tanya. She works with me," Edward said politely.

Tanya stood a little flabbergasted, but took Elizabeth's little outstretched hand, shaking it politely. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled, but didn't say anything. I didn't think she liked Tanya.

"And this is my beautiful Bella," he said leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"Well, I'd best get going. I don't want to leave your mother waiting," I said moving toward the door.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me again, then kissed down my neck and I smacked his behind. "Off with you, go have lunch with your daughter. You can have dessert after the kids are in bed," I winked at him.

He growled and snapped at me playfully, causing me to giggle, and Tanya to scowl.

I was mentally sticking my tongue out at her.

 **Epov**

I took great pleasure in introducing my daughter and Bella to Tanya. Of course, Elizabeth rubbed it in Tanya's face that she was my daughter by complaining about Carlisle's name. He was going to love being called Dr. Grandpa.

We walked over to the park and sat down under a shady tree.

Elizabeth asked if she could eat her cookie first. I told her fine, but she had to eat at least half of her sandwich.

Once she finished her cookie she scoffed. "That E is such a liar. There were no dali ants to take my cookie!"

"What?"

"E said he took my knees and said if I didn't give him my cookie he wouldn't give them back and I would get dali ants."

"Your knees?" I asked.

I had a feeling I was missing something.

"Yes, he was holding two knees in his hands when I woke up this morning and told me he had both my knees and he wouldn't put them back until I gave him my cookie!" she said upset.

"But both of your knees are on your legs," I said pointing to her knees

"I know!" she rolled her eyes. "They didn't even look like my knees. I think he stole some other kid's knees and said they were mine."

I think I was finally getting it. "So he said he had your kidneys?" I asked.

"Yes," she huffed "Then he said I would get dali ants!"

"Dialysis?" I asked.

"That doesn't make sense. I only heard of ants coming on a picnic, Daddy. I think you're saying the word wrong," she corrected me.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Well, honey, I don't see any ants. I'll talk to E about saying stuff like that, okay?"

"Thank you, Daddy."

I was thinking they would have enough of each other sooner rather than later. Although I had enjoyed the very interesting little talk with Elizabeth, I could tell she was really upset by it. I would have to do something to fix it. We were going to need a bigger house. The kids were going to both need their own rooms. E was going to drive my little princess crazy. I was going to have to have a talk with him about picking on his sister. That was not what brothers were supposed to do.

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Edward with his little princess. Thanks for reading and please review**_!


	36. Chapter 36

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 20 - Looks**

 **Bpov**

I was sitting with Esme actually enjoying the tales of Edward growing up, when her phone chimed. She looked down at it and pouted.

"I hate it when Edward texts me. He knows I don't text back," she complained.

"Is everything alright?" I asked worried something had happened.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure everything's fine. He just said to call him; he has a new design job for me," she told me.

"Well, he was talking about splitting the kids up at his house," I wondered out loud.

"That could be it. Do you think they'd enjoy a similar décor as their rooms at my house?" she asked.

We had just spent the last hour discussing making E's bed look like an exam table, giving the whole room the feel of a doctor's office. She had Carlisle order a stethoscope for E along with a weight scale, blood pressure machine and an ear/nose/throat exam light. Elizabeth's room was going to have a Disney princess theme, including a castle bed and vanity full of play cosmetics, nail polish and perfume. Both had walk in closets full of clothing already.

The kids were definitely going to be spending a lot of time with Esme. I was fine with it, because then it meant I would get time alone with Edward.

I kept feeling like someone was watching me. I tried to ignore the feeling, but then I noticed Esme looked around.

"Do you feel like someone is watching us?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, actually. That's strange, isn't it?" she asked.

I looked around again and saw a red headed woman staring at me. I had no idea who she was. I wondered if she was someone that had her sights set on Edward. Of course, she looked a bit old for him. Her intense gaze gave me the creeps.

I turned back to Esme and she had an odd expression on her face. "Did you see the way that woman looked at you? Do you know her?" she asked

"No, I don't. I was just wondering the same thing. I thought she might have been someone that was after Edward."

Esme laughed. "Oh, honey, every single woman that meets him is after Edward. He ignores them all. I have to say, who wouldn't want my baby boy? He's handsome, intelligent beyond words, well off and a pediatrician. He receives a doctor's pay, but doesn't keep doctor's hours most the time."

"I definitely see the draw to him," I said with a smile and then blushed as I realized I had said that out loud to his mother.

She just laughed lightly at me. "I hope so. I plan on keeping you around," she said raising her cup to me.

I tapped mine to hers. "Here's to sticking around." Now I just had to convince Edward I was worth keeping.

 **Epov**

Elizabeth ate quickly and decided to play on the swings. I stood behind her pushing the swing with one hand while I texted Emmett.

 _ **Need bigger house for kids, can you help?-Edward**_

 _ **5 beds 4 baths enough?-Emmett**_

 _ **Sound's perfect, have a floor plan?-Edward**_

 _ **Will email u blueprints, it's a renovate to sell job-Emmett**_

 _ **How long until it's done?-Edward**_

 _ **Two weeks if you want it.-Emmett**_

 _ **Send address so I can drive by-Edward**_

 _ **I will be there until 7pm-Emmett**_

 _ **2315 Spring River Rd. Forks, WA**_

 _ **See you before 7pm-Edward**_

The house Emmett mentioned sounded perfect. I wanted to drop everything and go see it now, but I already had a tight schedule from taking a week off. I quickly texted my mother, letting her know I had another job for her. I was pretty sure I would take the house.

I was completely excited to the point that Bella noticed when she picked up Elizabeth.

Apparently, my smile was too big.

Which was just silly, you couldn't smile too big.

Anyway, I was thrilled with the floor plan that Emmett sent me. The kitchen was huge. I knew Bella would love it. There was a formal living room I could put a piano in. There were enough bedrooms for the kids each to have their own bedroom and Bella and I to both have an office. I assumed she would need one if she decided to teach.

Or maybe I could forgo mine for a nursery…

 **Bpov**

When I picked up Elizabeth from Edward, he was acting funny. He had a goofy grin on his face and a strange bounce in his step. He kissed me goodbye, promising to be home in time for dinner. I knew something was up with him. I just didn't know what.

I asked Elizabeth about their lunch and what she told me didn't offer me any clues as to what was going on with Edward. He said he had some paperwork he needed to catch up on, so he would be a little late but wouldn't miss dinner.

Apparently, he loved my cooking.

He was just silly. Esme was an excellent cook. It wasn't as if he was starving. I guessed the food I cooked was not as healthy as Esme's. Fried chicken, corn casserole and baked macaroni and cheese were not in her recipe files.

I tried not to let it bother me that he was running late today. He had told me he would be. I knew he had a ton of work piled up from taking a week off. I just needed to talk to him to ease my fears.

I glanced at the clock. It was five thirty. He usually closed the office at five o'clock, but said he would be staying later, probably until around six o'clock tonight. I dialed the office number, knowing his private extension.

I was surprised when Tanya answered. "Dr. Cullen's office. The doctor is not in right now, is this an emergency?"

Maybe he told her to say that.

"Hello, Tanya, it's Bella, I was just calling to see if Edward was still around."

"Oh, no, he took off at five o'clock like always leaving me to clean up like usual."

"Great, thanks, Tanya," I hung up before she could bitch any more.

So, did Edward change his mind about working late or did he lie about working late?

I felt my chest tighten. I hoped he didn't lie. I watched the clock closely. He came in smiling too widely as he did. It was a little after seven o'clock. It only took an hour to get home. He was gone somewhere for over an hour and lied to cover it up. I tried to relax. It was probably nothing.

Right?

I went on-line that night and set up our flights home. It wouldn't be for another two weeks, because I wanted to stay. I wanted him to be with his children. I wanted to be with him and ignore that he was lying to me.

I guess I should have known that Edward was too good to be true. It was time I pulled myself together and got back to Florida so I could make sure I still had a job.

Edward was too happy about something to notice my unease.

It was only after we put the kids to bed that he asked if I was feeling alright and felt my forehead, thinking I was sick. I wasn't sick, not really.

Just heart sick.

 _ **A/N: Okay, I know you all are freaking out about Bella. Just remember, I believe in**_ _ **happy**_ _ **endings.**_

 **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

 **Chapter 21 - Gone**

 **Epov**

Something was wrong with Bella. She said she was fine but I knew she wasn't. For the past week she had been quiet. When she smiled it didn't reach her eyes. When I would touch her, she didn't respond anymore. She often pulled away. In fact, it felt like she was completely pulling away from me, not just physically but emotionally, too, and it was scaring the hell out of me.

I wanted to propose to her, but I knew if I did it now, she would most likely say no. For some reason, she didn't want me but I felt like she was staying with me for the kids.

I didn't know what I was going to do if she left me again.

I had been spending an hour after work every evening at the new house helping Emmett and Esme get the house ready for us. Of course, at this point I didn't know if she would stay with me there.

When I would come home in the evening under the guise of doing paperwork, the kids would run up and hug me but she would kiss me coldly on the cheek and force a smile. She would go through the motions but I could tell her heart wasn't in it anymore.

I didn't know what I had done.

Something was definitely wrong with my angel.

God, why couldn't I be a genius at relationships, then I would know how to fix this.

 **Bpov**

Gone!

That bastard lied to me every night, coming home late. What the hell was he doing? Who was he fucking? That was the only reason he had to lie. I didn't want him to touch me anymore. It hurt to realize that he had been touching someone else just moments earlier. I couldn't bring myself to kiss his lips anymore. I was scared I would taste her there.

I sent the kids to play with family most days and sat crying in my room. Or his room, I should say. He had no idea how I spent my days. How could he do this to me? If he was seeing someone else he could have just told me. I would have respected that he had moved on, but this just hurt.

I tried to get the kids mentally prepared to go back to Florida. I mentioned how Renee had missed us but neither seemed to respond. In fact, E outright scowled at me. He had become very attached to Edward.

"We're going home eventually, guys," I told them leaving the room.

Later on, E came to find me. "Mom, I don't want to go. Dad gets me. His brain works like mine does and he gets that it's hard sometimes."

My heart broke. I knew E struggled and it always bothered me that I never fully understood how to help him.

"Please don't take me away from here, Mom. I like it. Dad and Grandma Esme, they know how to play with me and keep me busy. I don't just have to read all day by myself."

I ached for my boy. I felt like I had been torturing him. I always just gave him more books to read. Edward and Esme seemed to have all sorts of activities to keep his hands busy. He would actually get to play.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry this is so hard on you, but I need to leave." My voice cracked because I knew what I was about to offer him. "Do you want to stay with your daddy instead of coming home with me?"

I held my breath, my heart aching, silently praying that he would miss me too much to let me go.

"Do you have to leave?" he asked teary eyed.

I hated that I was hurting my son.

"Yes, baby, I have to go," I brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

"But not forever, right? You would come back. You wouldn't stay away?" he begged.

"I would come to visit as often as possible, honey. I promise." I hugged him tightly knowing what he was saying.

"I want to stay with Dad." The words left his mouth and I squeezed tighter.

I was giving up my baby so he would be happy. So he would be with people that loved and understood his needs better than I did.

"Okay, honey," I tried to hide my tears, "Go tell your sister."

I was lying face down in the pillow crying when Elizabeth came in yelling, "You are not taking me away from my daddy! I'm staying with E. I don't want to leave him!"

I quickly wiped my tears. I was losing both of my children. Of course, I realized the emotional mess I was didn't lend me to being a very good parent. It would probably be best if Edward took the kids for a little while. Nothing permanent. I would get them back I promised myself.

I nodded okay to Elizabeth and she stormed out of the room still upset.

God, that bastard was killing me!

Everything came to a head on Saturday morning. Edward was snuggled up to my back squeezing the life out of me. I tried to squirm away but he took it wrong. He thought I was rubbing against him. He proceeded to try and touch me.

I hit him and jumped out of bed.

I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't fake this anymore. The kids knew I was leaving. It was time I got the hell out of there before he destroyed me further.

"You stay the fuck away from me!" I snapped and ran to the closet. I yanked out my suitcase and quickly packed just my things.

He was at the closet door begging. "Bella, please, I don't know what I did, but whatever it is, I'm sorry. Please, just don't go. Please don't leave me again."

"You don't need me, Edward. I've already talked to the kids. They asked to stay with you," I glared at him, hating him. I couldn't stand that my children wanted him over me.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I'm not taking the kids. E wants to stay and Elizabeth wants to stay with E of course, so I'll be leaving alone unless you don't want them?" I raised an eyebrow challenging him, hoping he would say the wrong thing.

"Of course I want them, Bella, I do, but I want you, too. Please don't go," he pleaded.

Fucking liar! I grabbed one of his shoes and threw it at him. I slammed my suitcase shut and ran out the door.

I paused on the porch trying to breathe and get my tears under control. I dug in my purse for my phone and asked Jake to come get me.

Edward came running out behind me, doing up his jeans as he did. "Bella, please wait! I'll fix it, whatever it is, I will! Please, just don't go, please just tell me what to do."

I wanted to slap that bastard. He knew what he was doing; he just didn't know that I knew. I couldn't stand to be near him anymore. I started storming down the front steps to the sidewalk. He hurried after me. "Please, Love, tell me!"

I spun on him and whacked him with my suitcase. "Fuck off, Edward, and don't you dare leave my kids unsupervised in your home," I pointed back to the house.

He paused at the end of his walkway. "Bella, please," he begged, even mustering up some fake tears.

I ran away, meeting Jake at the corner before I could crumble under his lies. I traded in my kid's plane tickets and was able to get a sooner flight at no charge. I would be in Florida by sundown. I called my mother crying and told her I would explain everything when I got home.

When she picked me up, I was crying so hard I couldn't speak. She asked where the kids were and I cried even harder. I was finally able to get out that they stayed with Edward. She hugged me tightly. She said she understood, that she fell to pieces for a while, too, when I had left to stay with my dad in Forks.

I suddenly felt guilty for putting her through that.

 **Chapter 21 - Gone**

 **Epov**

Something was wrong with Bella. She said she was fine, but I knew she wasn't. For the past week she had been quiet. When she smiled, it didn't reach her eyes. When I would touch her, she didn't respond anymore. She often pulled away. In fact, it felt like she was completely pulling away from me, not just physically, but emotionally, too, and it was scaring the hell out of me.

I wanted to propose to her, but I knew if I did it now, she would most likely say no. For some reason, she didn't want me, but I felt like she was staying with me for the kids.

I didn't know what I was going to do if she left me again.

I had been spending an hour after work every evening at the new house helping Emmett and Esme get the house ready for us. Of course, at this point I didn't know if she would stay with me there.

When I would come home in the evening under the guise of doing paperwork, the kids would run up and hug me, but she would kiss me coldly on the cheek and force a smile. She would go through the motions, but I could tell her heart wasn't in it anymore.

I didn't know what I had done.

Something was definitely wrong with my angel.

God, why couldn't I be a genius at relationships, then I would know how to fix this.

 **Bpov**

Gone!

That bastard lied to me every night, coming home late. What the hell was he doing? Who was he fucking? That was the only reason he had to lie. I didn't want him to touch me anymore. It hurt to realize that he had been touching someone else just moments earlier. I couldn't bring myself to kiss his lips anymore. I was scared I would taste her there.

I sent the kids to play with family most days and sat crying in my room. Or his room, I should say. He had no idea how I spent my days. How could he do this to me? If he was seeing someone else, he could have just told me. I would have respected that he had moved on, but this just hurt.

I tried to get the kids mentally prepared to go back to Florida. I mentioned how Renee had missed us, but neither seemed to respond. In fact, E outright scowled at me. He had become very attached to Edward.

"We're going home eventually, guys," I told them leaving the room.

Later on, E came to find me. "Mom, I don't want to go. Dad gets me. His brain works like mine does and he gets that it's hard sometimes."

My heart broke. I knew E struggled and it always bothered me that I never fully understood how to help him.

"Please, don't take me away from here, Mom. I like it. Dad and Grandma Esme know how to play with me and keep me busy. I don't just have to read all day by myself."

I ached for my boy. I felt like I had been torturing him. I always just gave him more books to read. Edward and Esme seemed to have all sorts of activities to keep his hands busy. He would actually get to play.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry this is so hard on you, but I need to leave." My voice cracked, because I knew what I was about to offer him. "Do you want to stay with your daddy instead of coming home with me?"

I held my breath, my heart aching, silently praying that he would miss me too much to let me go.

"Do you have to leave?" he asked teary eyed.

I hated that I was hurting my son.

"Yes, baby, I have to go," I brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

"But not forever, right? You would come back. You wouldn't stay away?" he begged.

"I would come to visit as often as possible, honey. I promise." I hugged him tightly knowing what he was saying.

"I want to stay with Dad." The words left his mouth and I squeezed tighter.

I was giving up my baby so he would be happy, so he would be with people that loved and understood his needs better than I did.

"Okay, honey," I tried to hide my tears, "Go tell your sister."

I was lying face down in the pillow crying when Elizabeth came in yelling, "You are not taking me away from my daddy! I'm staying with E. I don't want to leave him!"

I quickly wiped my tears. I was losing both of my children. Of course, I realized the emotional mess I was didn't lend me to being a very good parent. It would probably be best if Edward took the kids for a little while. Nothing permanent. I would get them back I promised myself.

I nodded okay to Elizabeth and she stormed out of the room still upset.

God, that bastard was killing me!

Everything came to a head on Saturday morning. Edward was snuggled up to my back squeezing the life out of me. I tried to squirm away, but he took it wrong. He thought I was rubbing against him. He proceeded to try and touch me.

I hit him and jumped out of bed.

I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't fake this anymore. The kids knew I was leaving. It was time I got the hell out of there before he destroyed me further.

"You stay the fuck away from me!" I snapped and ran to the closet. I yanked out my suitcase and quickly packed just my things.

He was at the closet door begging. "Bella, please, I don't know what I did, but whatever it is, I'm sorry. Please, just don't go. Please don't leave me again."

"You don't need me, Edward. I've already talked to the kids. They asked to stay with you," I glared at him, hating him. I couldn't stand that my children wanted him over me.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I'm not taking the kids. E wants to stay and Elizabeth wants to stay with E of course, so I'll be leaving alone, unless you don't want them?" I raised an eyebrow challenging him, hoping he would say the wrong thing.

"Of course I want them, Bella, I do, but I want you, too. Please don't go," he pleaded.

Fucking liar! I grabbed one of his shoes and threw it at him. I slammed my suitcase shut and ran out the door.

I paused on the porch trying to breathe and get my tears under control. I dug in my purse for my phone and asked Jake to come get me.

Edward came running out behind me, doing up his jeans as he did. "Bella, please wait! I'll fix it, whatever it is, I will! Please, just don't go, please just tell me what to do."

I wanted to slap that bastard. He knew what he was doing; he just didn't know that I knew. I couldn't stand to be near him anymore. I started storming down the front steps to the sidewalk. He hurried after me. "Please, Love, tell me!"

I spun on him and whacked him with my suitcase. "Fuck off, Edward, and don't you dare leave my kids unsupervised in your home," I pointed back to the house.

He paused at the end of his walkway. "Bella, please," he begged, even mustering up some fake tears.

I ran away, meeting Jake at the corner before I could crumble under his lies. I traded in my kid's plane tickets and was able to get a sooner flight at no charge. I would be in Florida by sundown. I called my mother crying and told her I would explain everything when I got home.

When she picked me up, I was crying so hard I couldn't speak. She asked where the kids were and I cried even harder. I was finally able to get out that they stayed with Edward. She hugged me tightly. She said she understood, and that she fell to pieces for a while, too, when I had left to stay with my dad in Forks.

I suddenly felt guilty for putting her through that.

 _ **A/N: Just remember, I only do happy endings. Thanks for reading and please review softly.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 22 - Friends**

 **Epov**

I didn't know what had happened. She was gone. She was just gone.

She freaked out and left me. Again.

I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't. She told me not to leave the kids alone, so I stayed at the end of the walk, watching her until she disappeared around the corner.

I fell to my knees crying. I didn't know what I had done, but she was pissed and she was gone.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, when my mother drove up.

"E called me, dear," she said hugging my shoulders. "Let's go inside."

I could barely breathe. My world had just shattered.

I tried to hold it together for the kids, but failed horribly. Esme and Alice ended up taking care of the kids most of the time. I owed them big time.

The kids were spending another night at Esme's, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Edward, you sorry pussy, open up!" It was Emmett.

"My buddies, Jack and Daniel, want you to come visit!" he shouted through the door.

I still didn't budge. "Alright, you little pussy, if you don't open this door, I'll come through it! You know I will!"

I knew he would, because he had done it before, persistent barbarian.

"One!" he started counting, "Two!"

"I'm coming, you asshole!" I shouted.

"Finally, I was worried I would find you dead or something."

I opened the door and he pulled me into a hug I wasn't ready for, so he effectively squeezed all the air out of my lungs.

He pulled back and held me out by my shoulders, looking at my clothes. "Good enough," he deemed and wrapped his arm around me, dragging me to his truck.

I hadn't shaved, showered or changed for three days. I didn't give a shit, but I was surprised Emmett didn't care about the funk coming off of me.

He dragged me into a bar and shoved me into a booth. Suddenly, getting completely smashed didn't sound so bad.

Emmett prattled on about what, god only knew. I wasn't listening. His voice was a low hum in the background of my fuzzy mind. I was more concerned with killing brain cells at that moment.

I sat, mostly drunk, having just drained my sixth beer, when I felt something solid slam into my head. I just fell over. I heard shouting. I could make out one voice as Emmett's. When I blinked, my eyes opened and I saw Jake shouting at him.

"The fucking bastard cheated on Bella!" was all I made out and I jumped up. Okay, I may have stumbled to attention.

"What?" I asked trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I told you I would beat the shit out of you if you messed up, and you messed up BAD! What the fuck were you thinking fucking another chick? I would give anything to have Bella and you had her and fucked around on her?" he accused.

I looked at him confused. "She thought I was cheating on her?"

"Thought? Thought! You think she left because she only THOUGHT you were cheating on her? Dude, you were gone every night and she knew you weren't at the office, you fucking liar! She couldn't stand to be around you anymore while you were fucking some skanky bitch behind her back and lying to her about where you were!" he yelled and lunged at me.

Emmett caught him, stopping his attack. "Slow down, man. I think you've got things all wrong."

"Who the fuck are you to stop me?" Jake snapped at him.

"Apparently, the skanky bitch he was fucking after work," Emmett said seriously.

Jake looked confused, then disgusted. "You're gay?"

"Hell no, I'm not gay!" Emmett shouted back. "But he was with me after work every night. His mother was there, too."

Jake stepped back looking between us.

"He bought her a house, douche bag. We were fixing it up. It was supposed to be a surprise," Emmett informed him.

"Where is this house?" Jake asked.

Emmett told him the address and I slumped back into the seat. I didn't want to think about what was not going to happen anymore.

"That was you guys?" Jake asked. Apparently, he had passed the house a time or two during its renovation.

"Yeah, that was us," Emmett informed him and I tuned out the rest of their conversation.

 **Jake's pov**

I was ready to kill Edward, but when I found out what was really going on, I was glad Emmett stopped me. I had driven past that house hundreds of times. It was huge and beautiful. It was probably too much for Bella, but she did deserve the best.

I looked at Edward's sad depressed form and knew the guys were telling the truth. He was miserable and missed Bella. I knew from talking to Renee that Bella was just as bad off. My plan was to beat the shit out of Edward and then go to Florida to comfort Bella.

I was still going to Florida, but I wasn't going alone.

Emmett and I devised a plan for getting Bella back. She might not be mine this way, but she would be happy and on this side of the states, which were both plusses in my book.

I called Renee while Emmett called Esme and then his workers. We dragged Edward's stinky drunken ass back to Emmett's truck. I had planned on going straight to the airport, but when I smelled Edward, I decided we should stop for the good of all humanity and make that sorry sick bastard shower and shave.

 **Epov**

Emmett was shoving me into the bathroom, telling me to shower fast. He took my wallet and pulled out a credit card.

"Edward, get your stinky ass showered so we can go get your girl!"

My mind perked up. "Get my girl, Bella?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, what other girl would there be?" he said rolling his eyes.

I stumbled into the shower cursing the last three beers I had drunk.

I wanted to get Bella back.

When I came out of my bathroom there were clothes laid out on my bed. I put them on as fast as possible and came out with my shoes in my hand.

"You might want to try re-buttoning your shirt if you plan on winning her back," Emmett pointed to my chest, "You look like a loser." I looked down and realized in my drunken haste that I had missed a button or three.

I grabbed a few bottles of water from the fridge and headed to the truck. I needed to flush my system if I was going to be allowed on a plane to go see Bella. We picked up Jake and drove straight to Seattle. We stopped three times for me to pee and I cursed my tiny bladder, but I was starting to feel sober by the time we reached the airport.

The guys ushered me to the check in counter. "Three first class tickets to Jacksonville, Florida under the name of Cullen," Emmett spoke to the lady behind the counter.

She looked at the three of us, "ID's please?"

I pulled out my wallet and passed it to her. She smiled and handed us our tickets.

"First class? Nice, thanks, Edward," Jake said.

"Sorry, dude, it was the only thing they had available," Emmett apologized

"It's fine. I would give everything I had if it would get Bella back."

"Yeah, well, so far you've only had to give six thousand dollars, so let's hope it works," he nudged me toward our gate.

We were just barely going to make it. Our plane was already boarding. We would have missed the flight if we had luggage to check, but we didn't plan on staying, just picking her up. My heart started pounding hard in my chest. I was going to see Bella. I hoped she would listen to me. I hoped she would believe me. I was such an idiot for lying to her. I saw that now. I had to get to her and make things right.

Jake said when we landed, he would go to Bella first and once he hugged her, Emmet and I were to come up and he would hold her still while I explained what happened. I thought it was a bit barbaric, but Jake told me that it would be necessary considering she would probably beat the shit out of all of us and take off without letting us get a word in edgewise.

Yup, that sounded like Bella.

 **Bpov**

I stayed in bed crying. I finally was able to get out what had happened to my mother. She didn't say anything, just listened and then hugged me.

I noticed my cell phone ringing again, but I just threw it across the room. My mother picked it up and walked out of the room. I would leave it to her to tell whoever it was that I was not available. I curled back into a ball and pulled the covers over my head. Florida was too bright for my gloomy mood.

I fell asleep crying. It was all I did now.

My mother came bursting into my room and yanked the covers off of me. "You get up right now, my girl. I'll get your clothes laid out for you while you shower and make yourself pretty, and then you can come and eat some breakfast." The thought of breakfast made my stomach rebel and I clamped my hand over my mouth.

I groaned and tried to steady my stomach. I hated when my mother would get these damned bursts of cheeriness. Some days it was just wrong. Today was one of them.

"Come on, I even bought that cereal you like," she said clapping her hands by my ear. It really didn't sound that appealing right now.

"I'm awake, Mom. I just don't want to get up," I whined and tried to roll over and forget that my stomach was trying to do back flips out through my nostrils.

"Bella, it's time to get up and make something of your life. You can't lie around here and pout all day, now move it!"

I knew that at this point she wasn't going to give up. I sighed, and when I breathed in I smelled myself and had to fight to keep from hurling on the spot all over again. Gross! Yeah, I could definitely use a good scrubbing. "Fine, I'll be in the shower."

She started digging through my suitcase that I had yet to unpack. I noticed her glancing at the clock a few times.

"Hurry up!" she shouted after me.

What was she up to?

I didn't know what the hell my mother was up to, but she was up to something. After I was dressed and my mouth was stuffed with cereal, she started dragging me toward the car.

"I'm not leaving, Mom."

"Please, honey, I have a friend to pick up from the airport and I'm nervous about it. Just come with me."

"The airport?"

"Yes, now hurry, we have to get there quickly. Their plane is landing very soon."

She drove like a mad woman to the airport. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said they would be landing soon.

We got to the airport and found a place to wait. I sat on a bench and noticed that my mother's leg was bouncing. She was up to something, but I had no clue what it was. I just hoped she hadn't arranged to have some weird healer come to fix me.

"Bella!"

I looked up and saw a mass of dark hair and russet skin pushing through the crowd. I looked at my mom and she nodded for me to go to him.

I ran to Jake and jumped into his arms, burying my face in his chest. His warm arms wrapped around me and I felt safe and comforted. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Then I felt his arms tighten around me.

 **Epov**

When I saw Bella run to Jake, I couldn't help but be jealous. Then I saw how she broke down crying. I felt horrible. I noticed her red chapped nose and puffy eyes. She had been crying a lot lately and I felt like an ass. I should have just told her what I was doing.

I walked up to them and I saw Jake tighten his grip on Bella. I knew it was time to get her back.

"Bella?" my voice cracked a little.

She looked up at me and glared. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't cheat on you," I blurted out. I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe me.

"He didn't, Bells," Jake backed me up. "He was working on a house."

She looked confused.

"I bought us a house, Love. It was being renovated by Emmett. I was helping him after work. It was supposed to be a surprise."

She looked at me confused and glanced over to Emmett.

"Sorry, Herman, I didn't mean to steal your man," he shrugged and I wanted to punch him for joking about it.

"You bought another house?" she stumbled out.

"Yes, I was going to have one built, but Emmett told me about a house he was renovating and it sounded perfect. I was trying to find the right time to tell you, but you always seemed so upset with me. I didn't know what to do."

She glanced at Emmett, "He's been with you after work?"

"Every day, Herman. He wanted to make sure it was perfect for you and the kids," Emmett said with a grin.

She wiped her tears. "So you're Edward's girlfriend?"

"Yes," Emmett said smiling.

Suddenly, Bella smirked and spoke loudly, "I didn't know you were gay, Emmett."

"What the fuck? I am not gay!" he shouted and we burst out laughing.

Emmett glared at us. "See if I come save your ass next time," he pointed at me and then stormed off to the bench Bella had been sitting on.

I pulled Bella into my arms and breathed her in deeply.

"So, there's no one else?" she whimpered.

I held her at arm's length so she could see the seriousness of my face. "Woman, there has never been anyone else but you. I don't talk to anyone I don't have to, I don't date anyone and I certainly don't have sex with anyone but you. I never have. Don't you understand, Bella? You're it for me."

Her eyes watered and I pulled her into my arms squeezing her tightly.

"But your mom said all the girls wanted you," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"But I don't want them. I don't fuck just anyone, Bella. I've only ever been with you." I knew my language was crude, but the point had to be made.

I wasn't fucking around.

I heard a throat clear next to me and realized I had just said that in front of her mother.

Oh, fuck me.

"I'm…uh, I swear…I mean, I love your…I want to marry…I bought her a house!" I offered up finally, exasperated by her mother's glare.

Her mother burst out laughing and pulled me into a hug.

I was thoroughly confused.

"Don't let Charlie hear you talk about his little girl that way or you might end up losing a favorite appendage," she winked at me.

I looked at Bella, who was rolling her eyes at her mother.

"He's not stupid, Mom," she defended and I was suddenly worried about my appendages. All of them.

"So, when are you getting married?" her mother asked us.

My eyes widened and then realization set in for Bella. I had said I wanted to marry her.

She turned and looked at me. "You want to marry me?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, but you were so pissed at me. I didn't think you would say yes if I asked."

"You wanted to marry me even when I was mad at you?" she asked sounding worried.

"Well, I was hoping we would work through whatever it was I had done to piss you off. I was waiting for you not to be mad anymore."

She burst into tears again. I had no idea why. I pulled her into my arms and she pulled away and whacked my arm.

Back to square one.

"You only want to marry me because I'm the mother of your children?" she accused.

"NO, God, Bella, I love you. I always have. Even when you were away I couldn't even look at anyone else. I kept hoping you would come back to me. I was crushed when you left. I didn't want anyone but you! You're the only one I've ever wanted."

She sniffled and looked up at me from under her lashes. "But, you're so good at…um…" she blushed.

I blushed in return.

"Yeah, well, I studied after our many failed attempts," I chuckled nervously.

"With whom?" she sounded hurt.

"Just me and my anatomy book, I swear. You're the only girl I've ever touched like that."

"Really?" her voice cracked.

"Really, Love. I wasn't exaggerating," I pulled her hard against me squeezing her in my arms. "It's only ever been you, Bella, only you."

 **Bpov**

I must have been sleep deprived, because my emotions were all over the place. I finally settled into Edward's arms, letting his scent comfort me. He wanted me, no one else. I still didn't understand why this beautiful man that could have any woman in the world settled for me. I was far from pretty. I was shy and unsure of myself. I was clumsy and often made a fool of myself, but for some reason he wanted to be with me.

I decided I would take what I could get and deal with the pain later.


	38. Chapter 38

_**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

 _ **Chapter 24 – Taken**_

 **Epov**

We stood in the airport embracing when my phone rang. It was Esme, and since she had the children I figured I had better answer it.

"Hey, Mom."

"Edward, Oh, Edward, thank god! I've been trying to reach you. Something terrible has happened."

The panic in her voice was evident. "What is it, Mom? Is it the kids?"

Bella noticed my change of tone and stepped closer trying to hear.

"We were at the park. I was letting the kids play. I didn't see her until it was too late!"

"What happened, Mom?"

"Elizabeth has been kidnapped! I think it was that red headed woman that glared at Bella during our lunch. E said she wants Bella and took Elizabeth so Bella would come back," my mother bawled into the phone and Bella was shaking. She had obviously heard what my mother had said.

"I want you to stay here," I told Bella. I didn't want her anywhere near that kidnapper. I would find Elizabeth.

"Like hell I'm staying here! I'm going back to find my baby!" she yelled.

"Bella, you heard my mom, this woman wants you," I pleaded.

"Then she can have me. I just want my baby back!"

Renee looked around panicked. "What happened?"

"Elizabeth has been kidnapped," I informed her trying to keep myself together and process everything that I had heard.

Bella clutched her purse and ran for the desk. I heard her talking, quickly buying tickets. "Any flight, I don't care. I want to be on the first plane to Seattle!" she shouted waving her credit card.

I pushed her hand down and put my card on the counter. "We need five tickets. First class is fine, there's a family emergency and we have to get home now. My daughter has been kidnapped."

There was a man standing next to us that had been watching our interactions. He must have overheard our conversation. "Sir, did you say your daughter has been kidnapped?" He had a thick Texas accent.

I was fighting tears. "Yes, I need to get home now."

"Garrett! Demetri! Get over here!" the man shouted and two men dressed in suits came running over. "This man here needs our plane. We're leaving now. You go file the flight plan."

He turned to me, "Seattle, you say?"

"Port Angeles, Seattle is the big airport."

"They got one for small planes in Port Angeles?"

"Yes, they do," Jake answered. I didn't even realize he was there.

"Right, then that's where we're going. Garrett, Port Angeles, Washington." He turned back to our group. "You all have any luggage?"

"No," we all answered.

"Good, this will go faster then. Follow me."

We hurried after him and down some steps to a hanger. The other man, whom I could only guess was Demetri, was already down there doing checks and talking rapidly to the other men looking over the plane. When this guy said small plane, I thought it would be little, but this was a private jet.

I quickly called and let my mother know we were on our way and that we needed to be picked up at Port Angeles municipal airport. Jake grabbed my phone and gave driving directions to my mother.

We all buckled in as Garrett came running back into the plane. He went straight to the cockpit and the plane taxied out onto a little runway.

I noticed Bella was in Jake's arms crying softly, and her mother was leaning on Emmett. I sat alone nervously wishing I could instantly beam somewhere. I prayed that my baby girl was alright.

Once the plane leveled off, I moved next to Bella and took her from Jake's arms. He released her willingly and I thanked him silently with my eyes. I needed Bella. I needed to know that even though this happened, she wouldn't push me away.

She wrapped herself tightly around me and cried softly into my neck. I looked across at the man that owned the plane.

His eyes were soft and worried. "We'll find your little girl. How long has she been missing?"

"My mother just called me while we were at the airport right after it happened. I was coming to pick up their mother."

"Their mother?"

"Yes, I have two kids, twins. My son was not taken, though, but he saw it happen."

"How old are your babies?" he asked.

"Five," I choked back a sob. They were just little babies. Elizabeth was probably terrified.

Throughout the flight, I noticed the man looking at me curiously, as if he was trying to place where he had seen me before, but I knew I had never laid eyes on him in my life.

When we finally arrived, we were met by Esme and E. He ran forward and hugged Bella tightly and I pulled them both to me. I needed them both. We all three sobbed and I noticed that Esme was introducing herself to Renee and then hugged her tightly as they both cried.

The man who owned the plane was talking low and roughly on the phone and then turned to us. "I have another fifty guys coming out to help look for your baby."

"Thank you…" It was then I realized that I didn't know this man's name.

"Jack, Jack Masen." I wondered for a moment if he was any relation to my mother, but pushed that thought away. The probability of that coincidence was astronomically low.

"Thank you, Jack. I'm Edward Cullen." I proceeded to introduce him to everyone there, and he shook everyone's hands warmly.

Renee hugged him crying. "Thank you so much for getting us here."

He hugged her back. "Of course, ma'am, I could never ignore a distress call."

I could see a twinge of pain in his eyes, as if he had done something like this before, but failed. I prayed to god that we did not fail. We needed to find my baby girl.

Chief Swan had organized search parties starting at the abduction sight and moving out. They had yet to find anything. Jack pointed to Demetri and nodded in a silent exchange. Demetri went to the starting point and sat quietly for a moment and looked around, taking everything in. He suddenly took off running, Jack jogged after him, keeping his distance. We all followed behind him.

"He's got her trail," he smiled at me.

I hoped to god that he was right.

 _ **A/N: Can't be happy too long, can we? That would just be boring! So, who do you think Jack Masen is?**_

 **All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 25 – Sketch**

 **Bpov**

We followed Demetri to an old abandoned building. He, Edward and Jack ran forward, but I held back a little. I didn't want my baby to be in there. I didn't want her to be gone. I finally pushed forward and looked around. I could hear the men and followed their voices.

I passed a small closet and heard a whimpering sound. I jerked the door open. "Elizabeth!"

My daughter was being held silent by a man. He pointed a knife at my throat. "Don't you dare scream or you'll both get it. He shoved my daughter to the floor. When I went to reach for her, I was yanked back. "You're coming with me. Tell your daddy thanks for the trade," the man laughed at Elizabeth and then covered my mouthed with something wet. I struggled against him, but soon everything went black.

 **Epov**

I followed quickly after Demetri. He seemed to be on to something. We burst into a room where it looked like people had been living.

He walked over to the makeshift bed and pinched a strand of curly red hair from the pillow. "One is a red head." He walked to the other side. "This one is blonde." He squatted next to the bed and looked at it up and down. "The blonde is a man, just over six feet."

Bella's voice broke his concentration. "Elizabeth!" she screamed. We turned and ran out of the room. I didn't realize she hadn't followed us in. We came running down some stairs to find my daughter crying on the floor.

"Elizabeth!" I called to her. She looked up and struggled to get to her feet. I had her in my arms before she could get upright. "Baby, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head no.

"Where's mommy?" I asked and she started crying harder.

"Elizabeth, where is mommy?" I said a little panicked.

"He took her. He said it was a trade," she sobbed out.

I squeezed her tightly to my chest. Jack pointed Demetri toward the exit, ordering him to find Bella.

He found my baby; I could only hope he would be able to find Bella.

I felt Jack's big heavy arm wrap around my shoulder. "Come on, boy. Let's get your baby checked out."

He called for a car and took us to the hospital. Carlisle was waiting for us. He hugged me and kissed Elizabeth on the head.

He spoke quietly with me and we agreed to put her to sleep so we could examine her without traumatizing her.

I was relieved to see that she had not been hurt in any way.

Charlie was in full uniform and was relieved as well. We told him what had happened and he took it better than I thought.

"She's a tough girl. We'll find her. You take care of my granddaughter," was all he said. I think he knew I was torn in two, wanting to find Bella and comfort my daughter.

E was at the station with Esme. They were drawing up a sketch of the woman that had taken Elizabeth.

We had to find them.

Esme cooked up a huge meal and had the table set buffet style, so all the helpers could come check in and eat. Jack sat down next to my little girl and me. Elizabeth stayed in my lap not wanting to leave me and E was clinging to my side.

"Quite a pair you have there. One of you and one of her," he commented.

I smiled sadly at my kids. "Yes, interesting how it ended up like that."

Charlie came in with a stack of sketches that were just printed up. He started passing them out to all the men that were helping and passed one to Jack. I looked over at the sketch and knew who it was.

"Carlisle!" I shouted.

He came running in.

"Have you seen the sketch?"

"No, I haven't," he said taking one from Charlie.

He gasped.

"It's your patient from Meadow Falls, isn't it?" I asked already knowing the answer. She was the woman that had screamed at Bella when she entered the room to come see me.

"Yes, it is. I'll get her files quickly. Maybe they'll have next of kin or previous addresses we could look at," Carlisle said as he pulled out his phone and started dialing.

I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this, as if I had been here before.

 _ **A/N: So what do you think? Please read and review!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 26 – A Reason to Drink**

 **Epov**

It was driving me mad that I had thought I recognized that woman in the hospital, but didn't bother to place her then. I didn't think she was a threat then, but now she was out and had Bella. I had to remember where the hell I had seen her before. It might offer some clue as to where Bella had been taken.

We went to the renovated house in Forks and Jack came with us. He was tired. He had put in just as many hours to find Bella as Charlie had, but my parent's house was grand central station with the search parties coming through and I had already offered up my house in Forks to volunteers from out of town. My new house was all that was left, so that was where Jack and I took the kids. He was taking E's room. Both of the kids were going to sleep with me.

He looked at the house we had pulled up to and smiled. It was much larger than my little house in Forks where he spent the previous night.

"Looks like you're doing alright for yourself, boy. Two houses of your own; for a while there I thought you still lived with your mother," Jack teased.

"I practice in both Forks and in Port Angeles and stay with my parents when I'm there, so in a sense I do live with my mother."

"So why did you buy a second house in Forks and not one in Port Angeles?" Jack asked and his question made perfect sense.

"I bought this house for Bella. Her father lives in Forks and I thought she would want to be close to him. My house was too small for us all to fit comfortably and there was no need to be uncomfortable. I commute to Port Angeles when she's with me."

"What do you mean, when she's with you?" Jack asked confused.

"We've only just reconnected. She was here for the summer and went back to Florida where her mother lives to secure her Job."

"You let her leave?"

I frowned. "I don't let Bella do anything. She has quite a mind of her own. She may come off as timid, but I've never met anyone more stubborn."

Jack laughed and slapped his leg. "I knew a stubborn girl like her once. She was beautiful, too."

"Most stubborn woman are," I interjected.

"Yes, they are. I learned my lesson the first time, though. I never chased another girl after I lost my Elizabeth almost twenty five years ago now. She was my first and my last."

My ears perked up at the sound of my mother's name.

"I admit, I was watching your family at the airport and then I overheard you say Elizabeth had been kidnapped. I was in shock. I thought of my first and only love. Once I was able to get my wits about me, I was able to get to you and offer my help."

Edward cleared his throat. He knew it was a long shot, but thought he would ask. "Tell me about your Elizabeth?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. "She was a beauty, she was. A real firecracker with her Irish good looks. Smart as a whip like nobody's business, too. She wanted to go to college. I wanted to get married. I didn't think she needed college. I had plans to be rich, but she didn't want to rely on plans. She was always so practical. She wanted a college education first and then she was going to come back and marry me."

"What happened? Didn't she come back?"

He shook his head no. "I saw her on and off that first year of college. She was staying at a boarding house. I was upset. I wanted her to be at the dorms. I thought it would be safer, but she wouldn't listen."

"So what happened?"

"That's just it. I don't know. She was still at the boarding house and had just started the fall semester of her sophomore year. We spent Labor Day weekend together, and then a few weeks after that, she was gone. They said she moved out and dropped out of college. I was sure it was a lie, because she'd wanted it so bad. Then she never contacted me. I was scared something had happened to her. I waited for her, looked for her for years, but I never did find her again," he let out a sad sigh.

That didn't sound like my mother. Though I didn't know much about her other than what I could remember, I would have thought she would have contacted Jack if she had decided not to go to college anymore. It would only make sense.

"You know, you remind me of her. She had green eyes like yours and your hair color. I was a little stunned when I first saw you moving through the crowd. I watched for a moment, wondering if you would lead me to her," he smiled sadly. "Your mom is beautiful as well, though, even if she's not my Elizabeth."

I shook my head. I still didn't believe the likelihood that this man knew my mother. "Esme's not my mother. I was adopted when I was six. My mother died." I didn't want to think of how at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Son. I didn't mean to dredge up sad stories."

I laughed a little blackly. "I hope my mother was not your Elizabeth. It would mean a sad ending for you."

"Why would you think they were the same?" Jack asked confused.

"I was originally named Masen. I took the Cullen name when I was adopted. I do look just like my mother, from what I remember of her anyway," I shrugged. I did have her hair and her eyes, but I never met my father, so I didn't know if I had any of his features.

"You wouldn't happen to have any pictures of your mother, would you?" Jack asked his voice thick with worry. "I could compare them to the ones I have of my Elizabeth when I get home."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't. I really wish I did," I answered sadly.

He nodded his head okay.

"You're a doctor anyway, so you'd be much too old to be my Elizabeth's boy. You'd have to be, what, early-mid thirties after getting through medical school and all? You look much too young to be that old, though, boy."

"I'm considered to be highly talented and gifted. I have a photographic memory and near perfect recall. My IQ is around two hundred, so I fall into the exceptional genius classification, but most days I don't feel like it," I smiled sadly thinking about all the ways I had screwed up with Bella. "I was taking college level courses by the time I hit seventh grade. I tested out of most of my undergrad and medical school courses and did an accelerated residency, completing my degrees and medical training many years in advance of what most doctors take. I've been a pediatrician for almost two years now." I cleared my throat nervously. "I'm just going on twenty four."

His eyebrows knit together and his eyes watered a little. "What is your birth date, boy?"

"June twentieth," I said, also telling him the year. Something passed over his eyes that made my heart break for him.

He put his head in his hands. "How did she pass, your mother?" he asked solemnly.

I didn't want to remember this. I didn't want to think of this. I didn't want to let the memory replay in my head just as if it was happening before me. I shook my head. I knew who killed my mother. I knew and I didn't want to see his face again.

I felt a heavy arm on my shoulders. I looked up surprised and realized that it was Jack. He was comforting me. I was crying, I hadn't even realized it, but I was outright bawling. "I'm sorry, I just miss her, I'm tired and I need Bella home safely. If you don't mind, I'm going to go check on the kids."

He nodded his head okay and I left the room.

Both E and Elizabeth were curled around each other sleeping in the middle of my bed. I doubted I would be able to fit anywhere on it comfortably. I thought I heard Jack go to his room and decided to go to the kitchen for a drink. I needed to clear my thoughts of my mother's death from my mind.

I sat down at the table with a bottle of scotch. I had taken my third shot, when I heard Jack clear his throat.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

I did, but Esme would have my head if I was rude. I kicked the chair out with my foot, inviting him to sit.

"Can you tell me about how you met Bella?" he asked.

I immediately laughed, remembering her looking up at me from the ground dressed as a boy with those unsettling brown eyes. "We met at a summer camp. An all boys summer camp mind you, but as I said, she's stubborn. She wanted to learn to play the clarinet so she talked her brother into helping her get into this camp. She was in my bunk. It was hard to keep my eyes off of her even with her dressed as a boy. I swear I thought I was gay because she smelled so damn good. Strawberries and flowers, freesia's actually. I mean, what kind of guy smells like that? And her eyes, they just would look right through me," I laughed and shook my head.

"She sounds like a firecracker, too. I'm sure she's going to come home to you."

I just nodded and took another shot. "I should get to bed." I looked at the shot glass, remembering another time with my love. I clear my throat as I fought my tears. "Thank you, Jack, for everything. I hope you find your Elizabeth someday."

He closed his eyes and nodded at me sadly, but didn't answer.

 **Bpov**

I was cold.

That was the only thing I could feel.

As I slowly came to, I could feel the rest of my body and it hurt like hell. I was stiff and my hands and feet were tied behind me. My shoulders felt like they were on fire. I was panting hard just trying to breathe.

I couldn't get air into my lungs.

I heard something stir in the darkness and a bright light blinded me.

I heard an annoyed sneer. "So, you're finally awake. It would have been better for you to stay asleep," the snide female voice said. "I have no idea what he's going to do to you, now that you're awake and able to play."

I closed my eyes wishing I could sleep and wake up at home.

The woman's voice cackled. "That's fine, honey, you can pretend to be asleep a while longer. It still won't change what's going to happen to you."

Her evil cackle made my already cold body shudder even harder.

My body ached. I kept my eyes closed feigning sleep, hoping to buy time to think up a plan to get out of this mess, but I couldn't think straight. My shoulders hurt too much.

I felt a hot hand on my shoulder and screamed out in pain. "See, she's awake," a male voice droned.

I heard moving around. I thought of opening my eyes. I could feel the warmth of a light shining on my face.

A heavy hand slapped my cheek hard. "Come on, bitch, open your eyes. It's time to pay for what you've done."

I opened my eyes, gritting my teeth to see the face of my accuser. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. I was in too much pain. He stood and kicked me back, pinning my arms and legs under me. I screamed in pain. I was pretty sure my shoulders were dislocated.

I clenched my teeth seething.

"Little bitch has fight left in her. I think I need to fix that." He reached down and ripped my shirt open, jerking it from my body before doing the same to my skirt, and then my bra and panties, leaving me cold and naked on the cave floor.

"What the hell, James? You'd better not be planning on doing what I think!" the female voice raged.

"Shut up, you crazy whore. I'll do whatever the hell I want with her! She ruined my life. I'll take what I can from her," he snapped.

I tried to look around. There was a small lantern set in the corner providing only dim lighting. I could see the furious red headed woman glaring at the man she called James. My eyes made their way to James. His wild eyes found me again and he licked his lips.

"Now, where to start? How do I want to collect this debt you owe me?" he growled.

He pressed down on my thigh with his boot. I tried to hold back my scream, but the movement on my shoulders was just too much. I could hear my voice echo and then so did his laugh.

 **Epov**

I lay down on the couch in my room watching my sleeping children on my bed. Thoughts of Bella ran wild through my head. Jack had stirred my memory pot. Her thin frame and short hair were stamped on my brain permanently and for that I was grateful. I knew in a sense I would always have her.

I smiled to myself as I remembered finding her tampons and being relieved that she was a girl. I remembered confronting her in the caves. She seemed so relieved to tell me that she was a girl, and god, she was beautiful as she wrapped my ankle.

She was a much better nurse than that Victoria…

I stopped mid thought and flew off the couch. That was it! That was her. That was the crazy woman!

I ran down the stairs as I dialed Charlie.

"Chief Swan," his gruff voice answered.

"Charlie, it's Edward, I figured it out. I know who Victoria is!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlie, please, just listen to me. That camp we met at all those years ago. Victoria was a nurse while we attend. I don't know what happened, but for some reason I think it's all related!"

I heard Charlie bark out a few orders and then he spoke to me again. "I'll send a couple of guys to go check it out."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"She's my baby girl, Edward. I want her home just as much as you."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I know, kid. It's late, get some sleep." The line went dead. Chief Swan always was a man of few words.


	40. Chapter 40

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 28 – Two and Two**

 **Bpov**

As James pushed down on my thigh, I felt a painfully loud pop. I gritted my teeth trying not to cry out, but it was too much, and I screamed in pain.

"I think you dislocated her hip," the red head said annoyed.

He laughed a little. "So what do I care?"

"If you're going to rape her, it'll be difficult with a dislocated hip," she informed him.

My insides went cold with the thought of him touching me.

He kicked my hip annoyed. "Fuck it! Can you fix the bitch?"

I looked over to the woman; half hoping she would say no. I would rather be in pain than raped.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I could fix it. I could fix her shoulders, too. By the looks of it, I think you popped them out as well."

"I don't need her shoulders."

"Fine with me, that is if you want her screaming bloody murder the whole time, but if you are, I'm hiding somewhere else. The way this place echoes, it's sure to rat you out," the red-head said picking at her nails.

"Fine, but be quick about it!" he snapped.

She rolled her eyes at him and sauntered over to me. I grunted as she pushed me over and untied my legs and arms. I was surprised that she was glaring at me. It was as if she wanted to help me and hate me at the same time.

I didn't understand her.

 **Epov**

I couldn't settle down after my epiphany. I needed to go to that camp and look for her myself. I needed to see for myself if she was there.

I called Alice to come watch the kids. She was not thrilled, but crashed in Elizabeth's room and smiled at the castle bed.

I knocked lightly at Jack's door. I was surprised when he called for me to come in. He was sitting fully dressed on the edge of E's bed, his grey felt Stetson laying next to him.

"I called my friend's wife, Alice, to come watch the kids. I think I have a lead and I want to check it out."

Jack was up and putting on his hat before I could even ask him to come with me. "So, where are we headed?" he asked eagerly.

"You know that camp I told you about? I remembered I had seen the red headed woman, Victoria, there before. She used to be the nurse. That's the only place I can think of that she might know Bella from. I still don't know why she would want to take her, though."

"You remember the nurse from a camp you attended years ago?" Jack asked surprised and I nodded. "I guess that photographic memory of yours comes in handy occasionally."

I smiled and he shook his head as he followed me out the door. I stopped and filled my gas tank and we both grabbed a couple of energy drinks. We needed to be awake to drive and think. I called Charlie and let him know I was headed out that way. Jack called Demetri and told him to meet us out there. I gave him directions to the camp and again he looked at me and smiled. I guess a normal person wouldn't remember the directions to the camp they had attended years ago, either. It was just more proof of how normal l wasn't.

It was four o'clock in the morning when we finally arrived. The camp was still silent. I saw the two deputies there that Charlie had sent. They walked over and greeted us. They informed us that they hadn't found anything in the camp, but I knew there had to be a clue somewhere.

"She used to be the nurse here. Mind if I head over there and see if I can remember something?" I asked not wanting to give up, hoping I wasn't wrong.

I walked into the nurse's station and closed my eyes, focusing on that day I hobbled in here. I walked forward slowly, replaying it all in my mind as I lay down on the bed she had put me on. I recalled how offended I was when she scoffed at me when I answered that I didn't do drugs.

Drugs, this camp and drugs. Why would she be so disbelieving?

It all started to tumble into place. The drug bust in the caves. Bella was involved in that, but was Victoria?

I jumped up, startling the three men with me. "Have you checked the caves?"

"There are caves here?" a younger guy asked surprised.

"Yes, there are caves; there was a drug bust in them a few years back. Bella was hurt."

The older cop remembered. "Yeah, I remember hearing about that. That was here?"

"Yes, it was!" I said impatiently running out of the infirmary toward the caves.

I had to find my Bella.

Jack pulled out his phone as he trailed behind me. "Demetri, you got your climbing equipment?"

I prayed that he did. I didn't have any and I wasn't waiting.

"Edward, Demetri has his equipment in his trunk. Thank heavens he thought to bring it when you said we were going to a camp. He'll be here in a few minutes."

I nodded and trudged forward to where I remembered the caves were. I knew in my gut that Bella was here somewhere.

Now, I just had to find her.

It was here. It had to be here. I couldn't be lost. I know it was here.

Jack patted my shoulder. "Demetri's here. He tracked us out here and has his gears. We're ready when you are."

I growled frustrated.

I needed to find the opening to the damn cave!

I knew she was in there. I could feel it in my whole being.

"Edward," Jack's voice was very calm, "Close your eyes and think back to the last time you were here. What did it look like? Where was the opening?"

I closed my eyes and did as he said. I walked forward. I moved around the large bolder, knowing it was there, not needing to open my eyes to see it. I moved smoothly through the trees and walked to where the entrance was in my mind.

I stepped forward and heard Jack holler. "Whoa, boy, whoa!"

I stopped and opened my eyes. There was a large thorny thicket bush in front of me. "It's here, behind this bush!"

Demetri pulled out a little camp shove and started to dig up the bush. I could see where the thorns were tearing at his clothes. The two officers put on their gloves and grabbed the bush, pulling it loose and out of the way.

There it was, in all its pitch black glory.

The cave.

I started in when one of the officers stopped me. "Is there another entrance to this place?" he asked looking around, "Because the one were using obviously wasn't where they would've gone in."

His partner concurred. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I don't think she's in there."

I looked back. They were standing nervously by the entrance not wanting to follow me in further.

I was glaring hard at them. I didn't know if there was another entrance, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. We had to look here. I had to find her.

Jack was looking back and forth between the cops and me, when a scream echoed through the cave. Everyone's heads shot around trying to pinpoint the direction. I noticed Demetri had his eyes closed as he listened.

The cops were about to talk, when Jack hushed them and pointed to Demetri. They were quiet for a moment, although they looked annoyed. One looked to the other and nodded as he went back to the entrance of the cave. I was assuming it was to call for help. Suddenly Demetri came to life. He was moving fast through the tunnel and I was on his heels.

 **Bpov**

The woman untied me and straightened my limbs. They burned as they were moved and stung as the circulation moved back through my numb body parts. I was breathing hard trying not to upset her anymore than she already was. If she could put my leg and arms back the way they should be, then I might have a fighting chance.

She stepped on my shoulder and grabbed my hand bending my arm at the elbow around her arm for leverage. She jerked my arm into place and I was able to muffle my cry. I panted hard trying to keep from screaming.

She did the other arm just as she did the first one. I kept from crying out. It seemed to upset her that I wasn't screaming in pain. I lay back, gritting my teeth as she grabbed my leg. Once she got my hip back into place, I knew I would have a chance to at least fight back.

If I thought she was trying to help me before, I knew she wasn't now. As she adjusted my leg she stomped on my pelvis. I could feel the crack and I knew she had broken it. I screamed out in pain, unable to hold back.

"What did you do?" James snapped.

The woman shrugged. "I guess I broke her pelvis. It isn't a bad thing; she can't walk now, but you can't fuck her, either."

James grabbed her roughly and slammed her against the wall. "What am I suppose to do with this?" he pointed to the bulge in his pants.

"I don't know, James, but you can't use her," she snapped at him completely unafraid.

"Listen, you stupid bitch, you fucked up and now you'll pay for it." He grabbed her roughly, ripping her clothes off before slamming her to the ground. It looked like it hurt, but as James attacked her, she looked over to me and smiled. Fucking bitch was crazy!

The crazy woman pretended to fight James off. Apparently, he enjoyed the struggle and she knew it.

I knew he was a sick bastard.

 **Charlie's Pov**

"Chief Swan, we have a call from one of the guys you sent to that camp," one of the volunteers called to me excitedly.

My mind raced. Was this all really my fault for involving her so many years ago? I hoped Edward was wrong. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

I picked up the phone and was shocked by the information relayed to me. "We found a cave and heard screaming, Chief. My partner proceeded with the other guys you sent."

"Other guys?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen, the Texan fellow and his buddy," was his reply.

"Screaming?" was all I could really process as his words slowly started to register.

"Yes, Sir, we don't know for sure if it was your daughter, but they went in to look for her. I'm at the cave entrance as it's overgrown and hard to see. If she's in the cave somewhere, we're going to need lots of backup to find her."

"You'll have back up." I gathered a group of five men and we headed to the camp. I was furious with myself for not going to check it out personally. I hoped it wasn't my baby screaming in that cave, just a wild animal, and I would get a call soon telling me to come back because they found her alive and well.

I had never in my life prayed so hard as in that moment.

 _ **A/N: So, are they on the right track or are they chasing down a wild animal that screeched? You never know. Did you notice what Jack figured out about Edward? Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 30 - Wildcat**

 **Epov**

I followed Demetri into the darkness. One light was all we had to show the path. I was surprised at how easily Demetri moved through the caves, as if he could see the path clearly in the dark.

He stopped suddenly. "Look here," he said shining the light on the ground. There was not much loose dirt in the cave, but in what little there was, we could see a print in the dirt.

"We need to watch out for mountain lions. That may have been what we heard," Demetri warned.

My heart fell a little. The possibility that it was a cougar and not my Bella was very real. I didn't want her to be in pain, but I wanted to find her.

I needed to find her.

We had gone a little further, when we heard some noise. Demetri held up his hand, moving in front of us quietly.

Then we heard it.

The screeching roar of a cougar.

The officer that was with us swore and pushed us aside as he pulled out his weapon. "You guys, I think we need to get out of here before that thing decides to come and make us dinner."

 **Bpov**

They were very loud. I closed my eyes, trying to breathe through the pain in my pelvis and block out what James was doing to the red head. I didn't want to watch or even hear it, and my pain was very distracting.

The bitch may have broken me, but at least in a way she saved me. Though I was sure she was more jealous than anything else.

There was a loud screeching noise that echoed through the cavern we were in. James didn't seem to notice it, but the woman did. She tried to actually stop him to tell him she heard something, but he wasn't having it. He just got rougher with her, hitting her hard to make her shut up, before continuing to pound into her. She did as he wanted and kept her mouth shut.

I heard the roar of what sounded like a cougar again. I had heard many horror stories of people finding only shells of bodies, because a cougar had clawed out their insides.

"James!" I finally yelled. I decided I'd rather die by his hand than a cougar. "James, there's a fucking cougar in the cave. It's going to kill us!"

"Shut up, bitch! I know there's a cougar in the cave. She stays in the front half of it!" he yelled and then grunted as he continued to pound into the red head.

 **Epov**

It had seemed we annoyed the cougar, so we backed out slowly, all of us standing with our coats open to make us look bigger than we were. She must have had cubs or something, because she continued to watch us move to the exit and roared at us a couple of times, until we were completely out of the cave.

To my surprise it was Jack that stopped anyone from shooting the cougar. He explained that he liked big game, but didn't kill unless he had a tag or his life was threatened. "The wildcat is just warning us to back off, so we should," he stated plainly. "No reason to harm her."

I collapsed outside the cave and started to cry. My only lead, my only hope, would be that they were hiding somewhere in the cave. I didn't know where else to look. I didn't know where to find Bella or how to help her.

Charlie arrived and was standing at the cave entrance. He saw my crying form and looked to Jack.

"She's not in there. Just a wildcat," Jack answered his unasked question. Charlie nodded silently standing next to me. He looked a bit defeated himself.

I think we were both lost at that moment.

 **Bpov**

I heard the cougar roar again. It sounded closer, but it was hard to tell with the way it echoed through the cave.

"James, it's getting closer!" I shouted.

I hated him, but he was the only one with a weapon that could stop the animal from killing us all. If he would stop acting like an animal himself and notice that something was wrong, that is.

He shoved the red head away and stomped over to me. "I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut!" He punctuated each word with a kick, his last one landing close to my broken pelvis, causing me to scream out again.

The cougar roared again, its ire I think maybe triggered by all the yelling, and it sounded even closer now, too close. James actually turned around and looked a little worried. Thank god he figured it out. He pulled out his gun and fired a warning shot.

I flinched and screamed at the sound of the gun going off.

"Back off, you damn pussy!" he shouted out at the big cat.

I started praying that it would work and that the cat would stay away.

 **Epov**

A man in a brown uniform walked up with a big tranquilizer gun. "Chief Swan?"

Charlie turned and looked at him sadly. "There's a cougar in the cave. I don't know if you need to move it or not."

"We should, since it's in such close proximity to the children's camp. We need to move it for both of their safety," the brown uniformed guy said. He talked on his radio and moments later another man dressed the same with another big gun followed him into the cave.

I sat defeated at the cave entrance, not sure what to do next. She wasn't here. I didn't know where to look.

"Come on, boy, you need some rest," Jack said patting my shoulder.

I saw Charlie nod in agreement. He was about to turn to leave, when we heard shouting coming from the cave. I could have sworn it was a woman. There was more shouting and then a scream. I jumped to my feet and started running into the cave, not even thinking of the cougar being hunted.

What if it was Bella? What if she was being hurt? I felt someone push past me. I made out the features in the dim light of the flashlight. It was Demetri.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down a different way than we came originally. I could hear more feet following behind us.

I heard more yelling and a gunshot fired. I heard screaming and I was terrified I was going to be too late. I had to get to her. I had to get to Bella!

"Watch it!" called one of the animal control guys. Apparently, this was the way the cougar had chosen to escape.

We flashed our light in the animal's eyes, hopefully blinding it and one of the guys took their shot. The cat let out a screech as it fell down.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked hoping they would say yes.

"Yeah, down that way!" He shined his light down a tunnel. "We heard a gunshot, so be careful."

The two men lifted the tranquilized cat and started carrying it out of the cave.

Charlie and the other deputies pushed forward.

I wanted to go first, but Jack grabbed my shoulder. "They have guns, Son. They can stop whoever was shooting a minute ago better than you."

I hated that he was right. I followed closely behind the deputies. I hoped I would find Bella alive and well.

There was sudden gunfire. We all dropped to the floor.

"Anybody hit?" asked Charlie.

It was silent, so I took that as a no.

We crawled to the opening. The deputies all had their guns out.

"Watch out for ricocheting bullets," Charlie warned.

"Dad!" I heard Bella scream. She must have heard Charlie's voice.

There was a loud slapping sound. Charlie and I both growled and Jack grabbed me, holding me back. No one held Charlie back. He moved forward and there were more gunshots.

"Dad!" Bella screamed and I prayed Charlie wasn't hit.

"Back away from the weapon, Victoria, and keep your hands up," we heard Charlie command.

The other deputies moved in, taking hold of Victoria and I ran to Bella.

She was bare and looked so tired, and her face was dark with dirt, mud running down her cheeks in streaks. It was obvious that she had been crying.

She was breathing hard as if she was struggling.

"What hurts, baby, Tell me so I can fix it."

"Charlie's shot," she croaked out and I looked back to see him clutching his chest, but smiling at her.

"I'm fine," he coughed out.

I ran to him to assess his wound.

He grabbed my hands to stop me. "Really, Edward, I wore my vest today. I hurt and I'll have one hell of a bruise, but I'm fine, just take care of my baby girl."

I patted his shoulder and ran back to Bella. I could tell she was struggling to stay conscious. "Where does it hurt, baby, tell me."

She took a deep breath and put her hand on her hip. I sucked in a breath trying to control myself. I looked over at the blonde man lying dead on the cave floor. His pants were open and partially down, and he was exposed. He had obviously been interrupted and my heart broke. I looked back at Bella's face. She was out and I was left to deal with what she had told me alone.

 **Chapter 31 - Fighting the Darkness**

 **Bpov**

I couldn't move or open my eyes, but I could hear voices. I could make out who was speaking. It was Edward. He seemed to be fighting with my parents over something. I strained to listen, but it faded to black again.

"…It's been two weeks..." It was my dad's voice again, and then everything went silent.

"…Not what she would choose..." my mother's angry voice registered for a moment then disappeared.

"…Chemically induced..." Edward spoke sadly, but with conviction.

"…She's against…" What? What was I against, Mom? Why the hell couldn't I focus on the whole conversation?

"…Traumatize her more to have to…" my father was upset about something.

"…We can't perform a…" Edward cried. What? Perform a what?

"She has severe damage done to her pelvic bone," Edward spoke again.

Damn it, what the hell was going on?

"…The TWINS!" my mother shouted angrily.

"That was different, she loved him!" my father shouted back.

What was different? I didn't understand and why couldn't I wake up?

"We could wake her," another voice offered that I didn't recognize.

Yes, please wake me up! I needed to know what the hell they were talking about!

"She'll be in a lot of pain," Edward complained.

"Only for a short time, just long enough to ask her what we need to know," the stranger said.

Please, let them agree to it. Please wake me up and tell me what the hell was going on!

 **Epov**

I sat with Charlie and Renee in Bella's room. We had just received the news that she was pregnant. She had such severe damage done to her pelvic bone and the rape kit was inconclusive, but the fact that she was pregnant was telling.

I knew she was on birth control; the only time she missed it was when she was gone for three days.

Because of the damage done to her pelvis, they could not perform an ultrasound to determine how far along she was. An HGC test wouldn't work, either, considering she'd had twins before, so it would not be reliable to determine term.

It left us all in the dark. What should we do about the baby growing inside Bella put there by that monster? I didn't know if I could handle raising a child fathered by such a monster.

Bella's mother was adamant about her being against abortion. Even one chemically induced, which was our only option right now. Her pelvis was not in any shape to go through a full blown abortion.

Charlie was convinced that Bella should have a chemically induced abortion. He didn't want her to have to go through any more trauma than she already had.

Dr. Caius suggested that we wake her for a few moments and ask her what should be done about the baby.

Her parents finally agreed to wake her to ask her, even though I warned that she would be in terrible pain. I sat at her bedside with my head down waiting for her to come around.

"It'll be alright, Edward, you'll see," Renee encouraged.

"I don't know if I could handle raising his child. I don't know if I could do it fairly," I choked back. I didn't want Bella to leave me. I would be there. I would be a father to that monster's child, if that was what she chose.

 **Bpov**

I could hear Renee comforting Edward. I just didn't understand his words. Whose child was he talking about and why was he upset?

I could feel him holding my hand and he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "I'll be there for you, Bella, I promise, whatever you choose."

Choose? Choose what?

I fought to open my eyes, but my body hurt so badly. It was hard not to cringe and squeeze them shut.

Fuck, this hurt.

You'd think they would give me some pain medicine or something.

"Bella, honey, are you awake?" my mother asked.

I tried to answer, but my voice wasn't working. I just croaked out a sound before I was shushed and felt a straw pressed to my lips.

"Drink, baby, drink and we'll tell you what's going on, and why we had to wake you," my mother encouraged.

Finally, I would get some answers.

I sucked down the water. My mouth felt like a desert.

"Honey, we just found out that you're pregnant. We can't determine the term of the baby, because of the damage done to your body. Since you were on birth control, we believe it to be James's baby and you have the option to do a chemically induced abortion if that's what you want."

James? He didn't touch me. It wasn't his baby; the only person I had been with was...

I forced my eyes open, focusing on my sad green eyed god. "It's yours," I whispered.

I couldn't get my vocal cords to work beyond that.

His eyes widened. "What?" he leaned down by my face to hear better.

"He didn't…" I croaked again. "It's yours, Edward. I want it," I coughed and my mother brought the water forward again.

I felt Edward's warm hands on my face and I opened my eyes again. His eyes were full of tears, but he was smiling. "He didn't rape you?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "Only Victoria. She stopped him by hurting me."

"So, the baby is mine?"

I smiled in response and he laughed and then leaned in and kissed me. "Oh, Bella, I love you so much," he sniffed and kissed me again.

My mom shifted the bed and I groaned at the movement. Edward looked down worriedly at me.

"We need to put her back to sleep for now. She needs to rest to get better," Edward said kissing my forehead.

"So, what's the verdict?" the doctor asked.

"No abortion, the baby is mine," Edward said smiling and I smiled in agreement.

"Is that what you want, Isabella? You realize it will be very difficult for you to carry this baby."

"I want it," I croaked.

Edward kissed my cheek. "I love you, baby. Rest now, get better and come home to me," he kissed my nose. He smiled again, but his eyes filled with tears as he said goodbye. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be leaving, but I would be leaving him once the doctor emptied that syringe.

And I was right.

The black enveloped me quickly and I found a peaceful dreamless sleep.

 _ **A/N: So now Edward knows that she wasn't raped. Some of you are saying, "Wait, she was on birth control!" Ah, yes she was, but she also was on antibiotics for that gash she got at Jake's garage. Just a fun little tip: Don't mix birth control and antibiotics, one cancels out the other, sometimes with additional tax deductions occurring as a consequence**_ __ __


	42. Chapter 42

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 32 - Coming home**

 **Epov**

I called Emmett with the news.

I was going to be a father again.

Word spread fast and before I knew it Alice was calling me, complimenting me on my super sperm. I had to admit, I was a little proud.

Renee had returned to Florida long enough to handle all of Bella's affairs down there, telling everyone what had happened and that she would not be returning for the upcoming school year. She packed up all of Bella's and the kid's belongings and brought them back to Forks for us, offering to stay and help out with the kids until Bella was better. She was an absolute godsend, and I loved her for it.

I put Emmett to work on a nursery in our house. There were two huge walk in closets off the master. I knew from experience that Bella was not a clothes horse and neither was I. In fact, as I moved my clothes over into the smaller of the two closets, they didn't even fill a third of the space. I figured I would leave the other two thirds for Bella.

I looked at the larger closet with the window and smiled. This would be a perfect nursery. I had Emmett over, making the needed adjustments to the closet by checking the venting, removing the shelving and changing the lighting and getting it ready to paint and decorate.

I wanted everything ready and perfect for when Bella came home. I had already scheduled a leave of absence to take care of her and the kids once she came home. My mother was already making and freezing dinners for us to eat, so Bella wouldn't have to suffer from my cooking.

I knew Charlie wasn't thrilled about Bella coming to stay with me, but Renee was over the top about it. Of course, she saw the house I had told her about in Florida so long ago. Renee loved it and promised not to cook. I couldn't help but laugh. She did come through and clean up after the kids and help out with them. I didn't understand her promise not to cook, until I came home one afternoon to find the kids eating pickle and peanut butter sandwiches; well, they were poking at them. I thanked her for her help and as soon as she was out of sight, I trashed the sandwiches and took the kids out to eat.

They had been handling Bella's absence well. I think it helped that I was able to explain more to E about what was going on with his mom and I knew he understood she was going to be fine. He was great at keeping Elizabeth calm. We had moved into the larger house, but the kids still shared a room.

Elizabeth didn't want to be alone and I didn't blame her. I checked on them several times at night. I wouldn't let them leave the house without me. My mother knew not to take them anywhere and didn't even bother to ask if she could. I think we were both a little nervous about taking the kids out these days.

I knew James was dead and Victoria was in jail, but I didn't want to risk losing my babies again.

 **Bpov**

I had been in the hospital for six weeks now. I was left asleep for a month and now I was finally awake and getting ready to go home.

All my tests had been coming back good and I was itching to get the hell out of this place, even if I had only been awake here for two weeks.

My pregnancy had complicated things, so they wanted me completely healed before I attempted to move. My body had been in distress, putting me at a high risk for miscarriage. I needed to rest and keep my pain levels low, so my body wouldn't freak out and cause me to lose my baby.

Edward was over the moon ecstatic to have another baby. I just loved the way he went on, excited about being able to be there for me this pregnancy. It would be another tough one since they wanted me on bed rest for a while still.

They wanted to be sure my pelvis was all the way healed before I really started to move around. Especially since the baby would be straining it.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth squealed running in followed by E and Edward.

"You're coming home today," E said with a smile.

Home.

It was strange to hear E refer to Edward's house as home, but I guess it was. He had been living with Edward for a while now.

I knew I could never take them from him. I could tell they were just as attached to him as he was to them.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair and Edward helped her unhook all of my tubing. Alice and Esme had come in and helped me get dressed.

I had to admit, I felt a little overdressed in a sundress that tied behind my neck. Of course they chose it because they knew it would not interfere with any of my medical stuff. I felt like I was dressed for a picnic, which was silly because I couldn't even walk.

Edward lifted me gentle watching my face. "Are you alright, Love?" he asked as he put me down.

"Wonderful, I'm just glad to get out of here," I said honestly.

"Perfect, then let's get out of here!" he said pushing my wheelchair down the hall.

I was surprised when he stopped the car at a field, instead of the house. I looked at Edward confused. He smiled as he handed E the keys and came to help me out of the car. I watched as the kids pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't expect me to see you dressed like that and not take you out. I thought you could use a little fresh air."

E laid out a blanket and Elizabeth set up some pillows. Edward laid me down carefully.

"Are you okay? Is this too much?"

I was a little uncomfortable, but I could deal with it. I wanted to be outside with the kids for a little while.

"It's perfect, thank you," I answered smiling at him.

I watched as he eagerly set up our lunch and then sat behind me and let me lean on him. I was truly comfortable then. I let out a sigh of relief and contentment.

I felt him take my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I've missed you."

Elizabeth handed me a sandwich with a smile. I took it with my free hand.

"I made it myself, Momma!" she said proudly.

"Did not, Dad helped you," E tattled.

"He did not."

"E, I only took the stuff out she couldn't reach, she made the sandwiches herself," Edward defended.

I was going to have to get used to hearing the kids refer to Edward as dad. He was their dad; it just wasn't a word I was used to hearing coming from my kids.

They all seemed very comfortable with it. I smiled up at Edward and he kissed my cheek.

The picnic was perfect, but I was exhausted by the time we got to the house. Edward carried me inside with ease and took me up to the bedroom. Technically, it was his bedroom, but now it was supposed to be mine as well.

"Bella?" he asked nervously. I looked up at him to see a bashful expression. "Do you mind if I help get you ready for bed? I can call your mom or my mom or even Alice if you don't want me to."

"It's fine, Edward." He was a doctor; he could handle it, right?

He nodded his head yes, but I noticed his eyes were closed and he swallowed. I think he was the one that would be uncomfortable. If it was too much for him, I would see about having my mother come help. I was just thrilled to finally be out of the brace and take a real bath. I wasn't allowed to stand and shower yet.

"Did you want to take a bath this evening?" he asked nervously. I didn't know what his problem was. We had showered together several times.

"Yes, please, I'm dying to get a good soak and wash up."

He nodded eagerly, but froze when I undid my dress and started to wiggle out of it. He cleared his throat, closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Edward?"

"Yes, yes, Bella, I'm coming. I mean, I not…I um…just..." He gently lifted me and walked over to the bathtub, nervously biting his lip.

That tub was huge, plenty big enough for two. He turned the water on nice and warm.

"I'm going to make sure the kids are all settled," he said and quickly ran from the room.

I nodded okay and relaxed in the tub letting the water float me weightlessly.

He came back a few moments later, but I didn't bother to open my eyes or move.

"Bella?" he sounded a little frantic.

I opened my eyes and smiled at his concerned face. "Are you okay, Edward?"

He knelt next to the tub and cupped my cheek. "As long as you are, I am."

I pulled him to me and kissed him. The familiar fire lit inside me.

I wanted him closer. "So, the kids are busy for now?"

He cleared his throat. Why was he so nervous? "Yes, they are."

"Why don't you climb in here with me? There's plenty of room," I offered leaning over the edge undoing his top button.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Love."

"Why not?"

He was quiet for a minute and then looked up at me shamefully, "Because I still find you very attractive."

"I should hope so. Come on, lose your clothes and get in. I want to play with my friend."

"Your friend? I would hope you would think of me as more than a friend."

"You are, but I'm talking about the one eyed, one horned flying purple people eater."

His brow furrowed.

"Take off your clothes, Edward."

"What do they have you on, Love? Should I check your prescription again?"

"No, silly, clothes off and I'll show you," I smirked.

"You know we can't."

"I know I can't, but that doesn't mean I can't play with my friend."

He looked at me confused. "The purple people eater? Do you see him now?" he asked worried and serious.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Just lose your pants already."

He had his shirt off and reached for his belt, watching me carefully.

The weight of his belt dropped his pants instantly. He stood in his boxers waiting for something to happen. I was pretty sure he thought I was nuts. I really just needed to relax and do something I hadn't for a while.

I reached over and yanked down his boxers leaving them at his feet with his pants. He gasped and I smiled.

"Feeling shy?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Okay, do you mind if I introduce you to my friend?"

He looked at me concerned and I giggled. "Relax, Edward, I'm perfectly sane. Meet my friend, one eyed," I poked the tip of his opening. He started to stiffen. "One horned," I ran my finger up it from base to tip. His cock instantly stood at attention. "Flying," I ran a finger around his cap. "Purple," he was definitely starting to purple up, wasn't he? "And as for the people eater, maybe we should leave that to me." I leaned forward and sucked his tip into my mouth.

He groaned leaning into me. He wanted it, but something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he started saying.

I pulled back and looked at him confused. "Don't you want me?"

He groaned. "Baby, please, I do, I just don't feel right letting you do this to me, when I can't really reciprocate right now."

"Oh, you'll be reciprocating, who do you think is washing my hair and scrubbing my back," I teased.

I needed to do this for him, so I could still feel like myself again. I needed to claim part of my old life and settle in to living with Edward. I needed to be with him any way I could.

He knelt next to the tub. "You know I'll do that without the oral."

I covered his mouth with mine before he could finish. "Honey, I want to do it for you. I want to do something for you. You're doing so much for me and this is one way I can show my appreciation."

"You don't need to."

I cut him off again. "I want to, Edward, so please come back here let me suck you off and then hop in the tub with me, so I can snuggle in your arms. I want to sit with you."

"We can just sit, Love," he offered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you don't get it. I'm horny and I would like to suck your cock, since I can't get off any other way. Feel free to fondle my breasts while I do it," I said a little demanding.

He groaned as I motioned for him to get up and he did as I asked. I liked being in control. I loved that I could give this to him. There was so much he was giving me right now and I needed to find a way to repay him.

He grabbed my breast, rolling my nipple and causing me to hum. He didn't last long this time. I think he let it go quickly on purpose.

I was surprised when he pulled me into his lap when he slid into the tub. "You, my dirty girl, need a good scrubbing." He kissed my neck and whispered, "Tell me if I hurt you." Then oh so lightly he touched me. I pressed more into his hand.

"Gentle, baby, take it easy," he whispered.

"I need you so bad," I whined and I could feel his lips smile against my shoulders.

"Let me take care of you, baby. Just relax and let go," he whispered as he kissed down my neck. His other hand worked my breast and since I had been sex deprived for a while I tumbled over the edge quickly and relaxed in his arms.

"That's my girl. You'll sleep good tonight, now wont you," he said kissing my flushed skin and he was right.

I would sleep well tonight.

 _ **A/N: Yeah, nothing really to say here, except that I'm not done with Jack, so don't think he magically disappeared or anything. Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	43. Chapter 43

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

 **Chapter 33 – Bed Rest**

 **Bpov**

Lying in bed all day was very annoying. I was ready to be up and moving. The nurse had just come in and finished my physical therapy.

I felt like shit.

Of course, Edward came in with a tray of food after my workout. I was starving, but my stomach was turning. I was hoping it was something I could eat.

"I have some toast, Love, and some pain killers. Do you think you can stomach them?" he asked worried. He always felt really guilty when I started puking.

It wasn't his fault his baby didn't like to eat.

The fact that I was past my first trimester and still feeling sick worried Edward, but the doctor assured him that it was normal for some women to feel sick past the first trimester. Several small snacks were the answer to my tender tummy.

He brought the food over when I gave him a weak smile. He knew talking when I was sick to my stomach just made it worse. I nibbled the toast and it seemed to be settling okay.

I was off the prescription pain killers, but he always had over the counter ones ready for me. I usually only took them after my physical therapist came.

He opened the balcony doors, so I could see outside while he snuggled next to me. I could hear Esme talking with the kids downstairs and then the piano start.

"E's getting good," I commented.

"Yes, he asked me to give him lessons." He kissed my neck and I wiggled closer to him.

"How much longer do I have to stay down?" I had been home on bed rest for over a month already and I was ready for it all to be over.

His hand ran over the tiny little baby bump I was starting to sport. "Not long, Love. Would you like to look around the house?"

He had asked me before, but I always said no, because I didn't want to make him carry me around the house for nothing.

I was about to answer no, when he put a finger to my lips. "Just let me show you one room. It is right through there." He pointed to a door in our bedroom that had never been opened.

Huh, I wondered what it was suddenly. "Okay, just that room."

He smiled widely. "Perfect. I have something for you to do when we're done looking at it."

"What?"I asked curious.

"Order the furniture online, of course. We can't have it empty," he said with a smirk.

He lifted me carefully off the bed and I wondered if I had the money to order a room full of furniture.

It was as if he was reading my mind. "I'm buying the furniture, Love, but you need to pick it out," he opened the door, "Because I have no experience buying furniture for a nursery."

I smiled. The little room was perfect. The only furniture in it was my grandma's rocking chair. There was no closet, but a baby didn't need one. Their little clothes all fit in dressers.

I could see out the window and smiled. There were tons of flowers blooming in a field. "You should move the chair over here, so I can look at the flowers when I rock the baby."

"Of course, Love, anything you want," he answered sincerely. He sat me in the chair and dragged it over to the window.

"I didn't mean now," I laughed.

"Well, when you rock, it rocks the baby," he pointed to my tummy and I rolled my eyes.

He shrugged. "This way you can get a better idea of where you want to set things up."

"My ultrasound is today," I said smiling. Today we would finally find out if it was one baby or two. I knew he was anxious to see the baby for the first time, and so was I. I also wanted to know if I was finally getting off bed rest.

"I know, Love, today is going to be a busy day. You had a workout this morning and then we're going to the doctor's for a baby check up, and then we're going online shopping for the nursery." He sounded so excited. "Do you think we'll be able to tell if it's a boy or girl?"

"I'm more interested in seeing if it's one or two babies," I smiled up at him.

"Of course, that, too!" he kissed my cheek and then lifted me carefully. "Are you ready for your bath, Love?"

"Are you saying I stink?" I teased.

I saw a moment of panic flash across his face. I hadn't had a bad mood swing yet, but that didn't mean one wouldn't show up at any time.

"No, Love, I just want to get you naked, of course," he smirked.

"Will you be joining me?" I kissed his neck.

"If you ask like that, there's no way I'm saying no." He hurried to the bathroom causing me to giggle at his excitement.

We hadn't had sex yet, but found our bath time to be a time of release for the both of us. God, I hoped it was just one baby, so I could get off of bed rest.

I was tired, and all I did was lie around!

We came home from the doctor's office excited for so many reasons. First, I got to walk out of the doctor's office on my own two feet! I was ready to do a happy dance, but had to settle for doing one mentally, since I had been off my clumsy feet for so long. I didn't want to tempt fate.

We were only having one baby, so I was cleared off of bed rest. I was still supposed to take it easy and not lift anything, but I could walk around! I couldn't stop dancing in my head. I was actually bouncing on the car ride home, causing Edward to laugh out loud.

The first thing I wanted to do was tour my house. Yes, I said my house. It had taken me a while, but I finally felt like it was my house, even though I hadn't been through the whole thing. The kids told me all about their rooms and the game room. E went on about the music room, but I still hadn't seen anything and I wanted to. I knew Edward and Esme had put a lot of work into the house and I was dying to show them how much I loved it.

We started at the front of the house. Edward showed me the formal living room that was converted into the music room. Edward looked a little nervous.

"I don't need a formal living room and I think we definitely need a music room. Excellent idea, Edward," I complimented.

He smiled relieved and then showed me to the family room. He explained that it was originally the formal dining room. The room was beautifully decorated and I smiled at the huge flat screen television mounted on the wall.

"This room is rather small, so I had to get a wall mounted flat screen to save on space," he tried to make an excuse for the massive TV.

I just laughed. "Honey, you realize this room is bigger than the family room in your old house, don't you?"

He laughed nervously. "You noticed that?"

I shook my head at him laughing.

He led me to a door and stopped me before I could open it. "This room is the one that made me think you would love this house."

"Really?"

He nodded yes. "Now close your eyes."

I did as I was told and felt the carpet give way to tile. He walked me for a few steps, and then let me open my eyes.

I gasped; it was the kitchen. Not just any kitchen.

MY KITCHEN!

Now I really wished I could dance. It was massive. There was tons of cabinet space and a giant island with a fruit sink. "It's beautiful! I love it!" I said spinning around. I hugged him tightly then kissed him hard.

The family dining area was beautiful. It was a massive bay window. I was speechless. The view of our back yard was amazing.

"I love it!" I said kissing him again.

"You haven't even seen all of it, Love," he said smiling down at me.

He opened a door and I gasped. It was a large walk in pantry and in the back was a walk in freezer. "This is amazing; I may start cooking and never come out."

He chuckled nervously. "I'm glad you like it, Love."

I walked over to the other door and opened it. It was a laundry room with a dumbwaiter. "Where does this go?"

"Upstairs hall, Love. You can't be carrying baskets up and down stairs," he kissed my cheek.

"Come on now, time for the upstairs," he said picking me up.

I was about to protest, but he was smiling too widely to rain on his parade. He set me down at the top of the stairs. I usually went straight forward to our bedroom, but he turned me down the hall.

He opened the first door on the left. "This is E's room." E was on his bed looking over some music.

His room looked like a little examination room. Esme had copied what she had done at her house. "I know where to come if I need a check up," I said smiling.

E gave me a big hug. "You're standing!"

"Yup, I've been cleared off of bed rest," I said excitedly.

"That's great, Mom." He was sincere and I suddenly felt bad. I knew he was worried.

I bent over and hugged him tightly again. "I love you, E, thank you for being such a big help with taking care of me."

His brow furrowed. The kids really hadn't done much.

"I loved listening to you play the piano, isn't that right, Daddy?" I looked at Edward. "It helped me to relax so I could heal faster."

Edward smiled at E. "Yes, she definitely loves to listen to you."

"Thanks, Mom, I'll learn something special just for you," he promised.

I leaned over and kissed his head, "Thank you, I look forward to hearing it."

He ran back to his bed and flopped down with his piano book. Edward led me back out into the hall and opened the next door.

Esme was brushing Elizabeth's hair, telling her how beautiful she was. They were sitting at a white vanity with pink accents. All of the furniture matched perfectly, except she had a beautiful castle loft bed. I could tell the castle was full of all sorts of dress-up and princess accessories. Edward had really outdone himself.

"Hello, princess," Edward said smiling. The pair turned around and Elizabeth squealed and ran to me, hugging me tightly around my legs.

"You're better!" she squealed.

"Mommy is getting better, but she still needs to take it easy," Edward explained.

"But I just had to see your room! It's so perfect, Princess Elizabeth. I absolutely love it!"

"You have to see my playhouse!" She ran into her castle. "It's so cool, Mommy! I really am a princess, just ask Daddy. Did you know he was the King of the house and you're going to be his Queen and I'm a real Princess!"

I smiled back at Edward and I noticed he was wearing a crown. He smiled and shrugged. "Welcome to the kingdom, Queen Bella," he said with a flourishing bow. I bit back my laugh, because Elizabeth was taking him seriously.

"What does that make Nana Esme?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm a Lady in Waiting, of course," Esme stated proudly. "I help the princess dress."

"Well, thank you, my Lady," I said with a curtsy.

"Come, my queen, I have a few other rooms in my kingdom I wish to show you," Edward said opening the door with another flourish.

I stepped into the hall and saw that he had set his crown next to another one on a shelf by the door. "Who's the other crown for?"

"Oh, that's yours; when you enter, you put it on. You know, proper attire for royalty and all," he said with a casual shrug.

I hugged him tightly. "You're amazing, you know that? I just love it." I kissed him softly in the hallway for a while, when he finally stopped me.

"Your distracting me, Love, and there are still three other rooms I need to show you," he said pulling away.

"This is my study," he opened another door.

It looked like a study. Bookshelves, computer desk, it was all made of a nice warm oak.

He pulled me down to one more door. "This is your study," he said with a smirk and I looked at him confused.

"I figured if or when you go back to teaching, you'd need a place to grade papers or come up with evil pop quizzes." He added a mwuah ha ha ha at the end of that and I had to laugh. "There's also a Murphy bed in here that makes down for company if we need it."

It was perfect. I loved it. He was perfect. I fought back tears. He pulled me into his arms. "I didn't mean you were evil, Love. I'm sure your kids love you."

I smiled at his distress. "It's wonderful. They're happy tears."

"Oh, thank goodness. I was trying to make you laugh, not cry."

I burst out laughing suddenly and he squeezed me tightly. "One last room."

He pulled me into the hall and it opened up at the end into a huge room. "This is the play room."

There was an indoor swing set mounted to the ceiling and a club house loft full of books. There were toys of every kind, including several that would entertain E, models of the human body and a robot building station.

"We try and keep most the toys in here so we don't mess up the rest of the house." He motioned to a few dolls on the ground that Elizabeth had probably forgotten in her haste to greet Esme this morning.

"It's amazing, Edward. Really it is. You've thought of everything." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He scratched his head nervously. "Not really, the nursery was once a second closet. I figured I could move my office into it and move the baby out when she's old enough to have a room of her own."

"See, you thought of everything." I kissed him again. "Shall we go find us some baby furniture?"

He smiled widely. "This way, Love."

He pulled me into his den and locked the door behind him. He kept me firmly against him, kissing my neck as we moved to his desk.

He pulled me down into his lap and I wiggled down into him, rubbing against him. I could feel him start to harden.

He pulled up a baby store website. I smiled, because he had it marked on his favorites list.

"I picked out a few I thought you may like, but now that we know it's a girl…"

"You wanted a boy?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean...I picked out boy and girl stuff. I didn't know which it was, so I picked both, is that okay?" he asked nervously.

"It's fine, show me what you like." He showed me a few sets, but then he pulled up the last one.

"This was my favorite, but if you don't like it..." he offered nervously.

I cut him off by kissing his lips. He clicked the picture and enlarged it. It was perfect. It was supposed to be a handmade quilt set. It was shabby chic white with pink over stuffed hearts and tiny little roses over everything. I absolutely adored it.

"It's perfect, Edward. Let's get it. I love it."

He smiled, "Really, what do you think about the matching furniture?"

He pulled up the crib and dresser set. They were perfect. I had him quickly add all the accessories to it as well. I was suddenly very excited for our baby girl to come.

"I'm so excited, Edward. The nursery is going to be so beautiful!"

"No more beautiful than the girls in it," he said kissing my lips softly and rubbing my tummy.

I was done shopping and now I wanted him. It seemed like my hormones had kicked into high gear. He groaned when I palmed him through his pants. "I need you, Edward, right here, right now."

He was suddenly attacking me with just as much vigor. We had waited too long to do this.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said urgently as he pulled off my clothes. "You have to tell me if I hurt you."

I nodded eagerly.

He took my face in his hands. "I mean it, Bella, promise me."

"I promise," I whispered as I grabbed him and stroked him up. He was so hard already. I could feel it throbbing in my hand. I knew he probably wouldn't last long, but I knew it definitely wouldn't be the last time we would be having sex.

I kissed him roughly, biting his shoulder, showing him my need for him. He groaned out my name and sat me up on his desk.

He went straight for my clit with his mouth, not giving me any warning. I was panting his name. I needed him and wanted him. He had given me two orgasms, when I finally insisted he come up for air. I pulled him to standing up and wrapped my legs around him. He attacked my breasts and I reached down and grabbed him. He wasn't getting away now. I had been cleared for sex, and by god, I was having it!

I lined his tip up with my entrance and he looked at me nervously. "I mean it, Bella; tell me if I hurt you."

I pushed him forward with my legs and he started to enter me. I sighed in relief. It had been so long since I had felt whole.

He didn't push all the way in, but stopped about three quarters of the way. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm feeling pretty crowded."

I stifled a giggle and nodded okay.

I had never had sex while pregnant, but it was awesome. Maybe I was sex starved, but it seemed he was being crowded and pushed right against the perfect spot. My legs wrapped around him tightly and I pulled him against me, pushing him the rest of the way in. He let out a sigh of relief as he sank the rest of the way in.

He kissed up my neck and moved to my lips. "God, Bella, I'm so glad I still fit. You feel so damn good."

He was moving slowly and going easy and I was starting to get frustrated. I saw his chair was behind him and kicked him back onto it.

He looked up at me stunned, but I slipped straight into his lap and started riding him hard and fast. He tried to protest, but I kissed him roughly. "Your mine and you'll take it," I growled.

He gripped my ass and squeezed it tightly. "Yes, ma'am," he panted through gritted teeth.

I could tell he was trying to hold back, but it was pointless. Once the words yes ma'am left his mouth, I lost it. He came with me, panting hard.

I snuggled into his chest, not getting off of him as we fought to catch our breath.

"You were a naughty girl," he chastened me.

"Was I?" I played coy, "I guess you're just going to have to punish me, repeatedly."

He kissed me passionately. I would never get tired of him.

"Oh, I promised, little girl, you'll be punished repeatedly tonight once I get the kids to bed. For now, you'll just have to imagine what I'm going to do to you." He reached down and pinched my clit causing me to jump and him to smirk.

Naughty boy.


	44. Chapter 44

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 35 – Spawn**

 **Epov**

I was walking with Bella to the end of the front walk to get our mail. Yes, I said our mail; Isabella Marie Swan officially lived at my house, or as these people thought, Izidella Carie Spawn. God, someone needed to check their mailing list. I handed the misaddressed envelope to Bella and she laughed as she read her name.

"Well, Ms. Spawn, how's my little spawn doing." I wrapped my arms around her from behind and cradled her little belly.

"She's doing fine," she giggled.

I loved to make Bella laugh. She was so beautiful, but when she laughed she was radiant. It amazed me that she was living with me and carrying my baby inside her. It really was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Elizabeth came running out the front door, stamping her foot like the little princess she was, hand planted firmly on her hip. I knew I was going to regret spoiling her some day, but I just couldn't stop. She was my little princess.

"Mom," she said in her adorable appalled voice. "E said my baby was crocoliy. I didn't feed my baby broccoli so how could it be crocoliy! He's just being mean and was trying to steal the batteries from my Little Baby Wah Wah doll so he could put them in his ROBOT!" she finished indignantly with another foot stomp.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. E had been coming up with ailments for her dolls lately and I was surprised how complete his knowledge was. "Did he say colicky?" I asked trying to be completely serious. I was in save the baby doll doctor mode.

Of course, she rolled her eyes at me, because she knew everything. "She can't lick anything, Daddy," she huffed and this time Bella snickered a little.

Elizabeth glared, because this was serious business.  
"Tell E there are batteries in the bottom drawer of my desk and Dad said good diagnosis, but to leave your dolls alone."

She put her doll on her shoulder and spun around, whipping her hair behind her as she marched back into the house.

As soon as she was out of earshot, I burst out laughing and even Bella giggled a little.

"My heavens, she's going to be such a handful," Bella said laughing.

Then she stopped suddenly and grabbed her belly.

I jumped in front of her grabbing her shoulders. "Bella, are you okay?"

She grinned at me. "She moved, I mean really moved, Edward. I think you might be able to feel it."

I had yet to feel our little baby move. She was just getting past the fluttery stage to the tapping stage. I just missed her tapping twice already. I lifted Bella up and ran with her into the house, setting her on the couch and pushed her shirt up out of the way as if examining her. I placed a hand on either side of her stomach and waited.

Of course, just then the center of her belly popped up and she started laughing. "I think she's teasing you."

I moved my hand to where she had kicked and she kicked where my hand had just been and Bella started laughing harder.

I moved my hand back to where it had been and pressed my face to Bella's tummy for a kiss. "Come on, little girl, say hi to Daddy," I pleaded.

I felt a kick on my nose and Bella burst out laughing.

"Well, if she treats all boys that way, we'll be in good shape," she said with smirk.

I smiled. I felt my little girl thump, even if it was on my nose. I kissed Bella's belly again and pulled down her shirt.

"Thank you," I kissed her softly.

I wanted to thank her for everything she had given me. The twins, this baby and her heart, I loved her more than anything in the world.

"Edward, what are we going to name her?" she asked me expecting an answer. The problem was, I had no clue. How did you go about naming a child? She did wonderfully with the twins.

Edward Anthony Swan and Elizabeth Renesmee Swan, I loved their names and only wanted to change their last ones when I heard them for the first time.

"Isabella?" I offered and she scrunched her nose up at me.

"I go by Bella for a reason," she blanched.

"Fine, but you used all the grandma names, so now what do we do?"

"Grandpa names?" she offered.

Was she serious or teasing? She had been very hormonal and difficult to read lately. If I messed this up, she might burst into tears. I cleared my throat and decided I would make the stupid choice. "Um sure, Charlie would be a cute girl's name. I don't think we should use Carlisle, though, it doesn't sound feminine at all."

"You think my dad's name is feminine?"

"I mean, Charlie could work, but not Charles. That's his name; we can't name her Charles, but Charlie." I was trying to back pedal and I was failing badly.

"I was going to suggest Carlie." She hadn't exploded yet; that was good.

I smiled widely. "That's really cute. I like Carlie."

"Yeah, Carlisle and Charlie put together make Carlie," she said happily.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "See, that's why you're the child naming queen."

"Don't you want to help name the baby? I was only going to use Carlie as a middle name. Don't you want this baby?" she burst into tears. I was so close to keeping her happy. Dang it.

I pulled her into my lap and rubbed her belly. "You know I'm over the moon excited for this baby girl. I want her to be healthy, happy and you know she'll definitely be loved. Do you doubt my spoiling skills?" I tried to tease.

Her crying had stopped and her mood had shifted. She was kissing me hungrily now and it was hard to slow down. I lifted her and hurried up the stairs to our room, kicking the door shut and locking it.

She shifted gears so fast lately, I would take sex where I could. I never knew when or where it would happen, but I knew I couldn't pass her up.

I had her down on the bed and was just entering her when there was a knock at the door.

"Daddy!" It was E's voice, damn it. I had talked to him about not disturbing us when the door was closed.

"Door's closed, Son," I said trying not to sound mad.

"I know, Dad, but someone is at the front door," he explained.

I bolted off the bed grabbing my pants. "You didn't answer it, did you?" I snapped. He had better not have opened the door to a stranger.

"No, Dad, I didn't. But Elizabeth waved to him through the window, so he knows we're home."

"Okay, buddy, just yell that I'm coming to get the door." I was yanking the shirt over my head. I was still nervous about having strangers around my kids.

I noticed Bella was dressing as fast as her body would let her.

"I'm sorry, honey," I said to her as I headed to the door.

She rolled her eyes. "Later, now go and check on the kids," she shooed me.

Thank god she understood my overprotective tendencies.

I flew down the stair to the front door. Both of my kids were pasted to the front window waving.

"It's Uncle Jack," E said jumping on the couch.

Jack had taken to popping in anytime he was on this side of the country. It was actually nice to see him and the kids loved him.

I opened the door and the kids attacked him.

He let out a deep hearty laugh and carried them in. Demetri and Garrett followed. I found out later that they were his bodyguards, not just his pilots. Apparently, Jack was even more loaded than Carlisle.

I hugged Jack and offered him a drink.

Bella came in and hugged Garrett and Demetri. "How are you, boys?"

She always called them boys; even though I was pretty sure they were both older than her.

"Good, ma'am, thank you for asking," Garrett spoke taking off his hat and Demetri jumped up out of his chair to offer it to her, but she waved him off and sat in my lap.

Definitely my favorite spot for her to be.

The kids were busy talking Jack's ears off and Elizabeth was sitting in his lap tattling on E like usual.

I heard him whisper to E, "Must have it tough with this one, boy. What you gonna do with two of them?"

E just shook his head seriously in response. "I don't know, I really don't know."

Poor guy sounded a little defeated.

"Well, now, you'll just have to come visit me in Texas when they get to be too much for you," Jack winked at him. E, of course, was ready to jump on the plane right then.

I held on tight to Bella. I could feel her body stiffen at the thought of one of the kids being out of our sight. Forget about out of state. I think Jack noticed my grip on her and winked at us.

"Of course, you may want to bring your mom and dad, too. You know, just in case the horses make you nervous."

"HORSES?" Elizabeth was suddenly very interested. "Like the ones that pull a princess carriage?" she asked excited.

"Why yes, little darlin', I even have a princess carriage. I guess you better come along, too, so I have a princess to ride in it," he said smiling.

"Oh, can we, Momma, can we? We have to go, Daddy! I can't be a princess if I don't ride in the carriage to the ball!" E just rolled his eyes.

"Honey, there isn't a ball," Bella tried to settle her down.

Of course Jack was no help. "Garrett, didn't you hear there was a ball?"Jack winked at him.

"Oh, yes indeed, Sir, there's a ball. I think it might even need a princess, too," he encouraged the game, smiling at Elizabeth.

"Well, then, it's settled. There's a ball without a princess and we have a princess here. You really must come to Texas with us and have a ball," Jack said to Elizabeth.

She clapped her hands excitedly, "When do we leave?"

Jack looked up at us waiting for an answer. Truth was, nothing was keeping us here for the moment. Bella was still allowed to travel.

I looked at Bella pleadingly. I really wanted to try my hand at being a cowboy.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well, Jack, we're ready to visit when you are."

He clapped his hands and shouted "Yee haw! Let's get this show on the road!"

Garrett made the changes to the passenger list and Bella helped Elizabeth pack. Jack helped E pack and I packed for Bella and me. Demetri helped me carry the bags out to the limo and I sent a quick text to Esme that we were going to Texas to visit with Jack.

Jack noticed Bella's old truck in the driveway. It was in perfect condition now that E was done with it.

"Nice truck you have there," Jack commented to me.

E spoke up. "Thanks, it took me a couple of months to get it fixed up, but now it runs perfect."

Jack raised an eyebrow at E. He knew I was gifted, but this was the first time he noticed how truly gift E was as well.

I cleared my throat and Bella smiled. "No bragging, E, you did a beautiful job on the truck. Don't make Jack nervous."

"He did it himself? I mean, you helped, right?" Jack asked me.

I scratched the back of my neck thinking about lying, but E was looking up at me. "No, I didn't, he got the manuals from his mom and Bella's friend, Jake, has a garage with the tools."

"Oh, so Jake helped him fix it," Jack said a little relieved.

E screwed up his face in a pout. "He did not. Well, sometimes if I couldn't get a bolt loose, but then he showed me how to use the impact wrench and I didn't need his help anymore."

Bella put her arm around E. "Okay, honey," she kissed E's forehead and looked him in the eye, conveying some sort of message. He seemed to understand, nodded in return and ran to hop in the car.

Jack stood back with me as the rest of my family filed into the car. "I know you've got an amazingly good brain in your head. I've seen it work. I just have to ask. Did your boy get it, too?" he asked nodding to the truck.

I looked around nervously. Jack had been nothing but good to our family. I felt I could trust him. "Yes, he did, even more so than me."

"What about the girl?"

"No, she's just a perfect little princess," I smiled.

Jack almost seemed relieved and laughed. "Boy, howdy, I bet you have your hands full with them two."

I laughed, "Oh, we do. The truck was just a project Bella gave him to keep him busy. He gets bored fast and when he's bored, he usually finds trouble."

"By golly, that's amazing. Now that he's done with the truck, what's he working on?"

"I gave him a few robot kits he's experimenting with right now."

"Amazing, truly amazing," Jack said smiling as he climbed into the car. He winked at E and whispered, "Very nice job."

E sat up a little straighter, very proud that his work had been recognized. I made a mental note to praise him more for his work.

"So, you picked a name for the bean stalk your growing?" Jack asked Bella.

She cleared her throat nervously and then looked over at me. "No, not yet. I was thinking maybe something with an E so she would have the same initial as her siblings. I didn't want her feeling left out."

I squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek to let her know I agreed with her. Of course, I didn't know a lot of E names. I only could think of two. Esme and Elizabeth and, well, they were already taken.

"We picked out Carlie for a middle name already, though. It's our father's names put together Carlisle and Charlie," Bella said smiling.

"Oh, Edward, do you know your birth fathers name?" he asked.

I just cleared my throat and shook my head no. He was not someone I wanted to talk about. I had yet to mention to Bella that Jack may have known my mother. I wasn't sure the man that I was raised to call dad really was my dad, but he was not someone I would name my kids after.

I felt Bella's hand run through my hair. She did that anytime I was tense. She must have sensed it now. I tried to push the memories of that man out of my head. "We're naming her after my adopted father. Dr. Cullen is Carlisle."

"Yes, yes, of course," Jack said. "You know, we're going to have to get you a princess ball gown, Elizabeth. Can't go to a ball without one," he said changing the subject and I was thankful for the distraction.

 _ **A/N: They call Jack 'Uncle Jack' but he's not their uncle, they just call him that, for the same reason they call Jake 'Uncle Jake'. He's close to the family. So, they're off to Texas with the strange rich man.**_ Bottom of Form


	45. Chapter 45

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

 **Chapter 36 – Replicas**

 **Bpov**

Jack's Estate was amazing. We were driving on it for a good twenty minutes before we reached his house. The place was massive. We were sent to the east wing of the house and given the second floor. I had to say, it was a house within a house, complete in itself with a full kitchen, living and dining spaces, and bedrooms with luxury baths worthy of any five star resort. Amazingly, I couldn't wait to sneak off and explore. I could just imagine the massive library hidden in this building somewhere.

Edward and E were taken out to the stables after being outfitted in authentic cowboy gear. Edward really seemed to be enjoying himself. Jack had seamstresses come and take our measurements to make proper ball gowns. I didn't know what it was about my family that had him so interested in us, but Edward seemed to be hiding something when it came to that.

There seemed to be something between Edward and Jack that was important, yet I was missing it. I wondered if he could be some sort of distant relative. I decided to ask Edward about it later. I knew he didn't like to talk about his birth family, but there was more to what was going on here than I was privy to, and it was making me edgy.

 **Epov**

Garret was showing E around. They pulled out a Shetland pony that was just the right size for him. Jack seemed pleased to see E having a good time. I saw the size of the horses they had for me to ride and decided to pass. Who knew horses were so freaking huge. Demetri offered me a Shetland pony, but I think he was joking, so I passed on that, too.

Jack came and stood next to me as we watched Garret lead E's pony around the corral.

"That boy looks just like you. I guess he's like you in more than one way." Jack seemed to be fishing for something.

"Yes, sometimes I think he's a little replica of me, but then I'm happy that he has his mother. He didn't have to lose anyone and he has lots of family that love him and look out for him."

"You have people that look out for you, too," Jack said sincerely and patted me on the back. "I have something in my office I want to show you."

He headed back toward the house. I waved to Garrett and he let me know that he had E. I followed after Jack. I felt safe here at this place.

We walked into his office and he pulled open a desk drawer with files. "After I saw you at the airport and then we talked, I decided to look into your family a little more. I hope you don't mind."

I didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted to know if your mom was my Elizabeth. I had to know, so I looked her up. I want to show you something first."

He left the file untouched on the desk and pulled a high school yearbook off his shelf. He opened it to a page that he had marked with a ribbon.

"Does this look like your mother?" He pointed to a picture that looked very much like my mother. My green eyes and bronze hair stared back at me with a wide smile. She looked so young and carefree. I cleared my throat and nodded my head yes.

That was my mother.

Jack flipped to the middle of the book. There was a picture of them at a dance together. His arms were around her waist and she was laughing as he pulled a face at the camera.

"We were young; she was beautiful as you can see. It was easy to get lost in her. I would do anything to hear her laugh."

He cleared his throat and tapped the file on his desk. "There are some pictures of the scene in here. I won't show them to you. I'm sure you have a perfect recollection of what happen that night. I wanted to tell you I'm truly sorry for your lost. I don't know what happened after she disappeared from college. I always worried something was wrong. I saw that it was her brother that was accused of killing her."

"Brother?" That didn't make sense. The man that raised me and I was taught to call dad was the man that killed her.

"Yes, her brother." He flipped a few pages in his yearbook and there was my dad, or so I thought, but his hair was blonde, not black like I always remembered it and he had no black mustache. I looked at his name. Edmond Hale, I flipped back to my mother's picture. Her name was Elizabeth Hale. It didn't make sense. She named me Edward Masen. She and her, I guess brother, went by Masen while I was with them.

"They told me he was my father. I know he couldn't have been now that I see this. Edmond Hale was my uncle," I muttered in disbelief.

"I think there's something else going on here. Something that maybe they didn't want anyone to know about." Jack sat looking at me for a long moment before he spoke.

"Edward, I don't believe your uncle killed your mother. I knew him well. He loved her dearly. Doted on her like E does Elizabeth. I believe he was framed or someone is trying to hide something here by pinning her murder on him. He was a good man. He could never have hurt her that way."

I couldn't listen to this, this wasn't right. Everything that I knew, everything I remembered could not be a lie, yet that was what it was looking like. I didn't know what to think.

The images of my mother's bloody body flashed before me.

My father, no uncle, leaning over her covered in her blood.

Him crying and shouting for me not to look.

The police running in and grabbing him.

It was all very clear in my horribly gifted mind. At the moment it felt more like a curse. Some things were best forgotten.

"I'm sorry, I was just a child, I can't help you," I said and quickly left before he could ask me anymore questions. I couldn't think about this right now. I needed to get it off my mind, and stop the images playing in my head.

I needed Bella.

 **Chapter 37 – A Means to an End**

 **Bpov**

I was stretched out on the bed watching as a woman I didn't know fawned over my daughter. She was brushing out her hair and going on and on about how beautiful she would look for the ball. She had put her hair up into several different styles and I think Elizabeth loved all of them.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

Demetri entered and I sat up smiling to greet him.

"How are you today, ma'am?"

"Good, thank you, Demetri. Are you happy to be home?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I live here, but this isn't exactly home. My momma is where I call home."

I never would've pegged Demetri for a momma's boy, but apparently he was. "I'm sure your momma misses you."

"She knows I have to work. I'm a grown man. Besides, my sister, Giovanna, keeps her busy."

"Yes, girls tend to make momma's worry," I said glancing at Elizabeth.

"Mr. Cullen has requested your presence," he stated officially.

I looked over at Elizabeth worried. I didn't want to leave her.

"I can stay with her, ma'am," he offered.

I smiled up at him and hugged him. "Thank you. You know why being away from the kids makes us so nervous."

"It's understandable, Ms. Swan."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella?" I said patting his shoulder, rolling my eyes.

He just shrugged and I shook my head at him. "Come get me if you get called away, please."

"Yes, ma'am, Mr. Cullen is in your suite, three doors down on the left," he pointed in the direction of our room. I was glad for the help. This place was huge and easy to get lost in.

When I opened the door and saw Edward sitting on our bed, I began to worry. He looked so sad and upset. He cradled his head in his hands and looked so defeated. I closed the door and he looked up to see me standing there. He hurried across the room and took me in his arms, holding me tightly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Now that you're here, yes." He breathed in deeply giving me another squeeze and then kissed my neck. "I just need you right now, is that okay?"

I nodded yes and pulled him toward the bed, not sure exactly what he needed from me, but I would give it to him. I lay down and pulled him down with me, looking up into his sad eyes. I wanted to fix whatever it was. I pulled him down to my lips and kissed him softly. His hand moved over my body, encouraging me to want him more.

I wiggled out of my shirt and he popped off my bra like the expert he had become. I could see the shift in him. He had become focused on me, on my body, pushing whatever was bothering him out of his head. I would let him have his break for now, but we would have to talk about it later.

He kneaded my breasts as he pushed between my thighs. I reached down to free him. There was no need to drag this out. He had me on fire already. His lips were magic, dancing down my skin. He was tender, sweet and yet still urgent in his need. I wouldn't hold out on him.

I gripped him, stroking him and he kissed me roughly with his approval, losing a little control. He yanked off my shorts and cupped, me, teasing me lightly to see if I was ready for him. He nibbled my ear and whispered, "I need you."

I pulled his cock to line up with my entrance as his answer and he didn't hesitate to plunge inside of me. He filled me completely, moving fast and rough as if he were running from something. I knew he was trying to run from something in his head. His hands and mouth worked my body over. He wanted me to come and he knew how to coax it out of me. His hands and lips were fueled by soulful hunger, setting my skin on fire, begging for release. I finally found it, screaming his name as he pounded into me, finding his.

He collapsed down on me, careful not to squish the baby, but still holding me tightly. I would give him a reprieve and then we would talk. I felt something wet on my shoulder and realized he was crying. I pulled him tightly to me and kissed his forehead. I waited for him to speak, to tell me what was wrong. He sniffled a little then apologized. I kissed his lips gently and let him know it was okay.

"Could you please tell me what has you so upset?" I finally asked.

"Jack knew my mom, apparently better than me. They lied, Bella, they lied to me. I don't know who my dad is. The guy in jail for my mom's murder is my uncle. Jack thought they were hiding something or from something. Their name wasn't Masen; it's Hale. I didn't even know my own fucking name," he sobbed and I took him into my arms squeezing him tightly.

"Have you talked to your uncle at all since…?" I didn't want to say it.

"No, the bastard is rotting in prison not far from here in Huntsville."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were from Texas?"

"I'm not, it's a federal prison. I don't know why he was moved here."

I could tell he was getting more upset, so I kissed his tears. "It doesn't really matter now, does it? You're a Cullen now and the baby is going to be a Cullen."

His eyes widened, "You're giving her my last name?"

"Of course, she's your baby girl," I said kissing his lips lightly.

"But you didn't give the twins my name."

I shrugged. "You didn't know about them. I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed or anything."

He kissed me again. "Can we…I mean, if you're okay with it…I mean, it would mean a lot to me if..."

I cut him off. "Edward, do you want them to have your name?" He looked at me with nerves apparent in his eyes. Did he really think I would say no?

"Yes, please. I mean, if that's okay?" he asked.

I answered him, kissing him deeply. "Edward," I whispered, "I gave them their first two names. It's only fair that you give them their last name."

He smiled widely, chuckling nervously. "Really, I mean, you're okay with it?"

"Yes, baby, of course I am. Who wouldn't want to be a Cullen? Have you met your parents?" I laughed and he kissed behind my ear.

"Thank you, Love, for making me feel so much better."

I squeezed him in response. "I should thank you. You make me feel better all the time," I whispered as I wrapped him in my arms.

I knew he wouldn't feel better for much longer, though, and I held him tighter to me. The only way to fix this for him would be to get some answers. But sometimes answers just led to more questions, and opening up things that might be best left alone. I loved Edward, but I worried for him. What was yet to come for him and for E, his little carbon copy child? What would he discover about himself and his past, his birth parents? Would he be able to stand the truth? What would finding the truth cost us, as a couple, as a family, and for our way of life as we now knew it?

Yes, answers were what Edward needed, but I couldn't help the dread I felt building in the pit of my stomach as I contemplated searching for the key to the Pandora's Box that was Edward's life prior to being adopted by the Cullens. Not all buried chests held treasure.

If we ever found that key, only time would tell whether using it would prove to be rewarding, or deadly.

 _ **A/N: So, we've come to a crossroads of sorts. What lies ahead for Edward and his family?**_


	46. Chapter 46

**ALL BOYS CLUB TRILOGY PART 3: EDWARD'S RETURN**

 **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 38 – The Beginning of the End: Huntsville**

 **Bpov**

Coming to Texas had been a wonder and a curse. Try being pregnant in temperatures hot enough to cook eggs by throwing them against the window panes! Not fun. However, the pool was nice and the air conditioning in the mansion was exceptional.

I sat on the back patio and watched as E, Edward and Jack played an early morning game of flag football with Demetri and Garrett. It took a lot of convincing to get E to play, but when Jack offered him access to his garage and full rein to restore an old Model T he had in the shed if he'd play, E was more than willing to learn how to pass and catch. Funny thing, he figured out the angles for running between the grown men, and was able to capture the flag from them almost every time. Jack's beaming pride over him made me smile.

Edward and Jack's talk about Edward's mother's murder had been enlightening and in some ways devastating for Edward. Everything he thought he knew about his world had turned out to be false, as far as they were able to deduce. I could tell Edward was unhappy, and would continue to live with self doubt and gnawing questions, unless we got some answers. I was just the woman to get them. I had to figure out a way to get to Huntsville to talk to his uncle. That was the most logical starting point.

Getting away from Edward to go to the prison, however, was going to be difficult. He didn't want me to leave his presence. He had been extra emotional and needed my physical presence to ease his anxiety the past couple of days. I finally insisted that I needed some mommy sanity time and I also wanted to pick up a host gift for Jack and I didn't want to bring the kids with me shopping, as I didn't know how long I would be. I knew it would be difficult to find something to give Jack, but I figured the antique shops would be a good place to look. At least that was what I told Edward.

Jack let me use a car and much to his and Edward's dismay, I passed up taking a driver or body guard with me.

I pulled up the directions on my phone and was at the prison within an hour. I realized that I only knew Mr. Hale's last name and his crime. I hoped it was enough to get me a visit with him.

To my surprise, they agreed and asked if I would like a private room with him and a guard or if I preferred to speak through the glass. I didn't want to risk shouting out private things to him and took the offer of the private room.

I was led back to a room with a table and two chairs. The guard stood by the door, holding it open for me to enter.

I realized Mr. Hale was in the room already when I took my seat. He was standing in the corner watching me carefully. His first words surprised me.

"You act as if I killed someone, Miss. We both know who sent you and we both know better. You can drop your act."

I looked up at the man, his green eyes blazing with anger. His blonde hair was long and tussled and reminded me of the way Edward's stood on end. He had Edward's face as well, the strong jaw and straight nose. He was a handsome man. I could see why Edward thought he was his father.

I tried to recover from his angry introduction and get to the point. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hale, I'm not sure who you think sent me, but I assure you, I came on my own and I came looking for answers for Edward."

"Edward, that's a new angle. I told you, she's dead, stop looking!"

"Dead? His mother?"

He gripped his hair in his hands much like Edward always did. "Please, just go, don't torture me like his. I know what he believes."

"Is he wrong?"

His head snapped up, making me jump up and my arms wrap protectively around my little belly.

"You know he's wrong!" His eye traveled down to my stomach and he looked at my face confused. "You're pregnant?"

I blushed, how did he miss that before? "Yes," I finally answered trying to get my nerves under control.

"What, do you want me to believe that this is Edward's baby? Is there no angle that they won't try to get to her?" I looked at him completely confused.

He ignored my question and looked at my belly with a sad smile. "So, Miss, do you plan on telling me who you are?"

"My name is Bella, I'm with Edward." I pulled out my pictures. "These might help explain who I am to him," I said fumbling with my purse. I pulled them out clumsily and they spilled across the table.

He picked one up of Edward playing with E. "Who…who is this?" he whispered.

"That's my son and his father, Edward, at our house."

"Your children…are they…like Edward?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

"My son is his almost exact duplicate in every way," I said and the fear turned to terror. He dropped his head in his hands and cursed under his breath.

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears. "Why are you here? I know he didn't send you."

"No, I snuck away. He was very upset, because he just found out that you weren't his father, but his uncle."

His eyes were glued to the pictures, looking at each one carefully with sad eyes. "Who told him?"

"A friend of ours, Jack Masen. I believe you went to school together."

"Jack?" his voice rose a little.

I nodded yes.

"How did he find Edward?"

"Our daughter." I slid forward a picture of them playing tea party. "She was kidnapped while Edward and I were in Florida. Jack just happened to be standing next to us at the airport and overheard what had happened. I think Edward reminded him of Elizabeth. He was kind and let us use his plane to get home and had several people help us find her."

"Was she okay?" he asked real concern in his voice.

I nodded my head. "She was fine. They were able to find her quickly with his help."

"Good, that's good." We sat silent for a moment. "Is he happy?"

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I think so, most the time, anyway. I think he has a hard time when his mother comes up in conversation, but most the time he's happy."

"Good, good."

"He's a little confused now, though; he doesn't understand why you posed as his father?"

He was looking at the pictures and then I realized before he looked up that he wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"I was tired of running and had wanted to make a new start, move to someplace with nice scenery. Liz, of course, wanted to help me. She was tired of hiding, too, and just wanted a little peace. We planned on getting away and we did. Things just didn't go as planned. Then she found out she was pregnant with Edward. We thought we could hide with him, but they found us anyway. We barely managed to stay one step ahead of them. They had been tracking us for years and we were never safe. Edward wasn't safe."

I noticed that he scratched a scar on his shoulder.

He smiled softly. "What we did, it was the only way to keep Edward safe, to keep him hidden from them. We never meant to hurt him." His eyes popped wide as if he just realized something. "If Jack found out about him, others will, too. He isn't safe, his family isn't safe," he pleaded his eyes watering. "You have to get out of here, and get away from Jack."

"I don't understand."

He looked over at the guard nervously, "Dismiss him," he whispered. I didn't know if I could. I didn't know if I wanted to, but there was a good chance he was about to tell me things that he had never told anyone else.

"Could we have a moment?" I asked the guard. He looked at me confused, as if he heard me wrong, but then stepped out of hearing range just outside the door.

Mr. Hale stood up and came to my side of the table. He knelt down in front of me and placed a hand on my stomach. "Edward was a very wiggly baby. Liz thought she was growing a gymnast." He looked up at me, his eyes were worn and tired suddenly.

He motioned for me to lean down and I did so reluctantly. "They have listening devices here, so I have to whisper this."

I nodded, letting him know I understood.

"I didn't kill his mother. It was staged; the coroner was a friend of ours and pronounced her dead. I went to prison for her murder, because it was the safest place for me to be. She was able to go into hiding and Edward was put into the system to be adopted and have all his information protected. He was supposed to be safe."

As the words sank in, my heart started pounding. Edward's mother was alive and his uncle didn't think Edward was safe anymore.

"You have to leave. You have to get away from here and don't associate with Jack anymore. He's a good man, but if the wrong people make the connection, it won't be good for your family."

Judging by the terror in his eyes, I believed him.

 **A/N: Oh, no! What has Bella stumbled into? Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

 **Chapter 39 - Shock**

 **Bpov**

I drove back to Jack's, speeding faster than normal. I didn't know what the danger was, but Mr. Hale had been adamant about there being a very real danger. So much so that he was hiding in prison and Edward's mother gave up her son in hopes that he would be safe.

The question now was how did I get my family out of here and away from Jack? Mr. Hale didn't say that Jack was bad, but the people who were after Edward's mother would make the connection and come after Edward. I had to keep Edward safe for my children's sake.

The car came skidding to a stop outside the estate and I was surprised Demetri opened my door for me. He looked into my worried eyes. "Is everything alright, Ms. Swan?"

"Demetri, no, we have to go. We have to get out of here, but I don't know what to tell him. I don't know how to tell him..." It was hard to breathe. My chest ached and suddenly everything went black.

 **Epov**

Demetri came running in with Bella in his arms. He said she had been panicking, but didn't know what had set her off. Jack quickly ran a check on the car's GPS to see where she had gone, hoping to get some clue as to what had happened. When he told me Huntsville, I knew exactly where she had gone. I didn't know what my uncle had said to her, but he would pay for it.

I hopped in the same car she had taken and drove straight to the prison. I asked to see Edmond Hale and I wanted a private room. No guard needed. I marched into the room and saw him looking around nervously. He was not what I expected.

I had thought prison life would have turned him hard or been rough on him. The man standing before me was over six feet tall, well built, and definitely good looking. I think I was hoping he was someone's bitch, but he seemed to be more put together than I would have liked. I wanted to see him ragged and used. He just looked uptight and paranoid.

"What are you doing here!" he snapped.

I ran toward him grabbing him by the throat and punching him in the gut. He was solid like stone. He grabbed my hand and held me away from him. "Edward," he said unfazed by my attack. "You need to go. They can't find you or it was all for nothing. Get your family and get out of here," he said in a low tight voice.

"Is that what you told her? That it wasn't safe?"I growled at him.

"Yes." He released my hands thinking I had settled down, but I wasn't and I took another swing at him hitting his jaw. His head snapped to the side.

He grabbed my hand and with an odd concerned look in his eyes that told me to stop before I hurt myself. "You don't want to break your hands, you may need them."

He walked over to his seat and sat down and looked over at the door nervously. He leaned across the table and whispered. "What has she told you?"

I snapped. "Nothing! She panicked and passed out, she's resting now."

His green eyes looked sad. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten her like that. It's just so very important, Edward. You have to understand. We did this so you would be safe." He reached for my hand, but I pulled it back.

"Did what?" I asked coldly.

He got up and walked over to me kneeling in front of me. "I must whisper. They have listening devices." He motioned for me to lean down. I only hesitated for a moment.

"Your mother and I planned to hide you from them." I went to pull away from him disgusted that he would speak of my mother, but he gripped my head in his hand holding it in place. "You will listen. Your mother is alive," he hissed in my ear. It took a moment for the words to settle in.

"She and I planned to fake her death so she could go into hiding and you would be taken and your information hidden. You were supposed to be safe. You being here has ruined everything, Edward. You have to get your family and get out of here." He pulled back and looked me directly in the eye. "You're not safe, nor are your children. You must leave, hide, and change your names and maybe, god willing, they won't find you."

"Who?" I asked confused.

A sad defeated look filled his face. "The less you know, the safer you are. Just please be careful. Go somewhere sunny and…" He paused as if he wanted to tell me more, but couldn't. "Just be safe and don't contact me anymore."

As I drove home I ran through what he had said in my head. I thought of how he had reacted. He never flinched as I attacked and was careful only to restrain me, showing concern for me. I didn't understand him. He looked truly worried and concerned for me. I didn't think it was a ploy to win me, because he told me not to try and speak with him anymore. If he was telling the truth, than my mother was really alive and out there somewhere. I wanted to find her. I needed to. I had to get some answers from her. I just had to be sure Bella and the kids were safe first. I hoped Jack could help me. I didn't want to be away from my love.

 **Bpov**

I came to with Jack's worried face next to mine. Garrett and Demetri were both pacing in the room and a fourth man I didn't know was waving smelling salts under my nose.

I looked around sitting up slowly. "Where's Edward?"

"He took off. I'm sure he'll be back shortly," Jack said trying to comfort me, but I needed Edward to be here now. "Where are the children? Are they okay?"

"Yes, yes, they're fine, they're here," Jack said. He turned to Garrett. "Bring the children in for her to see."

Garrett hurried out of the room and then Jack turned to the doctor. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Masen, I believe so, just try not to excite her," he said heading for the door.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed as soon as the doctor was gone. Garrett walked in with the twins. "See, Bella, I told you they were fine. Are you okay with Garrett taking them to get a snack?"

I nodded as I thought it best that they not be in the room as I discussed with Jack what had happened. From the look on Mr. Hale's face when I said his name, I knew he was a good man and could be trusted with our safety.

"Jack, I talked to Edward's uncle. It was as you said. They're running from something and he's afraid that Edward being around you will cause these people to recognize him and put our family in danger. He told us to leave, Jack, to run and go into hiding. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to tell Edward."

Jack's rough hands gently brushed the hair back from my cheek. "It's alright, honey, we'll figure it out. I'll find a way to fix this. You just need to settle down. I don't want you passing out on us again. You gave us all quite a fright," he smiled gently and handed me a glass of water.

"I'm sorry," I said as I sipped my water.

Edward came bursting into the room. He hurried over to the bed, sitting next to me and hugging me. He kissed my head and smiled. He turned to Jack with a wide smile that I didn't understand.

"He said she's alive, Jack. My mom, she's alive and has been in hiding all these years. We have to find her, we have to help her," Edward pleaded with Jack.

"Your uncle said it was dangerous. We're in danger, Edward. We can't go looking for her, we have to hide!" I snapped. Was he insane? There was a man hiding in a prison from these people, whoever they were! That should be enough to convince him of the serious threat these people posed to all of us.

"Bella, I have to find her. I have to. She's alive. She needs help," he begged.

"What about our kids, Edward? It's not safe. For god sake, she gave you up to save you. To hide you! She was trying to protect you, Edward. Are you going to just throw that all away?"

"I was a child."

I snapped and cut him off. "So is E, so is Elizabeth, and we're expecting another baby soon! Damn it, Edward, it's not the time to run off and invite danger into our house!"

"Bella, she's my mother. I have to help her."

I understood where he was coming from, but I knew by the sadness and panic in Mr. Hale's eyes that we wouldn't be safe if we looked for his mother. Hell, he didn't even want us to associate with people they once knew.

"What about our kids, Edward? You're leaving us vulnerable if you go. They need your help and protection. What about being with the kids and me? We should be your priority here. We're your family, too! She's been hiding successfully for years. If you find her, you expose her. You know this isn't safe."

"I'm sorry, but please, Bella. I have to just try, you have to let me just try to find her, to help her."

Jack stepped up. "I'll help him, Bella. We'll stash you and the kids someplace safe and we'll find his mother as quickly as we can and get her out of whatever mess she may be in."

"See, Love, I won't be going at it alone. Please," he begged again.

My heart was breaking. I knew he was leaving me. I understood why and I had to let him go, but I hated that I had to all the same.

Tears filled my eyes as I fought the sobs. "Don't you dare come for us until you're sure it's safe, do you hear me? Don't you endanger my babies." I looked him and Jack square in the eyes firmly. "Edward Cullen, you better bring your ass home to me in one piece or I'll be pissed. Jack, please take care of him for me," I begged.

Edward pulled me into his arms and I sobbed hard. "You're going to get yourself hurt or killed," I whispered, terrified that it was true. I had a horrible feeling in my chest. I felt like I was dying.

Jack arranged for the kids and me to fly out to somewhere that would be safe for us to hide. He sent two of his men to stay near us at all times. My hand rested on my distended abdomen as our baby girl kicked, seeming to express her displeasure at the thought of being away from her daddy.

The uneasy feeling inside of me grew to epic proportions as we were boarding Jack's plane. I turned around to look into the face of the man I would love for all time, praying that this would not be the last time I would ever lay eyes on him. It just seemed like we had found each other again before the fates had other ideas, pushing us apart once more.

As we taxied away from the hanger, I looked out the window of the plane to see Jack holding a sobbing Edward in his arms. My heart was breaking as well, and I was leaving the pieces in Texas, hoping one day soon that Edward would return and put them back together again.

Somehow, though, I knew better.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 40 – Unraveling**

 **Five years later…**

 **Epov**

Bella was right the night she whispered I was going to get myself killed. She couldn't have been more accurate in her prediction, actually. God, how I wished she had been wrong…

I stood in the distance and watched her through the window of her tiny house. She looked so sad and it broke my heart that I couldn't change that. That I was no longer someone she could be with safely.

Jake drove up with E. Jake had moved to Florida to be with Bella and the kids and E had been spending the afternoons at Jake's shop that he opened three years ago after I had disappeared. Jake loved Bella. I could see it in the way he cared for my family and though I should be thankful that he was there to take care of her and my kids, I was jealous and resented his role in their life. He was living MY life.

I watched as my youngest daughter ran up and hugged him. He picked up little Ellie and my heart ached, because I had never gotten to hold her in my own arms. I was stupid, so stupid to think that I would be able to save my mother. Such a naive child I was then.

"Edward," my mother whispered in my mind over the distance. "Come on back now. It's getting late. I need you to keep watch so I can sleep."

I took a deep breath I didn't need and turned back, running to my mother at a blinding speed. We were staying at a little place not far from Bella's house. I sat watch, so my mother could sleep. She still needed rest, but I never did. I didn't need sleep at all anymore. Not since I died, not since I was changed. She lay down in her immortal beauty. She looked like she was my sister and often that was what we said she was. She was a half breed, though, and needed rest. She could walk in the sunlight and her eyes were still green. They taunted me, reminding me of the son I gave up, of the daughter that I didn't know who also had my formerly green eyes. The children I had lost and the woman I still loved were no longer mine.

I was not hunted, but my mother was. Half breeds were feared and sentenced to be killed. My uncle still hid in prison. He was safe, because he knew no one would attack him and tear him to pieces and burn him there. It would cause too much of a scene. I had to stay away from Bella, because my children were close to half breeds and would be put at risk for execution. The gift I thought was a photographic memory, was just the result of having a partly vampire mind. Because I had it during my human life, I was still was able to recall all of it clearly now, even after my change, which was rare. I was thankful that I was able to hold on to my memories with my family. I think I did hold onto those memories, not only because of the vampire in me, but because of my love for them was so overpoweringly strong, and they were my life.

I missed them and loved them so much. I wished I could have them back. I wished I could go back in time and promise Bella that I would stay with her, run away to a tropical island and hide ourselves away, so that we could be together and safe. I wished that I would have seen our daughter being born. Most of all, I wished that we could be together always and watch our children grow. My leaving cost me all of that and so much more that I would never know.

"Edward, open the door," Jack thought. I moved silently, opening the door. Jack had run to the store for my mother. Being a half breed, she required both food and blood.

He passed me a bag, "I brought this for you," he thought. "It may let you get closer to your family."

I pulled out a few pouches of blood from a local blood bank. I nodded my thanks and sat down to eat. I had yet to get too close to them, terrified I might hurt them.

Hurting them was the last thing I could ever do. I would rather be dismembered and torched than to harm one hair on any of them. Well, except maybe Jake.

I knew I shouldn't think that way, but I couldn't help it. He was living my life, providing the comfort and love of a father that my kids needed and it made me almost bring up the blood I was consuming to think of him possibly touching my Bella the way I used to do. The very thought of her still stirred my emotions, and my arousal. I wanted to hold her so badly, tell her how sorry I was for my arrogance, and promise her that it would take an act of God to make me leave her again. And He would have to deliver it Himself personally for me to let it happen.

But I couldn't do that. I couldn't promise her anything. I couldn't even speak to her, lest I bring the curse that had taken over my life down upon her and our children.

And I could never let that happen.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please stick with me. It really does end well and very happily! Please review and remember that nice is appreciated!**

 **All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

 **Chapter 41 - Stay**

 **Epov**

I was engorged on the blood Jack had brought for me. He settled in next to my mother and she snuggled into him. He was her mate. She had fallen in love with him as a human and that resulted in my birth. Jack was my father; he told me later that he figured as much when I told him my birth date. He just didn't know how to tell me and didn't want to scare me off.

I slipped out the front door, leaving him to guard my mother. As a vampire now himself, he was just as strong as I was and would provide her with the guard she needed for adequate rest.

I move smoothly through the dark to my destination. I huddled across the way and watched through the window as Bella served dinner for everyone, including Jake. I hated that I would never eat her food again. I hated that he was given that pleasure as well. I watched Jake interact with my kids and I noticed how he would look at Bella with concern in his eyes.

After dinner, the kids went to get ready for bed and Bella walked Jake to the door. He pulled her into a hug and she burst into tears. I didn't know why she was crying this time. I just knew that she was upset and that I should be the one to comfort her.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. I watched as he made a play for my Bella. He tried to kiss her lips, but she turned away and apologized to him. He hugged her again and rubbed her back before he slipped out. I wanted to dismember him for touching my Bella, for trying to steal her from me, but I knew she needed someone.

I watched as Bella walked to the back of the house to settle the kids into bed. I moved to the sliding glass door that went to her bedroom. I had not been this close before. I stayed in her yard in the darkened shadows and watched through the glass as she passed her door a few times, settling the children and then finally entering her own room.

I stood in the silence of the night and watched her undress and ready herself for bed. I watched as she climbed into bed, curling into a small ball and then she started to cry. My dead heart ached. I needed to help her, to stop her tears. My beautiful Bella should never cry.

I found myself propelled by my sorrow, my need to comfort her. Before I knew what I was doing I was standing at her sliding glass door. My hands pressed against it silently willing it to open. I closed my eyes and felt the sobs rack my body. I couldn't produce tears, but my body still felt the torture of my pain as I cried.

I felt the glass under my palms warm and when I opened my eyes, I saw my Bella standing there with her hands pressed against mine on the other side of the glass. I heard the latch unlock and the door began to slide. I was terrified I would hurt her, but I needed to be with her so badly that when her scent hit me, I barely noticed the burn over the ache in my heart. She flung herself against my stone body and I worried for half a second that she may have hurt herself, but she didn't slow her assault as she wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around me and sobbed.

She pulled on me, moving me into her room and I let her lead me inside. Now that her warm body was pressed against mine I didn't want to let her go.

"Edward," she whispered. "You're so cold. Come here, let me warm you up."

I felt her hands move as they removed my shirt, leaving me bare in front of her. She dropped her robe to the floor and my hands ran over the smooth warm skin of her arms.

Her eyes darkened as she looked up at me. "You'll catch your death if you don't warm up."

"I already have," I whispered not expecting her to hear me, but I knew she did by the worried look in her eyes.

"No, no you haven't," she said determined as she undressed us and pushed me down into her bed. She wrapped the blanket tightly around us and I could feel her hands rubbing up and down my arm trying to warm my eternally cold skin.

I gripped her hand to stop the movement. I kissed her fingertip and inhaled her scent. She was amazing even to my vampire form. "Love, you can't warm me."

Her confused eyes found mine and I wondered how long it would take her to notice my eyes were no longer green, but a deadly red.

Her hands cupped my cheek and she kissed my forehead and then each of my eyes, then my nose and finally my lips. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but we'll find a way to fix it. You're not leaving me again." Her brown eyes pierced my red ones, unwavering as she spoke.

I wished there was a way to fix things. I nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent again, so beautiful and perfect.

"I can't be cured, Love. But I won't leave you again, I promise. I'll stay with you for the rest of your life." And I would. I would stay with her always. I would find a way. I wasn't leaving her again; now that I had her in my arms I knew that it was impossible to leave her again.

She snuggled into me, breathing me in deeply. I felt her lips on my neck and knew I had to keep myself under control. I didn't want to hurt her on accident. "Sleep, Love," I whispered and began to hum a song for her.

She slept peacefully for some time, always clinging to me. I tried to tuck the blanket between us, so I wouldn't chill her, but she would stir and push it away. She wanted to be against me, even with my icy skin.

I watched as the sun began to rise and I worried that there would be no way to hide what I was from her. The sunlight settled on my arm and I tried to pull it back and hide it under the blanket. I heard the kids get up. They were eating breakfast and I wanted to go to them to hug them and talk to them, but I didn't know if Bella would let me.

I looked down at her and as if my eyes had touched her, she awoke and smiled. "It wasn't a dream, you're here." She climbed up my body and kissed my lips. I fought back the burn and relished in the feel of her skin against me. I saw a flash of prisms on the wall, knowing it was my skin, so I pulled the blanket up around us.

It was just in time, too, as E came walking in. "Hey, Mom…" he started, but stopped in mid sentence, "Dad?"

My dead heart soared at the sound of his voice calling ME dad.

I just nodded my head yes unable to find words.

"When did you get back?" he asked suspiciously. Smart boy.

"Last night," Bella said with joy ringing in her voice. "Go keep an eye on your sisters, we'll be out soon."

He nodded yes reluctantly and then walked out.

Moments later I heard Elizabeth squeal, "Daddy?" and I heard her footsteps thundering down the hall. Bella must have heard as well.

"You'd better go talk to them. I'll see if Renee can pick them up and give us the day alone."

I nodded okay.

I got up to get dressed, forgetting the sunlight, until I heard Bella gasp. I turned and looked at her face. I couldn't read her expression.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked terrified that she had truly seen me for what I was and wanted me out of her house.

Her eyes darted up to mine. "No! Never! Don't you dare!" she said with surprising force. She grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me to her. "Don't even think about leaving. I don't know what's happened to you, Edward, but you're not allowed to leave me again, do you understand? I don't care whatever it is. I don't care. I need you. Do you hear me? However you are, whatever you can give me. It'll be enough as long as you stay with me."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears. She was sincere. I held her in my arms, careful not to squeeze too tightly. I buried my face in her hair. "I'm sorry, Love. I missed you so much, I just couldn't stay away any longer. I'm so sorry."

"Don't, Edward, please don't stay away, we'll fix this together. We'll figure it out. Maybe Jack can…"

I cut her off. "You can't fix this, Love. Jack is the same as me now. It can't be fixed."

She looked up at me with concerned eyes. "Does it hurt?" she finally asked running her hand down my cheek.

"No, I'm fine really. I just... My diet is different now. Not one that I can…" Could what? Tell her about?

"Edward, whatever it is we'll work it out. I can learn to cook healthier, if that's what you need. I'm sure Esme would be happy to let me have her recipes."

"No, Bella. That's just it. I'm…I can't eat food anymore." I looked into her eyes pleading with her to understand what I was, trying to tell her.

"Well then, what do you eat?" she asked simply, not understanding the implications of her question.

I sat on her bed, but we were interrupted by Elizabeth running in and jumping into my arms. I was worried she'd hurt herself as I tried to catch her so she wouldn't slam so hard into me. I hugged her, taking in her scent. She smelled a lot like her mother, but a little different, like spring rain. I felt her tears on my shoulder and I knew I couldn't let her go.

I looked up at Bella with pleading eyes, begging her to let me stay. I was surprised by her returning smile.

 **Bpov**

Renee was just as surprised as I was to see Edward. I told her he was sick and that we needed to talk about what needed to happen so he could stay with us. I didn't care what I had to do; I would do it. I would take care of him.

Once they were gone, we settled down in the kitchen. I sat with a cup of coffee and then looked up at Edward expectantly. "Okay, Edward, tell me what you need and we'll get it." I was sure I could handle it.

He looked at me nervously and then spoke softly as if ashamed of his condition. "I can't go into the sunlight for obvious reasons. My condition becomes obvious," he stated nervously. "I can't bear to be seen like this."

I nodded my head. He looked beautiful to me in the sunlight, but if it made him uncomfortable, then we would find a place without sun.

"Will this spread? You said Jack had this as well," I asked a little scared this disease would hurt my family.

He shook his head ruefully, "No, no it's not transferred by touch or anything. You have to be purposefully infected, Bella. You and the kids won't catch it."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay then, that's good. So we should probably move somewhere north. I'm sure Esme would be happy to have you home again. They never sold your homes, you know."

He looked up at me hopefully. "You would move for me?"

"Of course, Edward, I would do anything for you." I stood up, thinking that we should call Esme and let her know we would be coming early this year.

"What else do you need to feel comfortable? You say nothing hurts, but sometimes when I'm close you grimace." He did. It was like my skin burned him or the presence of me hurt him.

He frowned. "I'm sorry. I promise I'm working on it. It isn't you, I swear. I just need to get things under control." He looked away like he was ashamed of something and I hated that.

"Do you need sweaters to help keep you warm?" He seemed so cold.

He smiled and chuckled. "No, Love, I don't feel cold anymore. I promise, I'm fine. You don't need to try and warm me up."

Okay, that was fine and good. I looked at his smiling eyes and I was reminded of the other difference I was worried about. "Your eyes, do they hurt? Do you need sunglasses?"

He frowned again and I hated myself for asking the question. "No, Love, they don't hurt, but sunglasses will probably help others from being nervous around me. My eye color is not human," he looked away as he said the last words.

I walked over and firmly grabbed his face. "Don't be ashamed of yourself, Edward. You're still beautiful as ever, more so even and you're still mine, whether you like it or not. You'll have sunglasses to wear in public but you will not wear them at home. We love you, Edward, red eyes and all."

He pulled me into his lap and I felt him sob into my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was still the same soft beautiful color. I kissed his head and inhaled deeply. He smelled so good. Like Edward, but so much more.


	48. Chapter 48

**Epov**

Bella told me not to be ashamed of myself, and that she still loved me. Red eyes and all.

But, if she only knew the truth…

If she only knew what I had done.

I didn't feed on humans directly, but when I found where Bella lived, I scouted her neighborhood. I let my mind fill with the thoughts of her neighbors and when I found the impure ones, I became judge, jury and executioner. When I found a man plotting to rape and kill her, I killed him first. When I found a man plotting to beat and rob her, I killed him before he had the chance. When I saw a man sneaking around her house planning to break in, with no qualms about killing anyone he found inside, I killed him as well. When I found a sick bastard who planned on abducting my baby girl and doing all manner of horrible and depraved things to her before he murdered her, I killed him with no thought of regret.

All of these men had already done to others the things that they had planned to do to my family. I took the lives of these four men, not thinking twice. Was I justified in my preemptive strikes? Had I caught and killed these men while in the act of doing their intended ill deeds, I would have had exoneration by law and God for defending my family's lives. Would I find that same leniency for having stopped their actions before they caused any harm? No, I wouldn't

I tried to regret it, but her neighborhood was now safe enough for my Bella to live in with my precious children. If we moved somewhere else, would I do the same? Would I be able to control myself if thoughts like those invaded my mind again? Could I really live with her and my family like I wanted to do so desperately?

She pulled out her phone and hit a speed dial. I recognized the tones.

Esme's voice rang cheerfully. "Hello?"

"Esme, I have wonderful news. We're moving back to Forks, but I need help getting the house ready."

I heard my mother squeal with excitement and Bella smiled at me. "I also have a surprise for you, Esme."

"A surprise?" my mother said excited.

"Yes, he's back," Bella gasped and I saw the tears spill from her eyes. "He's finally back."

I pulled her into my lap and shushed her. My mother was freaking out. "What do you mean he is back?"

There was only one way to settle this. "Hi, Mom," I said taking the phone from Bella.

"Edward?" she gasped, "Oh, my baby boy! Oh, my baby!" she sobbed.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me. I missed you so much," I said shakily. She continued excitedly, and I had to smile. I really did miss her.

"Hey, Mom, is Dad around?" I asked, a little nervous about what I was about to ask of my father.

"Yes, yes, of course, Oh, my baby. Carlisle! Carlisle, quickly, it's Edward. Oh, my baby boy," she whispered the last part again and I felt horrible for staying away for so long, but it was for their own safety. I heard my father running to the phone and my heart ached for him.

"Edward?" he asked excitedly.

"Hey, Dad, yeah, it's me."

"Son, we've been so worried. Are you alright?" my dad asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. But I…uh…I need your help with something."

"Anything," he said not even pausing to think about it.

"Bella and I are moving back to Forks with the children," I said looking at her to confirm my words. She smiled in response and nodded her head yes.

I continued. "I've changed, though, Dad," I paused, "My body is…different…in a way?"

"Different how?"

"I contracted a virus of sorts." I didn't want to lie, but I knew they couldn't know what I was.

"I require…" I cleared my throat purely out of nerves. "I need blood." I looked up to see Bella's reaction. She just gave me a worried smile and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Of course, Son, how much?" Carlisle didn't hesitate. Of course, he thought it was for medical reasons, not for my dinner.

"I need eight pints about every two weeks," I all but whispered.

"They'll be here and ready when you are. When are you coming? Do you have your medical files? Maybe we could look over them and find a way to cure this."

I knew he would try to cure me. I also knew I would have to tell someone the truth and it would most likely be him. "We'll talk more about my condition when we get there."

"Of course, alright." I heard my mother begging for the phone again. "Your mother wants to speak with you."

"Of course, put her on."

"Edward," she said relieved I was still on the line. "I can't believe you're coming home."

"Yeah, Mom, we should be coming home soon. I've missed you."

"Oh, my baby boy, I can't wait to get my hands on you, honey. Come home fast."

"We will, Mom. I think Bella wants to talk to you again."

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Hi, Esme, as you may have figured out, Edward's not well, but he seems alright most of the time. I was hoping that if you weren't too busy you wouldn't mind helping me care for him and the children?"

"Of course, dear, you couldn't keep me away if you tried," my mother gushed.

"Thank you, Esme. I'll call you as soon as we know our flight. I'm hoping to be there by the end of this week. Do you think the house will be ready by then?"

"Honey, it'll be ready by tonight!" Esme said excitedly. "I'm so excited, bring my baby boy and my grandbabies home."

"I will," Bella smiled at me. "Thanks, Esme, we'll see you soon."

Esme said goodbye reluctantly, but of course I knew she was only able to hang up because Bella had given her a task to keep her busy.

Now I just had to figure out how to tell Jack and my mom that I was leaving them for good.

 **Chapter 42 - Packing**

 **Epov**

I was getting up to head back to my place and tell Jack and my mother what was going on, when I felt Bella's hand on my arm. I turned and looked back at her panicked face.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to let Jack and my mom know that I wasn't going to be staying with them any longer."

"Wait, you found her?" she asked surprised.

I knew it was time I sat down and told her a little about what had happened while I was gone. I nodded my head yes and patted the couch next to me. She didn't hesitate in climbing into my lap and snuggled into me instead. I smiled and held her close. On some level this still felt like a dream to me.

"My mother is partially infected with what I have. Her case is not as severe as mine," I tried to think of a way to explain the actions of my incubus grandfather without giving away what I was. "A man had conducted a secret experiment using my grandmother, resulting in my mother and uncle being born partially infected. He wasn't a man at all, but a monster. A group trying to control things involving this virus ordered my mother and uncle's deaths. My grandmother hid them as long as she could, but this virus does things to you. Your senses and abilities are magnified greatly and so hiding from those fully infected is nearly impossible."

"Are they going to come for you?" she asked worried.

I shook my head no. "I'm fully infected now. As long as I don't draw attention to myself they could care less what I do with myself."

She relaxed slightly in my arms.

"They had tracked my uncle down and followed him to my mother. Jack was visiting her that weekend and so they waited until he left and my mom and uncle were alone to move in on them. My uncle and mother were able to escape the attack and run for a while longer. It was later that they found out she was pregnant with me." I looked down at her and she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"They tried to settle down, but when I was about six they were found again. My mother knew they were coming for them, so that night she tucked me in one last time. My uncle had come up with a plan, using a friend at the coroner's office to declare her dead. They made it looked like a fight had taken place. They screamed and yelled and my uncle did hurt my mother to make it look real. I had made it out of my room just in time to see her. He yelled at me to go back to my room, to get out of there, but I couldn't move. I just stood there stunned until the police came and took me away from him, from them. My mother was able to go into hiding under the guise of being dead, and they couldn't touch my uncle because he was literally under guard. I was sent away and my records sealed." I looked up at her face to see if she could handle the information. She looked concerned, but like she could handle the rest of the story.

"So, as you know, Jack and I started looking for my mom. He started looking for her under the name Masen and eventually got a hit off an Eliza Masen. We checked it out, but finding her was almost impossible. We tracked her through three villages. It always amazed me that when we showed the old picture we had of her, people recognized her. Finally, we tracked her to an apartment. We left our hotel the next morning and went to see her. We were about to knock, when the door burst into pieces. Someone had thrown my mother through it."

Bella gasped.

"She was alright," I tried to reassure her. "We found out two men had also been tracking her by following us and we had led them right to her. Once they saw we were there, they came after us. We were attacked and infected. My mother was able to stop them and distract them before they killed us, but we were already changing. There was nothing she could do for us by then, but she was able to escape before they could capture her." I stopped and looked at Bella, worried she would be upset. I was right. Her body tightened its grip on me and I kissed her head trying to reassure her.

"The virus takes three days to settle fully into your body and during that time you run a painful, burning high fever that holds you captive, unable to fight it," I tried to explain the change, but that wasn't even close to it. "When we woke, the two men who had attacked us were there. They told us that we were infected and what that meant." I looked at her and then away, hoping she didn't ask any more questions about it. I didn't want to fully lie to her. "They took us and hid us away that first year, leaving us to cope with this change. The first year was the hardest. By then, I had already been gone for three years." I looked up at her sadly, regretting my time away from her. "I was still not coping well with the changes and Jack still wanted to find my mother. With our new senses it was much easier. It was as if she was hoping we would find her.

"We finally tracked her down, or I should say she tracked us down, and then she took us to a remote place where we stayed for a while, coping with our change." I looked at her sadly. I would have come home sooner, but I didn't trust myself. "While I was there, I learned that Jack was my father."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

I smiled at her. "I know, right? Who would have thought? Anyway, Jack set it up so we could come back to a populated area." Jack had started a blood disposal company. Basically, an all you could drink bar for vampires. Well, just mom, him and me. "We tracked you down then. I didn't know if I could be near you yet. I didn't know how you would react to seeing me like this," I said warily.

Her eyes watered and I was scared of how she would react to my tale.

"I'm staying at a place not far from here with my mom and Jack." I looked at her reaction carefully. "I've been watching you at night for a while now."

"You watched and never came!" she snapped.

I shook my head no shamefully. "I didn't want to scare you with my appearance," I said motioning to my sharpened pale features and red eyes.

"Edward Cullen, how could you be so stupid?" she sobbed. "You'll never scare me," she promised.

I silently prayed that would be true, that I would never do anything to hurt or scare her. She wrapped her warmth around me and snuggled into my neck, kissing it softly. I fought my body's response to her again. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to lose control. I would have to deal with not having her physically ever again. The more she pressed against me, though, the more I wanted her.

The moment was broken by my phone ringing. I pulled it out and saw it was my mom. "She's probably worried that I didn't come home last night." I felt like a teenager that got caught sneaking out.

I walked into the other room and answered my phone, talking softly so Bella couldn't hear the exchange. I had a feeling my mother would not be happy about my leaving her and Jack.

"Where the hell are you? Are you okay? Was someone tracking you? Are you safe?" my mother rambled off in a panic.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm at Bella's. I'm with her, actually."

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay with her, Mom. She needs me, the kids need me."

"They don't need you! They need the man that died two years ago and you're not him anymore, Edward! Don't you dare put my grandbabies at risk with your presence."

"I won't hurt them, Mom."

"You don't know that!" she snapped.

If it were any other human, maybe there would be a risk, but not them. "No, Mom, I won't hurt them and I do know that. They're safe with me."

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I'm staying with her, Mom, she's my mate. You know how much it hurts to be away from your mate. I can't do it anymore. I need to be with her. We're going to move back to my old home in Washington. I've spoken with Carlisle and he's already setting up my blood supply."

"You know that's not necessary. I'm sure your dad would be happy to make sure you have your supply."

I sat down and sighed. "Thank you. That'll make things easier." I looked up as I heard Bella approach the door.

"So, your family has taken you back? Bella has accepted you as you are?" she asked curious.

"Yes, she has. I'm still working on the kids. Elizabeth is happy I'm back, but E seems a little unsure of my presence."

"Well, that's just normal, dear. We set off an instinct in them to run away from us. Don't take it personally."

I sighed. "I don't think that's it," I rubbed my face.

"What of the little one, Ellie?"

"She hasn't tried to approach me yet. She's still wary of me, too."

"Just give it time, Son. They'll adjust and if it gets to be too much, if you think they're not safe, you know you're always welcome with your father and me. Be careful, though, Son. You know they're still out there looking for me. They don't care about you anymore, so maybe you'll be better off after all if you're not near me. They don't know about your kids, though, so be sure you keep it that way. "

She was taking this amazingly well. "I will. Thanks, Mom, I love you and Dad. I'll be in touch."

That evening after the children were returned and put to bed, Bella started to pack things up. She had called a moving company and the truck would be there in the morning. I felt guilty looking around, seeing what little they really had, what a meager existence they had been living. I told her to get to bed and I would pack for her. Of course, she didn't realize that I didn't sleep yet and insisted on staying up and packing with me. By two o'clock in the morning, she was falling asleep across a box as she taped it. I carefully carried her to bed and tucked her in, kissing her softly.

When I turned around, E was standing there watching me with his mother.

"Do you still love her?" he asked.

"I never stopped, Son."

"Why did you leave us?"

I knew this was coming and I wondered what Bella had told them. I motioned him out of the room and led him to the living room so we could talk without waking anyone.

"What did your mother tell you?"

"Nothing. She wouldn't tell us anything, just that you had to go and you would come back," he said with a bit of disdain in his voice.

"I left to go find my mother," I started to explain.

"No, you didn't, Esme's fine. We spend every summer with her," he snapped and I smiled knowing that my absence from their lives did not mean they had lost Esme and Carlisle as well.

I shook my head no. "Esme and Carlisle adopted me, E. I was already six when I went to live with them. I thought my birth mother was dead."

He looked at me surprised. I guess we never did get around to telling him that. "Do you remember Jack?"

He nodded his head yes, but with a scowl. I guess Bella told them we left together. "He was a friend of my mother's. Well, way more than a friend, actually. I found out he's my biological father. We learned that my mother was alive and in trouble and that people wanted to hurt her. She had faked her death and went into hiding and let me be adopted, so I would be safe from those people. Jack still loved my mom and wanted to find her and help her. She was my mother, E, she was in trouble and I needed to try and help her." I knew he loved Bella and would do anything for her, so I hoped that he would understand why I had to leave to try and help my mother.

"Did you find her?" he finally asked.

I nodded my head yes. "She's with Jack now. They have to move around a lot because she still isn't safe, but at least she's not alone anymore."

He got up and let out a deep breath and then looked at me carefully. "Dad, what's wrong with you?" he asked concerned. "Are you sick?"

"I just contracted a virus and it changed my appearance, E, but I'll be fine, I promise. I'm not really sick, just changed, and I'm not leaving you again, okay?"

He looked at me as if he didn't fully believe me, but then nodded okay. I wanted to hug him, but I was afraid that my cold body would bother him. "Why don't you go get some rest now, Son?"

Once he was tucked into bed, I went back to packing. By the time Bella woke up the next morning I was done. I even had time to set up some coffee in the coffeemaker for Bella. I knew she wouldn't mind leaving it behind, because the one I had at the house was much nicer.

I heard movement coming from down the hall and to my surprise, a timid little Ellie appeared. She frowned when she saw me standing in the kitchen.

"Do you need help with something, Ellie?" I asked.

She stepped back into the hall, only peeking around the corner at me. My heart broke a little, this adorable creature was afraid of me. "Do you want me to get you some breakfast?"

Her eyes didn't leave me, but she didn't answer me, either.

"Are you afraid of me, Ellie?" I said as I squatted down to her level.

She still didn't answer.

"You know, Ellie, it's okay to be afraid of me. I'm a stranger to you and it's good to be afraid of strangers."

"Elizabeth says you're our dad," she whispered. If I didn't have vampire hearing I would have missed it.

"I am, but you've never met me, so it's okay if you're afraid of me, I understand."

She stepped out a little more. "She says you lub us muches."

I couldn't help but smile at her language. I had missed too much of this. "I do, Ellie, I love you very very muches."

She looked at the boxes. "Why are you taking our stuff?"

I stifled a laugh. "I'm not taking it. Your mom and I decided to pack everything up and take you guys and your toys and stuff to go live in our old house by Nana Esme."

Her eyes lit up a little. "I like Nana Esme and Dr. Grandpa."

I chuckled remembering how that name came to be. "Yeah, they're my mom and dad and they're pretty wonderful. I thought it was time to come home and be with my family."

"Where did you go?" she asked curious.

"I was trying to help someone, but it didn't work out like I'd hoped."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine, that's why I came home."

She nodded her acceptance to my answer.

"Can you pour the milk for me?" she asked suddenly and I smiled.

"As you'll soon find out, my dear Ellie, I'll do just about anything you ask of me," I said as I pulled the milk out of the fridge.

She had pulled down a box of cereal from the counter, so I took out a bowl and spoon for her. I hadn't left out much for breakfast. I was hoping I could talk Bella into flying out this evening after the movers picked up her stuff. Ellie sat cheerfully at the table eating her cereal. Life felt perfect in that moment I spent with Ellie and I was looking forward to many more.


	49. Chapter 49

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

 **Chapter 43 - Acceptance**

 **Bpov**

I peeked in the kitchen and found Edward chatting with Ellie. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I could tell he was keeping his distance. He didn't want to push or scare the kids. He was so sure that he was scary looking and it broke my heart. He didn't realize he was even more handsome than ever. Whatever this virus was, it had only magnified his already incredible good looks one hundred fold, making him nearly irresistible.

His eyes looked over at me and he winked when he saw me go for the coffee. I offered him some, but he said he was good. I was feeling bold this morning and I wanted Ellie to see her daddy was safe, so I walked over to him and pushed on his shoulder letting him know to scoot his chair out. He did so looking a little confused, until I sat on his lap and snuggled into him.

He was hesitant at first, but wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Sleep well, Love?"

"Yes, I was wondering how I got into my bed, though," I said coyly.

He chuckled in response. "You question my ability to carry you to bed, Love?" he teased.

"No, I just question why on earth you would want to lug my fat body around. You should have just left me."

He frowned at my words. "You're perfect, Love," he said running his hands down my sides. "Beautiful as ever, so don't ever say anything like that again," he said suddenly serious.

Of course, I wondered about him, because he had yet to initiate anything between us other than chaste kissing. He always stopped that as well and it was starting to worry me. Maybe once we moved and he felt more at home, more settled, things would change.

He kissed my lips softly, but E cleared his throat, stopping Edward's attention.

I turned and smiled at him, hiding my insecurities as best I could.

"So, we're all boxed up, we leaving early this summer?" he asked.

I had yet to tell the kids we were leaving permanently. Well, I was sure we would come back to Florida to visit my mother on occasion, but being that the sun was not a good thing for Edward, I doubted it would be often.

"We're leaving early, but we're actually going to be moving to stay, E," I informed him. Better to get his tantrum out now.

"We can't just move! I'm in the middle of a project down at Jake's Garage. Did you even tell him that we were leaving or were you going to let him just show up tonight and see that we were gone? You may be okay with pulling a disappearing act, but I'm not!" He glared hard at Edward and stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry." I knew E would be upset about leaving Jake. They had become really close.

"Hey, don't apologize. I know he's close with Jake. I'll see if Jack can help him move back with us, so E doesn't have to give up his friend," Edward offered and my eyes watered. He was being so understanding.

His cool hand wiped away a tear that escaped. "Please, no tears, there's no reason to be sad," he pleaded.

I smiled and he kissed my cheek. "See, so much better. Now I have a few phone calls to make if we're going to get out of here this evening."

I looked up at him surprised, "This evening?"

"Well, yes, I finished packing everything last night, so I thought we would just take the jet, if that's alright? I just need to call Demetri and Garrett."

"The jet? You mean Jack's jet?" I asked.

"I mean my father's jet, yes. He'll let me use it, but I still need to discuss relocating Jake's business with him as well. Are you alright with leaving this evening?" he asked a little worried.

"Of course, it's fine, go ahead and make the arrangements," I said a little nervously. This was all moving so fast.

He stopped and looked at me carefully. He brushed the hair from my cheek. "Love, if you're not ready, we can wait."

"No, there's no reason to wait. I was just a little surprised is all. My mother is going to be a little shocked. She thought she had more time with us."

"We can bring her, too. Why don't you call and see if she would like to join us, Love?" he said sweetly.

"No, that's not necessary." I didn't want to have to try and entertain my mother while we tried to settle as a family again. "I'm sure she'll come and visit after we're all settled in, though."

He kissed my cheek and walked out of the room to make the calls he needed. I picked up my own phone and called Jake. He would need to know that we were moving and hopefully he would be willing to move back to Washington with us.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Bells, how are you this morning."

"Wonderful, actually." And I was. Edward was finally home.

"Great, what's going on?" he asked excited. I could always count on Jake to be happy for me.

"I'm moving back to Washington."

"You are? Okay," he sounded confused.

"Edward's home. He came back, Jake, just like he promised. He already has the house packed up and is arranging for us to fly back tonight."

"Oh, well, that's great," he said but his voice conveyed that he was not thrilled.

"Edward knows how close E is with you and was hoping that you would move back as well. He's speaking with someone to see about helping with the move for you."

"Geez, Bells, I don't know..."

"Please, Jake; you moved all the way out here for us, I would hope that you would return with us as well," I begged. "Besides, I think E will cause a riot if you don't come."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know. He's a great kid, Bells."

"Please, Jake, I'm not sure about Edward's health," I all but whispered and fought back my tears. "I really am going to need you."

"Is he sick?" he asked.

"Yes, but he said he's fine. He contracted a virus that makes it so he can't go out in the sun and he's so cold and ghostly white, Jake; no matter what I do he doesn't warm up. I'm so worried for his health and I'm happy to get him into Carlisle's hands. He doesn't want me to fuss after him. Maybe his dad can change his mind or come up with a treatment plan."

"He's cold?" Jake asked suddenly serious.

"Yes, terribly so, but it's fine, he said he's fine and doesn't need a sweater or anything."

"Bella, now this is important, what color are his eyes?" Jake asked seriously. It was odd that Jake knew that Edward's eyes had changed color, but maybe if he knew something about this virus he could help.

"They're red, Jake. Are you familiar with this virus he's contracted?"

"Bella, get the kids and get out of the house now, run!" he shouted.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Get your kids and get out of that house! That's not Edward, get out now!" he shouted and then hung up.

I had no idea what was going on with him, what did he mean that wasn't Edward? I walked down the hall and found him smiling on the phone. "Yes, thanks, Jack. I'm sure that'll help him out immensely. You know how E loves his projects. Of course, you'll have to come and visit some time."

Once he was done with his call he walked over smiling. "Jack said he would gladly buy Jake out so he could move with us. He remembers that truck E worked on and wants to encourage his ingenuity," Edward said with a laugh. "Demetri and Garrett will be here to pick up our overnight bags and get them loaded in a few minutes. Do you think Jake would mind staying here to handle the movers? I would love to get home as soon as possible."

He looked at my face carefully and walked over slowly. "Is everything alright, Love? You look upset. Did you speak to your mother?"

"No, I talked with Jake and he, ah, is acting a little weird."

"Weird? Is he upset that I'm back? He's always been in love with you. I'm sure he's put out that I took his chance at having you away again," he said pulling me into his arms and looking down into my worried eyes.

"He said you weren't you."

"I wasn't me? Then who am I?" he asked confused.

"That's just it. He freaked out and told me to get the kids and get out of the house and run, then hung up on me."

He rubbed my back trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry if he upset you, but I assure you, I'm me, a little different, but still me."

He kissed my neck, then my cheek and finally my lips. I was so lost in his lips I didn't hear the knocking. I was completely taken by surprise when Jake came bursting into the room.

"Get away from her!" Jake roared. He seemed to be growling and shaking hard. I had never seen him like this.

Edward surprised me when he jumped back and readied to pounce, growling in return. He held me firmly behind him, not letting me go so I could stop this ridiculous fight.

"What are you?" Edward growled.

"Someone that can tear your kind apart, now leave here. I won't let you hurt them."

"I would never hurt my family!" Edward roared in return.

"Jake, stop this! What on earth is going on?" I asked confused as to why Jake was suddenly so angry with Edward.

"He's not safe, Bella! You need to get the kids and stay away from him," he shouted, his body shaking even harder now.

"They're safe with me!" Edward shouted in reply.

"No, they're not, has he told you what he eats, Bella?" Jake said snidely.

I saw Edward flinch. "I would never hurt my family."

"They stopped being your family when you died! You need to leave!" Jake roared.

His words seemed to cut through Edward. He had loosened his grip on me. I refused to let Jake speak to Edward like that.

"Get out!" I shouted at Jake.

They both looked at me stunned.

"But, Bella..." Jake stuttered.

"No, Jake, you get out! I will not have you speaking to him like that."

"You don't understand, Bella, he's not who you think. He's not _what_ you think!" he shouted.

"Get out, Jacob, I mean it," I all but growled. I didn't have growling ability, but if I did, I would have been growling.

I felt a cold hand on my arm. "Bella," Edward spoke softly. His calm seemed so out of place.

I looked back into his red eyes and he looked so sad. He couldn't possibly believe what Jacob was saying, it was ridiculous. I turned and clung to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He spoke softly again. "If you know, then you understand when I say she's my mate, Jacob. I would never hurt her, ever."

I looked to Jacob to try and read his expression; he looked confused. "That's not possible."

"It is and she is, Jake. I would never hurt her or my kids."

"How do you even know who they are?" he asked.

"I've never had a normal brain, Jake. It's the same for E; he got it from me. I remember everything, I could never hurt them and staying away from them was impossible. I need my family back."

"You don't get them back; there's no do over, you're dead, end of story," Jake snapped.

I'd had it with Jake talking like that to Edward. He wasn't dead, he was here with me, alive and well, maybe not well, but alive and I would not give him up.

"That's enough, Jake. My choice was made long ago. If you can't accept it then you need to just get out."

"Do you even know what you're accepting?"

"He's all I want, Jake. No matter what changes he's gone through, we'll work it out as a family. I can't believe you're acting like this. He even set it up so you could go back to Washington with us and you come over here and yell at him like a maniac! He's the father of my children and the love of my life! If you can't accept that, then you need to go!" I finally snapped.

Jake glared at Edward and then looked back at me. "I'll go back to Washington, but I'll be keeping an eye on you!" he pointed harshly at Edward. To my surprise, Edward just nodded his head in acceptance. We were all brought out of the tense moment by E's voice.

"Jake?"

Jake didn't take his eyes off of Edward as he answered. "Yeah, buddy, I'm here."

E walked in looking at us all, sensing the tension. "What's going on?"

To my surprise Edward answered. "I was just telling Jake that Jack would like to buy his auto shop so he could move back to Washington with us."

E suddenly looked excited. "Really, you're coming with us?" he asked Jake.

"Yeah, buddy, can't get rid of me that easily," Jake smiled relaxing a little.

E jumped and hugged Jake and ran off calling for Elizabeth, I was assuming to tell her the good news.

"If you remember everything, then you remember the promise I made you all those years ago. The one I almost carried out in the bar that day," Jake said cryptically.

Edward nodded yes.

"It still stands, Leech. I know how to end you and I won't hesitate to do it if you hurt them, understand?" Jake threatened, but Edward didn't seem bothered by it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Jake."

"Bella, would you mind giving us a moment?" Jake asked and I looked to Edward to see if he would be okay. He smiled in return and nodded for me to leave.

Something strange was definitely going on here, that was for sure.

 _ **A/N: So you guy are all probably hating what Jake is, but legends are legends and If you recall before the legend of the Cullen's there was the one with the third wife. SO that is why that fits into this fic. Don't worry this isn't going to be some big wolf vamp story that you all might think it will be. Edward is a vamp, but he is trying to blend into human life again and hopefully Carlisle will help him find a way to be with his family. Jake will not be running around with a pack and phasing left and right. He will just be glaring at Edward a lot.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please review!**_ Bottom of Form


	50. Chapter 50

**All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 44 - Change**

 **Epov**

Jake was something else. God only knew what, but he was not human. He didn't disclose what he was to me, but I didn't question if he would be able to tear me apart or not. I'd rather not risk it. Besides, he wouldn't be worth it and I was pretty sure my family would be upset if I killed him. Also, he smelled horrible, so I assumed he would taste like shit.

Once I let him in on where I got my blood supply, he seemed to calm down considerably. I mentioned that I also had set up for my father to supply me, until Jack was able to get my supply flowing comfortably in Forks. Once Jake realized I wasn't killing people on a regular basis, he seemed to settle down a lot. I could tell he still didn't trust me.

We made our way to the plane and I was relieved to finally be going home. I really had missed it. Demetri whispered that I had a 'juice box' in the plane fridge since the airport would be fairly public. It was best to stay well fed.

Somehow, I was not all that surprised to find that Demetri was a half breed as well. He was never found out about like my mother and lived easily off the radar. Of course, that explained his ability to find Elizabeth and Bella so quickly. Like mine, his senses were heightened, and once changed we easily recognized each other for what we were. Of course, he had managed to live off of animal blood. It was an interesting theory and once I felt more in control, I thought I might try it.

Esme and Carlisle were anxiously waiting for us at the Port Angeles Airport. To my surprise, so was Seth. The kids ran to him, hugging him, but I could tell he was watching me warily. When I came closer to him, I could tell by his stench that he was whatever Jake was as well. I nodded to him, letting him know I knew why he was there. I was pretty sure Jake sent him to keep an eye on me.

Of course, that would be difficult to do through Esme's coddling. She was bouncing then hugging and now crying all over me. I held her to me, trying to comfort her and let her know I was sorry for being gone for so long.

We all went back to my house in Forks, including Seth. I was hiding comfortably behind my sun glasses until we got home. Esme and Carlisle had yet to see my eyes and I was in no hurry to reveal them. Of course, Bella was dead set on letting me know that they would not care what color my eyes were.

"Edward, we're in the house now, glasses," she reminded me pointedly.

Seth raised an eyebrow at me, surprised by the tone Bella had taken with me. I looked to Esme and then back to Bella, pouting and trying to communicate that I didn't want to take them off.

"Now, Edward." Bella wouldn't budge.

I sighed and pulled my glasses off, but closed my eyes hiding them from the others.

I could smell Bella as she approached; her warm hands burned my cheeks wonderfully. "Edward, I won't have you hiding, do you hear me? You're handsome and loved no matter what color your eyes are."

"Yes, dear, she's right," Esme encouraged.

I opened my eyes slowly to find Bella's smiling face. "See, that wasn't so bad." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my lips. I pulled her into a hug, hanging on to her for support. I didn't think I could handle it if I scared Esme.

I finally looked up and my mother smiled. "Oh, my sweet boy, there's no need to be upset. You look fine," she said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

Carlisle looked at me excited. "Fascinating, do you mind if we go and discuss your condition in your office?" he motioned toward the stairs.

"Of course." It would be good to get some of this stuff out of the way. I noticed that Seth stiffened and I looked over at him. "We'll be fine, I'm in control," I whispered hoping his hearing was as good as mine was. He nodded and stood at the bottom of the stairs letting me know that he would be listening in.

"So, what observations have you made?" Carlisle asked as we settled down at my desk.

"It seems that my genetic material has been altered. My skin is solid, and my eyes tend to reflect my need for nourishment."

"Interesting," he said tapping his chin.

"My senses are all heightened beyond measure as are my physical abilities, but my mind has stayed intact."

Carlisle's eye lit up. "So, every part of you has been infected but your mind?"

I shrugged. "I've found that my mother is partially infected and so I was also infected at birth. The photographic mind I had was part of the infection."

Carlisle scooted forward on his chair. "Like evolution in a sense. I always found your mind fascinating. It didn't work like a standard photographic mind. Yours was much more advanced. I must admit, I did run some tests when you were a child and did find an unusual anomaly, but I thought it was in your best interests to keep it quiet. There was no need to subject you to any experiments, and certainly no labels as being any more different than you knew you already were."

"An anomaly?" If we could isolate this vampiric virus, as I liked to think of it, maybe it could be removed.

"Yes, it was on your DNA. I was able to isolate the difference, and it's fascinating really."

"Do you think there's a way to do it again? Is there possibly a way to find it and manipulate it, to force the rest of my body to revert to its previous form?" I begged.

"I don't know, but with both of us working on it, I don't see why we can't give it a shot," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Yes!" I jumped up. This was the best news I could get.

"Of course, we'll need to get some current DNA and then some previous. Do you think E would mind sharing his? We would have to get a sample from Bella as well so we would know what to strip away from his, leaving only yours."

"Genius!" My father was a genius and I thanked god that I had children or this would not be possible. I hugged my father and he grunted and I realized I needed to let him go before my excitement broke him.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! I'll set up my other home as a lab so I can work undisturbed and you can join me when you have free time."

"Nonsense, I'll take a leave. I'll work with you on this full time until we find the solution, Edward."

I couldn't have loved my dad any more at that point. He would sacrifice so much for me. He always had my best interest at heart.

"I'm curious though, Edward. If your senses are heighted as you say and you still have your right mind about you, why would you want to change back?"

I rubbed my arm nervously. "I'm not myself," I sat down and sighed. "I'm cold and the children are nervous around me. They try and act like they're not, but I can hear their hearts racing."

His eyes saddened with compassion.

"The virus is carried in my bodily fluids and I wouldn't want to infect them on accident. I have yet to tell Bella this and I fear that she thinks I'm rejecting her when I keep her at arm's length."

"I see. That can be very difficult on a relationship," he agreed.

"I need to be changed back. I've got to be, Dad, please," I begged.

He patted my shoulder. "We'll do everything in our power to fix this, Son. We'll get you back to normal, or should I say, you're normal again."

I prayed that we could find a cure for me. I desperately wanted my life back and I hoped it would happen before I would have to tell Bella or anyone else what I really was.

A vampire.

By the end of the week I had completely transformed my little home into a fully functioning lab. Only the exterior façade of the home remained intact. Jack had come through for me and I was able to stock my fridge with a good blood supply, so I wouldn't need to feed around the children or Bella. Once Jake had arrived in town, Seth informed him of what I was doing and to my surprise he offered to help me in any way possible.

I asked him to run interference with my family, so they would not learn of what I was. I pleaded with him to understand that I needed to keep this from them, so I didn't scare them. I was going to change back. I was determined that I would find a way to do it.

It took two days to map out E's DNA and another two to do Bella's as well. Identifying her markers in the DNA was proving to be more difficult than I thought. Carlisle was able to join me, taking a leave of absence to help me the following week. He brought his research from when I was a child, which helped immensely. He had mapped my DNA when I was a child, so we were better able to identify it in the living cells once we had it down with paper markers like a map.

He had highlighted the anomaly on my DNA map and it was easy to pick it out of E's once I knew what I was looking for. The machine was not done mapping my current DNA yet. Vampire DNA appeared to be quite complex and I hoped that there would be a way to simplify it again.

 **Bpov**

Edward was very excited after talking to Carlisle. He was hoping to find a cure, though I would love him cured or not. He spent every waking moment setting up his lab and then he spent every day there working indefinitely on finding the cure. I started to doubt that he was even sleeping, as some nights I noticed his side of the bed was untouched.

Esme informed me that Carlisle was with him, so I shouldn't worry about Edward's health. The problem was I wasn't just worried about his health, but also our relationship. I missed him horribly when he was gone and now that he was back it was almost worse. I knew where he was, but he didn't want to be bothered.

Well, he didn't say that outright, but I could tell that finding this cure was very important to him and he wouldn't welcome the distraction. He also had yet to initiate our physical relationship, always stopping at chaste kisses and just holding me.

I was starting to become very self conscious of my appearance. I started exercising and dieting to lose the extra pounds I had put on, and I had even gone so far as to let Alice revamp my wardrobe in hopes to catch his eye. Of course, for that to happen, he would have to actually come home and see me.

Jake was doing an excellent job of keeping the kids busy. E was working on his latest project, and he was actually paying Elizabeth to clean the shop. When she wasn't at the shop with Jake she was busy with Esme and Alice.

Seth and his buddy, Quil, seemed to be hanging out a lot lately with us. Apparently, my cooking was starting to draw a crowd, well, at least from the reservation. I cooked for a crowd frequently, but it kept me busy and they were all very kind. Seth was sure Quil had a crush on me. I was sure Quil had a crush on my cooking, two very different things.

Ellie was my little chef's helper and enjoyed trying new recipes. Apparently, E had taught her how to look them up online, so every night was a new dish. She was excellent at picking winners. We had yet to hear any complaints from the crowds.

 **Epov**

Carlisle noticed yesterday that I had not gone home and changed my clothes, so I had to make a point to go home tonight and change. I figured if I brought a few sets of clothes back with me to the lab, then I wouldn't have to worry about him harassing me about it again.

The house reeked of whatever creature Jake was. Apparently, there were several in the area and they all kept an eye on my family while I worked. It instinctually made me nervous at first, but when I realized Seth was one of them, I knew they would be okay. He would never hurt his sister. I had witnessed firsthand how he cared for Bella. I knew he would look out for her and my kids.

I walked into my bedroom and saw my sweet Bella fast asleep. She was curled around my pillow and I wondered if she missed me. I was drawn to her as I always was and gently caressed her face.

"Please," she mumbled and I wondered what it was she wanted. I would give her anything.

"Stay," she whimpered and then tears began to leak from her eyes.

I crawled up next to her kissing her head softly so she would know I was there. She quickly snuggled into my chest and settled down. I needed to stay with her tonight. I didn't want to cause her anymore unnecessary pain. I would be there when she woke, so she would know that I stayed.

 **Bpov**

I awoke in Edward's arms and burst into tears. The poor man was a mess trying to comfort me. He had never been good with tears. I noticed he was still dressed and wondered if these were his clothes from yesterday.

"Did you come home to change?" I asked.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. The once sweet sentiment was starting to drive me crazy.

"Yes, Love. I have to get back to work, though. I'm hoping my DNA is all mapped when I get back."

"Shower with me," I said boldly. He had to shower some time.

He froze and his eyes widened. I wasn't going to let this go. I kissed his neck, working my way up to his ear. "Please shower with me. Come wash my hair like you used to."

He made a noise that sounded like a soft purring, so I was sure he was enjoying my ministration. I slipped my hand up his shirt and tweaked his nipple.

"Bella," he purred softly, "Please," he begged.

I straddled him and found that he was indeed excited. "Please, Edward, I need something from you, please," I begged as I rocked in his lap. His hands shot out and grabbed my hips, stilling me. He lifted me easily from himself and laid me back on the bed.

"Love, I would find great pleasure in burying myself in your warmth right now." He kissed down my neck and then snapped the straps of my night gown, exposing my breasts. He purred a little louder and took one into his mouth. His cool hand ran down my body painfully slowly and then he cupped me. I heard something creak downstairs and he stopped suddenly. He looked up at me panting and frowned, murmuring something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Love. Once I'm better, I swear I will." He paused and looked down at my body, his eyes seemed to darken a little more and he let out a soft growl. "I'm sorry," he repeated and looked up at me sadly.

He was about to pull away, when I grabbed him. "Edward, please, at least join me in the shower. We don't have to do anything. I swear I won't try anything."

He growled softly again and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Love, I can't," he all but whimpered. "I don't trust that I won't try anything and I would never forgive myself if I hurt you." He kissed my blasted forehead again and then disappeared, leaving me wound up tighter than a virgin in a chastity belt on prom night. That was it! I'd had it! I was devising a seduce Edward plan right now!

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	51. Chapter 51

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

 **Chapter 46 – Census**

 **Epov**

I had run off in such a hurry, I had forgotten my change of clothing. I knew Carlisle would have words with me again about it. He would be in at any moment to help me examine my DNA. It had finally finished mapping.

It wasn't looking good for me as I examined the cells. It was as if the vampire virus had grown over and coated my DNA. That was why the original anomaly was so prominent and easy for Carlisle to spot. It was coating over the original human form.

I believed that my ability to read minds may have come from the second coating that section of DNA received. Not all vampires could read minds. I was quite relieved when I figured out how to turn it off. Listening to how startling your appearance was became very unpleasant. Not to mention how rude and inconsiderate most people were internally and faked a polite façade.

After almost a year of bombardment I was finally able to gain control of it and turn it off. I only turned it on when I went out in public for short stents to make sure no one was thinking ill of my family. I had not yet had the courage to listen to my own family's thoughts, terrified that what I might hear was not what they truly presented to me.

I still couldn't understand how Bella could love me. She acted the part well and I had never known her to be fake in her feelings, but my insecurities had won out and so she remained silent to me, as did my children. I didn't think I could handle hearing how scary I looked in their minds.

My father's disappointed greeting pulled me from my distressing thoughts.

"Edward, have you spent the night here again?" he asked in a worried tone.

If only he knew that I didn't require sleep, he would no longer worry, but as a doctor, I knew not sleeping was a very inhuman trait that would make me seem crazy.

"I did go home, but I'm afraid I rushed out of the house this morning. Being around Bella and not being able to touch her in a sense is very difficult," I said the last part quietly, because who truly wanted to discuss such matters with their dad?

"Have you thought of testing your fluids with a condom? I know your saliva is rather aggressively potent, so I would assume your semen would be similar, but if it can safely be contained in a condom, I don't see why you would have to refrain, Edward. We don't know how long it will take to find this cure, if we ever do."

Carlisle was right, but I didn't want to even risk exposure. I knew it wouldn't change her, but I didn't want to worry about hiding a half breed child. It just wouldn't be fair to the family.

Carlisle could see that I wasn't going to budge on this and shook his head at me. I knew that he and my mother had a very active sex life and so he probably thought Bella and I were similar. We did enjoy sex, but there were nights that I would just hold her and feel just as content. Not that I wasn't going a little stir crazy putting her off. God only knew how badly I wanted her. I just wished she could understand. She was definitely making it difficult for me.

Carlisle was looking at my DNA and comparing it with my human DNA. I was sure he was seeing what I was seeing. It was coated, frozen and suspended, amazing, but frustrating at the same time. We started running tests trying to manipulate the vampire coating. I needed to find a way to make it revert.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my dad's phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and furrowed his brow. He walked out to the porch to answer it, but I could hear him all the same.

"Hello."

"Hey, Carlisle," It was Bella.

"What can I do for you, dear?" he asked concerned.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind leaving the lab for a little while. I would like to have a talk with Edward alone. It's rather important and I don't want to be interrupted by the children."

"Of course, what time will you be here?"

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Alright, that's perfect. I'm supposed to have lunch with Esme today anyway."

He hung up the phone and walked back with a worried look on his face. He gave me a weak smile. Chances were he knew Bella was coming down here to yell at me and he felt bad for me.

To my surprise he pulled out his wallet as he walked over to me. "Here, Son, you really need to test this out or I fear things are going to get tougher."

I looked down in my hand and was shocked to see a condom.

"I suggest you get it done before lunch," he said with a wink and shooed me away from the lab table with the DNA.

 **Bpov**

I realized after Edward left this morning that he didn't get a chance to change his clothes. He would need a set at the lab to change into. He had a shower there, so I thought I would bring a bag. I knew there would be plenty of surfaces to get together on even if there wasn't a bed at that house anymore. I was thankful there wasn't a bed; otherwise Edward would never come home.

I understood his worry of somehow infecting me. He said it wasn't contagious, but I believed he feared infecting me on accident if we were intimate. I had a few errands to run before my visit.

I drove past the lab house on my way to the store and saw Carlisle's car out front. I would have to call him to see if he could leave us alone for a while.

I picked up a fedora hat along with a box of condoms and an ace bandage in town. I called Carlisle on my way home and let him know I needed to see Edward alone. He sounded tense, but understanding.

I laid out the clothes I was going to change into and packed a shower bag for afterwards. I wrapped my breasts just like I did at camp, but it was less effective this time. I was just too well endowed after three kids. I quickly dressed in Edward's clothes, cinching the belt to keep the pants on and leaving the shirt untucked.

I heard Angela come in and whistle at me. "You make one hot guy!" she teased.

I rolled my eyes at her and asked her to help me get my hair twisted up so it would easily stay hidden under my hat.

"All you need is some facial hair," she said picking up my eye liner. I let her draw a little mustache on my face.

I grabbed my shower bag and a clipboard. I hurried out the door, figuring Carlisle should be gone by now.

I drove past the lab and parked around the corner, walking up to the house. I set my bag out of sight and knocked on the door. I wondered if Edward would even bother to answer. I knocked again a little harder and changed my voice making it deeper. "Census, is anyone home?" I banged a little harder on the door and I could hear him coming. I looked down and held my clip board up hiding my face.

The door swung open quickly. I could tell he wasn't happy about the interruption.

"Census? This is no longer a residential home, but a lab," he said annoyed.

I cleared my throat and peeked up at him through my lashes trying to stay hidden, but I could see he was looking at me curiously now. "Bella?"

The jig was up. I looked up at him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Rick, your friendly census taker."

"Bella, what on earth are you doing?" he said laughing as he took in my appearance.

"I'm taking the census; you say this is a lab? I have it on good authority that you practically live here."

He stepped back and waved me in knowing I wanted to talk. He kissed my cheek as I passed him and I wished he was kissing me more.

"Nice mustache," he said pointing at my upper lip. "I always wanted one that would curl up like that."

He was such a goof. "What, you want something to twirl while you plot your evil plans?" I said jokingly pretending to twist the end of one side of my mustache.

"Evil plans, huh? Do you have evil plans today, Bella?"

"Well, one may say evil plan, another may say helpful girlfriend. I was just bringing your clothes down, since you ran out without changing this morning. Of course, I didn't bring anything to change into so you're going to have to give me the clothes you have on to wear home."

My evil little minx was definitely up to no good…

Bottom of Form

 _ **Chapter 47 – Let's not be wasteful**_

 **Epov**

Bella was dressed in my clothes. At least she was. She snapped my belt off of her hips like a whip and I was hard instantly. The pants fell to the curve of her ass and she turned away from me wiggling out of them without undoing them. She folded them neatly and set them on the table.

She turned back to me wearing nothing but my shirt. I could smell her arousal and my body wanted to jump her so badly. I knew a condom would hold, the question was would I be able to do this without hurting her?

"Well, Edward, are you going to give me your pants?" she said casually as if she was only planning on taking them to wear.

I stared at her dumbly, not sure what I was supposed to do.

She reached up under her shirt and pulled on something. Her generous breasts popped up and so did I. I needed to reign myself in.

She pulled an ace bandage out of her shirt and started to roll it up. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth.

"Bring back memories?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it definitely does. It's been so long, though, that I would probably be just as quick a shot. Just like camp," I smirked.

She giggled, but started to unbutton her shirt. My laugh caught in my throat as her breasts came into view. I groaned as my body strained against my pants. I worried that I might actually tear right through the fabric. Before I realized it, I felt her hand brushing against the front of my pants.

"I know you want me, Edward. Tell me why you stop. I know you've been avoiding me and I need to know why," her eyes pleaded with me.

She was right; she needed to know it was not her. I definitely wanted her very much. I cleared my throat and tried to focus on her face. She stood before me in only my shirt and it was unbuttoned. Nothing was hidden from me. I finally gathered enough strength to turn away from her and speak.

"I'm not sure if it's safe, Love. I don't want to hurt you," I finally confessed.

I heard some rustling and then felt her tap something on my shoulder. I turned to find a jumbo economy size box of condoms. "Will these help?"

"Where did you get such a huge box?" The thing was massive.

She just laughed at me. "Hey, I have a lot of nooky to make up for, so I wasn't going to get a three-pack."

"And the twelve-pack was too small for you, so you got the thirty-six-pack?" I laughed at her.

"Sure, if things go my way I'll have it used up by the end of the month," she said with a smile. It was time I warned her of more than just the infection.

"Bella." The way I said her name made her smile falter. "It isn't you, please understand that this virus had changed me in more ways than I've revealed."

She looked at my pants warily and I stifled a laugh. "No, not that, that's still the same. A little larger and tougher, though, and he's not as soft as he once was, so I worry that it may hurt you and well, I'm much stronger than I once was," I said the last part quietly and was unsure if she caught it.

"Stronger?" she asked confused not understanding what I was telling her. She had to understand, though, that I was turning her away not because of her but because I didn't want to hurt her.

I nodded yes. "I'm worried I may hurt you if I lose control."

She paced for a moment and then seemed to be looking around. She ran down the hall to the old linen closet and pulled out a few blankets. I was surprised they were even still there.

"What are you doing, Love?" She was laying them out on the floor and I had no idea what she had planned.

"I'm going to fix this, because I love you. But, honey, you need to put out," she said snapping the blanket. Part of my mind wondered if she was any good with a whip. The way she snapped that belt and now the blankets had me picturing her in leather with a whip, teaching me a lesson. That might be fun. I was sure the whip wouldn't hurt me.

"Edward." I was pulled out of my daydream by her voice.

"Come on, take off your clothes and lay down like a good boy." I was far from a boy, but I would do what I could to appease her.

She pushed me down on my back and then straddled my hips. My hands went to her hips, but she swatted them away. "Here are the rules: No touching. I'm the only one allowed to touch, understand?"

I nodded my head yes.

She pulled out the box of condoms and smiled at me. "Do you want me to double bag it?"

I laughed, but then told her no, it actually raised the risk of breaking.

Her hands traced over my body like a warm flame dancing across my skin. She was teasing the hell out of me and I was going to lose it if she didn't stop it. I was glad she put the condoms on me first thing, just in case I shot off early. Normally, as a vampire, sex could last for hours, and recoup time was almost non-existent. However, it had been so long since I'd had an orgasm that I was sure my stamina was going to be nil.

She kissed down my hips and my body began to shake as I fought to hold still. My hands flexed and the wood of the floor gave way to my fingertips. I was worried for a second that I may have frightened her, but she just smirked at me as she worked her way down between my thighs, licking as she went. When her hot mouth sucked my scrotum I lost it instantly. Thankfully, the condoms caught it all.

I got up and quickly cleaned up, making sure she was not exposed. When I returned she was lying on the blankets waiting for me. I was nervous, worried she would be upset, but she smiled as she patted the floor next to her.

I joined her and waited, wondering what she had planned next.

 **Bpov**

I knew Edward had been holding out on me for a reason. I knew he had changed in more ways than he let on and he didn't tell me, because he was afraid I wouldn't accept him. That was just ridiculous. He needed to know that I loved him, changes and all.

As I worked down his body, a soft purr emanated from his chest that made me smile. As I closed in on his hips it turned into more of a growl. He wasn't kidding on the strength thing, because I saw how his hands flexed in excitement wanting to grip something and poked right through the wood as if it was clay.

I smiled, encouraged that he was letting me continue, proud that he was able to handle this much. I went in for the kill. I wanted him to have an orgasm so he could see that he could control himself with me. His growl gradually grew louder and finally he released with a roar. He was so much more animalistic and it was really turning me on. I hoped he had a quick recoup time.

He hurried out of the room; cleaning up his mess before any of it could get anywhere near me. I was waiting for him on the blanket when he entered the room. He looked hesitant and it reminded me of the sweet boy I fell in love with at camp. I patted the blanket next to me, so he would know I still wanted him. I snuggled up to him and kissed him slowly. I understood now why he never opened his mouth for me anymore.

I expected him to snuggle up next to me and nap like he used to in camp, but he had other ideas. He kissed down my body, paying special attention to my breasts. He was rubbing his cool lips across them softly and smiled at me when I moaned out in pleasure.

He worked his way down a little further and I felt his cool hands trace up my thighs. I groaned in frustration. He wasn't moving fast enough for me. I guess he was getting me back for teasing him.

His hands finally found the Promised Land and I cried out his name in relief. He purred as he played and I thought it was cute. I reached my climax and then he leaned over me.

"I want to be inside you so bad," he all but growled in my ear. "Please," he begged me.

I smiled as I pushed him back on the floor. He was panting as hard as I was.

"You know the rules," I reminded him. "No touching," I said as I put the condom on him.

He nodded eagerly and growled loudly as I slid down over him, taking him inside of me. I moaned in relief and slowly began to move. I knew he would growl and roar and probably tear up the floor some more before he was done, but I didn't care. I finally had my sweet boy again.

The floor was splintered in several places by his hands and there were indentions where he had dug his heals in, but I didn't care. I lay blissfully in afterglow with Edward. His cool arms wrapped around my overheated body.

I kissed his bare chest and smiled up at him. "Thank you," I finally whispered.

I felt him kiss the top of my head. " _Thank you_ ," he said returning the sentiment. "If we're going to keep doing, this we need to find a better place. I don't know how I'm going to explain this floor to my dad."

I snickered a little. "Tell him I was wearing heels and stomped my feet a lot."

He kissed down my cheek to my lips as he chuckled. "You are ridiculous." I gasped in mock offense. "Carlisle knows you would never wear heels," he teased.

 **Epov**

"Watch it, buddy, or this economy pack is going to go to waste," she teased me waving the box in my face.

"Bella, Love," I said in mock surprise, "I didn't know you were so wasteful."

She whacked me in the head with the box. "I wouldn't waste them; the balloons at the next party we throw would just be oddly shaped."

That was just too much. I started to tickle her, causing her to squirm and laugh. She tried to tickle me in return, but with my long arms I was able to get the upper hand on her.

We were brought out of our bubble by the clearing of a throat. I quickly covered Bella with my body and pulled a blanket over us.

I looked up to see my dad standing there.

"Hi, Carlisle," Bella said softly, waving timidly.

My dad just let out a laugh. "Well, I'm glad you two seemed to have worked things out," he winked at me. "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off, Son, and give you two a chance to reconnect. Maybe I'll go do some reconnecting of my own with Esme," he grinned.

Carlisle headed for the door and I was just able to get out a "Goodbye, Dad," before he left and Bella started giggling. I looked down at her confused. I would have thought she would be upset being caught in a compromising position by my dad.

"So, Edward, you feel like reconnecting again?" I looked down at the floor and she smirked. "You're going to have to replace it anyway, might as well finish it off." She shook her box of condoms at me and I let out a laugh. "You wouldn't want to be wasteful, now would you?"

She was right, I was going to have to replace the wood flooring anyway, might as well get some good use out of it before it went.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	52. Chapter 52

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 48 – Cure**

 **Epov**

Bella was swimming through my thoughts. It was difficult to focus on the task at hand, when I knew I could have her.

I could have her.

The grin that crept across my face was huge. I was sure I would give the Joker a run for his money.

I could have Bella and she wanted me, too.

I was feeling giddy, so focusing on the microscope was nearly impossible. Did I mention I had Bella and I could have her again?

I was practically giggling as I thought of that super size box of condoms. She wanted to use them all by the end of the month.

My naughty little Bella.

I didn't think a more perfect woman existed, I was sure of it.

I was hunched over my microscope trying to listen to my dad explain his latest experiment and his results, but my mind kept drifting back to Bella, naked or in leather with a whip.

I was currently remembering how she stripped right in front of this table. I loved my photographic memory. I replayed her snapping my belt and wiggling out of my pants over and over. I would watch in my mind as she slowly unbuttoned my shirt exposing her beautiful breasts.

I loved Bella's breasts.

Did I mention Bella was perfect?

"EDWARD!" My dad's voice snapped me out of my memory. "What are you thinking of?"

"Stripping." The word was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Stripping? You know, you might be on to something, Son!" he said excitedly grabbing several chemicals. "If we can find a formula that will strip the virus away from the original DNA we may be able to cure you, Edward."

He was right. Of course, there was a chance I would lose my photographic memory, but I was willing to give that up if it meant I would not outlive Bella and my children by centuries.

 **Bpov**

E was acting strangely as of late. I wasn't sure what he was up to, but he was sneaking around more, which was never a good thing in E's case. He could be building a nuclear reactor somewhere for all I knew. I tried to keep tabs on him, but since he finished his project at Jake's, he had been acting weird. He had been watching Seth and Jake closely. He also had slipped into the lab to look at what Edward and Carlisle were doing a time or two.

The fact was, he was up to something and that was never a good thing.

I finished putting away the laundry and doubled checked my grocery list, before I left the house. I smiled to myself as I looked at the list. Condoms were number one on my list. We had used over half the box I bought already.

One week.

That was how long it had been since I showed up at the lab and seduced Edward. He had made it home every night just after dinner and helped me put the kids to bed and then, as he says it, he puts me to bed, and I had to say I was thoroughly enjoying it.

I was headed to the car, when Edward came running up to me. "Bella, we did it!"

I looked up surprised and wondered where his car was. He must have thought my confusion was for something else, because he started to explain.

"We came up with a cure. Carlisle is perfecting the formula now!" He picked me up and spun me around causing me to laugh.

"That's great, honey! So what does this mean? Will it work for others infected?"

He pouted a little and shook his head no. "It'll only work for me. The vaccine is designed using my DNA. Well, mine and parts of E's that belong to me. If I didn't have a son, I wouldn't be able to reverse the effects of the virus. Of course, there's a good chance I'll lose my photographic memory." He mumbled the last part.

"You won't lose any memories, though, will you? Of us or the kids?" I asked a little worried.

"No, I don't think so. I'll just be normal, not super smart anymore," he said timidly. Did he think I wouldn't love him if he wasn't super smart? That was ridiculous.

I reached around grabbing his backside. "Will I be able to squeeze these again?"

He let out a chuckle and nodded his head yes.

"Sounds good to me then," I tried to reassure him that I would stay with him through this trial. We would get through this together.

 **Epov**

The more I thought of it, the more nervous I had become. I had rushed home to tell Bella we were truly on to something and she seemed excited. She didn't even mind that I wouldn't be as smart as before, but tried to cheer me up by grabbing my butt and asking if she would be able to squeeze it again. She was perfect and seemed to always know just what to say to encourage me.

Bella squeezing my butt would definitely be a plus. So would really being able to feel her again. Everything was warm feathery light touches. I missed really feeling her grab me. I felt the heat of her body and the trace of her fingertips, but my stone body really kept her from molding to me like she used to. I loved snuggling up so tight to her that I felt almost like one person. I couldn't do that as a vampire. It wasn't safe, there was always a risk I would squeeze her too tightly and hurt her.

I hurried back to the lab and my dad was watching a microscope intensely. He suddenly jumped up "Ah ha!" he shouted, "By jingo, I've got it!"

I started laughing, "Who in the heck says by jingo?"

"I do, my dear boy, I think I have it, but I need to make sure it's safe. We don't have any test subjects and I don't think this virus would infect animals."

"Could we try it on just part of me?"

"How on earth do you propose to do that?" he asked curiously.

What my father didn't know was that I could remove a body part and reattach it. I could remove a toe, because really, who needed all ten of those? We could see if the serum worked on it or had an adverse effect.

I took off my shoe and my dad was watching me curiously. I grabbed my little toe and twisted it off. It hurt like a bitch, causing me to roar out in pain. My father stumbled back surprised, but gathered himself. I pinched the skin together and it sealed instantly before I put my shoe back on.

He was looking at me curiously as I handed him my toe.

"Will you be alright, Son?" he asked concerned.

I nodded yes and pointed back to the table. I wanted to see if it would work.

The outside of my toe was solid so he could not inject it, but the inside and exposed area from where I tore it off of my foot was softer. He injected the exposed part of the toe and we waited. It seemed like nothing was happening, but of course it took three days for the initial change into a vampire, so I assumed it would take just as long or longer to change back.

"Why don't you go home and have dinner with Mom. I'll stay here and watch the toe tonight."

"You need to rest, too, Son. Why don't you set up the video camera to watch it tonight and go home as well? I'm sure Bella misses you."

I wanted to stay and watch the toe, but I also had a feeling that he would fight me on it. He didn't realize that I didn't sleep anymore, and my eyes were much more advanced than the video camera. I could see changes before it would.

He started setting up the camera, apparently taking my silence for agreement. I guess I could go home and put Bella to bed then come back. I was sure it would take some time for the toe to change.

I finally conceded and headed home.

E met me at the door looking at me oddly. "You joining us for dinner?" he asked suspiciously.

"I ate at the lab," I answered and it was true, I did eat at the lab when I needed to eat.

He looked at me for a minute as if he was trying to figure something out and then ran off. Ellie watched the exchange and then slinked forward.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Ellie?"

"What do you eat?"

Ah, the million dollar question and my baby came up with it. Time to distract. "Is mommy cooking dinner? That smells wonderful."

Ellie nodded eagerly and waved for to me to follow her. I hoped the cure worked. I wanted my little girl to feel comfortable enough around me to touch me and take my hand. I wanted to eat dinner with my family.

"I'm helping mommy. Uncle Seth is eating with us tonight and he eats a lot, so we have to make lots and lots of food. Are you going to eat with us, Daddy?" she asked just as we entered the kitchen. Seth was sitting at the table holding his fork as if he was ready to dig in. He heard the question and smirked at me. It wasn't fair that he could enjoy a meal with my family and I couldn't.

Bella answered her before I could. "Daddy already ate, sweetie, and I don't know if there's enough food with the way Uncle Seth eats."

"But I want Daddy to eat my food, too!" Ellie exclaimed. Apparently, Bella had been teaching her to cook and she had gotten quite good. Ellie looked up at me with her sad little pout. "You'll eat, won't you, Daddy?"

I would do anything for my little girl; even torture myself with disgusting food. "Sure, honey, how could I pass it up?"

I would take time to puke it back up on my run back to the lab.

The things I did for my girls. It was worth it, though, because Ellie insisted that she sit next to me at the table. I loved my little girl and I was thrilled that she was finally warming up to me. She let me tuck her in tonight, which usually was something Bella did. I was always tucking Elizabeth in. Not that I didn't love tucking in Elizabeth, I did, but I would much rather be able to tuck in all three of my kids.

Bella met me in the hallway and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bed time?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded yes.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her off to our room. I undressed her slowly, taking care to rub out any muscles that looked tense. My vampire eyes were much more perceptive than human ones.

I started up a hot bubble bath and then climbed in. The water burned my skin, but only for a moment. My body cooled the water to just the right temperature for Bella. She climbed into the tub and lay back against my chest.

"How was your day?" she asked.

I chuckled at the mundane question, but loved it all the same. "Good, intense, but good."

"I believe it. Have you made any more progress on the cure?"

"We'll know in the morning. We left an experiment running tonight. I'm afraid these things take time."

"You're going to sneak off first thing in the morning, aren't you?"

I kissed her neck and inhaled her scent. "You know me too well."

"As long as you come home and put me to bed, I don't mind."

My hand slid up her warm tummy to her beautiful breasts. My cool fingers caressed her nipples into peaks and she pushed back against me, rubbing her warm body against mine.

Yes, I definitely loved putting my Bella to bed.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	53. Chapter 53

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

 **Chapter 49 - Lucky charms**

 **Epov**

I was at the lab watching the toe carefully. I could see a few minor changes, but nothing that resembled human flesh. It still smelled of vampire and it had started to smell rancid like it was rotting. I realized that losing my toe permanently was most likely the only result.

I sat back frustrated. I wanted the cure to work and it didn't seem likely. I decided to go eat to kill time, until Carlisle came in. Maybe he could help me figure out another formula to try.

I sat down in the kitchen with a few bags of blood. I drank the first one cold, but let the other two warm a little before I bit into them.

I tried not to let the failure of the test upset me. It may just need some perfecting. These things took time. Carlisle was an excellent research doctor, but it would have been a miracle if he was able to perfect the formula before our trial run.

That was why it was called a trial run, right?

I heard the front door open and something loud clack, causing my ears to ring.

I slipped out of the kitchen to see who it was.

"Hey, Edward, Bella wanted me to replace the damaged floor boards in here."

It was Seth. He had just dropped a load of wood flooring in the room with the messed up floor.

"Hey, Seth, that's fine."

"Do you have somewhere I can put my lunch?"

I was hesitant to offer my fridge. It was full of blood, but he already knew that. "Yeah, but it is full of my lunch. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"As long as your lunch isn't kicking, I don't care."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. I had noticed there were several boys from the reservation that smelled like Jake and Seth, but Seth was the only one that seemed to truly believe I was trying to find a cure for my vampirism.

He ran out to his truck to get his lunch and then followed me into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and he smiled at the blood bank bags. "You're alright, you know that, Edward? I mean, for a vampire, you're pretty cool."

I just chuckled as he set his lunch in the door of the fridge. I went back to the kitchen table and he cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast."

"I'd offer you a drink, but I have a feeling it's not your brand."

He shook his head laughing. "You're alright, Edward, you're alright."

I finished my breakfast and walked back into the lab area. The toe was a bright green color now. I let out an audible groan.

Seth came and took a look at it. "What's that?"

"My toe."

"Why did you turn it green? You trying to turn from a vampire into a leprechaun?"

"Yes, and you'll never get my pot of gold," I said shoving him out of the way.

"Well, at least you wouldn't drink blood anymore."

"How would you know what leprechauns eat?" I asked solely because I needed the distraction from my failure and toe loss.

"Everyone knows they eat Lucky Charms," he said as if it was common knowledge.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Seth was always good for a laugh.

Carlisle came in a short while later and could tell by the look on my face that I was not happy with the results of our test.

"Let's see what we have here," he said taking a piece of flesh off the toe and held it under the microscope. "Good, this is good, take a look, Edward."

I leaned over the microscope and saw the cells. The vampire coating had been stripped off, but it had no place to go. There was no circulation to move the coating out of the toe, turning it all green. "We need to find a way to clear the stripped portions from the toe."

I was surprised by the little voice that sounded behind me. "Would blood transfusions and dialysis work?"

I spun around and found E standing behind me. I looked over to Seth, silently asking if he brought him, but he just shrugged at me. I had no idea where he came from.

"That's an intriguing idea, E," my father answered him. "Your dad would definitely need new blood and to go through dialysis if we can get this formula to work."

He nodded his head in agreement and I wondered how many times he had snuck over here.

"Seth, do you mind taking E home?" I asked.

"Sure," he said getting up from where he was working on the floor.

"I want to stay," E protested.

"I know, Son, but I need to discuss some more things privately with Dr. Grandpa." I loved that nickname. Carlisle seemed to straighten up and smiled as I said it.

"I could help you though, Dad."

"I know, but some things are classified as private, E. Doctor patient privilege."

"Seth knows!" he shouted pointing accusingly at Seth.

Seth walked over and picked up E. "We need to have a talk, little buddy." Seth threw him over his shoulder and walked out with a scowling ten year old hanging upside down and grumping.

E was a smart boy. I should've known he would pick up on things and investigate for himself.

"I'm going to make a few adjustments to the formula so it'll break down the virus into a smaller form, which will be easier for your body to handle. If we start you on dialysis before it gets to your kidneys, we may be able to save them." He stopped and looked at me seriously. "Son, you realize there's a very real chance you'll lose one or both kidneys and possibly your liver. Your body's filtration system can only handle so much. This cure may very well be your death."

I didn't want to die, at least not yet. I didn't want to leave Bella behind. I wanted to marry her. I had her damn ring already. I just needed to be human again. I needed to be with her, I wanted to be her husband. I wanted her to be my wife.

I sat down frustrated.

"The problem is, once it gets started, there's no way to stop it midway through if it's killing you. You'll die a slow and painful death," Carlisle warned. "I have to find a way to break it down smaller." He refocused his microscope and went back to work.

He was right; the damn cure may change me back, but end up killing me in the process. I sat frozen and frustrated.

I didn't know how long I sat there like a stone statue, but Carlisle finally stepped back and stretched then walked over to me, patting me on the shoulder. "You'll get dusty if you stay here. You know how Esme hates dust," he teased me for my stillness. I finally moved looking up at him. "Cheer up, Edward. I made quite a bit of progress today. We'll find a way to fix this."

 **Bpov**

Edward came home later than usual. I had put the children to bed already when he came into the bedroom. I could tell by the look on his face that things did not go well.

Tonight I would take care of him.

I started to undress him slowly, but he stopped me when I reached his shoes. I looked up at him letting him know I wasn't stopping and slowly took off his shoes.

I gasped when I saw he was missing a toe. When had this happened? How long had it been missing?

"Edward, what happened?"

"I needed test tissue for the serum; it was something I could spare," he said sadly.

I climbed into his lap kissing him softly, holding him in my arms. "It's not working, is it?"

"It works; it'll just kill me if I use it. My body won't be able to handle the disposal of the virus once it's stripped from my DNA."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry."

He looked down at me sadly and kissed my cheeks. "Can you still love me, even if I'm stuck like this?"

"You know I will, forever." I kissed him soundly on the lips and I felt him grip me tightly and then release a little. He was always trying to be gentle with me. "I'll love you forever, I promise," I reassured him.

I was just happy to have him at all.

 **A/N: A little sad, I know, but it isn't over yet now is it! Don't worry! Happy endings are my thing! Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Chapter 50 – What you are**

 **Bpov**

When I woke up this morning, I was surprised to find Edward lying next to me staring at the ceiling. He usually snuck out early and headed off to the lab. He must have been really upset about the failure of the latest experiment.

I climbed up his body and looked directly into his eyes. I waited for him to focus on me and I smiled down at him. "This is a pleasant surprise."

I kissed the tip of his nose, so he would know I was truly happy to see him. He smiled slightly, but made no move to get up. I kissed his lips softly and then down his cheek and neck to his nipple. When I curled my tongue around it, he purred softly. I knew his body was much harder than mine was, so I decided to experiment for myself. I bit down hard on his nipple, soliciting a growl from him.

I smirk at him and then bit down hard on the other one. He growled louder and rolled me over pinning me to the bed. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Cheering you up. Are you up?" I said grabbing him through his pajama pants.

Yup, he was up.

I decided to continue my experiment. I gripped him as hard as I could. A regular man would be screaming in pain, but Edward growled softly and pushed into my hand again.

He liked it.

"Bella," he growled my name in my ear, "You shouldn't be encouraging this behavior in me."

I yanked him hard. "I'll do what I want," I teased. I used my feet to push his pants down.

"Rip my panties off, Edward," I said sternly, so he would know there was no room for argument. Luckily for me he didn't put up much of a fight.

Then he did something he hadn't done in a while. He took my breast into his mouth. He usually just ran his cool lips over my nipples, but he was letting loose today. He wasn't keeping his saliva to himself this morning.

God, I missed his mouth!

My body bucked against him. His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. He moved fast down my body burying his face in between my thighs. It would have hurt if it didn't feel so good. His cool tongue worked me over at a blinding pace as I cried out his name.

After I climaxed for the third time he finally climbed up my body plunged into me. I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him roughly. His skin was so cool against my heated body. He was pushing me towards another orgasm fast, his growl turning me on as he moved inside me. As I lost it again, he grabbed my hips roughly. I was sure I would bruise. He suddenly pulled away from me with a loud growl and disappeared in a blur, leaving me gasping on the bed alone.

I lay there trying to compose myself, and trying figure out what the hell had just happened. I heard the water in the shower come on, so I made my way to the bathroom.

I was not prepared for the site I found. Edward sat in the bottom of the shower whimpering softly. His knees were pulled tightly to his chest, his face hidden in his folded arms as he rocked back and forth. I stepped into the shower and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his neck softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he cried.

I ran my fingers through his wet hair. "What are you sorry for?"

"For hurting you, for being so rough, for risking…" his voice choked as he sobbed again.

"Do you think you exposed me? Do you think I'll contract the virus?" I asked calmly.

He looked up at me and quickly shook his head no. He swallowed hard. "No, you don't have it."

"Are you sure?" I asked wanting him to be sure more than I did.

"I'm positive, there's only one way to catch what I have and you won't get it."

"Then what are you worried about?"

He looked away and I pulled his face back to mine. "What are you worried about, Edward?"

He looked down again, "There's only one way to get it, but…" He stopped and shook his head no.

"But what, Edward?" I pushed.

"It's hereditary." His words were so soft, I almost missed them. I moved his arms and squeezed into his lap. He held me tightly as he buried his face in my neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I pulled his face up to mine. "I still don't understand why you're so upset," I finally said as I kissed his forehead.

His hand traced a red mark on my hip that was slowly turning blue, shaking his head and internally berating himself.

"Don't go there, Edward. I thoroughly enjoyed myself," I pulled his hand away from my hip and kissed his fingertips, "Well, at least up to the part where you up and disappeared on me. You want to tell me what happened?"

"I-I had to pull out. I didn't want to take the risk. I didn't want to risk getting you pregnant," he said quietly sounding ashamed of himself.

"Edward, the world wouldn't end if we had a child that had the virus, honey. We would love them just as much as we love the other kids. Just as I love you."

He was shaking his head no. "You don't understand, Bella. It would not be safe. My mother is a half breed; that's why she's hunted."

Did he just say half breed? Half breed of what? "Half breed?"  
His eyes widened realizing what he'd said. He got out of the shower quickly and was drying off so fast I couldn't even see his hands. The towel was whipping around in a blur.

"I have to get to the lab. I'm sure Carlisle is wondering where I am."

He was out of the bathroom before I could say another word, and by the time I stepped out into the bedroom only seconds later, he was completely dressed.

"Edward?"

He stopped right in front of me and kissed my lips softly. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I love you." He kissed me again and he was gone.

 **Epov**

I almost told her everything. It was on the tip of my tongue. It almost slipped out. I left before she pushed for any more. I never could resist Bella for long. I would always give her what she wanted, but I couldn't give her the truth. Her knowing what I was would put her in danger. Vampires didn't exist in her world and it needed to stay like that.

Seth was still working on the floor and greeted me, when I walked in. I tried to smile, but I think it came off more as a grimace.

"E knows, man. The boy's too smart for us, Edward; you can't keep anything hidden from him."

I looked around and listened for Carlisle, but he wasn't there. "Did you talk to him about the importance of keeping quiet about it?"

"Yeah, he's a smart kid; he knows to keep his trap shut."

"So, he knows what I am?" I asked carefully.

Seth just nodded his head yes.

"What did he say?" My mind was running a million miles a minute. Was he scared of me now?

"He just said he knows what you are and what I am," Seth said plainly. I wondered myself what the hell Seth was.

"Did he actually say it?" I asked.

Seth shook his head no. Maybe E didn't really know what I was.

"But I could tell he knew by the look in his eyes when he said he knew what I was and what you were. He said you didn't hurt people and to tell my friends to quit scowling at you," Seth chuckled a little.

E knew I drank blood. I sat down on my stool and did what all vampires did when they were upset. I froze. I didn't know how long I sat there, but I heard Carlisle talking to someone.

"That's an interesting idea. It may work, but Edward's epidermis is not what it used to be. It would make such operations difficult at best, if not impossible. We would have to find something that could cut him."

Then I heard E's voice. "But it could work if you took out one kidney and part of his liver in its current form. There would be no need to worry about the organs deteriorating due to their preserved state from the virus. We could then administer the serum and fresh blood while he was on dialysis, forcing out his current bodily fluids and cleaning out most of the waste. Then you could replace the kidney and liver piece, allowing them to only process the waste generated by their own stripping. They should be able to handle the minimal amount, leaving him with one good kidney and some liver left to live on, which would regenerate over time with care."

My boy was a genius.

"Yes, that seems feasible, but there's still the challenge of removing the organs," Carlisle argued. "Making an incision through his skin now is impossible."

E answered him again. "Seth can do it."

I looked up and saw Seth's shocked face. He was shaking his head no, but my son walked up to him. "Uncle Seth, you've got to help my dad. You want him to get better, don't you?"

"I-I'm not a doctor, E," Seth stammered wide eyed.

"But I know you can cut through my dad's skin," E argued.

Seth cleared his throat nervously and looked up at me and then to Carlisle. Carlisle was watching him, wondering if what E said was true. I just knew instinctually that what E said was indeed true, that Seth would be strong enough to cut through my skin.

I just didn't know if I would survive it.

 **A/N: Feeling a little hopeful now? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	54. Chapter 54

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 51 – Operation**

 **Epov**

Carlisle stood looking nervously at us. He had finally realized there was something more going on between Seth and me than what would be normal jealously of Bella's affections.

"Son?" he finally broke the silence.

"Dad, can you give us a minute?" I asked.

He looked to Seth and back to me and then nodded okay as he walked out.

As soon as Carlisle was out the door, Seth jumped in. "I can't do it, Edward! I'm not a doctor. If I hurt you, Bella would freak. I can't do it!" he panicked.

"You would just have to cut the top layer of skin. We have proven with the removal of my toe that my insides are just a soft mushy mess of preserved tissue. Carlisle can navigate that part. I don't even bleed. You just have to cut through the skin over those areas and hold them apart so they won't grow back together."

Seth was shaking his head no the whole time.

"Seth, what if I stayed awake for the whole thing and helped you?"

His eyes darted up to mine. "Are you insane? How the hell do you think you screaming in pain while I tear you open will help me?"

"It's not as if we have a means to knock me out as it is, Seth. Carlisle will draw the lines and you just cut them."

"It's not that simple, Edward. In my form, I don't…we…" He shook his head. "I only have my teeth and I don't know if I could be precise. I would have to run it by Jake first."

"Jake?" I hadn't realized until now, but it seemed all the reservation boys answered to Jake.

He nodded his head. "I can't do a smooth cut, Edward, I might hurt you."

"I think we pretty much established that it will hurt like hell as it is."

"Just let me talk to Jake."

He didn't pull out a cell phone. Instead, he ran out the back door into the woods. I wondered again what on earth he was. I watched with my vampire eyes as he ran deeper into the forest out of human view and the last few strides he started to undress. At that point I decided I didn't want to watch anymore. I turned away and looked down at my son, who was looking at me worried.

"He'll do it, right? I mean, if it was up to Jake, he'd tell him to do it," E tried to reassure himself.

"You're a very smart kid, you know that, E?"

He smiled up at me. "I take after my dad," he stated proudly.

I hugged him lightly. "So, how did you figure things out?"

He just shrugged at me.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, that's part of the whole keep a secret thing."

I laughed. "Alright, you keep it then." I leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He was getting so big. "You've grown a lot, you know?" He looked up at me and shrugged again. I guess he wasn't feeling talkative. A few minutes later I heard the back door. We turned to see Jake and Seth walking into the room. E smiled excitedly at Jake and he gave him a worried smile back.

"Seth tells me you need someone who is strong enough to cut into your skin and hopefully not damage the tissue underneath."

E and I both nodded yes.

Jake ran his hand roughly down his face. "Dr. Cullen will do the removal of the organs, right?" I nodded yes. He looked over at Seth and then back to me. "Seth isn't controlled enough, but I think I might be. I don't want to hurt you. Bella…" he said her name sadly. He was right, she would freak out and I doubted she would understand.

"We won't tell her you helped."

"Seth is going to need to assist with keeping the flesh apart until Dr. Cullen can do his thing," I informed.

E hugged Jake tightly. He picked up E easily with one arm, scooping him up and hugged him lightly. "I'm trying this for you, buddy; you've got to understand, this isn't anything that I've tried before. I hope you won't hate me if things don't go as planned."

E squeezed his neck tightly. "I know, I understand," E said solemnly and I believed that he did.

Jake gave him a weak smile and put him down. "So," he said clapping his hands together. "When is this operation going down?"

It was four days later.

Bella had been watching me very carefully since my slip that morning. I had been good about acting human around her, but I could tell she knew something was up. I was hoping that the operation today would work. I had lied and told her that everyone was staying late at the lab, because of an experiment we were conducting, when in reality I would be undergoing an operation that would most likely take days, if it worked at all. I hoped Carlisle came up with a convincing story to feed her, since I wouldn't be coming home for a few days. Maybe never again.

I kissed Bella a little longer that morning and l held her until she woke up. I made love to her gently and told her that I loved her more than anything. She told me she loved me as well, but had a worried look on her face. She knew something was up. I just prayed I would be able to return to her well in a few days.

One of the back bedrooms was set up as an operating room. I was showered and lying down on a clean sheet. Jake came in and washed his face and scrubbed his teeth.

He smiled at me nervously and started to undress. "Don't get any ideas just because I'm taking off my clothes," he teased.

I rolled my eyes and waited to see what it was that Jake and Seth were. Seth stood nervously next to me. Carlisle had drawn out where the incisions were to be made. I was really wishing I had something to knock me out right about now.

Jake's body hunched and shivered. The next thing I knew, a giant wolf was standing in the room with us. He looked at the marks and then over to Seth. Seth stepped forward grabbing Jake's head with both of his hands. I saw why. He was centering Jake's teeth where they needed to be.

"Okay," Seth said nervously.

I felt burning hot pain shoot through my body as I screamed out in pain. I felt Seth's hand slip into the wound holding it open as he shifted my body to make the second incision.

I screamed again as Jake carefully bit down on my side. Once he was done I felt Seth slip his other hand into the second wound. Jake backed up and shifted back into his human form. He grabbed his shorts on and yelled for Dr. Cullen to come in. My dad came rushing in with E on his heels. Both of them were dressed to operate just as Seth was. They opened the cooler and Carlisle got to work right away removing my kidney and part of my liver. As he worked, E set up two IV drips of the serum. He had two bags of it ready and two tubes ready to insert. Once my dad had removed the body part, E check to make sure it was clean and inserted the IV into the wound and then pressed the skin around it sealing the IV into place. He did the same with the other tube.

"Edward," my father's voice brought me back, "we need you to open a vein for us to hook up the dialysis machine. I nodded and did as he said, splitting the skin on my forearm with my fingertips so he could access a large vein. They hooked up the machine and I laid there waiting for the serum to take effect. To my surprise, I felt tired as the serum began coursing through my body. It had been years since I had slept, but I was pretty sure that was what I needed to do right now. I remembered what it felt like to be tired and need sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off for the first time in five years.

 **A/N: Things are starting to get intense now! Please read and review!**

 **All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 52 - Absence**

 **Bpov**

Edward had not been home for three days. I was starting to worry. E was preoccupied more as well, and I suspected he was involved with whatever was going on at the lab, especially since he went with Carlisle every morning for the past week. Esme complained of Carlisle's absence as well. We were commiserating over coffee, while Alice showed Elizabeth and Ellie her latest shipment of clothes. I believed Esme had become her best customer and so Alice happily entertained the girls so we could talk.

"Carlisle seems rather distraught when he does come home. He's started taking all his meals at the lab. He's there from six o'clock in the morning until midnight. Really, I don't know how he gets by on so little sleep. It worries me that he'll make mistakes," Esme said with concern.

"I haven't seen Edward at all. I've taken to leaving his side of the bed made, just to see if he comes home at all, but he doesn't. It's been three days, Esme, THREE!"

"I offered to come have lunch with Carlisle today so he didn't have to eat a soggy sandwich, but he insisted I stay away from the lab. What on earth could be so important that he couldn't have lunch with me? I'm his wife!"

The word wife made me cringe. I wanted to be Edward's wife, but it hadn't come up since his return into my life. He was completely consumed by curing himself of this virus. I hoped that whatever they were doing, it took care of that damn virus.

"I wonder what he would do if I just popped in there to say hello. I understand when he has set shifts to work at the hospital. I mean, it's the hospital, so you can't set your own hours," Esme continued her rant, but I was stuck on the first line she said. 'Just pop in.'

"I think we should go," I blurted out.

She looked up at me surprised. "What?"

"I think we should go to the lab and see what the hell is going on," I said standing up from the table.

Esme stood up as well and hooked her arm in mine. "You're right, let's go," she said with determination.

We pulled up to the lab and I was surprised to see Jake and Seth's vehicles there as well. I had thought they'd already finished the floor.

As we walked up to the lab I didn't hear any construction going on and wondered if they were just there for a friendly visit. I was worried. Jake had been very tense around Edward since his return, but never said why.

I didn't bother knocking this time. I just walked in. Esme went looking for Carlisle and I followed Jake and Seth's banter.

"Ay, you'll never get me pot of gold," Seth said and Jake laughed in response.

"No, he's more like the Jolly Green Giant," Jake said chuckling.

"I would choose Lucky Charms over green beans any day," Seth defended.

What the hell were they talking about? I quickly made my way down the hall and opened the door. I was not prepared for the sight I saw.

I gasped at Edward's discolored form lying motionless on the bed, then glared at the pair of imbeciles cracking jokes at my love's expense.

"GET OUT!" I shouted.

They both jumped up, shocked to see me standing there.

"Wait, Bella, no, we can't leave, we have to monitor his progress."

"NO! Get out; I won't have you here making jokes!"

"He was laughing, too, when he was awake," Seth defended.

"What?"

"His toe, when it turned green, we joked about him trying to change himself into a leprechaun."

I scrunched my face in disbelief and disgust. Edward had been so upset when he had lost his toe. "How can you be so..."

"Bella," Jake cut me off, "We're just trying to help. We're here monitoring his temperature and making sure his body is responding. We're helping."

Carlisle walked in and gave me a worried look.

"What are you doing to him?"

"We're administering the serum."

"But it didn't work, it failed," I gasped in fear.

"E came up with a theory that should work."

"E! You let my ten year old dictate this!" I couldn't believe him. E was smart, but not experienced with medical procedures.

"He had a sound theory, Edward agreed with it as well. We're very hopeful that he'll pull through."

"HOPEFUL? YOU'RE FUCKING HOPEFUL, CARLISLE? Because I would have thought you would have wanted to be SURE before you tried anything on Edward. I just got him back!"

"Bella, you're forgetting he's my son and I've just gotten him back as well. The tests we did with the serum didn't fail, just presented us with some problems and we found a way to hopefully rectify them. In all my years in medical science, I've never been so arrogant as to be sure of anything. I understand if you're upset and worried. I think I would be offended if you weren't, but I would thank you not to question my love for my son. Now, I have work to do. You're free to stay and hold his hand if you'd like, but I don't expect him to wake for another two days. I've been keeping track of the rate his body is changing and how frequently we have to change the equipment out on the dialysis machine and it does look like it'll be a while longer."

"But is it working?" I asked properly chastened, but still eager to know if Edward would be alright.

"So far, yes, it looks like it's working, but we still have another step after this one, so even when he wakes in two days, we still will have more to do. If all goes well, he'll need you to care for him for a few weeks after the last of his treatments."

"Of course, anything," I said sitting in a chair Seth had brought up by Edward's bed for me. I took Edward's hand. I noticed that it felt different from the last time I had held it. I was still cool, but it was soft and his skin gave way to my light pressure. Whatever they had done seemed to be working and I could only sit and pray, hoping that it actually would work and my love would return to me once again.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there asleep with my head snuggled next to Edward's as I held his hand. E didn't seem bothered as Carlisle woke me.

"You should switch hands to make sure the toxins are being released." He pointed to the hand I was holding and it was a slightly darker shade of green than the rest of his body.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. It seemed my hand holding only inhibited Edward's recovery.

"No, don't be. I've been able to see the change from when you arrived to now."

I released Edward's hand and decided not to hold the other one, but to just lay my arm against his, so he would feel my warmth. He still felt cool to me.

I noticed E taking several notes and checking the lines on the IV's as Carlisle worked on the machine running next to Edward.

E walked over to Edward and leaned down to speak into his ear, but I still heard what he said.

"Almost done, Dad. Only one bag left, just hang on a little longer. You can get through this."

My heart ached for my son. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug. I hoped to god that this worked, because I had no doubt that if it didn't, that if something happened to Edward, E would blame himself.

"He's going to pull through, Mom. It's working. He'll pull through," he tried to encourage.

I squeezed him tighter. "I know, baby, I know." I kissed his cheek and released him to go out with Carlisle again.

I moved to my place by Edward's head and lightly kissed his now olive green cheek. His complexion had lighted up quite a bit and he was starting to look more human.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear as I fought back tears. I wished I had said it more when he was awake.

 **A/N: So, Edward is on the way. Will he make it? Please read and review!**


	55. Chapter 55

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 53 – Cold**

 **Epov**

I was asleep. At least I think I was. Different images of my life passed through my mind and I wondered if it was a dream. It had been so long.

For some reason I kept dreaming of the Jolly Green Giant chasing Lucky the leprechaun for his Lucky Charms.

My dream quickly turned to a nightmare as I heard Bella shouting at me. She was angry with me because of what I was. I tried to beg her to love me, but like all horrible dreams, there were useless weird twists. She told me she would love me if I killed Mike Newton.

I realized I was dreaming, because Bella would never ask me to kill anyone, even the likes of Mike Newton, sire to three illegitimate children, all with different women.

My dream quickly changed. Mike Newton was a monkey chasing Bella and she cried out to me, "Kill him, Edward, he's a half breed, kill him!"

I wanted to jerk awake, but I was trapped.

Everything went black again and I found peace in the silence. I breathed in deeply taking in the scent that was Bella and I wished that she was there. I wished that I had told her what I was doing, so she could sit with me and comfort me.

I breathed deeply again, savoring the air that was filled distinctly with my sweet Bella. Hopefully, I would wake soon and return to her. I needed her.

 **Bpov**

They changed out the last bag of serum and started with the blood transfusions, and I watched as an odd looking clear liquid was slowly being extracted from Edward's body, being replaced by the fresh blood. E closed the tube leaving it in place. Carlisle checked the connection once more, making sure it was still intact. Edward was changing color slowly, his green giving way to a more yellow color. When I mentioned it to Carlisle, asking if it was a good sign, he frowned. "I believe his liver is failing. He has jaundice."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and I watched as E did the same. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around my little boy, hugging him tightly. They were both worried about Edward, I knew, and I hoped that E didn't blame himself for this complication.

Carlisle must have been reading my mind. "We expected this, remember? He would lose his liver and kidney. He just has to survive long enough for us to clear out the used serum so we can replace the organs we've removed."

I looked up at Carlisle confused. "Removed?"

"We knew his body could not handle filtering the virus from his system, so E came up with the idea of removing a kidney and part of his liver so once we ran the serum through his body we could put them back and hopefully they would be able to handle clearing just themselves and regain function."

I looked back down at my worried son's face. I kissed his cheek. "It's going to be okay. He'll come back to us."

He was too smart for me, though. I couldn't comfort him with my empty words. He knew better than I did the risk Edward had taken in doing this.

 **Epov**

My body hurt all over. I just ached everywhere, especially in my abdomen. I wanted to wake, but was being held back by something. I was worried my body would go into shock, because I was in so much pain. I was waiting for it to suddenly stop hurting, but shock never did settle in and I remained in pain. I was alive, but I still couldn't feel my heart beating and although I knew I had no need to breathe, I felt compelled to now with my need to inhale my Bella.

I felt cold.

I didn't know why. It had been so long since I had felt that sensation, that I didn't recognize it at first. My body didn't shiver in response. I think it wasn't sure what to do about being cold either.

I could feel something warm along my arm. I wanted to curl around it. It smelled like Bella, my sweet beautiful Bella. I regretted again not telling her about this. I had to get better, so I could go home to her. Surely she would forgive me once she saw I was cured.

I just had to survive the cure.

I tried to focus on what was happening to my body. I tried to read what my body was telling me, so I could determine how far into the treatment I was. I felt acute pain in my one remaining kidney and I knew it was failing. I knew my liver was not far behind. I hoped the dialysis was working or this was all for nothing.

I had to hang on.

I knew once both my organs gave way, I wouldn't have long.

I was going to die.

I wished once more that I had told Bella, so that she was here and that I was awake to let her know how much I loved her, but even with all the pain I couldn't wake.

I was still trapped in my mind.

 **Chapter 54 - Transplant**

 **Bpov**

Carlisle and E were suited up in scrub gear, moving around Edward quickly. I had to move across the room. They pulled out two organs that looked completely black and went to work transplanting them back into Edward and I wondered if something that looked like that could sustain life.

I prayed that they would.

I always knew Carlisle was a skilled surgeon, but to watch him in action was as graceful as poetry. He moved surely and confidently, each stitch he made seemed to glide smoothly. What shocked me was when he allowed E to close the incisions, and I watched in awe as my son stitched skillfully through Edward's softened flesh.

I watched the monitors and could see that his body temperature still had not risen. His heart was not beating, but he was breathing. I didn't understand how that was possible. How someone could breathe but not have a heartbeat. It didn't seem to upset Carlisle, or if it did, he was hiding it from us.

Once the organs were in place, they changed out the dialysis machine again and start more blood. I knew this machine was the one they were using to clean out his body and aid his circulation in place of his heart pumping. I stepped up next to Carlisle as he took a deep breath and gazed on Edward's still form.

"When will we know if it worked?" I asked.

He rubbed his face and looked up at E with a weak smile. "We just have to wait another day for his organs to clean themselves out and the new clean blood to take hold in his system and finish replacing the old. His liver didn't look as bad as I thought it would. I was able to remove a cluster of serum debris and it looked like the liver that remained was still salvageable. His other kidney will be touch and go. We'll have to control his diet for a while, handling it with kit gloves, but it may still be functioning and able to be healed."

"That's good, right?" I asked.

He looked over at Edward and nodded his head yes, but still had a very uncertain look on his face.

Carlisle was taking some notes and E went to get another bag of serum to clean the newly transplanted organs. I took advantage of E's absence to ask the hard question. "He doesn't have a heartbeat, Carlisle. When is that going to come back? He's breathing…" I was finding it difficult to form a phrase to ask the question.

"I'm hoping it starts up once the last of the serum and virus is out of his system. Right now, the dialysis machine is circulating the transfused blood for him. If it doesn't, I'll try and start it myself." He looked back over at Edward's sleeping form. "He's breathing and we believe his mind is still working, so I think he's still with us."

E hurried in, attaching the bag of serum and another bag of blood. Once he was done he walked over to Edward's head. He leaned down and whispered in his father's ear, "Almost done, Dad, this is it, the last bag. You need to wake up when it's done. We need you to wake up," E whispered and kissed his father's cheek.

I could hear the sadness in my son's voice, the worry he carried on his shoulders. I pulled him tightly into a hug to let him know I would love him no matter what happened.

Carlisle brought my chair back over so I could sit with Edward, but I did not let go of E. I pulled him into my lap and we sat and waited. Once the last of the serum emptied from the bag, E quickly removed it and the tubing that went with it.

E came back to me and I pulled him back into my lap so he could wait with me. We had watched and waiting for hours. It was dark outside when Carlisle came in and E had fallen asleep in my arms. "Would you like me to take him home?"

My throat was hoarse from not using it, so I just nodded yes. He carefully lifted E from my lap and then turned to speak to me from the doorway.

"There's no risk of you trapping debris anymore, Bella. Feel free to lie next to him and get some rest yourself."

I nodded yes to him again and stood up stretching. I found the bottle of water next to me that Carlisle had brought me earlier and took a few sips. I lifted the light sheet that they had over Edward and looked to see where his incisions were. I didn't want to hurt them. I tucked the sheet back down once I had a general idea of where they were and slid into the bed next to him. I pulled my blanket from the chair and draped it over the both of us. I nuzzled into his neck and let one of my legs tangle with his and rested my hand on his chest.

"Edward," I spoke directly into his ear, "You better wake up from this. I can't believe you thought you could keep this from me. Well, you didn't. I'm here. I'm with you and I need you to wake up. I love you." I held back a sob and nuzzled back down into his neck, kissing it softly. "Don't leave me, please," I begged. I leaned up and kissed his lips softly, "I love you."

 **Epov**

My body was still in horrible pain. I could feel everything that was being done to me. I could feel Carlisle stitching me up and I could feel the last batch of serum start. I still felt cold. I was so cold and I couldn't understand why my body would not warm itself. I finally drifted off again into the blackness; the pain in my body was subsiding a little.

I didn't know how long I was completely out, when I felt something stir next to me. I realized I was starting to feel warm. I felt a body carefully pressed next to mine and then I heard my angel's voice speak. Bella, she was here. Her lips were on mine only briefly and I wanted to beg her to bring them back, but I still couldn't move. She nuzzled into my neck and I listened to her soft whimpers as she begged me to come back to her. I wanted to reassure her. I wanted to let her know I was okay, but I couldn't move.

Her breathing finally evened out and I knew she was sleeping. I couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore. I was hoping that was a good sign, that the treatment worked and my body was starting to warm up. That was a good sign also. I hoped that it had worked, that the serum had worked. I wanted to be normal again and marry my Love.


	56. Chapter 56

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 55 – Waking**

 **Epov**

I lay silent, listening to the machines running, unable to move. But I felt content as I felt my Bella breathing against my neck as she slept. I was waiting for my body to wake up, to regain its human functions. I was warm now and breathing in and out, yet my heart was still not beating. I knew it wasn't because it would have raced with joy when Bella kissed me.

My Bella.

Thank heavens she was stubborn enough to come down here to find me. I needed her so badly. I sighed in relief. In fact, sighing was the only thing I could do.

"Edward?" Bella asked excited. She must have heard me sigh. I wanted to answer her. I took in a deeper breath in response.

"If you can hear me sigh again," she whispered excitedly.

I sighed in response, thankful she could see I couldn't communicate any other way.

"Oh, Edward, are you really in there?"

I sighed again.

She kissed my lips softly and then pulled away. I wanted her back. I let out a frustrated breath.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"Bella, who are you talking to? Is he awake?" my father's voice sounded.

"No, well yes, I don't know. He sighed and then I asked him to sigh again and he did."

I felt my father look for my pulse that I knew was not there.

"Edward, if you're listening, I'm going to try and start your heart."

I let out a rough breath. That was going to hurt.

I felt the sheet being pulled down from my body. I felt Bella kiss my lips, cheek and neck. I felt my father prepare my chest for the defibrillator. I could only hope that it would be fast and I would only need one hit.

"Stay back, Bella," my father warned. "I'm going to go on the count of three, Edward. 1, 2, 3, clear."

The electrical current ran through my body contracting all of my muscles. I felt my heart pinch tightly with a beat and I begged for it to continue. Come on, heart, keep going, just keep beating.

I could hear silence fall on the room and listened as Carlisle walked over to the machine monitoring my heart. He turned up the volume and a light beeping noise filled the room.

"It worked!" Bella exclaimed listening to the beeping and then kissed my face. "Edward, please come back to me."

"He may need a couple of days of his heart pumping on its own to get used to the blood completely flowing again before he can move. Warming him up and a little physical therapy might move it along faster."

I wanted Bella to do some physical therapy on my lips, but alas she took my arm in her hand and started to massage the muscles. I felt painful tingles, as if my body was waking up from a long sleep. In a sense it was. When she worked her way down my arm she tucked it under the blanket and moved to the other side and did the other one. My body responded the same way, tingling as it woke from its sleep.

Once she was done with that arm she tucked it in and surprised me by coming up by my head. She rubbed my chest, shoulders and neck. I felt the tingles as she rubbed my neck. I hoped she woke my vocal cords and I tried to say her name. It came out choked and dry, but she heard it all the same. He lips were on mine and I felt the tears from her face drop down on mine. She wiped them away and as she rubbed my face it seemed to wake more of the nerves and I was finally able to open my eyes.

When she saw what I had done, she hugged me tightly, kissing my neck as she whispered, "Oh, thank god."

Carlisle must've heard her excitement, because he hurried into the room and quickly put a straw to my lips as he smiled widely. "Well, Son, how are you feeling?"

"Alive," I croaked out, but smiled.

"Don't try to get up. Just stay down. How is your circulation?" he asked excitedly.

"Bella," I rasped out but smiled, "is helping."

She quickly picked up my hand and rubbed it again and the tingling pain became sharp as my arm woke the rest the way up. I surprised her as I grabbed her and pulled her to me. She giggled, but let me pull her down for a kiss.

"You, Sir, are in big trouble!" she said with a teasing voice.

"Jolly Green Giant trouble?" I asked flexing my vocal cords again to get the words out. It was getting easier to talk.

She laughed and shook her head at me. "Edward, don't you ever do anything like this again without telling me. I've been so worried," she said as she brushed the hair off my forehead.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry."

"Edward, I'll always worry about you no matter where you are or what you're doing, so you might as well tell me, so I can worry a reasonable amount."

I chuckled at her softly, still finding my voice. "A reasonable amount? I'm sorry, Love."

She leaned in and kissed me again. God, I would never get enough of this woman.

"Well, I'll leave you to the physical therapy; just remember not to tear the stitches. No lifting and nothing too physical, Edward," my father warned and then slipped out of the room.

"So, is it helping?" Bella asked as she rubbed my other arm.

I flexed my fingers and smiled. "Yes, it is. Thank you, Love." I curled my arm, pulling her in to kiss me again and she giggled in response.

"Let me finish waking up your body, Edward." She slipped out of my arms and they felt empty. I wanted her back. She started to rub my feet, but I told her to start closer up by my heart and work downward. She was mindful of my incisions as she worked her way down to my hips. I groaned as she moved down my thighs.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Was there something else you wanted me to wake up, dear?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, I think you missed something between my thighs," I answered.

She ran her hand down my calves and worked over my feet. "Really, was there something between your legs?"

"Woman, don't make me come after you," I threatened and she giggled.

"No, you stay down and I'll check on our friends that reside between your thighs."

Her warm hand found my flaccid friend and his buddies, but he did not stay that way under her touch. I groaned and wished I could buck, but knew I needed to hold still and not tear my stitches.

"I think I'm going to miss your purring," she said, but before I could say anything to her, she took me in her mouth. I was throbbing hard. I wanted her, needed her now.

"Oh, god, Bella," I begged, "I want you so bad."

"I don't want to hurt you, honey."

"Please," I begged. "I won't move, I promise, I just need to be closer to you."

She looked over at the door, knowing Carlisle was on the other side of it.

"I don't know," she said. She was breaking down.

"Please, I need to feel you. I need to be inside of you."

She glanced at the door and then shimmied out of her pants. I smiled and grabbed her ass, "That's my girl."

She carefully climbed up on me and lowered herself down over my hardness. We both sighed in relief.

"Much better," I said and she smiled.

She moved slowly and careful so she wouldn't hurt me, but god, it felt good. I wanted her. I wanted all of her, always. I wanted to marry her and I wanted to have children, more children, we could have more children if we wanted now. I could come inside her and not worry and I wanted to so badly. I wondered briefly if she was still on birth control or if she'd stopped taking it since we were always using condoms.

God, she was perfect. She was always perfect. I felt her body tighten and I groaned in response. I knew I was going to come any second now.

"Bella," I gasped her name.

I couldn't hold it much longer.

She bent over me and nibbled my ear. "Come for me, Edward. Come inside me and make me yours."

I groaned at her words, unable to hold back and letting it all go. My whole body tingled. I think making love to Bella was just what I needed to wake up the rest of my body.

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her softly, thanking her. I couldn't wait to get home and snuggle up to her in our bed. I needed to be home with my love, with my family.

 **Chapter 56 - Fix it**

 **Epov**

It had been six months since Bella had brought me home from the lab. I was completely healed now, but the vampire DNA that I had been born with had permanently altered some of my human DNA when I was changed. This caused me to retain my advanced mind, my heightened senses to a degree, and unfortunately, my mindreading ability. I was sad, though, when I realized I couldn't read Bella's mind. She and Elizabeth were completely silent to me. E was not, however, and to see how his mind worked from the inside was absolutely amazing. My boy truly was a genius.

Everything else about me went back to normal. Well, almost everything. When my body had changed, a certain part of my anatomy had increased in size, much to Bella's delight. Fortunately, that change was not reversed, nor was my improved stamina, also to my love's great enjoyment.

I could eat again, which I did voraciously. I had missed this particular aspect of my humanity greatly, and I certainly didn't miss my liquid diet. My body returned to being warm and its natural functions resumed, and best of all, I could feel Bella's touch on my body again. Touching her had become one of my favorite things to do again, and I enjoyed her touching me often in return.

No longer being a vampire also meant my kids were comfortable around me now, and we grew much closer. My little Ellie was a delightful child that soon found my lap to be her favorite place to be, and my angel, Elizabeth, was still my princess. She was smart and beautiful, just like her mother.

After I was home and better, I called my natural parents, Elizabeth and Jack. I told them of the cure Carlisle had come up with, but when I described what I had to go through to get back to being human, they both declined Carlisle's offer to work on a treatment for them. Instead, they pledged to guard my family from afar, offering protection and to make sure those who would hunt us never found us. Jack said that he had become accustomed to living as a vampire anyway, and kind of liked being able to protect my mother should the need arise. I had a strong feeling we wouldn't have to worry too much about needing additional protection living in this area, however.

I still didn't know for certain what Jake and Seth were, but I was grateful to them for their help in saving my life. I felt certain that they were keeping watch over my family, especially after I described to them what had happened to me and that there were others out there infected with the virus who could possibly show up one day looking for us. I had no doubt that they could handle any threats from any hostile vampires that might come looking to start trouble. E remained faithful in his promise to keep whatever secret he was holding, and I respected him for it, not pressing him to reveal anything about what he knew.

E and Jake continued to grow closer, and I was proud to have him in my family's life. We hadn't seen as much of him as of late, however, because Jake had met a beautiful girl from the reservation named Sarah who had come to visit some of his friend's families, and it was as if his world suddenly revolved around this girl completely. He brought her by the house and introduced her as his fiancée, and it seemed that she was just as taken with him. Jake had a whispered conversation with E, and my son punched Jake in the arm, laughing and teasing him about being so completely wrapped already and not being able to do a darned thing about it. Jake just smiled dreamily across the room at Sarah, and it was obvious that he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Today was a special day, and the kids were all excited. I was serious when I said I wanted to make Bella mine permanently. It had taken far too long to get here and we really should have been getting ready to celebrate our tenth wedding anniversary, not just now looking at getting married. I would take it, though. I would do anything to have Bella by my side as my wife for the rest of our lives. It was time, and I couldn't wait any longer.

I was eating a huge mountain of pancakes that little Ellie had made with Bella's help, when I motioned for the kids to turn on the music. It was Ode to Joy, the first song I had walked in on Bella playing on her clarinet back at camp. She started laughing as I swooped her up in my arms, dancing her around the kitchen.

"You are my joy, Bella," I whispered in her ear. "You'll forever be my joy, Love. Will you marry me?" I asked and turned her around to see E standing there holding out the little box I had given him for safe keeping earlier.

Bella gasped and her eyes filled with tears. I kissed her deeply hoping they were happy and accepting tears. She took the little box from E and opened it. I explained that the little jeweled flowers were done in each of the kid's birth stones. They wrapped around a large solitary diamond, making for an extraordinary engagement ring.

She looked up at me and smiled widely, but then handed it back. I was shocked and worried that she was refusing me, but she smirked, "You have to fix it. You're missing one."

I quickly looked down at the ring and then back up at her confused. All three of our kids were represented on the ring. She took my hand and slid it down to her tummy and smiled up at me.

"Are you…?" I asked quietly trying not to alert the kids to what was going on.

She nodded her head yes. "I just found out this morning. I was trying to find a quiet moment to tell you, but when you gave me the ring..."

I wrapped her tightly in my arms and kissed her soundly, silencing her. She had to know I was completely thrilled. I had missed the births of my first three children and I wasn't about to miss welcoming this child into the world.

We had been to hell and back, and I was tired of being away from her and my family. We had come so far from the all boy's camp, through her almost getting killed by James and Victoria, through me losing her for five years only to get her back and then almost losing her to James and Victoria again. Then I lost her for another five years trying to find my mother, basically losing my own life during that time. I was tired of being a loser. I would move heaven and earth never to have to lose her again. Nothing was taking me away from her again short of God coming to get me, and he'd have to show up personally for me to go willingly. No, nothing in this world could make me walk away from her ever again.

Absolutely nothing.


	57. Chapter 57

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 57 – Where babies come from**

 **Bpov**

I wanted to tell Edward what I suspected for a while now, but we were so busy getting him healed that I hadn't taken time to really consider it. I also wanted to be sure, so I acquired a pregnancy test while I was at the grocery store. I wanted him to be with me when I took the test, but it seemed that he and the kids were a little more distracted this morning than usual.

I took the first opportunity I could to slip out and use the bathroom. I didn't even have to wait the full three minutes. The plus sign was very clear within seconds of coming into contact with my urine.

I was definitely pregnant.

I was excited and nervous. I wanted to tell Edward. I thought he would be happy, but I wasn't sure. When I came back into the kitchen I was trying to devise a plan to get him alone to tell him the news, but I was quickly swept up into his arms as he danced me around the kitchen.

When he asked me to marry him and E presented me with the ring my heart felt like it would burst from my chest. I couldn't stop the tears as he opened the box showing me the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Once he told me what the little flowers were I realized he would be just as excited as I was for the new addition.

I was right.

We were now rushing off Port Angeles so Carlisle could do an ultrasound on me. Edward held my hand the whole drive, kissing it every few minutes and smiling at me. The kids bounced excitedly in the back seat and I started to make a mental list of things we would have to buy for this new baby. A new car was number one, as ours was full.

Edward kissed my knuckles again, "Hey, Love, what has your brow so furrowed over there?" he asked concerned.

"We'll need a new car; the baby won't fit in this one."

He smiled, "That's not a problem, Love, just tell me what you want and I'll get it."

"Edward, we can't just…" I sighed. "What if I'm on bed rest again? I won't be able to work."

He shrugged. "It won't be forever, Love. If you want to work you can. I don't mind staying home with the kids."

"Edward, how are we supposed to support our family on a teacher's salary?" I asked worried.

His eyes widened. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Yes, Edward, what else would I be worried about?"

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, Love, we're fine financially; in fact, neither of us have to work ever again if we don't want to. We're set for life."

"What? How?" I didn't understand what he was saying. Did he win the lottery and not tell me?

"Jack, my dad, he made sure we were well taken care of, Bella. You remember his estate? That was only the tiniest hint of his wealth. Having the virus, he and my mother can't safely be a regular part of our family, but they wanted to be a part of it in some way, so he insisted that he secure us financially. And he did so most generously. So, we're fine, Love, we have nothing to worry about."

I sat there stunned for a moment.

"I'm going to be staying home and taking care of you, bed rest or not. Then I'll be there to help with the baby. My profession as a pediatrician will come in handy for our own family for a change," he grinned and kissed my knuckles again. "I'm never leaving you again, Love."

 **Epov**

I had meant to tell Bella that we were financially secure, but it just never came up. I kicked myself for not telling her sooner, when I saw that she was worrying about the expense of bringing our new baby into the world.

Our baby.

I was going to be there. Wild horses, vampires or whatever the hell Jake was couldn't drag me away from her again. She was my one and only concern. I would take care of her like she deserved from now on.

I kissed her hand again, thrilled that she was wearing my ring and just as thrilled that I was going to have to take it back and fix it as she said, adding the new baby. I wondered for a moment how many more flowers I could add to the ring. I couldn't stop smiling. I was going to be a daddy again and I was not missing anything this time around.

Esme was on the front porch when we pulled up the drive and the kids jumped out and ran to her excitedly.

Elizabeth and Ellie started shouting out that mommy and daddy were getting married and my mother hurried over and hugged us both tightly.

"It is about time," she said whacking me on the shoulder and she was right. It was about time.

Bella showed her the ring and I took the opportunity to explain what the flowers were on the ring and couldn't help the smile from splitting my face as I informed my mother that I needed to take the ring to have another flower added.

It took a moment, but Esme seemed to catch on and excitedly squealed with joy, squeezing us both tightly again.

"Edward wants to get an ultrasound done, do you mind watching the kids for us?" Bella asked.

"Of course, of course! Oh, bring me a picture. I need a picture!" Esme exclaimed excited for us. I loved my mother.

"We will," Bella promised.

Thankfully, the hospital was not busy and my father was able to see us right away. When we told him we were pregnant, he hugged us both excitedly and fired up the ultrasound machine.

Bella laid back pulling up her shirt and the room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat, and then two, and then a third one. I could easily tell which heartbeat was Bella's, but as I listened to the other two, I realized we were having twins again.

"Twins," I finally found my voice and my father smiled at me.

I opened my mind so I could read my father's thoughts. He was happy for us. He was also laughing internally, as he didn't think I would be getting much sleep once they were born. He checked the conception date and I breathed a sigh of relief as he realized she was only twelve weeks along. They wouldn't be half breeds; they would just be normal sweet babies.

"Well, Bella, it looks like you're about twelve weeks along. Are you having any morning sickness?" my father asked.

"No, not this time, thankfully," she answered smiling.

"Wonderful, I'm sure you know to take it easy. No lifting heavy things or strenuous work." My father looked at me pointedly as he thought, 'Don't let her do a thing, she deserves a permanent break.' "Edward, I trust you'll take care of her?"

"Of course, she won't be lifting a finger," I said as I kissed her soundly. I was going to be a daddy again.

I was going to be a daddy to twins again!

 **Chapter 58 - So you thought…**

 **Bpov**

"Edward, I trust you'll take care of her?" Carlisle said pointedly

"Of course, she won't be lifting a finger," Edward answered confidently.

I couldn't believe I was having twins. Again.

Of course, what happened next was downright insane.

Carlisle continued to do the ultrasound exam, and it sounded like one of the babies may have had a heart murmur. I was worried that one of them would be having cardiac problems, but then Carlisle shifted the ultrasound wand and caught the solid heartbeat of a third baby.

"Is that…?" Edward asked stunned.

If I was standing I think I would have fainted.

"Let me be sure," Carlisle said and moved the wand a little more. He started laughing and smiled. "Well, Son, you're really going to have your hands full. You're having triplets!" Carlisle exclaimed excitedly.

He got a better shot of the third baby. "See, here's the sneaky little rascal. If you look here," he said sliding the wand back up to the other two. "You see here? These two are identical twins, an egg that split. But down here," he slid down to the other baby, "this is a fraternal twin. You were going to have another set of fraternal twins like E and Elizabeth until this little monkey," he moved it back up to the twins, "decided to split into two," Carlisle said laughing.

I looked over at Edward. He had been completely silent since we found out we were having triplets.

"Edward?" I called him.

He looked over at me still dazed; his eyes were wide and his mouth open. He suddenly smiled widely and shouted, "Woohoo!" startling me and causing me to laugh.

"We're having triplets, Love, can you believe it? Triplets!" He hugged me tightly and kissed me soundly.

Carlisle was laughing as he printed out pictures of the babies. They were little more than tiny blurry forms, but that didn't stop him from printing a few out and sticking them in his pocket.

I made sure he printed a set for Esme as well and he did, he printed several in fact. I was certain Esme would start an album of them.

I had a feeling I would end up on bed rest again before this pregnancy was over, but the way Edward was beaming with pride, it would be worth it.

Once we arrived at Esme's to pick up the kids, Edward scooped me out of the car and carried me in, sitting me on the couch. Esme was laughing at his antics and I worried silently that he would never let me walk again.

Edward pulled out the pictures for Esme and she squealed when she saw the size of the stack.

"Oh, Edward, so many! It was Carlisle that did the ultrasound, wasn't it!"

"Yes, he even made a few copies for himself," Edward said proudly.

"Now, tell me what I'm looking at," she said holding up one of the pictures.

"The baby is right here in this one," Edward answered pointing out the little form floating in a black space.

"Oh, how exciting! Now, where is the baby in this one?" Esme asked holding up a picture of the identical twins.

Edward's smile was bursting from his face. "Here and here," he said pointing them out.

"Here and, wait, is it okay?"

Edward nodded his head yes. "They're fine. Baby one baby two," he said pointing to the little forms again."

"Oh, my heavens, Edward! That's wonderful! Oh, the baby shopping! I can't wait! Another set of twins!"

"Not so fast, Esme," I stopped her picking up the first picture she had looked at. "This is baby three."

"Baby…baby three! Oh, good heavens, Edward, Bella, I can't believe it! I can't! That's so…!" She was jumping up and down flapping her hands as if she was on fire. "Babies, I get to have more grandbabies! And you're going to need help, lots of help! I can't wait! We're going to have babies! Three babies!"

I loved Esme's reaction. She obviously loved children and was thrilled to have an expanding family.

 **Epov**

I wanted to see what Esme was thinking as she bounced around, excited about the triplets. Her thoughts were fast and vivid, full of little baby things and she was already thinking of decorating the nursery.

I was surprised by the suddenly glum thoughts that entered my mind. I glanced over to see little Ellie pouting. I called her over and picked her up. "What is wrong, Ellie Belly?"

"I don't want you to get three new babies. What are you going to do with us? I'm not that big, you don't have to get rid of me yet."

"Get rid of you?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, so you have room for the three new babies," she pouted.

"Ellie, I would never get rid of you or E or Elizabeth. I plan on keeping all of you. If we need more room, we'll get a bigger house. But we will never get rid of any of you kids. You're ours and we'll always love you just as much as the new babies. You'll be so important, you know. Being big brothers and sisters is a special job, and a very responsible one. Do you think you're up to it?"

She nodded and hugged me tightly, her thoughts relieved. I knew I would have to set aside special time with her, so she wouldn't feel forgotten.

I checked on E's thoughts as well, and gauged Elizabeth's expression. They were along the same lines, thinking that they would be pushed aside and not get as much of our attention. I would have to talk to Bella about employing a nanny and a housekeeper, so we could focus our attention on the kids.

I hoped she wouldn't be opposed to the idea, as I think she understood what a handful two babies could be. But to have three on top of having three other children…I was starting to get nervous.

"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice brought me out of my thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking triplets are going to be a lot of work," I said softly. She let out a tired sigh in agreement.

"Bella, would you consider letting us get a nanny and a housekeeper to help us?"

"One nanny, Edward? We're going to need a couple of them," she said laughing. "I'm so glad you want to get us some help. I didn't want to bring it up because you were all, 'I'll stay home and take care of the kids'. But you've got to understand, honey, babies are a lot of work, and to have three? I'll need to sleep some time, but I don't think that's going to happen with three babies and no extra help. Someone has to take the night shift so I can rest."

I was suddenly very relieved we wouldn't be doing this alone. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my kids, but to have three babies sounded very time consuming. I didn't want the other kids to feel forgotten, either. I started making a mental schedule in my head, assigning specific days to each family member. Six kids and one wife; well, that made for a full a week. I would make sure one day each week that someone would get my full attention for the majority of the day. It sounded good in theory, but when I told Bella about it, she just smiled at me as if I was naive.

And she was so right.


	58. Chapter 58

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 59 - Planning**

 **Bpov**

I stood in front of the mirror examining my tummy. I knew it would be growing rapidly. My ring sparkled in the light and I looked across the room at Edward, who was sitting in a chair rocking Ellie as they read a book together.

I wanted to get married and I wanted to do it before the triplets were born. It would need to happen fast.

"Edward?" I called to him.

He looked up smiling at me.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Love." He put a book mark in Ellie's book. "Don't move it and we will finish reading it later," he promised and kissed her head.

She ran off to play, seeming content with the attention he had given her. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me, settling a hand over my tummy. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need to rest?"

He was definitely doing everything in his power to take care of me. I was lucky he let me out of bed.

"I was just thinking. I want to get married before the babies come."

He looked at me worried for a moment. I could tell he was about to object.

"Please, Edward, it'll be small. Just us and the family," I promised. "I just want them to be Cullen's when they're born, Edward."

His resolve softened, "Fine, but closer to end of your second trimester, but before your sixth month is done. I suspect you'll be on bed rest after that," he said pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Esme, of course, she'll find us a wedding planner. I'm not letting you do anything but point at samples that you like." He kissed my lips, cheeks and then neck, stopping my protests.

I could hear Esme's excited squeal over the phone and laughed a little. Edward pointed at the couch, telling me to sit down. We discussed dates and decided the wedding would be held in our backyard the day before my sixth month started. Esme was excited to have a new project, promising to take care of everything.

I was surprised when, not thirty minutes later, Angela was at my door with a stack of books in hand.

"Edward said you're not to do anything but point, so I'm here so you can point at the flowers you want."

She helped me pick out my bouquet, and the rest of the flowers all matched it. I picked out the center pieces, and in picking the flowers, I also picked the colors. According to Esme, that was half the battle.

Angela was thrilled when I asked her to be my maid of honor.

To my surprise, Edward asked Seth to be his best man. He said it was safer that way, as Emmet would bring his old buddies, Jack and Daniel, to any bachelor party, and Alice might rat out Jasper's plans to me if he were to organize it and get them all in hot water.

The silly man underestimated the power I had over Seth.

Alice came running into the room excitedly with her tape measure. "I have to get your measurements, so I can alter any dress you pick."

"Alice, I'm pregnant with triplets, any measurement you take now will be off by the time of the wedding."

"Oh, I know, but I want to make sure you have plenty of growing room." She looked over at Edward and smirked. "You sure know how to get the job done, don't you, Edward? Triplets!"

Edward was smiling proudly at his manly accomplishment. I just giggled to myself.

 **Epov**

Bella wanted to get married now. I was a little worried at first, but she was able to do most of the planning from the couch. Once the date and place were picked, she was able to order the flowers and let my mother know what colors the rest of the décor should be in.

Esme was over the moon excited. She was ready to throw a huge church wedding, but I was able to scale it back to just a small backyard wedding. She sounded a little disappointed, but then I reminded her that Elizabeth and Ellie would surely want to have huge weddings that they would expect her to help with. That seemed to appease her for now.

I really wanted to confine Bella to bed, but I could tell by the feisty look in her eyes that she wouldn't comply. I was lucky that I got her to comply with having the wedding after her second trimester was well under way. I made sure my mother knew that Bella was absolutely not to be running around town looking at samples and planning. She promised that everything would come to Bella at home.

Alice was here to help with the dresses. She brought several books and Bella picked out three dresses that Alice refused to let her have. I was about to step in when Alice picked out a dress for Bella.

"What do you think of this one, Bella? It has a little of the three other dresses you picked out in it."

I watched as Bella's eyes widened in excitement. "It's perfect. I love it, Alice!"

I tried to step forward to see what all the fuss was about, but Alice tipped to book out of my view. "Not yet, Mr. Sperm Bank, not until the wedding day!"

Bella started laughing at the name Alice had given me.

"I'm not just a sperm bank," I defended.

"Oh, we know that, but you could start your own with that super sperm you're shooting."

Bella continued laughing, but I saw a light blush rush into her cheeks.

My sperm was pretty awesome, I thought, gazing at Bella's little tummy. If you didn't know what you were looking for, you wouldn't know she was pregnant, but I knew every curve of her body intimately and could see the slight change. I loved that slight change in her physique.

My Bella was beautiful.

 **Chapter 60 – Wedding Day**

 **Bpov**

It was the day of my wedding. I was twenty three weeks pregnant, but carrying the triplets made me look more like seven if not eight months along.

Alice was able to alter my dress to fit me perfectly. She made the final adjustments this morning and the way the soft satin hung over my tummy actually looked beautiful. I never thought I would be pregnant when I married. I didn't think I would have a bunch of kids by this point, either, but as long as it was with Edward I didn't care.

My mom was helping me with my hair and Charlie came in with tears in his eyes and kissed my cheek, telling me I was beautiful.

I was fighting tears as it was, but to see him about to cry over his baby girl getting married set me off.

Renee quickly fixed my makeup and the girls came running in wearing their flower girl dresses. They both had little tiaras like the princesses that Edward insisted they were.

E came in to check to see if we were ready. He seemed nervous and excited. We were going to have a paper signing ceremony at the reception as well. Everyone would become Cullen's today. E seemed very excited when he found this out.

I hugged my babies and Angela came in to line them up and get ready to enter. My mother hugged me one last time and hurried out to take her seat.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. It was just Edward. I had wanted him since the first day I saw him at that bus stop waiting to head off to the all boy's camp when we were just seventeen.

My eyes found his and his grin lit up his whole face. Angela's father was presiding over our wedding and looked pointedly at Ben, Angela's boyfriend, as we approached. I might have been mistaken, but I think Ben gave him the thumbs up sign.

When Edward took my hand, I was ready to kiss him right then, but I knew I had to wait. I was so excited I barely could hear anything that was being said. I was glad Esme had someone recording this for us. I finally got to say I do and when Reverend Webber finally said you may kiss the bride, I practically jumped on Edward.

Luckily for me he was ready for it. He lifted me and kissed me deeply and full of passion, until the babies started to kick him. He started laughing as he stepped back, looking down at my tummy, "Too late, guys, she's mine!" Then he grabbed me and kissed me again.

He was perfect. I loved him so much I thought I would burst from joy. I knew I must've been glowing with the excitement I felt. He was as well. Edward loved and wanted me more than anything else in the world and he proved it today.

The reception was small, but exciting. The kids all lined up with their papers and Judge Franklin proudly signed all the papers for each of them. It was sweet of him to work on the weekend for us.

Edward and my father danced with me, but then both insisted I sit down and put my feet up. I would have argued, but I was starting to feel really tired.

By the end of the night, Edward carried me out to the car half asleep. I would have refused, but only a few of our closest friends and family were left and I was pretty sure the majority of them would have insisted I be carried out as well.

Who knew having triplets would be such a big to-do.

 **Epov**

I carried Bella out to the car and to my surprise, she didn't protest. I guess she was tired and really needed me to carry her.

I looked over at her tiny form sitting next to me. She was so small, even with her wedding dress on she was still just a tiny little thing. She was easy to lift, even with three babies growing inside of her. I was suddenly worried that carrying the triplets would be too much for her. I tried to reassure myself that she had successfully carried twins before, but unfortunately as a doctor, I knew carrying three babies was even more dangerous than two.

I had already checked us into our little cabin earlier that day, so I was able to drive straight to it and carry her in to rest.

I laid her down gently on her side and slowly undid the zipper on her dress. I undid her bra as well and pushed her dress off of her free shoulder. I carefully moved her to her back and pulled the dress down off of her other shoulder. I knew her breasts were very tender, but I couldn't resisted a little nuzzle. I heard her giggle as she wove her fingers through my hair. I kissed up her chest to her lips.

"What has you giggling, Mrs. Cullen?" I loved knowing that was her name now.

"I'm just happy and it's sneaking out." Her hand slid down the front of my pants. "How about letting your happiness sneak out."

I never needed much encouragement from her. I was hard the instant her hand made contact.

"Bella," I said warning her, "I shouldn't disturb your cervix."

"Fine, I'll disturb it myself!" she said indignantly as she squirmed out of her dress.

I watched as her hand slowly started to make its way down to her curls, but then I couldn't stand it anymore. If she was going to orgasm I might as well be a part of it.

I grabbed her hand and growled at her. "Mine," I said claiming her. I cupped her, causing her to buck and then I kissed over her tummy down to her core. "All mine," I said just before I attacked her with my tongue.

She came quickly and pulled me up, wrapping her legs around me. "In," she begged pushing me against her.

I did as she asked and found heaven was feeling a little crowded. Bella was always tight, but she seemed tighter than usual. I was barely able to squeeze in, but it was heaven when I finally made it. Next time I was taking her on her knees so there would be more room, but tonight was our honeymoon, so I would be sweet and gentle. We would make love.

 **Bpov**

We spent a week at the cabin for our honeymoon. It was beautiful and I absolutely loved every minute of it. By the end of the week, though, I was starting to miss my kids. I also started to notice that Edward was letting me do less and less.

By the end of the week he was only letting me walk from the bedroom to the bathroom and occasionally the couch. He packed and loaded the car, stealing everything out of my hands as I tried to put things away. I finally surrendered and let him have his way.

I did put my foot down when it came to carrying me out to the car. Of course, I couldn't stop him from keeping his arm around me as we walked to the car, ready to pick me up at a moment's notice. I knew the coming months would be hell.

When we arrived home, Esme was speaking in another language. I made my way into the kitchen, when I saw she was actually addressing a couple people.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're here. This is Chef Fez and his wife, Nannette, who does housekeeping. I've hired them on to help you around the house. They were just telling me about an aunt they have that works as a nanny in Houston, but was hoping to move somewhere cooler. They're willing to contact her for you so she can send you a resume."

I wasn't sure how to answer that. Edward had come up behind me and was smiling. He answered for me, but not the way I thought he would.

"That sounds good. Chef Fez, Nannette, nice to meet you. I trust my mother has you settled in your quarters?"

"Yes, thank you very much. The accommodations are very generous. Mrs. Esme has asked that dinner be ready at six o' clock."

"That sounds good, thank you," Edward said then turned, picking me up and carrying me up to our room. I was a little stunned by it all, so I didn't react until we were in private.

"A chef and a housekeeper? I'm not on bed rest yet. What do they mean by accommodations?"

"My mom redid the lab and it's now their house. They'll report every morning to cook and clean so we can focus on spending our time with the kids."

"Edward, part of being a parent is cooking and cleaning with your children. Seriously, who taught you to do dishes and laundry?"

"My mom," he answered slowly, realizing I was not happy about the new arrangement.

"Edward, we need to do chores with our children to teach them life skills. They can't take a housekeeper and chef with them to college, honey."

He sat down quietly. "I thought it would be a good idea to have extra help. I want to be able to focus solely on you and the kids." He rubbed his face worriedly. For the first time since we found out we were having triplets, I could see the fear in his eyes. "I don't know if I can handle doing it all on my own while you're on bed rest, Love."

I instantly felt guilty. He was right. It was a lot to handle on your own, three kids and a house, but to have to entertain and take care of me as well was a lot to ask. I waved him over and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're right, Edward, I'm sorry. Just promise me that you'll make the kids clean their own rooms and bathrooms. You'll have to help Ellie or have Ellie help Nannette do hers, but I want them to be responsible for their own spaces."

"Deal," he said relieved.

I kissed him again. "So, how many nannies did you plan on having?"

He looked sheepish for a moment and then finally answered. "Two full time and one part time. I figured that would give all of the kids ample attention and we could rotate and make sure no one felt forgotten."

I smiled. His heart was in the right place and I guess that with a few nannies I would definitely be getting my sleep. "Wait, where are we putting these nannies?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"Edward?"

He cleared his throat. "I kind of have Emmett designing an addition for the children and nannies quarters."

I sighed and lay back on the bed.

"Well, where do you expect me to put them? You want them here to take care of the children at night and…"

I cut him off, "You're right, it's fine. I just have to get used to having so many strangers in the house."

"Once you get to know them they'll start to feel more like family with time, you'll see," he said leaning in and kissing me gently. He pulled the blanket up, tucking me in and snuggled next to me.

"Will you stay with me while I nap?"

"Of course, Love. I'll do anything for you."

"Yeah, just don't hire someone to nap with me for you, okay?"

"Hey," he said offended and I giggled.

"I was just teasing, honey. No one can snuggle like you," I said kissing the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, lady, shut it and sleep," he said playfully smacking my behind.

I kissed his lips, letting him know I was truly okay with the decisions he'd made. He groaned and pulled away. "Go to sleep, before I get other ideas," he whispered.

"Yes, dear," I said in a teasing tone and rolled over, pressing my back into him. I wiggled my behind against him, rubbing his stiffening cock.

He grabbed my hips and kissed my neck as he whispered, "Sleep, my little vixen."

And I did.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	59. Chapter 59

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 61 - Growing**

 **Epov**

Bella and I were both excited. We were getting an ultrasound done today. The babies were developed enough to actually look like little people now. We would hopefully find them healthy and growing well. My mother was anxious to find out if their sexes, as they had all been too shy to allow a peek at the last ultrasound. I really didn't care.

Bella waddled into the room, insisting I let her walk. She was just into her third trimester good and yet and she looked full term. She had been doing everything possible to hang on to her independence, but I could tell that carrying the children was starting to take its toll on her.

I helped her up onto the exam table and exposed her large protruding belly. How a woman could actually grow a life inside of her had always fascinated me. I would have become and OB, but vaginas, other than Bella's, had always made me uncomfortable.

Carlisle was doing the ultrasound again and quickly performed the exams on the fetuses, taking all the measurements he could as they squirmed around. It was amazing to watch them wiggle around inside of my Love.

I looked up at Bella's face beaming with excitement and she smiled at me nervously.

"Is everything alright, Love?"

"I just was wondering if they were okay," she asked timidly.

Carlisle looked up at her surprised and apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella, everything looks wonderful. The babies are growing well and on schedule. You're doing great. Now, did you want to know the sexes?"

She nodded her head yes and smiled at me.

I watched as Carlisle tried to catch a glimpse of the baby's privates, but they were very crowded and squirming. One was impossible to see and the other two were not giving it up, either.

I sighed in defeat when Carlisle sudden clicked a picture and jumped up. "HA! I GOTCHA!" He turned smiling a wide grin. "Well, there's definitely one boy." He examined the positions of the babies a little more and smiled and started laughing to himself. "Two boys. I'm pretty sure that the one I got a glimpse of is one of the identical twins, so that would be two boys. As for the other one, well, they're being either difficult or modest. We won't know until they arrive."

I couldn't have been more thrilled. We were having twin boys. I wondered if they would be like E and I, social outcasts that were too smart for their own good, but then I realized that no matter what, they would have each other and an older brother to look out for them, so they would do fine.

I leaned down and kissed my wife.

My WIFE.

I still loved calling her that.

Carlisle gave us a stack of pictures to take home, as well as keeping a large stack for Esme. She did make a scrapbook. My mother…how could I not love her?

Carlisle stepped out of the room, so Bella could clean the gel off of her belly. I decided to help. I loved touching her stomach. I wiped it down carefully, kissing it softly as I did so and received a thump from one of the babies.

Bella giggled. "Well, they may not like your kisses but I do," she said, pulling my face up to hers.

God, she was perfect.

I kissed her deeply, enjoying the feel of her tight tummy under my hands. I lifted her belly and she sighed in relief and kissed me deeper. I had found that she liked when I held up her belly for her and I did it as often as I could. Did I mention I loved touching her belly?

Her hands tangled in my hair as she started to attack me. Her hormones had made her a vixen lately and I could tell things would get out of hand if I didn't do something fast.

I stepped back smiling and locked the door.

Hey, what could I say? My wife was hot! Did I mention that this sex goddess was carrying my children? Her swollen belly was a magnet for my hands, but I'd admit that they often wandered to other swollen places as well.

Her breasts had grown three cup sizes. I had always loved Bella's breasts, but god have mercy! I'd bet as I cupped my beautiful wife's generous breasts that playboy models would be jealous of the perky melons of joy on my Bella's chest. She was my own personal heaven. The fact that she was horny just made her my own personal angel.

Bella continued to expand, growing more radiant, and more out of breath, with each passing day.

 **A/N: Edward may be enjoying the breast expansion, but I know from experience that rapidly expanding pregnancy boobs hurt like hell! Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 62 – Pudding cures everything**

 **Bpov**

I was huge. I was a house. No, I was bigger than a house. I was a freaking mall.

I lay on my side with pillows tucked around me. I had been on bed rest for a month and a half now. Edward had done well at keeping me busy but this last month they had us refraining from sexual activity. Needless to say, I was crankier than usual.

I am thirty five weeks along now. They were hoping to get me to hold out for another week or two, which would be ideal, but unlikely. I was amazed my body was able to grow as much as it did, but I was pretty much close to my limit.

 **Epov**

Bella was amazing.

I completely believed in miracles now as I snuggled up behind her and ran my hands over her tummy. I watched with fascination while her tummy moved as the babies shifted their positions.

Three babies, this tiny angel of a woman was carrying three babies.

I remembered in medical school looking at the chart of a woman's anatomy full term. There was discussion on how it was a miracle that a woman could survive so much compression of her organs, and now to lay here and witness the massive compression of my sweet Bella's under the force of three babies had me in awe.

Truly a miracle.

She had been so tired and uncomfortable as of late. Her breathing was greatly restricted. She was stuck on her left side in a slightly inclined position. She complained that the bed was too hard and so I made a little nest of pillows around her to try and get her comfortable. It seemed as if nothing helped, though.

Her moods had been very erratic as of late. She would snap and yell at me for something as simple as shifting the bed and then burst into tears apologizing. I could tell my Love was truly miserable. I wished there was something more I could do for her.

I had Angela bring her fresh flowers regularly and frequently took her out on the balcony to sit outside for a while when the weather would permit.

That was the other thing that worried me. She had not gained enough weight for my liking; barely putting on fifty pounds for three babies was not acceptable to me. I could still easily lift her and carry her around which I suppose was a good thing, but I would rather her put on the weight and be healthy.

For the longest time she was only comfortable in the tub, floating the babies up off of her, but she was stretched so tightly now and the babies were so squished that it provided little relief these days. I wanted the babies to be healthy, but at this point I was not opposed to her having the babies now.

I tried distracting her by talking about baby names. We knew there were two boys and we had yet to come to a decision on what to name them.

"Edmund, after your uncle?" she asked.

Edmund was not a very appealing name and its nickname would be the same as E's and mine. Last thing we needed was another Eddie in the house. Once I explained this she groaned in frustration and snapped at me.

"Fine, you name the little monsters, and tell them to stay out of my damn ribs while you're at it. That's my lung space; they have their own!" she huffed.

Then she promptly burst into tears.

My poor beautiful wife.

I kissed her cheeks softly. "This won't last forever, Love. I promise. It'll be over soon. Just try and hang on another week."

She cried even louder at my last words. Another week was a very long time when you were miserable.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath? I can have Fez make you some of that pudding you like so much as well," I offered trying to settle her down.

She sniffled and nodded her head yes and I darted to the bathroom, eager to do anything that might help relieve her pain.

I started the water and hit the intercom button. "Fez, can you get my Bella some pudding please?"

"Yes, of course, Sir. Would you like me to bring it up to your room?"

"Yes, please, we'll be in the bathroom. Just knock on the bathroom door when you bring it up."

"Of course, Sir."

Chef Fez and Nannette had been life savers for us. Both were very kind and loving toward the family. I could see the genuine worry in both of their faces when they would come up and wait on Bella. It was obvious she was miserable and they did everything they could think of to help make her more comfortable.

Fez had even tracked down her grandmother's pudding recipe that Bella had started craving and made sure that there was always some ready at Bella's request. Few things brought a smile to her face anymore, but that pudding sure did.

I carefully set Bella in the tub; she stretched and tried to breathe in deeply as she pushed down on her belly, trying to move the babies down out of her lung space.

My poor sweet Bella.

There was a light knock on the door and I quickly answered it, taking the pudding from Fez. "Thank you," I said quietly.

When Bella saw the pudding she smiled widely. "Thank you, Fez!" she called after him.

"You're very welcome, Madame," he answered back and she smiled, taking the pudding from me and sinking further down into the water.

"You know, I never thought I would get used to having a cook, but I think I rather like it," she said as she took a bite of pudding. "I still can't believe he tracked down my grandmother's sister to get the recipe for her pudding. You know, he's really great, Edward. We should give him a raise or something," she said in between bites. "I mean, most cooks only have to make three meals a day and I have him making food constantly on top of cooking for the family and he's never disgruntled about it."

I kissed her forehead. "I'll make sure to give him a good bonus."

I would give the man just about anything for making my Bella happy!

 _ **A/N: So, you know the twins are boys. Think they'll go for a trio, or will there be a little estrogen in the mix? Thanks for reading and please review**_!


	60. Chapter 60

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 63 – Special Delivery**

 **Bpov**

I was thirty six weeks and three days. Our target date was four days from now. We were hoping that waiting four days would minimize any breathing problems they may have from being born early.

I couldn't move anymore. I didn't think my stomach could expand any more, but it had and I was pinned in the bed by the weight of it.

Edward had pillows tucked around me and would frequently snuggle behind me to give my back extra support, rubbing it when the aching became too much.

If I had to move, he moved me. He did everything for me. It was horrible and I couldn't wait for it to be over.

The nursery was set up; all but one bed had been decorated. Esme refused to do it until she knew the sex of our little modest baby. She had taken care of everything and even sat in on interviewing the nannies. I had to say, she was much more thorough and knew just what to ask when finding someone to hire. I didn't know why I doubted her. She did amazing at finding Fez and Nannette. They were both godsends and seemed to truly love working for us.

Esme had several people flown in to interview.

Nannette's aunt Eloise was one of the nannies we had decided on. She was an older woman and reminded me a lot of Esme. The pair of them together chatting was a site to behold, as they would feed off of each other's ideas, getting more and more excited and enthusiastic.

To my surprise, Edward hired Demetri as the part time 'manny'. I thought Edward was a little crazy, but he assured me Demetri would be perfect for the part time job of keeping an eye on the older kids. I had always loved Demetri, but he had always seemed reserved. However, Edward insisted that he would be perfect for the job.

The last nanny we hired I wasn't so sure about. Emmett had suggested his girlfriend, Rosalie. When she came in for the interview, she wasn't dressed like a nanny. Esme must have known Rose very well, though, because she hugged her right away and said she couldn't believe Rose was unemployed again.

"I had to quit again. There was no way I was splitting up another marriage. Some men are just scum. I always try to deal with just the mothers, but I just couldn't get around Mr. Olsen's advances. He actually propositioned me! Can you believe that? Anyway, please don't tell Emmett about it. He would go beat him to a pulp and I already took care of it. So, when do I start?" she said smiling at Esme.

To my surprise, Esme answered her by giving her a date and keys so she could get settled into her quarters. Once she was gone, I turned to Esme with a questioning look.

"What? She's the best in her profession. Even with her amazing looks, women fight over her services; they'd rather have her as a nanny than their husbands. I'm sure Edward will be a nice change for Rose, as he's never had any interest in her."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Don't doubt yourself, Bella. You're the only one Edward has ever seen. No one has ever even registered to him. You're it."

She gave me a hug and left me to wallow in my big bellied pity party.

 **Epov**

The nannies were moved in and I had to say, I felt much safer at night having Demetri around. He was a half breed, but having his excellent senses keeping tabs on my children made me feel better.

To my surprise, Ellie had warmed up to him quickly. Once Elizabeth learned that it was Demetri that had tracked her and Bella and helped rescued them, she practically clung to him as well.

E was pleased to have someone that could keep up with him intellectually. I knew Demetri was perfect for our nanny. I didn't tell Bella, but he was also on security detail around the clock, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger we both knew still existed.

I was surprised to see how he warmed up to the children. Apparently, he had a little sister that he missed greatly. Of course, his little sister was now sixty years old, so he could no longer feasibly visit her. I could tell he enjoyed being open with me about his life. I knew he had not trusted anyone for years and it was an honor being the one he felt he could trust. He said that my Bella reminded him of his sister and he worried for her as she carried my children.

Bella was very uncomfortable. Nothing I did seemed to help her and I worried that she was in more pain than she was letting on. How her body was handling it all was a mystery to me.

"Knock knock," Angela said as she brought in a fresh arrangement of flowers. "How are you holding up, honey?" she asked Bella.

My poor sweet Bella just burst into tears.

Angela hurried to her side and hugged her gently, kissing her forehead. She looked up at me worried. I knew Bella was losing it.

"Maybe she'd like to go outside for a bit and get some fresh air?" Angela suggested.

I hadn't taken her outside in a few days because it had become difficult and painful for her to be carried anywhere. She tried to avoid it at all cost, so I was surprised when she agreed.

I opened the balcony doors and picked up Bella. She groaned in pain and grabbed her belly trying to support it as well. Angela seemed to understand what she was doing and quickly grabbed her belly as well and Bella sighed in relief thanking her.

I set her carefully down on the lounge chair on the balcony and took my place at her side holding her tummy, trying to offer her some support.

She was panting hard, trying to breathe through the pain I knew she was in just from carrying the children. It broke my heart and I wanted this to be over with.

"So, they're going to take them in a few days, that has got to be a relief and exciting, too. Three new family members," Angela chatted on.

"Yes, but we haven't picked names for them yet," Bella panted out. "Nothing seems to fit for them."

"Have you thought of using family names?" Angela asked

Bella nodded, too winded to speak.

I was about ready to ring Nannette and have her bring the oxygen for her.

Bella turned and smiled at me. "Dad's," was all she said.

I looked up at her worried, but she was smiling.

"All of them," she paused catching her breath. "Evan Charles." She stopped again. I thought she was just saying our father's names, but then she said, "Eric Carlisle," she smiled widely at me.

I was getting worried. She usually didn't struggle so much to speak. I feared moving her had put her in a lot more pain than she was letting on as she started panting heavier.

"Shit!" she said suddenly and gripped my shoulder.

"What? What is it?" I asked trying not to panic.

Angela stepped back and I saw the worried look on her face as she pointed to the cushion under Bella. "Edward, I think her water just broke."

"Bella?" I looked up at her face wanting confirmation and she nodded her head yes. Damn it, why didn't I realize she was in labor?

"Demetri!" I called for him knowing he could help me carry Bella to the car.

He was there instantly, his eyes full of worry.

"Her water broke; we need to get her to the hospital."

He quickly scooped her up and I held up her belly. We quickly made our way to the car and I climbed into the back seat with my Bella, letting Demetri drive. I called her doctor, letting her know what had happened. I knew they were going to be delivering the babies by c-section and they needed to be ready to care for our little ones.

Demetri was driving quickly, but suddenly he glanced back at Bella and floored it, flying down the highway at breakneck speed. I knew something was wrong, but didn't know what it was. He had heard something change.

"What is it?" I finally asked and he looked at me and then glanced at Bella again. I realized he couldn't tell me without exposing himself. I shook my head at him letting him know I understood. I opened my mind and listened to his thoughts. He was listening to the heartbeats and was worried that one had slowed way down.

The car skidded to a stop in front of the emergency entrance doors. A nurse came out to scold Demetri, but stopped as soon as she saw it was Bella we were bringing in. They quickly got her back into a room and shoved me in the other direction to change.

"I think one of the babies is in distress."

The nurse nodded at me, not saying anything, just running off to attend to Bella. Once I was dressed, I quickly rushed into her operating room.

They already had her out. I kissed her and glanced at what the doctor was doing. They had made an incision that was off of the usual mark. They must have realized there was a baby was in distress.

A little purple form was pulled from her womb and rushed to a warmer where it was quickly given oxygen.

"How is…?" I couldn't even get the question all the way out.

"It looks like you got here just in time. Your little girl should be fine now that she's not feeling so squished," the pediatrician said with a smile.

The baby was pinking up nicely and started to wiggled. A girl! The third baby was a girl.

I hurried back over to Bella's side as the doctor pulled out one of the boys. He was kicking and screaming and I was thrilled to hear him so mad.

"Would you like to do the honors?" The doctor offered me the snips to cut the cord and I did so proudly and watched as they took my son away to be cleaned up.

"Last one," said the doctor as he pulled out the other identical twin. The little boy squirmed and looked around, but wasn't so upset. I was given snips to cut the cord again.

I went up next to Bella's head and kissed her forehead. "They're beautiful, Love. Perfect little angels, every one of them."

The little girl weighed 5lbs. 2 oz. and the boys both weighed 5lbs. 7oz. All of them were very healthy and fully developed, which was wonderful. After the little girl adjusted to her surroundings and settled down, she no longer needed the oxygen. They told me it was her water that broke and since she was on the bottom, the other babies ended up squishing her.

They were all taken to the nursery to be monitored. I settled in next to Bella and waited for her to wake. I needed to call our parents and let them know what had happened, but I didn't want to leave her side or wake her by speaking. I rested my head on her bed side and waited for her to wake.

"I can breathe," I heard her sweet voice say.

I looked up and smiled at her. I kissed her lips, so thrilled she was mine. "Yes, you can finally breathe."

"And the babies?" she asked worried.

"They're all breathing on their own as well. You did beautifully, Love, they're all healthy and perfect."

"The third baby? What was it?"

"A girl, she's a beautiful little girl."

Bella laughed for a moment and then stopped. "Ow, that hurts."

"Yes, unfortunately it will for a while, but you'll get better with time. Thank you, Love, for our children. They're beautiful, just like their mother."

She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. I could tell she was just enjoying being able to breathe deeply again. "Why don't you rest, Love? When they're done examining the babies they'll bring them in for you to see."

She didn't fight me for once and drifted off to sleep. I stretched out in the recliner they had there and nodded off myself, knowing that once we got the babies home, sleep would become a rare and wonderful thing.

 **A/N: So, they've got two boys and a girl and Bella can breathe again! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	61. Chapter 61

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 64 – The name game**

 **Epov**

Once Bella was asleep, I went to the nursery to check on the babies. All of them were sleeping peacefully in regular beds.

No incubators, no warmers, my children were all healthy and that was a big relief. I would have to make sure to thank Demetri for helping us get here in time.

I saw my daughter stir, waking up slowly. I waved to the nurse, pointing to my daughter and she held up her wrist pointing to it, wanting to see my tags they put on me securing that the children were in fact mine.

I held up my wrist exposing the three bracelets, one for each child, and she smiled widely. She opened the door for me and waved me in. Our babies were the only ones in the nursery.

I looked down at my daughter and saw that she was about to cry. I picked her up and snuggled her close. She was so tiny, just a little more than a handful.

She started to fuss and curiously I opened my mind to hers to see what it was that upset her. She kept thinking of her brothers. Not so much their faces, but the feel of them next to her.

She was scared.

I kissed my little angel on the head, knowing that she still needed time to adjust to the outside world and carefully lay her next to one of her brothers. The nurse was about to complain, but I held my hand up stopping her.

To my surprise, the little boy didn't open his eyes to the disturbance. I watched in his thoughts as he registered that his sister was there and was shocked when instead of opening his eyes he looked through hers with his mind and found her hand.

She calmed immediately and went back to sleep. I stood in shock. My son could read his sister's mind. It was often thought that twins could communicate this way, but to witness it was amazing.

Not long after, my other son woke fussing the same way and I moved him over to the same bed as the other two. It was crowded, but they seemed to find comfort in the tight fit.

The phone rang in the nursery and the nurse informed me that Bella was awake and wanted to see the babies.

 **Bpov**

Edward came in with the nurse. I was surprised to see they'd only brought one bed, but all three babies were crowded in and sleeping peacefully in it.

Edward told me they were fussy and settled down when he put them together.

"E and Elizabeth were the same way. They always slept best together."

"We need a name for our girl, Love," he spoke softly not waking the children.

"I know, I hope we can come up with something before we leave."

Esme had called and let us know she was coming down to see the babies. Carlisle met up with her and they both knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Edward called softly.

They came in, Esme sporting her camera and a smile bursting across her face.

"Where are the little darlings?" she whispered.

Edward showed her over to the bed they were sleeping in and she started snapping pictures.

"So, this sweet little peach fuzz is a girl," she said as she softly stroked the baby's head. "What did you plan on naming them? You never did tell us."

"The boys are Evan Charles and Eric Carlisle. As for the girl, we don't have a name yet."

"Eric Carlisle," Carlisle said proudly. He hugged his son and then kissed my cheek. "Thank you," he said with a tear in his eye.

Esme pulled him into her arms, hugging him and kissed his lips.

"I was thinking hers could be an 'EC' name as well," Edward said. "I like Emily for her first name. It was Elizabeth's mother's name. I barely remember my grandmother, but my mom said she was a great lady."

I smiled and nodded. I loved the name Emily.

Esme spun around, eyes bright with an idea. "How about Claire for her middle name? It was my mother's name."

Edward smiled. "Emily Claire Cullen, after Esme's mother and my mother's mother. It's perfect."

Edward picked up our little girl and she woke in his arms. "Hello, little Emily," he cooed and kissed her head and she stretched in his arms. "See, being out isn't so bad, lots of room to grow."

I mentally listed my children's names:

Edward Anthony Cullen Jr.

Elizabeth Renesmee Cullen

Ellieanna Carlie Cullen

Evan Charles Cullen

Eric Carlisle Cullen

Emily Claire Cullen

Cullen.

I smiled to myself. They all had the same last name, the same name as their father, same as my last name. We were really a family. There was no denying it.

Six kids. What a house full!

Carlisle picked up one of the boys and Esme stole the little girl from Edward. He picked up the other little boy. Three babies; thank heavens I had help.

Carlisle seemed enamored by the little dark haired boy in his arms that bore his name. Both of the boys had dark hair like mine, but Emilie had Edward's color, which looked like downy peach fuzz, as Esme had rightfully stated. Their eyes were still all blue and I wondered who they would take after when the color finally settled.

.

 _ **Six months later…**_

 **Epov**

I lay on the floor with the triplets trying to encourage them to crawl. I knew all three of them were advanced when it came to their thoughts. They had the same kind of photographic memory as E and I had. They also could read minds and would often converse between themselves.

Nothing major, mostly just "move over" or "where are you?"

They had started to notice that I could communicate with them the same way, understanding their thoughts and letting them in to read mine. I could tell they were frustrated when they realized the other caretakers couldn't read their minds, but being young they got over it.

I pictured a baby crawling in my head and let them all in to see it. Emily actually scowled at me; Eric smiled at Evan in challenge. My boys were competitive when it came to everything. You wouldn't know it if you weren't in their heads. You would just think they were good eaters and enjoyed playing.

Evan apparently held the record for rattle shaking the longest and Eric was determined to beat him in crawling. He rocked his little body and smiled at me, asking me to show him the picture of the crawling baby again.

I showed him the picture of the baby crawling and then did one better, picturing him crawling. He squealed in excitement and rocked faster trying to get momentum to move. His little green eyes focused on Evan and then he took off, proving to Evan that he won and crawled first.

Evan emitted a little growl and rocked back and forth, then I saw the challenge he put forth for Eric. He wanted to see who could crawl to the edge of the blanket first.

Emily became bored with the pair and rolled onto her back, focusing her green eyes on her toes. She pulled her foot into her mouth and when I mentally asked if she was going to crawl, she gave me another dirty look. Apparently, she couldn't be bothered with something as dumb as crawling when she had toes to suck.

My girl was adorable and a diva.

I heard Bella come into the room. She was clapping her hands and picked up Eric before he could reach the edge of the blanket. He cried, wanting down so he could win. I picked up Evan and told them both with my mind that they could race again later.

"Did Emily crawl as well?" she asked.

"No, she was too busy sucking her toes and figured the boys could handle the crawling."

Eloise came in, picking up Emilie. "Well, little princess, you'll just have to let your brothers see how it's done right after lunch."

Eloise seemed to know just how to egg Emily on. She turned her nose up at the boys in agreement and I couldn't help but laugh. My Emily would be a handful, but I was finding that to be true of all my daughters.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **A/N: Gotta love super smart babies. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 65 – Coming clean**

 _ **Four years later…**_

 **Epov**

I knew I had to tell Bella about the mind reading thing soon. She had been voicing her concerns about the triplets not talking for a while now, but I just didn't know how to tell her without freaking her and everyone else out. At two years old, they had yet to say a word. There was no need; they could read each other's minds and would come to me if they wanted anything, because I could read theirs.

I noticed at the age of three that they had started to fight a little more, which was just silly looking for an outsider to watch. All that was exchanged between them were some scowls and pointed looks and of course the occasional tongue sticking out.

I would step in and regulate those fights of course, being as I was the only one that could hear them.

At the age of four, Bella was sure that she had messed up the kids somehow. She was panicked that they were mentally challenged since they had yet to speak. Oh, how wrong she was…

"Bella, Love, they're fine. They're very smart; their minds work the same way as E's and mine."

"Edward, they don't talk!" she said not the slightest bit comforted. "There has to be something terribly wrong with our children."

I paced back and forth trying to think of a way to tell her that I could still read minds and that I knew they could read minds as well and that was why they didn't speak. She was going to be pissed and maybe a little freaked. All of it sounded so insane, though, and I couldn't think of how to prove it.

I took her hand and walked her into the playroom. The kids were sitting around all playing with different toys.

"Emily, can you come here for a minute?" I asked her. She looked up at me bored and rolled her eyes.

'Don't let the boys get my doll,' she said with her mind and I nodded my head in agreement. I watched her mind as she looked through everyone's eyes at different times to watch her brothers.

I picked up a book and opened it. "Will you read this to me?" I asked.

So she began reading the book in her mind sharing it with me.

"Can you read it out loud so mommy can hear?"

She screwed up her face and then looked over at her brothers. She didn't want to be the first to talk.

'First to talk wins!' I said in my mind trying to appeal to Evan and Eric's competitive side.

Eric jumped up first. "Mom!" he shouted proudly just as Evan shouted, "Dad!"

Bella gasped in shock at hearing her children speak and Emily just rolled her eyes.

She thought the boys were too easy.

They started fighting mentally, saying she was just mad because she didn't win.

"Enough," I told them out loud. "You need to use your mouth when you speak. Your mother is afraid something is wrong, because you guys don't talk out loud. It's time to start using your voices."

Emily folded her arms and turned her nose up at the boys. "I still think they were too easy," she grumbled out loud.

She hopped off my lap, taking the book with her and settled down to read it alone.

Bella looked at me, standing there shocked. "How did you know they could talk? Have you heard them speak out loud before?"

"Well, no, not quite..."

"Then how did you know, Edward?"

"Because he can hear us, too," Eric said casually as if it was completely normal, but I guess to him it was.

"Edward?"

Yeah, I figured that would need some explaining.

"Do you remember the virus I had when I came back?"

She nodded yes as I walked out the door leading her to the study.

"You remember I could do certain things? I was strong and fast, and my senses were so sharp? Well, I didn't tell you, because it wasn't really relevant in your case, but I could also read minds."

"What do you mean relevant?"

"I can't read your mind, or Elizabeth's. I never could, so I didn't figure it was important."

"Can you still read minds?"

I nodded my head yes.

"But you can't read mine?"

I shook my head no.

"And you never thought you could tell me this?"

"I was weird enough as it was, Bella. I didn't need to add to the reasons why you shouldn't be with me."

"Edward, don't be silly. So, the triplets, you knew they were smart because you can read their minds."

"Yes, and they can also read E's and other's minds as well, but not yours or Elizabeth's. Both of you are locked up tight in the thought area."

Bella sat down quietly for a moment.

"So, they talk to each other that way?"

"Yes," I answered carefully.

"And when you said 'enough', it was because you could hear what they were saying to each other?"

"Yes, they were fighting. I usually break it up silently. They seem to listen better when I speak to them with my mind."

"Are they okay, Edward? I mean, they're not messed up because I didn't know this, are they? Do they hate me?"

"Oh, Love, definitely not. They love you very much. They know you're special because they can't hear you. I think if anything they respect you more."

Bella was quiet for a moment, and then she picked up a pillow from the sofa and whacked me with it. Hard!

"How could you keep this from me, Edward?" she growled. "You knew I was worried about this, that I was worried about them. I've been absolutely terrified that there was something wrong with them!" Now I felt like crap.

"I wanted to tell you, Love. I just didn't know how without sounding insane."

"Well, Edward, you should know me by now. Insane is something I handle every day with six kids in the house."

She marched out of the study and into the playroom. "You all will speak with your voices from now on, understand?"

They all nodded their heads yes.

"Say it," she growled.

"Yes, Mom," they said together.

"When other people are in the room, you will speak out loud. When you're alone you can speak your way, understand?"

"Yes, Mom," they all said.

She nodded her head okay and smiled. "You all know I love you, right?"

They all ran up and hugged her.

"We love you, too, Mommy," Eric said. He really did take after my dad. Bella hugged them all back and sat down, having them take turns reading to her, so she could hear their voices. She smiled up at me, a huge look of relief and happiness on her face.

One of these days I was going to get it through my thick head that my Bella would love me regardless of how not normal I was. With all she'd already put up with over the years with me, I should have figured this out by now, but I was slow in some ways, I guess. But I really knew I could sprout a second head and grow tentacles and my beautiful girl would still want me, anomalies and all.

My Bella was just perfect that way.

 **A/N: So, the cat's out of the bag! Please read and review!**


	62. Chapter 62

_**Donate to Fandom for Autism. The link is on my profile.**_

 _ **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

 **Chapter 66 – Epilogue**

 _ **Four years later…**_

 **Bpov**

We were driving home from Elizabeth's graduation. I couldn't believe my baby was eighteen and done with high school. I was only thirty five; too young to have children doing this!

I knew this was a minor trauma compared to what I would experience in the morning. We were driving upstate to attend E's college graduation. He had taken most of his courses on line while living at home and several classes he just tested out of completely, just like his father. At eighteen, my baby boy was graduating with his BA and had already started working on medical school. He went up alone for the weekend to stay with some friends. One I had yet to meet, but was very interested to know more about.

My little E had finally taken an interest in a girl. Her name was Stephenie and she was just barely finishing her first year of college. She was highly intelligent and started young as well, so she was only eighteen, too. I guess her nervous shy disposition caught E's attention. He hadn't stopped talking about her. I just hoped that they took things slowly.

I knew for a fact that quiet, shy girls were not always unwilling girls.

Then there were girls like my Ellie. She was going into ninth grade. She was very smart, but a little wild. Some of the crowd she hung out with made me nervous. Where Elizabeth hung out with the popular crowd, Ellie hung out with the outcasts.

I asked Edward several times to talk to her about the dangers of drugs, but I wasn't sure if she was listening. She was so different from my other two teenagers.

The triplets, however, were a completely different story.

Edward decided to keep them home and we homeschooled them. He knew they would get bored in public school and we had seen what happened when insanely smart children got bored. Often times, bad things happened. I groaned internally. We were still on the terrorist watch list because of the components the kids were buying over the internet to supposedly make better fertilizer for their ecology experiments. Edward had decided it would probably be a good idea to keep closer tabs on them.

Thank God he could read their minds.

I knew he had put a stop to several experiments without telling me what they were and I was pretty sure I didn't want to know. The last one I heard about was something about trying to cross a rabbit's DNA with our neighbor's cat's DNA. That poor cat wouldn't even come anywhere near our yard anymore.

There was a graduation party at our house this evening for Elizabeth. She rode home from graduation with her boyfriend, Ethan, who was supposed to be helping set up. When we pulled up into our driveway, Edward was suddenly out of the car and flying up the steps into the house like a bat out of hell.

This could not be good.

 **Epov**

I was reflecting on how amazing my family was. I knew raising our kids would be a challenge, but it was one well worth doing. I looked over at my beautiful Bella and she seemed to be glowing. I knew she was happy about our two oldest graduating, but also a little apprehensive, just like me. Our babies were growing up.

When I pulled up into our driveway, I saw that my daughter and her boyfriend, Ethan, had arrived before us. I didn't like that boy. Okay, I didn't have a good reason not to like him, other than he liked my daughter, but that was all it took when you were a father. I opened my mind to quickly check on where they were and make sure they were not doing anything inappropriate.

They were being SO inappropriate!

I flew out of the car, leaving Bella confused, but I was saving my daughter. I rushed into the house and up the stairs, bursting into her room. "Door OPEN!" I reminded them.

My daughter rolled her eyes at me. We never did tell the other kids that I could read minds, but they eventually figured it out with time and the triplet's help.

My eyes shot to Ethan as he was thinking about my daughter. More specifically, that he couldn't wait until they went away to college. Apparently, he wanted to get an apartment with my daughter so he could do several depraved things to her while she screamed his name. My daughter must have seen the change in my demeanor.

I was about to kill Ethan.

She was between us in an instant, putting her hands up to stop me, and Ethan was suddenly very nervous.

His thoughts at that moment surprised me.

'Oh, shit, he's never going to let me marry his daughter. What am I going to do without her?'

He pictured marrying my daughter and then the silly scene of him mowing the lawn and my little Elizabeth bringing out a glass of lemonade for him with a baby on her hip. Suddenly, I could hear his heart breaking as he thought that he would never get that.

I started to settle down, until I saw something flash on my daughter's hand. I grabbed her wrist and held it up to my face.

"What the hell is this?"

Elizabeth yanked her hand back and my wife was at my side. To my surprise, she was trying to settle me down.

"Have you seen what's on her hand?" I shouted.

"I know, dear, she told me about it last night."

"Last night? You didn't think it would be a good thing to share with me?"

"Edward, do you see the way you're reacting? Don't be ridiculous, she's eighteen and I know that's young, but she wants to wait until she's done with college before they're married. She has a good head on her shoulders and Ethan loves her. I know you know that."

"But he..."

She cut me off. "Edward, we're going to go sit outside for a moment and let our engaged daughter have some time alone with her fiancé. Now, turn it off." I knew what she was telling me and tuned them out as we made our way downstairs.

"How can you be okay with this, Bella? She's just a baby!"

We stepped out on the back porch and my mind was bombarded with the most horrific thoughts. Today had already gone to shit. I didn't think it could get much worse, that is until I heard Ellie's thoughts. Of course, they weren't nearly as bad as her boyfriend, Elliot's thoughts were.

'That's it, baby, come undone for me. Fuck, that's hot.'

He was a dead man!

"Oh, hell no!" I shouted and went running out to the tree house where I assumed this crap was going down.

Bella was about to stop me, until she saw the direction I was heading. I burst into the tree house furious and my daughter started giggling.

What the hell?

"Gotcha, Daddy!" she said fully clothed and gave her boyfriend a high five.

Oh, I was so going to strangle the little miscreants.

"Hey, chill, Dad. We were just playing."

Bella was behind me, holding my shoulders. I guess she thought I needed to be held back. She may have been right.

"Ellie, honey, today wasn't a good day for playing tricks on Daddy."

"Sorry, man," said the dead meat.

I growled. I hated that he had thought of my daughter that way. He glanced at Ellie, worried for a moment, and again I was surprised by his thought. 'If he makes me leave here, I won't get to see her anymore.' His mind flashed to Ellie laughing as he juggled apples in line at the school cafeteria just so he could hear her laughter. Then he worried that if I killed him, there would be no one to take care of his mom. She would be alone. His mother looked thin and sickly pale. I would have to visit her to make sure to verify the story he was trying to mentally sell me.

Ah, dang it, my daughter started thinking about who would hold his hand while his mom went through the after effects of her chemo treatments. She was praying silently that I would at least make an exception for that as her thoughts of his mother reflected the same sickly frail woman.

Shit shit shit.

"No more games," I said sternly and left abruptly.

Being a parent was exhausting at times and I suddenly needed a nap. I proposed the idea to my beautiful wife and she agreed.

I grabbed Bella's hand on the way and we went to our room. We had just laid down, but I thought I should check the triplet's minds really quick before we drifted off. They may only be eight, but they were way more advanced than their years. Not maturity wise, really, just too smart for their own good. Or mine.

Emily was telling a completely mortified boy the real reason his face was covered in acne. Poor kid, I should send Bella to stop that. Bella was good at making embarrassed people feel better.

I searched for Evan and Eric's minds and flew out of bed when I found them. I ran out of our bedroom and shouted downstairs, "No pyrotechnics, you two!"

Boys. Always wanting to blow something up!

"Ah, Dad," they both whined in unison, and I could see in their minds that they were dismantling their insanely dangerous experiment. They would have lit up the neighborhood like the Fourth of July, and I just didn't have that kind of insurance coverage. That reminded me that I needed to check into that. With kids like mine, a measly million dollar liability policy suddenly seemed like chump change. I made it back to the bedroom to find Bella laughing hysterically on the bed.

"You know, Edward, one of these days our kids are going to do something that makes us have to go into hiding to keep from being taken to some place like Area 51 or something so the government nuts can experiment on them to see why they're such little aliens." I laughed, but then cringed inside.

There were people still out there that would love to get their hands on me and all of my kids, and I was glad we had help, so we didn't have to hide in order to exist. I thanked God that we still had Demetri with us, along with his new half breed wife, Heidi. The kids loved her and she took Rosalie's place after Emmett talked her into marrying him and starting their own family.

We also had my mom and Jack still out there keeping an eye on things, as well as my Uncle Edmund and his wife, Eleanor, and their mated friends, Alistair and Margaret. Jack had befriended the three gifted vampires and they were able to slip into the prison in Huntsville undetected and free my uncle. It was just as well, because there were rumors starting to spread throughout the prison about him since in all the years he had been in Huntsville, he hadn't aged or had any change in his appearance. This was becoming increasingly dangerous and an intervention by the controlling powers was sure to happen if word of this got back to them.

Once Jack had reunited my mom and uncle, they disappeared for a while, allowing the danger to die down some from the jailbreak. During that time, they also allowed Jack to change them into full vampires, ending the danger to them of being tracked and killed. They were fortunate to learn control quickly since they were already part vampire, and we were eventually able to visit them, enjoying a long overdue family reunion. We managed to get away for several vacations a year now to go visit them on the large island Jack had bought for the six of them, so they could live peacefully without having to watch over their shoulders and move around constantly.

A couple of years ago, a set of tracker vampires actually did come through Forks and I was able to get close enough to them to determine that they were looking for half breeds. They never made it out of Forks. Jake and the guys from the reservation kept a close watch on things and took care of them, before they could even figure out we were there. I was glad the guys were on our side. And they now had several pups of their own that were at our house regularly, along with their parents. Leah had married one of the rez guys, and Seth had found a great girl in Amy and he seemed to worship her, just like Jake did his wife, Sarah. Their kids and ours were great friends, and often partners in crime. We had to help rebuild the playground on the reservation after all our kids got together and decided to dismantle the play equipment and reconfigure it into an obstacle course fit for training Navy SEALs. Needless to say, the mothers of the younger rez kids weren't amused.

"I doubt they would get very far with them, Love," I laughed, pulling my Bella into my arms. "Between the six of them, the kids would figure out a way to overpower them and have them doing _their_ bidding. We have six truly spectacular kids. I never thought I would have six kids by the time I was thirty five. I still feel like we're kids ourselves sometimes."

I looked down at Bella and she was biting her lip. She reached under her pillow and sheepishly pulled out a stack of what I recognized as…oh, God…it couldn't be…

"I always though seven was a lucky number," she inhaled nervously, "but why stop there?" She placed into my hands a set of ultrasound pictures. I was all too familiar with the appearance of multiple images on these things, so the two babies in the pictures were clear to me.

"You know of course that Alice and Jasper are going to give you hell about your super sperm again, right? And I'm sure Emmett will want to commission a statue featuring your very virile profile. Carlisle and Esme are going to be over the moon," she said smiling gently at me. "Congratulations, dear, we're expecting another set of fraternal twins."

I was still in shock. We had been so careful. I was scheduled for a vasectomy in a few days so we wouldn't have to worry about birth control anymore and I didn't want to put her through a tubal ligation or have to continue with the pill past thirty five.

"How did this happen?" I asked, still in shock.

"Best I can tell? I fell into that lucky point zero one percent of women that experiences birth control pill failure. I hadn't missed any, so I can only chalk it up to fate, divine intervention, or just your super sperm, lover. Your boys must have marched up in there and demanded that my ovaries comply or they would storm the pelvis. It's extremely rare for one person to have so many multiple births without fertility drugs, but I guess with your super sperm knocking around in me, my body just gets too excited not to make miracles happen," she sighed. "Are you angry with me," she asked timidly.

"Of course not, Love! If we're meant to have this many kids, then who are we to argue against the powers that be? I guess it's good that we have two headed off to college. We're going to need the room," I finally grinned.

My Bella grinned back at me. The idea of watching her body swell again with my children was suddenly very appealing. She was always beautiful, but when blooming with my children, she was a goddess. I pulled her against me and kissed her deeply, letting her feel how much I loved and needed her. I would always need her, and as I slipped our clothes off and sank into her warmth, I felt as if I was safe and loved, and home. I had my Bella, my family and many people who were glad to have me around and loved me.

I was home to stay.

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the original story. I know I had fun writing it. Check out my story**_ _ **All Boys Camp: Project EDEN**_ _ **. IT's the mad scientist version of this story and has the original Isle of Dreams in it. That was a four part story and I'll start posting it soon and will mark on the first chapter what chapter the changes start to happen in, so you can skip to that. Thanks for reading!**_

8


End file.
